Hades: às portas do inferno
by Silverghost
Summary: COMPLETA Três anos se passaram desde a formatura e agora os marotos têm desafios bem maiores que os exames da escola. Enquanto tentam viver em meio ao inferno de uma guerra, eles têm que aprender a lidar com traição, dor e maldições, sem nunca
1. Prólogo

Finalmente tinham terminado a escola. Foram sete anos de confusões, provas e amores. Estavam afinal por sua própria conta e risco, longe da segurança que Alvo Dumbledore sempre parecia irradiar. E o mundo fora dos muros de Hogwarts não é muito justo.  
Joguetes em meio a uma guerra, cada escolha que se faz agora pode influir na sobrevivência ou não de muitas pessoas. Não há como, simplesmente se ficar neutro nesse jogo. Todos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, têm que escolher um lado e lidar com as consequências dessa escolha.  
A realidade é mais dura do que jamais puderam supor, e agora a amizade por tantos anos inabalável há de ser posta a prova. Pois é hora de assumir novas responsabilidades e grandes poderes, enfrentando cada perda com força, tentando sempre manter a cabeça erguida diante dos problemas.  
E, acredite, existem muitos problemas quando se está à beira do inferno...

* * *

Prólogo  
  
Quase três anos se passaram desde a formatura. Desembrulhando mais um de seus presentes de aniversário, Lílian pensava em como o tempo conseguia passar tão rápido nos poucos momentos que conseguiam respirar aliviados com todos os problema que surgiam a cada minuto.  
  
Três anos... Nunca se esqueceria do dia em que Tiago, pouco depois de começar o curso de Auror, simplesmente invadira a casa de Petúnia para levá-la nem que fosse a força. Afinal, disse ele na época, ela prometera pensar na possibilidade de ir morar com ele e, quatro meses após a formatura, ela ainda não se decidira e estava sempre muito ocupada para ele. Sirius sugerira (e ajudara) a drástica atitude e desde então, viviam juntos, para escândalo de sua conservadora irmã, visto que não eram casados (não por falta de insistência de Tiago...). Mas quem se importava com a opinião de Petúnia?  
  
Sirius e Tiago logo se formariam na Academia de Aurores. Ela ainda tinha dois anos do curso de curandeira pela frente, curso que fazia à noite, visto que, pelas suas brilhantes notas nos N.I.E.Ms., fora chamada para trabalhar no Ministério, onde, um ano depois de assumir o cargo, recebeu Camille Dearborn como colega. Hestia Jones também virara aprendiz de curandeira e Marlene trabalhava no departamento de mistérios (Lílian sempre se perguntava se ela era uma inominável ou uma das "cobaias" de lá...).  
  
Remo saíra do país para se especializar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas logo voltaria. Pelo menos é o que ele dizia em suas cartas há uns seis meses, cartas essas que eram cada vez mais curtas. Pedro, que se tornara jornalista, distanciara-se por algum tempo dos amigos, mas, há pouco mais de um ano, voltara a se aproximar, depois de sua mãe ter sofrido um acidente e ter ficado paralítica.  
  
Sirius, embora não perdoasse um rabo de saia que passasse a cem metros dele (com algumas raríssimas excessões, como ela, por exemplo, visto que Tiago definitivamente não queria "dividi-la" com os amigos...), ainda tinha esperanças que Camille terminasse o noivado com Edgar (pois é, pobre Sirius, Camille agora era noiva. Ela já podia até imaginar a cena que ele faria no dia em que anunciassem o casamento, e Lílian tinha certeza que não ia demorar muito pelo que a loira contava no escritório) para correr para os braços dele.  
  
Susan, depos de uma temporada na Itália com seus pais, voltara à Londres, e também trabalhava no Ministério, mas num departamento diferente do de sua querida "irmãzinha". Nos finais de semana, a italianinha costumava ir para o apartamento de Selene, num subúrbio bruxo de Londres, tocar com a amiga num estúdio que Selene improvisara no porão. Lílian sempre se perguntava como uma garota sozinha, bonita e bem resolvida como Susan ainda estava sozinha. Quem sabe não devesse apresentá-la a Gideão?  
  
Gideão. Tiago morria de ciúmes do amigo da namorada. O rapaz se formara na Academia de aurores no ano anterior, ele inclusive convidara ela e Tiago, mas eles acabram não indo depois de Tiago simpesmente encantar o guarda-roupa dela enquanto a ruiva estava tomando banho, fazendo com que as roupas tentassem atacá-la (tivera que dormir uma semana no sofá da casa de Sirius por isso, e nem assim se arrependera. Homens...). O irmão dele, Fábio, também trabalhava no Ministério e continuava com Emelina.  
  
A loira das Black Sabath dividia-se entre seu trabalho de relações trouxas, a arte (além da música, Emelina dedicava-se ao teatro, à pintura e dança) e o noivado com Fábio Prewett. Selene, que passara uma temporada na América, se formara em música. Tocava todos os instrumentos possíveis e imagináveis e pensava seriamente em montar uma banda. Só precisava encontrar as parceiras, visto que as outras amigas já tinham suas próprias carreiras a seguir...  
  
Alice e Frank tinham se casado pouco depois da festa de formatura. Frank era colega de Tiago e Sirius, enquanto Alice trabalhava com herbologia e poções, na Academia de Ciências Alquimísticas, como pesquisadora.  
  
E não podia se esquecer de seus "quase sogros". Os pais de Tiago, especialmente Miriam Potter, faziam questão de tratá-la como se já fosse da família (bem, ela praticamente já era, só faltavam algumas meras formalidades). A convivência com a mãe do namorado também fizera a garota entender de onde o maroto tirava suas maluquices. Definitivamente, ele tinha a quem puxar.  
  
Três anos... Apesar de já terem passado por poucas e boas, eles ainda conservavam muito da alegria dos tempos de escola. Sim, ainda eram amigos e isso era como um raio de sol na escuridão que Voldemort queria jogar sobre eles.  
  
Lílian sorriu com esse pensamento, levando inconscientemente a mão ao pescoço, onde um delicado cordão dourado repousava. Hades. Embora já não tivesse o dragão, ela sempre estava procurando se aperfeiçoar no uso da Antiga Magia. Ainda não descobrira como usar os poderes que o pingente encerrava, já que nunca encontrara uma literatura específica sobre "Antiga Magia, como utilizar os poderes que Helena deixou em Hades e ele legou para Lílian: um manual de 500 tópicos" (que saudade dos tempos de escola...).  
  
Ela levantou-se, deixando a caixa de lingerie de chocolate (presente de Sirius, é óbvio...) de lado. Tiago, que fora acompanhar o melhor amigo até a esquina (moravam a uma quadra de distância, não era à toa que sempre tinha visita para o almoço...), logo chegaria. E ainda tinha toda a bagunça da festa para arrumarem... Lílian voltou-se para a janela, onde a lua brilhava, cheia. Em algum lugar, Remo estava sozinho, sofrendo com mais uma transformação.  
  
A ruiva fechou os olhos, expandindo sua sensibilidade ao máximo. Podia sentir a aura de Susan, movendo-se no pequeno apartamento em que ela passara férias inesquecíveis, Selene e Emelina num pub um pouco mais distante, Alice e Frank já quase sumindo de sua "área de rastreamento", Sirius entrando em casa com o amigo ao lado.  
  
Lentamente ela passou a mão sobre o pingente, que brilhou fraco enquanto ela pedia aos céus que todos ficassem bem e aquele inferno logo terminasse. A porta atrás dela se abriu e Lílian abriu um grande sorriso. Tiago chegara.

* * *

"Ai quem me dera voltar   
Pros braços do meu xod  
Saudade assim faz doer  
E amarga que nem jil  
Mas ninguém pode dizer  
Que me viu triste a chorar  
Saudade, o meu remédio é cantar!"  
  
Ah, o saudoso Luiz Gonzaga... E aí, pessoal, sentiram minha falta? Faz um bocado de tempo que eu não apareço, não é? Se vocês pudessem conhecer o lugar para onde fui, entenderiam minha demora em voltar para casa. Mirandiba é, como posso dizer... um lugar onde o tempo não passa e onde mora a eternidade. Primeiro que casa de vó (e de tia) é bom demais: é como uma sombra no meio do sertão (isso é literalmente), sempre tem comida gostosa (ela faz tudo o que você prefere; e a cocada de leite de vó é boa demais!) e você descansa a cabeça de todo o tipo de problema que tenha. Segundo que cidade de interior é danada para ter história, seja de alma, bicho ou do povo antigo. Terceiro que uma autêntica feira onde todo tipo de animal zurra, berra e se sacode, você só encontra nesses lugares meio que esquecidos pelo tempo. Ah, coisa boa é tomr banho de açude (e de chuva e de bica, principalmente num lugar onde água é igual a festa, porque a maior alegria de um sertanejo é ver a água correr no açude, num lugar onde a seca impera), tomar leite tirado naquele instante, ouvir estória de trancoso enquanto espera o pão caseiro assar para comer quentinho com manteiga e queijo feitos em casa... E tem a primarada, as festas de fazenda, a preguiça...  
  
Bem, é o suficiente de reminiscências. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo depois de um tempo tão longo de espera. Como sempre, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, eles são meu combustível! Escrevam para mim que eu escrevo para vocês, essa é uma troca bastante justa, não?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	2. Vida de auror

**Capítulo 01 - Vida de auror**

* * *

Olho-Tonto Mody virou-se pela décima vez naquele dia, irritado.  
  
- Potter e Black! Pode-se saber o que é tão engraçado para que estejam rindo no meio de uma importante explicação sobre estratégia? Vocês podem dividir suas brilhantes conclusões com o restante da turma?  
  
Frank e Edgar se entreolharam. Estavam para se formar na Academia de Aurores, mas nem assim os dois amigos deixavam de ser aquilo que sempre foram desde que ingressaram em Hogwarts: marotos.  
  
- Na verdade, caro Olho-Tonto... - Sirius começou a explicar - ... estávamos imaginando como seria nossas vidas fora da academia se sempre seguissémos a brilhante máxima da "Vigilância Constante", porque, sabe como é, ainda não estamos a sua altura para nos lembrar de todos os tópicos da sua cartilha.  
  
- Exatamente. - Tiago continuou - Muitas vidas e nádegas seriam salvas se sempre lembrássemos de não guardar a varinha no bolso traseiro da calça. Teríamos a absoluta certeza de que não morreremos pela mão de nossas queridas mamães quando elas oferecerem um delicioso suco que fizeram com suas próprias mãos especialmente para seus amados filhinhos, já que beberíamos da nossa própria garrafa sempre no bolso. Não esquecendo, é claro, de que, se deslocássemos um olho para a nuca, poderíamos nos precaver de receber punhaladas nas costas, como o pobre Júlio César. Enfim, seríamos absolutamente paranóicos. Infelizmente, ainda não conseguimos seguir todos os passos de nosso brilhante mestre, mas estmos quase chegando lá.  
  
Alguns dos aprendizes riram levemente, tentando esconder-se do olhar penetrante de Moody. O velho auror sorriu tortamente e os dois rapazes logo reconheceram nos olhos dele um certo brilho maligno (que tinham visto muitas vezes em si mesmos, quando pensavam no "Ranhoso").  
  
- Muito bem, como eu estava falando para vocês antes dessa brilhante observação dos nossos sagazes companheiros, esse ano o Ministério decidiu inovar nas cadeiras de nosso curso, incluindo técnicas de defesa pessoal e armamento trouxa. Precisamos de duas cobaias, digo, voluntários, mas acho que vou indicar em vez de esperar que alguém se apresente ao serviço. Potter e Black, estejam aqui no domingo, às sete da manhã.  
  
- Domingo às sete? Você só pode estar brincando, Olho-tonto. - Sirius disse - A gente já passa a semana toda aqui e vamos ter que vir no domingo de mnhã também?!  
  
- Você também pode simplesmente deixar a turma, Black. A escolha é só de vocês.  
  
Os dois marotos fecharam a cara. Não tinham mais como discutir. Finalmente, Moody os liberou e enquanto saíam do prédio da Academia, numa rua pouco movimentada perto do Ministério, Tiago observava o relógio.  
  
- A Lily vai me matar quando souber disso. Domingo é o único dia que temos para ficar juntos e esse velho sacana...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Potter. - a voz de Olho-tonto soou atrás deles - Você pode trazer sua namorada para assistir às aulas. Tenho certeza que vai ser bom para ela aprender a se defender, já que você...  
  
- Errr... Obrigado, professor, mas acho que ela não vai querer.  
  
- Eu não diria isso, principalmente quando ela conhecer a professora de vocês.  
  
- Professora? - Sirius perguntou - Não vai ser o senhor a ministrar as aulas?  
  
- Eu serei apenas um espectador, Black. Em todo caso, fçam como quiserem. Com licença.  
  
O auror aparatou e os dois rapazes caminharam até um galpão onde a moto de Sirius estava guardada. O maroto tirou as correntes dela, que pareceu com isso dar um ronco de satisfação.  
  
- Se não vai ser o Olho-Tonto quem vai aplicar as aulas, talvez seja até bem divertido. - Sirius observou.  
  
- Divertido para você. Como eu vou dizer para a Lílian sobre essas aulas? Hoje eu vou virar picadinho. Será que ela vai me fritar com batatas?  
  
- Eu prefiro cenouras. - Sirius montou na moto - Não esquenta, Pontas, eu sei como fazer a Lily levar numa boa.  
  
- Eu só espero que sim, Almofadinhas. Ainda sou muito jovem para morrer...

* * *

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - Lílian descruzou os braços, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha - Vocês dois se candidataram a aulas extras no domingo?  
  
- É, Lily... - Tiago disse, dando de ombros - Você não vai me cozinhar vivo, não é?  
  
- Está brincando, Tiago?! Eu vou fazer um jantar especial para comemorar! Vocês estão finalmente criando juízo! - a ruiva respondeu, radiante - Podem ir pra sala, eu preparo tudo sozinha hoje.  
  
Os dois assentiram, saindo silenciosamente da cozinha, onde Lílian começara a cantarolar.  
  
- Acha mesmo que foi uma boa idéia mentir para ela? - Tiago sussurroubaixinho.  
  
- Você prefere voltar lá e acabar com toda a alegria e orgulho que ela está sentindo? Ora, vamos, Tiago, ela nunca vai descobrir que não nos voluntariamos a essas aulas extras. Deixa ela ficar feliz, pensar que estamos afinal "amadurecendo". - Sirius fez uma careta - Volta e meia nos perguntam quando vamos amadurecer. Será que temos cara de alguma fruta?  
  
- Almofadinhas, você é um idiota. - Tiago disse rindo, deixando-se cair sentado no sofá.  
  
- Mas graças ao idiota hoje você terá uma grande noite. Poucas vezes vi a ruiva tão radiante. Sabe, acho que estou com inveja de você.  
  
- Sirius, porque você não vai procurar uma namorada ao invés de ficar filando rango aqui em casa e botando olhando gordo em cima da MINHA Lily?  
  
- Você sabe, eu estou esperando ela te dispensar. - Sirius disse piscando o olho - Onde mais eu vou encontrar alguém que lave, costure e cozinhe, seja bonita e, ainda pr cima, inteligente?  
  
- Sirius... - Tiago disse, começando a ficar vermelho.  
  
O moreno riu.  
  
- Calma, Pontas. Você sabe que eu só tenho uma garota que realmente me prende a mente.  
  
- Camille é noiva do Edgar, Sirius. Quando é que vai cair a ficha e você vai partir para outra? - Tiago respondeu sério.  
  
- Você desistiria da Lily se ela estivesse namorando... o Remo, por exemplo?  
  
- Ora, mas é lógico que não! - Tiago respondeu rápido.  
  
- Então, aí você tem sua resposta. O Edgar é um cara legal e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente gosto da Camille. E não vou desistir dela. Nunca.  
  
- Do que estão falando? - Lílian perguntou, entrando na sala de avental e com uma panela fumegante.  
  
- Nossa, Lily, isso está com um cheiro bom... - Tiago disse, aproximando-se - O que é?  
  
- Creme de frango. Arrumem a mesa para que eu possa servir.  
  
Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Os três se entreolharam e Sirius foi abrir a porta, deparando-se com Susan e Emelina.  
  
- Boa noite, pessoal. - elas disseram, entrando.  
  
- Boa noite. - os três responderam.  
  
- Estávamos passando aqui na frente quando sentimos o cheiro, digo... - Susan emendou-se ao receber uma cotovelada da loira - ... digo, sentimos saudades e decidimos visitar minha querida maninha.  
  
- O grande problema de se saber cozinhar são os amigos esfomeados que moram nas redondezas... - Lílian observou com um sorriso - Vá égar mais pratos, Tiago.  
  
Susan e Emelina sorriram, aproximando-se para também ajudar. Logo estavam os cinco à mesa, comendo, bebendo e rememorando casos da época de Hogwarts.

* * *

- E então, Moody, como vai ser a aula no domingo?  
  
O velho olhou para Sirius com surpresa.  
  
- Ansioso, Black?  
  
- Muito. Então, pode nos adiantar alguma coisa? - Sirius continuou, olhando o professor com curiosidade.  
  
Tiago, já na porta, observava com surpresa o interesse do amigo.  
  
- Estejam na sala de duelos às sete. Eu estarei esperando com Dawlish.  
  
Sirius deu um sorriso vitorioso e depediu-se do auror com um aceno de cabeça, começando a empurra o amigo para fora da sala.  
  
- Pode-se saber o que deu em você? - Tiago perguntou emburrado.  
  
- Eu só queria confirmar o nome da nossa querida e futura professora. Eu já levantei a ficha dela com Fawcett. Viúva, jovem, vive como trouxa, embora seja bruxa. E trabalha como tolicial.  
  
- É policial, Sirius. - Tiago observou - Você disse viúva?  
  
- Marcus Dawlish morreu há três meses, num ataque de Comensais. Ele era Auror. Deixou a viúva com um filho de colo ainda por cima.  
  
- E você vai dar em cima dela? Cara, cê não presta.  
  
- Ei, eu não estou morto. Enquanto espero a Camille se desocupar, eu tenho que ter meus "quebra-galhos"!  
  
Tiago meneou a cabeça, embora sua mente estivesse em outro assunto. Uma viúva, uma órfã... Voldemort matara os pais de Lily também. Gostaria de conseguir entender o que o Lorde das Trevas pretendia. Não conseguia acreditar que grande parte daquelas pessoas tinham sido assassinadas apenas por diversão. Tinha que haver um motivo, por mais insano que fosse...

* * *

_ Estava num barco envolto em brumas, em alto mar. Um vento cortante passava por ela, bagunçando as vestes que usava. Ela abraçou os braços nus, com frio, observando a nuvem de fumaça que saía de sua boca quando respirava. De repente, um pouco mais à frente da embarcação em que estava, as luzes de outro navio tremeluziram.  
  
Lílian caminhou rápida até a amurada, tentando puxar a longa capa para mais junto do corpo, enquanto uma sensação de urgência a envolvia. Precisava fazer com que o outro navio saísse dali depressa.  
  
- Preparem-se_ _para o ataque! - gritou uma voz conhecida do cesto da gávea.  
  
Lílian olhou para cima, de onde alguém descia rapidamente, enquanto muitos homens aproximavam-se da amurada, como se não a vissem, segurando pistolas, facas e arpões. O que aquilo podia significar?   
  
O som de alguém pulando no chão tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Diante dela, estava um rapaz de cabelos dourados, quase brancos, e olhos de um azul sombrio, com um brilho de crueldade que ela jamais reconheceria pertencer àquele rosto. Hades._  
  
_O rapaz fez um sinal silencioso e o som de metal ecoou por toda aquela imensidão. Mas Lílian estava chocada demais para perceber isso. Estava agora em meio ao convés do grande navio, e, ao seu redor, uma luta desesperada se desenrolava. Um homem ensanguentado caiu a seus pés, com uma espada encravada no peito.   
  
Hades aproximou-se do homem ferido, o capitão daquele navio, retirando a espada com um sorriso feroz. Em seguida olhou para a ruiva, inclinando-se levemente para ela.  
  
- Adeus, minha senhora...  
_  
A sangue tingiu a túnica imaculada de Lílian. Ao lado de Tiago, a ruiva acordou assustada.  
  
- Foi só mais um estúpido pesadelo. - ela tentou se convencer, enquanto olhava para a face adormecida de Tiago - Só mais um pesadelo...

* * *

- Até que ela é jeitosinha... - Sirius sussurrou baixinho.  
  
- Sirius, agora não! - Tiago respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
Miranda Dawlish tinha cabelos negros cacheados e olhos quase dourados. Embora fosse jovem, talvez apenas alguns anos mais velha que os dois marotos, não havia viço no olhar dela, sinal de sofrimento. Mas aquela ar de melancolia apenas lhe acentuava a beleza natural, na opinião de Sirius.  
  
Ela conversou por alguns instantes com Moody antes de voltar-se para os dois, prendendo o cabelo enquanto caminhava.  
  
- Olho-Tonto já me explicou mais ou menos quem são vocês. - ela disse com a voz firme - E confesso estar surpresa com o histórico de confusões que ambos possuem.  
  
- Estamos aqui para discutir nossa vida pregressa? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.  
  
- Você tem razão, Black. - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços - Tente me atacar. Ah, e sem varinha, por favor.  
  
- Como? - o rapaz perguntou surpreso - Eu não posso atacá-la!  
  
Moody soltou um grunhido e a mulher sorriu sarcasticamente.  
  
- Pretende usar de cavalheirismo quando for atacado por uma comensal, Black? Tenho certeza que elas vão adorar...  
  
O moreno deu de ombros, resignado e tentou, desajeitadamente, dar um soco na professora, que se desviou com uma facilidade impressionante.  
  
- Isso é tudo, Black? Pensei que seria um pouquinho melhor...  
  
Aos poucos, enquanto Miranda o provocava, Sirius ia levando as coisas um pouco mais sério e seus golpes tornavam-se cada vez mais certeiros. Miranda sorriu enquanto desviava de mais um soco. Os homens são tão previsíveis...  
  
- Não use apenas as mãos, Black. O corpo todo pode ser uma arma poderosa no caso de perder sua varinha em combate!  
  
Ele assentiu e, antes que ela pudesse perceber, passou uma rasteira nela, que caiu com tudo no chão. Sirius aproximou-se preocupado, visto que ela não se levantava e permanecia com os olhos fechados.  
  
- Eu a machuquei, professora?  
  
Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos de repente e, num relance, quem estava no chão era Sirius, com Miranda sentada sobre o tórax dele, imobilizando seus braços. Sirius tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. estava completamente derrotado.  
  
- Nunca abra a guarda, Black. Quando seu inimigo parecer derrotado, quem está mais perto da derrota é você. Como diz Olho-Tonto, vigilância constante!  
  
A morena levantou-se, dando um passo para trás e virou-se para Tiago.  
  
- Sua vez, Potter.  
  
Tiago aproximou-se, passando por Sirius, que resmungava baixinho enquanto massageava o braço, onde uma mancha roxa começava a aparecer.  
  
- Vigilância constante... Ela é tão paranóica quanto o Moody. Mas até o fim desse curso eu vou "amaciar" essa professora. Ah, se vou...  
  
- Quem vai acabar amaciado desse jeito é você. - Tiago observou num sussurro.  
  
- Quero ver você se sair melhor.  
  
- Bem, veja um profissional em ação...  
  
Sirius observou Tiago atacar Miranda sem piedade. A morena estava tendo mais dificuldade para apenas se esquivar e logo começou a atacá-lo também. Mas Tiago era bem mais rápido em quebrar os golpes dela. Mas Miranda acabou por derrubá-lo também, embora ofegante.  
  
- Tem reflexos rápidos, Potter.  
  
- Fui apanhador por seis anos.   
  
- Na verdade... - Sirius interrompeu com um sorriso maroto - Ele tem prática em se esquivar de mulheres. A namorada dele é uma fera. Se não tivesse aprendido a responder, a essa altura não teríamos mais Tiago Potter para contar história...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- Ei, eu por acaso estou mentindo?  
  
Tiago suspirou resignadamente e Miranda riu.  
  
- Certo então, agora que já temos uma idéia das fraquezas e acertos de vocês no combate físico, vamos passar para as armas de fogo.  
  
- Porque vamos aprender a mexer com isso? - Tiago perguntou enquanto caminhavam por um corredor vazio - Os comensais vão duelar com varinhas.  
  
- Precisamos usar todas as armas que estiverem ao nosso alcance contra os asseclas de Voldemort. - ela respondeu, parando diante de uma porta e abrindo-a. Era um enorme salão, cheio de alvos de todos os tamanhos e formatos. Em aparadores na parede, diversas armas aguardavam para serem usadas - Escolham suas pistolas. Vamos ver como está a mira de vocês.

* * *

E aí, pessoal, estão gostando? Não se esqueçam que estou esperando coment´qarios, críticas, sugestões... Aliás, eu acho que já disse que vocês podem sugerir o que querem ver em Fragmentos e até a música que acham que combinam com o momento escolhido por vocês. Eu farei o possível para atendê-los. Não se esqueçam que vocês, como leitores, é que são responsáveis pela melhora ou piora de um escritor (se vocês comentam, dão sinal de vida, etc, a inspiração é maior. Se vocês dão calado por resposta, acabamos com terríveis bloqueios que não nos deixam sair de uma cena).  
  
Eu já disse uma vez e repito, eu não peço reviews por pedir, é uma questão de sobrevivência. Vocês escrevem para mim e eu escrevo para vocês, essa é uma troca bastante justa. Então, não deixem de comentar e logo logo teremos capítulo novo.  
  
Ah, pra variar, estamos com mais mistérios para matar vocês de curiosidade. Então leiam, leiam, leiam e tentem descobrir o que significa todos os pequenos detalhes que existem na fic e que são peças chave nesse enorme quebra-cabeça que é Hades (acreditam que eu fui buscar inspiração até no Apocalipse da Bíblia? Ah, e quem gosta de Neil Gaiman, também teremos uns créditos por aqui para esse autor. Aguardem!)  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	3. Entre comensais

**Capítulo 02 - Entre Comensais**

* * *

Pedro largou os pepéis em cima da mesa do cubículo em que trabalhava no Profeta Diário. Ninguém ali reconhecia seu talento. Há quase três anos trabalhava omo ajudante na estúpida seção de achados e perdidos. Oras, aquilo era ridículo! Ele podia perfeitamente estar assinando a coluna de fofocas, tinha tino e informações para isso, mas quem disse que seus superiores idiotas o ouviam?  
  
Queria poder mandar o jornal e a diretoria se danarem, mas, infelizmente, não podia. Precisava do emprego, acima de tudo pela mãe. Dóris Pettigrew já fora uma mulher muito forte, mas hoje... Hoje a velha senhora estava inválida e quase senil, tendo só o único filho para cuidar dela.  
  
- Olá, Pettigrew. - falou uma voz feminina.  
  
O rapaz ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar arguto de Rita Skeeter. Detestava aquela mulher, provavelmente porque ela era tudo o que ele gostaria de ser.  
  
- Olá, Skeeter. O que a faz vir aqui em meu humilde cubículo? - ele perguntou levemente sarcástico.  
  
- Ver a que nível degradante um ser humano pode chegar. - ela disse com um sorriso, no mesmo tom que ele - Você costumava ser notícia em Hogwarts, mas aqui não passa de um medíocre... Ah, me desculpe, eu esqueci que Potter, Black e Lupin não estão aqui para protegê-lo.  
  
- Certo, Skeeter. - ele disse cansado - Já riu o suficiente. Posso ir agora ou você vai querer me trancar em seu zoológico? Ah, desculpe, eu me esqueci que você já é uma macaca enjaulada.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Pedro recolheu suas coisas e aparatou, reaparecendo na sala de sua casa, onde sua mãe brincava com um vaso de flores, sujando-se toda de terra. Enquanto a levantava, pedro refletia que, de certo modo, Rita tinha razão. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts, transformara-se num perdedor.  
  
- Vamos, mamãe, vamos tomar um banho. - ele disse carinhoso.  
  
A velha senhora sorriu debilmente para ele e com um suspiro, Pedro a fez tomar banho e a colocou para dormir antes de decidir atacar a geladeira. Com um pote de sorvete e duas enormes barras de chocolate, ele se dirigiu para a sala a fim de ouvir rádio enquanto se empanturrava. Mas ele não chegou a cumprir seu objetivo.  
  
No meio da sala, parada e olhando para ele com o sorriso malicioso que parecia ser a marca registrada da família, estava Bellatrix Black. Ele deixou tudo o que carregava cair no chão com estrépito. Passara os últimos anos se escondendo do Lorde e de todos os outros comensais, por isso aquela visita certamente não era uma simples cortesia.  
  
- Longo tempo, não é, Pettigrew?  
  
- O-olá, Black? O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, aproximando-se dele.  
  
- Vai ter uma grande honra hoje, Pettigrew. O Lorde que ter uma conversa com você, cara a cara.  
  
- Cara a cara? - ele perguntou sem disfarçar a tremedeira - Mas eu não fiz nada!  
  
- Exato, Pettigrew, você não fez nada. - ela disse, deixando o sorriso morrer enquanto seus olhos adquiriam um brilho perigoso - Nada... Você se negou a usar a Avada para receber sua Marca Negra e passou os últimos anos fugindo de nós.   
  
- Eu não...  
  
- Cale-se, Pettigrew. Não é a mim que deve se justificar, embora você me tenha feito perder muito do meu tempo - ela tirou um pequeno relógio do bolso, junto com a varinha, e apontou para ele - Imperio!  
  
Pedro ficou rígido e ela o pegou pela mão, colocando sobre a palma dele o relógio que era, na verdade, uma chave do portal.

* * *

Snape respirou fundo enquanto ouvia os gritos dos prisioneiros que estavam no calabouço. Era sempre assim: eles começavam gritando, o medo e o desespero visíveis e depois, se calavam. Azkaban também era assim. Só que nas masmorras do Lorde das Trevas só existiam inocentes.  
  
Lentamente ele caminhou por aqueles seres que um dia tinham sido chamados de humanos. O lugar todo fedia e aqueles que já não estavam em completa apatia o olhavam num misto de desprezo e pedido de piedade. Ele parou diante de uma das últimas celas, onde uma mulher estava sentada em silêncio, sozinha.  
  
Os cabelos desgrenhados caíam sobre a face suja e ela já respirava com dificuldade. Tinham-na trazido há pouco tempo, mas o rapaz tinha quase certeza que ela não duraria muito. A moça levantou a cabeça levemente ao ouvir os passos dele, mirando-o com os olhos de um castanho esverdeado tristonho. Como se fosse falar algo, ela abriu a boca, mas, em seguida, voltou a baixar a cabeça.  
  
Snape observou-a em silêncio antes de passar a outra cela em que um homem forte o olhava com evidente desprezo. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes antes do primeiro enfiar uma chave na grade de ferro, abrindo-a.  
  
- O lorde o perdoou, Travers. Saia logo antes que eu decida esquecer as ordens dele e deixe você apodrecendo aí.  
  
O outro comensal não pestanejou, saindo praticamente correndo daquele inferno. Snape voltou a trancar a cela e parou de novo diante da moça de olhos tristes. Ela não se mexeu dessa vez, nem ele desejou que ela assim o fizesse. Finalmente ele deu as costas a ela, saindo do calabouço, a cabeça estranhamente pesada.  
  


* * *

Bellatrix empurrou-o diante do Lorde e saiu logo em seguida, para pavor de Pettigrew. Voldemort observou-o, divertido, com seus olhos vermelho-sangue, enquanto uma enorme cobra dormia, enrolada a seus pés.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Quem apareceu para fazer uma visita! - o bruxo riu sarcasticamente - Estava com saudades, Pettigrew. Você não aparece há um bom tempo...  
  
- Me-meu Lorde, eu... eu estive ocupado e...  
  
- Ocupado fugindo de mim? Achou mesmo que poderia me deixar depois de tudo o que demos a você?  
  
- Eu nunca...  
  
- Mas também, quem se importa, não é verdade? - Voldemort disse como para si mesmo - Porque eu deveria me importar com a presença de um inútil como você? Que não é digno de receber nem a minha marca? É realmente melhor para todos que uma vida tão medíocre desapareça da Terra.  
  
- Não, meu senhor! - Petigrew pediu ajoelhado, quase chorando de terror - Eu posso ser útil, mestre. O senhor não encontraria nunca alguém melhor que eu para espionar seus inimigos!  
  
- E desde quando você tem sutileza suficiente para ser um espião? Ora, Pettigrew, não me faça rir.  
  
- Dê-me apenas mais um minuto de vida, meu Lorde! - ele pediu aterrorizado quando o bruxo levantou a varinha - Apenas mais um minuto e eu provarei que posso ser útil e contarei ao senhor coisas que nem imagina, coisas que poderão auxiliá-lo. Por favor, milorde!  
  
Voldemort baixou a varinha, divertido.  
  
- Se isso for um blefe, Pettigrew, eu farei com que você sofra ao invés de lhe dar uma morte rápida e indolor.  
  
Pedro se ergueu, nervoso. Não podia mais fugir, tinha que, finalmente, escolher que lado ficar. E não era apenas uma questão de escolha, mas de sobrevivência. Trair seus amigos era a única maneira de se conservar vivo. Além disso, quando Voldemort soubesse de Lílian e sobre a Antiga Magia, certamente o cumularia de honras. Respirando fundo, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo mudando, transformando-se em outras, fazendo com que o corpo dele desaparecesse aos poucos para dar lugar a um pequeno rato.  
  
A gargalhada de Voldemort invadiu o salão enquanto Pettigrew voltava ao normal.  
  
- Como foi que se transformou num animago? Você não teria capacidade de fazer isso sozinho.  
  
Pedro sentiu uma onda de raiva subindo-lhe pela garganta, mas conteve-se.  
  
- Meus amigos. Eles me ajudaram para que pudéssemos burlar as regras da escola, perambular por Hogwarts e Hogsmeade e coisas do tipo.  
  
Por algum motivo que ele não parou para entender, estava tentando proteger pelo menos o segredo de Remo.  
  
- Black, Potter e Lupin. Se não fossem tão ligados a Dumbledore... Então, meu caro Pettigrew, você é um rato?  
  
- os garotos costumavam me chamar de Rabicho. Como eu era o menor deles, sempre me esgueirava pela escola, ouvindo todo tipo de conversa. Foi assim que eu cheguei ao senhor.  
  
- Muito bem, "Rabicho". Imagino que nessas andanças tenha descoberto coisas mais interessantes que simples namoricos de colegiais. Você disse que sabia de algo que poderia me auxiliar?  
  
- Sim, milorde. - Pedro respondeu um pouco mais confiante - Há segredos que sei serem de seu interesse. Já ouviu falar na Antiga magia?  
  
- Não, Rabicho, mas será um prazer ouvi-lo explicar...

* * *

E então, pessoal, gostaram? Espero que sim. Como sempre, comentem, comentem, comente....  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	4. A tristeza de Remo

**Capítulo** **03 - A** **tristeza de Remo**

* * *

Remo dobrou a carta recém-lida, guardando-a num dos vários bolsos do casaco, dando algumas migalhas de biscoito para a pequena coruja que fizera a entrega. Ela bicou o dedo dele com leveza, como se pedindo uma resposta.  
  
- Não, Hórus, eu não tenho nada para mandar para sua dona dessa vez também.  
  
A coruja o olhou com censura antes de empoleirar-se no canto que o rapaz arrumara para que ela descansasse um pouco da longa viagem. Afinal, da Inglaterra para a China havia uma boa distância.  
  
Da pequena janela do cubículo onde estava instalado, Remo observou o céu estrelado. Há duas semanas estava ali, na pista de um Ch'Iang Shih, uma espécie de vampiro típico do país. Já passara por quase toda a Europa e agora estava ali. Quem diria que ele chegaria tão longe apesar de todas as dificuldades...  
  
Ele olhou mais uma vez para a coruja azulada antes de se sentar diante da carcomida lareira, tirando a carta do bolso mais uma vez. Sua "aparição" escrevera de novo. E, de novo, não teria resposta. Não podia alimentar as esperanças da garota sem nome com quem sonhava desde que saíra da Inglaterra. Fechando os olhos, ele jogou a carta ao fogo. Depois, vencido pelo cansaço, deitou-se no pobre sofá, logo mergulhando num sono profundo.

* * *

- Nenhuma resposta, Hórus? - a morena perguntou tristemente.  
  
A coruja piou baixinho e Tonks deixou escapar um suspiro resignado enquanto levava o animal de volta para a janela, para que pudesse voar ao corujal.  
  
Quando Hórus desapareceu em meio à noite, a garota voltou-se para o espelho no dormitório vazio. Se a visse agora, o ex-monitor certamente a reconheceria. Exceto pelo cabelo, um pouco maior do que usara para se encontrar com ele, aquela era exatamente a imagem da garota que agarrara Remo Lupin na torre de Astronomia.  
  
Ela se sentou em sua cama antes de se deixar cair, olhando desolada para o teto. Quase três anos... Três anos em que só tinha notícias pelas raras cartas que ele respondia. Maldita diferença de idade. Ele já tinha vinte e ela, só catorze. Seis anos a separavam de estar junto do rapaz. Só seis anos...  
  
- Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo se continuar me torturando por isso. Ele não responde minhas cartas, quando dá sinal de vida é só para pedir que eu me acalme nas toneladas de papel que mando ou vou acabar matando Hórus! No mínimo deve ter arranjado outra para fazer companhia!  
  
Tonks revirou-se na cama com esses pensamentos nada animadores. Na verdade, eles não tinham nenhum compromisso, ela não podia cobrar nada dele. Além do que, ele sequer sabia quem ela realmente era! Talvez fosse hora afinal de esquecer aquela paixão infantil que sentia desde que pusera os olhos sobre Remo Lupin.

* * *

- Ele não vai chegar à tempo. - Lílian observou - Da última vez em que mandou notícias, o Remo estava na Rússia, a essa altura ele já está na terra do Sol Nascente. Vocês deviam ter mando esses convites bem antes.  
  
- Lily, obrigado pela força... - Tiago respondeu enquanto amarrava a grossa carta no pé de Deméter, a coruja da namorada.  
  
- Tiago, vocês se formam na Academia semana que vem. Você acha realmente que essa carta vai chegar a tempo?  
  
- Então porque você escreveu?  
  
- Não sou eu que estou me formando. E eu não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de escrever para o Remo.  
  
O moreno suspirou derrotado. Lílian observou Tiago levar a coruja até a janela e deixá-la voar. Rapidamente ela desapareceu de vista, e logo os dois ficaram sozinhos.   
  
- Tiago?  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Você e o Sirius, apesar de se formarem semana que vem vão continuar tendo as aulas de defesa pessoal, não é?  
  
Ele assentiu.  
  
- Mas Moody aceitou trocar o horário. Embora eu não ache que ele tenha feito isso pensando em nos deixar ter um pouco de tempo livre...  
  
- Os ataques têm se intensificado. Mas o Ministério está tentando abafar o que está acontecendo, logicamente que sem sucesso. Já não estão conseguindo censurar os jornais.   
  
- Como você sabe que está havendo censura? O Profeta Diário está sempre estampando as mortes que acontecem de trouxas por toda a Grã-Bretanha.  
  
- Estão escondendo os assassinatos de bruxos. Por hora, estão falando apenas dos trouxas, que não têm como se defender. Assim, os bruxos acreditam que, se forem atacados, poderão fazer alguma coisa. Já faz algum tempo que não há nenhum ataque massivo, como o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade há alguns anos. Mas isso não significa que bruxos não estejam sendo assassinados. E bruxos importantes. A casa do Sr. Crouch foi atacada a pouco tempo, por sorte a esposa e o filho dele conseguiram se esconder.  
  
- Onde você consegue essas informações, Lily?  
  
- Com a Susan. Ela trabalha no mesmo departamento em que fica o Quartel-general dos Aurores.  
  
- Então eu também vou ficar sabendo dessas coisas... Mas vamos esquecer essa guerra, pelo menos por enquanto. Faz um bocado de tempo que nossas "folgas" não coincidem...  
  
O rapaz estampou um sorriso malicioso e Lílian respirou fundo, embora também sorrisse interiormente.

* * *

Remo observou a esfera luminosa parar diante do monte de arroz que ele depositara na entrada do cemitério. Imediatamente a esfera transformou-se num homem baixo, que pôs-se de joelhos e começou a contar, grão por grão, o arroz. O rapaz sorriu. Só naquele canto do mundo para um vampiro ser criado por um pulo de gato e ter de parar para contar todo monte de arroz que encontra no caminho...  
  
- _Incendio!  
_  
Com um aceno da varinha, Remo apareceu diante do _Ch'Iang Shih_, que pegou fogo sem emitir um ruído sequer, logo tranformando-se me cinzas. satisfeito com o fim de sua caçada, o rapaz olhou para a lua, que já estava quase que completamente cheia.  
  
- Só mais duas noites. - ele murmurou para si mesmo, começando a caminhar de volta para o pequeno vilarejo.  
  
No dia seguinte teria que começar a se afastar, ou acabaria por cometer uma carnificina quando se transformasse. Ele passou pelo casal de velhinhos que cuidavam da pequena estalagem em que estava hospedado e cumprimentou-os com a cabeça antes de seguir para o seu quarto, pensando que precisava de mais pílulas de tradução o mais rápido possível. Quando finalmente penetrou no cubículo que ocupava há quase um mês, encontrou, para sua surpresa, duas corujas empoleiradas: Apolo de Sirius e Deméter de Lílian.  
  
Com um sorriso, ele desembaraçou as corujas dos três grandes pergaminhos que elas traziam. A primeira era uma carta de Lílian, que perguntava como estavam os estudos e falava empolgada sobre as aulas no St. Mungus (Chegando a descrever dissecações que causaram arrepio no maroto). A segunda, de Tiago, começava pedindo desculpas pelas loucuras da namorada e avisava que em breve ele e Sirius estariam se formando. A terceira, de Sirius, acompanhava um pequeno envelope. Depois de ler duas páginas sobre todos os dotes da professora de defesa pessoal que os dois amigos tinham, louvores à Camille Dearborn e Muitas histórias de encontros mirabolantes, Remo abriu o envelope, encontrando um convite para a formatura deles, que fôra a duas semanas.  
  
Dando uma olhada para a data em que as cartas tinham sido escritas, ele aproximou-se das duas corujas, entregando a elas água e comida.  
  
- Dei trabalho para vocês, não? Quase um mês me procurando por todo o continente... Merecem descansar bastante.  
  
Deméter e Apolo piaram fraco, logo atacando o que lhes era oferecido. Remo observou as duas e as cartas dos amigos. Eles não deviam estar muito felizes com seu não comparecimento à festa deles. Decidido, ele caminhou até sua única mala, começando a arrumar tudo o que possuía nela.  
  
Definitivamente, já passara da hora de voltar para casa...

* * *

Dumbledore estava sozinho em seu escritório, observando os enfeites de natal que cobriam sua mesa. Mais um ano estava terminando. Mais um ano de guerra. E a situação estava realmente coemçando a ficar crítica. O Ministério logo não suportaria mais a pressão.  
  
Fawkes soltou uma nota triste e o velho diretor olhou com carinho para a fênix, voltando depois o olhar para uma série de livros muito antigos que estavam empilhados no chão.  
  
- Você prevê tempos difíceis, não é, Fawkes? Especialmente para a guardiã.  
  
A fênix soltou mais um pio fraco e Dumbledore voltou a olhar para a janela, onde a neve começava a se acumular.  
  
- Talvez seja hora de parar de temer... Eu não queria envolver aqueles jovens nessa maldita guerra. Se eu pudesse...  
  
Fawkes cantou suavemente, interrompendo-o e voou até o ombro dele. O velho suspirou.  
  
- Muito bem, eu escreverei a Alastor. Vejamos o que posso fazer.

* * *

Remo acabou de arrumar a pequena sala da casa onde sua mãe morara até o ano anterior, quando falecera. Depois se deixou cair no antigo sofá e olhou para sua mala, ainda não desfeita e para a gaiola em que Deméter e Apolo dormitavam. Decidira trazer as corujas consigo ao invés de mandá-las de volta para os amigos, pois chegaria e elas ainda estariam muito longe, mesmo com o atraso de uma semana que tivera pela transformação na lua cheia.  
  
Ia ser uma bela surpresa quando aparecesse na casa dos amigos com as corujas... Quantos anos não se viam? Quase dois. Realmente, seria muito bom reencontrá-los depois de tanto tempo. Mergulhado em pensamentos sobre a reação dos outros marotos, Remo só percebeu a coruja que batia no vidro fechado da janela há meia hora quando ela deu um vôo rasante na chaminé, quase caindo no fogo da lareira.  
  
Era uma grande coruja, como as que tantas vezes pegara na escola para mandar cartas aos pais. Curioso, o rapaz desamarrou o pergaminho lacrado que a coruja lhe ofereceu, logo reconhecendo a figura do lacre. O brasão de Hogwarts.  
  


* * *

Tonks prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, saindo do banheiro em seguida para encontrar Grimassi, sua colega de quarto, já impaciente.  
  
- Tonks, você vai passar o natal aqui, não podia esperar pelos que precisam ir embora para acampar no banheiro?  
  
- Calma, Grimassi! - a morena respondeu sem perder o bom humor - Ele é todo seu, fique à vontade.  
  
A outra garota passou pela morena, fechando a porta pesadamente, sem no entanto abalar Tonks, que já estava mais que acostumada com os ataques da colega de quarto. Assim, assoviando alegremente, a garota saiu da sala comunal da Lufa-lufa, disposta a brincar um pouco na neve que se acumulara nos campos da escola. Antes, é claro, faria uma visita a Hagrid para ver se ele tinha mais algum bichinho interesante para mostrar a ela.  
  
Ela saiu do castelo, sentindo uma lufada de ar frio penetrar-lhe pelo casaco, mas não se importou, seguindo o caminho por tantas vezes percorrido, distraidamente, até se dar conta de que estava diante do corujal. Tonks sentiu ímpetos de procurar Hórus e escrever mais uma carta para Remo. Mas controlou-se. Ele nunca mais respondera, porque deveria continuar a insistir?  
  
Com esses pensamentos, ela afastou-se do corujal, com o humor um pouco diferente do que quando acordara. Aquele ia ser mais um longo dia...

* * *

Mais um natal. Aos poucos a neve se acumulava nos pátios de Hogwarts. Remo sorriu ao ver os flocos que caíam. Chegara a pouco de Hogsmeade para a reunião que Dumbledore marcara, torcendo para que os amigos também tivessem sido chamados, pois ainda não pudera vê-los. Alguém parou ao seu lado.  
  
- Eu sinto muita falta da época em que éramos nós a brincar lá fora. - Selene observou, apontando para as crianças que brincavam na neve.  
  
- Nossas únicas preocupações eram como azarar o Snape no dia seguinte, como fugir de uma monitora ruiva raivosa enquanto tentávamos fazê-la se apaixonar pelo ser que ela mais detestava sobre a face da terra e quem conseguia comer mais no jantar. Éramos uns idiotas. Mas eu também sinto saudades disso.  
  
Selene sorriu.  
  
- Infelizmente não podemos mais voltar no tempo. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse fora do país.  
  
- Cheguei a dois dias. Dumbledore me mandou uma carta.  
  
- Dumbledore? Porque o diretor mandou uma carta para você?  
  
- Ele disse que era para tomar chá, mas duvido muito que seja só isso. E você?  
  
- Ouvi falar que a professora Áugure, de adivinhação, ia se aposentar, por isso vim visitá-la. Mas ela desistiu depois de consultar o tarô e descobrir que a sucessora dela ainda não está pronta para assumir o cargo.  
  
Remo sorriu discretamente.  
  
- Espero que não demore muito, ela precisa descansar... Mas você viu mais alguém da nossa turma por aí?  
  
- Deveria? - Selene perguntou desconfiada - Por acaso vocês marcaram uma farra e não me convidaram?  
  
- É claro que não! - Remo respondeu surpreso.  
  
- Bem, mesmo que tivessem marcado, eu já tenho um compromisso essa noite, vou tocar em Londres. Então, eu vou indo, espero que possamos nos rever em breve. - a moça disse sorridente, despedindo-se.  
  
Remo observou Selene desaparecer no corredor. efinitivamente, ela não mudara nada... Distraído, ele voltou a olhar para a janela, até passos ecoarem no corredor.  
  
- Tonks, não corre, você vai...  
  
Tarde demais. A garota se estatelou no chão, já perto do rapaz. Um outro garoto apareceu logo atrás dela. Rápido, Remo foi até a garota, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
  
- Você está bem... - ele se interrompeu, olhando-a espantado.  
  
Tonks tirou a poeira das mãos sem olhar para quem a ajudara.  
  
- Tudo bem, isso acontece sempre. Obrigada. - ela disse, levantando o rosto para encarar Remo Lupin.  
  
Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, alguém fez Remo virar-se, dando um grande abraço nele. Tiago. Lílian e Sirius o olhavam sorrindo e Tonks aproveitou para sumir o quanto antes dali.

* * *

Eu só espero que os fãs de T/L não tentem me matar depois dessa. Olha onde eu vou acabar o capítulo! Bem, se querem ver o que acontecerá depois desse estranho encontro, não deixem de comentar e esperar pelo próximo capítulo de Hades!   
  
Como sempre, agradeço a todos que estão lendo. Estou ficando meio maluca por aqui com tanta coisa para fazer (além das fics, eu tenho um monte de histórias originais, o trabalho, o violão, o coral... céus, eu vou enlouquecer. E isso porque nem começaram as faculdades ainda...), então me perdoem se não estou respondendo direito aos reviews de vocês. Até tudo se normalizar, estarei escrevendo aqui nas N.A. mesmo. Então, vamos aos comentários!  
  
Saky, você está certa, a idéia é matar vocês de curiosidade, afinal, eu sou uma bruxa maligna disfarçada (huahuahuahuahuah...). Brincadeiras à parte, eu também não gosto de suspense (detesto filmes de suspense e terror, MAMÂE!), mas quando estou escrevendo acaba saindo assim, naturalmente... Quanto ao Pedro, vocês logo, logo vão ter ainda mais motivos para odiá-lo... e para sentir pena dele também. Só não entendi exatamente de qual profecia voce está falando (eu estou confusa, tem a do livro, tem umas três ou quatro que eu ando escrevendo para mais pra frente na fic, tem uma lá atrás...). Ah, pode encher o quanto quiser, eu estou acostumada. O esporte favorito do meu irmão, dos meus primos e dos meus amigos é me encher...  
  
Madame Destany, eu ainda estou devendo dar uma olhada na sua fic... Desse final de semana não passa, eu prometo. Não odeie o Rabicho, pobrezinho, ele é covarde, vai-se fazer o quê? Mais para a frente aí sim, você deve odiá-lo, porque ele vai... Hum, melhor deixar isso para outra hora... Ah, eu tenho uma pergunta para o pessoal que lê a fic: vocês querem um Fragmento com a Bellatrix? Eu estou em dúvida se escrevo ou não com ela...  
  
Natália, eu realmente não tenho idéia se a J.K. tem trauma com pessoas baixinhas e gordinhas. Eu acho que não, visto que o maior vilão da história não é baixinho e gordinho. Quanto a Bellatrix... Sei não... Incompreendida? Porque não pagou uma terapia em vez de matar o Sirius? (BUÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Claro que vale mais de um comentário para uma pessoa só! Seja filiz, desabafe seus complexos comigo (Silver colocando o óculos e ajeitando o divã).  
  
Bem, por hoje é só. COMENTEM!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	5. Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 04 - Ordem da Fênix  
**

* * *

- Cara, quando recebemos a carta de Dumbledore, tivemos certeza de que voltaríamos a nos reunir! - Tiago exclamou, dando umas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.  
  
Mas Remo não ouvira nada do que o amigo dissera. Se pudesse, estria correndo pelo corredor, atrás da morena que a pouco acudira.  
  
- Remo? Remo! REMO!!!  
  
Finalmente o rapaz pareceu acordar.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Acho que a viagem foi muito longa... - observou Lílian, tentando segurar o riso - Ainda está afetando seus neurônios.  
  
- Na verdade, cheguei faz dois dias. - ele abriu o casaco, tirando uma pequenina gaiola e, colocando-a no chão, fez um aceno com a varinha, ao que ela voltou ao tamanho normal - Acho que isso pertence a vocês.  
  
Lílian abriu a gaiola, retirando primeiro Deméter e, em seguida, Apolo, levando-as até a janela para que pudessem voar para casa.  
  
- Porque em vez de responder nossas cartas, trouxe as corujas? - Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se.  
  
- Eu estava na China. Há uns demônios muito interessantes que só existem por aquelas bandas, e eu queria estudá-los. Muitos ainda não foram sequer catalogados. Resumindo, até as suas corujas voltarem, eu já estaria aqui; elas só iam se cansar à toa.  
  
- Certo. Agora, vamos deixar os detalhes da sua viagem para depois. - Tiago disse, ainda sorrindo - Dumbledore está esperando a gente para o "ch".  
  
- Duvido que ele tenha nos convidado só para tomar chá. - Lílian observou - Dumbledore não dá ponto sem nó.  
  
- Ponto sem nó? - Sirius riu - Lily, de onde você tira essas "frases de impacto"?  
  
- Minha mãe me deixou muitas. Mas a maioria é imprópria para menores... - a ruiva respondeu com uma piscadela.  
  
- Dia desses ela me acordou com um "Merlin ajuda a quem cedo madruga. Você não vai trabalhar hoje não?"  
  
- Ao que ele respondeu: "Já vai, mamãe..." - Lílian retrucou, imitando uma voz de criança.  
  
- Vocês vão ficar aqui expondo detalhes da vida íntima de vocês ou vão para o bendito chá? - Remo perguntou, tentando se manter sério.  
  
- Ih, Tiago, acho que o Aluado está com ciúmes. Só precisamos descobrir se é da Lílian ou de você.  
  
- Sirius! - disseram Tiago e Remo em uníssono, enquanto Lílian começava a chorar de rir.  
  
- Ok, eu estou quieto.  
  
- Bem, agora que já matamos um pouco as saudades, por favor... - Tiago disse novamente, fazendo um meneio com as mãos para indicar o caminho.  
  
- Sim, senhor, senhor capitão! - Sirius bateu continência.  
  
- Sirius... - Remo recomeçou.  
  
- Esquece, remo, esse aí não tem conserto. - Lílian disse enquanto seguia o namorado, ainda rindo.  
  
- Lily! - gritou alegremente uma voz masculina no fim do corredor.  
  
Tiago sentiu todos os músculos congelarem. Ele conhecia aquela voz e não estava nada satisfeito em saber que ELE também estava ali. Ao contrário de Lílian, que virou-se alegremente.  
  
- Gideão! O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Dumbledore me convidou para um chá. Fábio não pôde vir, mas mandou uma representante... - o rapaz disse, indicando uma porta que acabara de se abrir.  
  
- Emelina!  
  
- Lílian!  
  
Enquanto as duas se confraternizavam, Gideão aproximou-se de Tiago, sob o olhar divertido de Sirius e atento de Remo.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo que estão tendo aula com a Dawlish. É uma oportunidade e tanto.  
  
- Concordo plenamente! - Sirius respondeu antes que o amigo desse alguma resposta malcriada - De onde você a conhece?  
  
- O marido dela era meu padrinho. E fui eu quem a indiquei para essas aulas extras.  
  
- Pela terceira vez... - Tiago começou, tentando se manter calmo, respirando fundo - O professor Dumbledore está nos esperando.  
  
- O Tiago tem razão. - Remo observou, começando a caminhar.  
  
O grupo percorreu os corredores do castelo ruidosamente, encontrando Alvo Dumbledore reunido com Olho-Tonto Moody, Frank e Alice Longbottom, Rúbeo Hagrid, Edgar Bones e dois senhores já de certa idade.  
  
- Ora, ora, finalmente chegaram! - Dumbledore levantou-se sorrindo - Creio que agora nosso grupo esteja completo. Sentem-se, por favor.  
  
Lílian sentou ao lado de um dos senhores, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso. Aquele era Elifas Doge, seu chefe no Ministério. Tiago sentou-se ao lado dela, encarando Gideão, que não desviava o olhar da ruiva. Assim, o chá se passou em clima de cordialidade (exceto pelas caretas de Tiago sempre que Gideão puxava assunto com sua namorada), até os pratos desaparecerem e Dumbledore se levantar.  
  
- Vocês já devem saber que não os chamei para simplesmente tomar chá comigo - nesse ponto Lílian e Remo não conseguiram deixar de escapar sorrisos vitoriosos - mesmo porque, se fosse apenas para isso, eu teria convidado todos os meus ex-alunos.  
  
- Nós fomos selecionados. - Edgar observou com atenção a face de Dumbledore - o senhor provavelmente encarregou Moody disso, visto que a maioria aqui são de aurores.  
  
- Muito perspicaz, senhor Bones. Moody selecionou, um pouco a contra-gosto, - nesse ponto o velho diretor olhou divertido para Tiago e Sirius - os que mais se destacaram na Academia. E eu, por minha vez, convidei alguns amigos para indicarem em suas áreas de atuação pessoas que pudessem nos ajudar...  
  
- ...contra Voldemort. - completou Frank.  
  
- Exato, sr. Longbottom.  
  
- Dumbledore planeja essa reunião há muito tempo. - Elifas Doge disse, olhando para cada um dos jovens que ali estavam - Ele tentou adiar ao máximo dividir esse fardo com vocês, por acreditar que ainda são muito jovens.   
  
- Eu queria formar uma Ordem de bruxos capazes e leias. Pensei em muitos nomes, mas acabei por decidir esperar sugestões de vocês mesmos. Talvez eu esteja pedindo muito de vocês afinal. - Dumbledore suspirou, recostando-se ao espaldar da cadeira - Mas é a nossa única chance. Sei o quanto são unidos e isso é um ponto a favor se aceitarem se juntar a nós. Logicamente, a escolha é de vocês.  
  
Tiago observou os amigos. Sirius tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto, como se tivessem acabado de lhe oferecer doce. Remo estava com o semblante decidido, cheio de responsabilidade, como sempre. E Lílian... Lílian estava olhando docemente para ele, embora tivesse um brilho de desafio nos olhos verdes. A ruiva sabia que, por ele, ela certamente estaria fora disso. Mas Lílian, como a grande maioria dos grifinórios, tinha um senso especial de justiça (que a fez muitas vezes defender o "Ranhoso"), além do que, perdera os pais pelas mãos dos asseclas de Voldemort. Ela participaria dos planos de Dumbledore quer ele quisesse ou não.  
  
- Pode contar conosco, professor. - Tiago respondeu pelos amigos depois de um suspiro de resignação.  
  
- Depois dos dragões, qualquer coisa é válida. - Alice observou com um sorriso, segurando firme a mão do marido.  
  
- Faremos tudo o que pudermos contra Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore. - Edgar completou - Será uma honra trabalhar com o senhor.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Acho então que devo apresentar a vocês a nossa "mascote". Fawkes?  
  
Nesse momento, uma grande fênix vermelha adentrou o salão, pousando junto ao diretor. Lílian sorriu, estendendo a mão para fazer uma carícia em Fawkes.  
  
- Professor, se não se importar, acho que tenho um nome para nossa "Ordem".  
  
- E pelo seu sorriso, eu posso até adivinhar qual é. - Dumbledore olhou profundamente para os olhos verdes da ex-aluna. Tanta responsabilidade num corpo tão frágil... - Nós seremos a Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Todos se entreolharam, assentindo, e Olho-Tonto foi o primeiro a se levantar.  
  
- É, eu sei que a conversa está muito boa, mas ainda tenho que fazer uma ronda, como sabem, Vigi...  
  
- ...lância constante! - completaram Sirius e Tiago.  
  
Os outros riram e Alastor saiu, seguido dos outros. Quando Tiago e Lílian estavam para sair, Dumbledore os interrompeu.  
  
- Eu preciso falar com vocês dois um instante.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, voltando a sentar. Do lado de fora, Sirius e Remo encostaram-se à parede para esperar quando Edgar se aproximou com um dos velhos amigos de Dumbledore.  
  
- Rapazes, esse aqui é o auror Carátaco Dearborn, pai da Camille.  
  
- Seu futuro sogro? - Remo perguntou educadamente.  
  
Sirius observou o velho auror. Então era com ele que Camille aprendia aquelas maluquices que experimentava nele na época da escola? Bons tempos aqueles... Nesse momento a porta voltou a se abrir, deixando passar Lílian sorridente, carregada de livros e Tiago, levemente desapontado, com vários outros volumes.  
  
- O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Dumbledore me deu. Ele quer que eu traduza. - Lílian respondeu alegremente.  
  
- Grego aracaico. - Tiago observou pesaroso - E essa ruiva é uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que Dumbledore conhece que saiba traduzir isso.  
  
- Agora entendi a cara do Tiago. Meu amigo vai ser trocado pelos livros... - Sirius observou - Bem, Remo, você vem comigo, temos muito o que conversar. E, Tago, se se sentir muito sozinho, pode ir lá em casa para organizar uma farra.  
  
- Sirius, eu não vou deixar você levar meu namorado para a farra. Sempre sobra pra mim cuidar de vocês no dia seguinte. E eu me lembro perfeitamente bem da última vez que vocês se embebedaram e vomitaram na MINHA sala.  
  
- Onde você aprendeu grego arcaico, menina? - Dearborn perguntou, após assistir silenciosamente a discussão do grupo de amigos enquanto Edgar meneava a cabeça.  
  
- Meu pai era arqueólogo. Eu cheguei a viajar com ele algumas vezes durante as férias para escavações, principalmente na Grécia. Ele me ensinou.  
  
- Bem, Lily, acho que agora temos que ir. - Tiago disse enquanto notava a aproximação de Gideão e Emelina - Você parece ter muito trabalho para o feriado...  
  
A ruiva olhou-o estranhamente, mas o seguiu para fora do castelo depois de se despedir dos amigos e antes que Gideão pudesse alcançá-la, embarcando em uma das várias carruagens que esperavam pelos convidados do diretor.  
  
- Porque quis sair tão rápido?  
  
Ele grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta e Lílan amarrou a cara.  
  
- Não sei se percebeu, mas não estamos em nossas formas animagas, e eu ainda não traduzo grunhidos.  
  
- Não foi nada. - ele disse enfim.  
  
- Você não ficaria desse jeito por nada, Tiago. - ela o observou por alguns instantes - Eu já sei. Está assim por causa de Gideão, não é?   
  
- Eu não gosto dele. Principalmente quando ele está perto de você.  
  
- Obrigada pela confiança, Tiago. - ela disse sarcasticamente.  
  
- Eu confio em você, Lily, eu não confio é nele.  
  
- É, Tiago, mas não é com Gideão que eu durmo, não é com ele que eu acordo, não é com ele que eu passo todo o meu tempo livre, não é ele quem invade o banheiro quando eu estou tomando banho, não é...  
  
- Certo, eu me rendo. - ele disse antes que a ruiva explodisse.  
  
- Eu devia fazer você dormir na sala...  
  
- Ah, não, Lily, você já vai ficar metida com esses livros, não pode fazer isso comigo!  
  
- Estou brincando! - a ruiva disse rindo.  
  
Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, observando a paisagem da estrada que levava a Hogsmeade, onde poderiam pegar o trem ou aparatar.   
  
- Quem você acha que podemos chamar para a Ordem? - a ruiva voltou a quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Primeiro, o Rabicho, afinal, temos que ter todos os marotos juntos.  
  
Lílian recostou-se mais à cadeira.  
  
- Eu acho que Dumbledore teve uma boa razão em não chamar o Pedrinho, Tiago. Eu também não chamaria a Selene. Ela é muito distraída, seria colocá-la em perigo. Entende o que quero dizer?  
  
- Mas não teria graça sem...  
  
- Acho que você não percebeu ainda que não estamos nisso pela graça. - ela disse séria.  
  
Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, a carruagem parou e Lílian desceu, observando o céu nublado sobre Hogsmeade.

* * *

Pessoal, eu estou no meio de uma crise de labiririntite. Já foi suficientemente difícil terminar esse capítulo, então, vamos deixar umas notas da autora decentes para o próximo capítulo. Espero ficar boa logo, ou não poderei escrever. Para variar, peço encarecidamente que comentem (quem sabe isso não possa ser um santo remédio?).  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	6. Traduções

**Capítulo 05 - Traduções**

* * *

Severo acordou suado em seu quarto, sentindo a cicatriz em seu braço queimar. Voldemort estava chamando. Imediatamente o rapaz se levantou, vestindo-se apressadamente para depois aparatar, reaparecendo num grande salão onde vários comensais já se encontravam. Ele observou o Lorde conversar apressado com Bellatrix. Qualquer fosse o assunto daquela reunião, ele havia perdido.  
  
Numa sala anexa àquela, Pedro aparatava para casa. Voldemort ficara tão impressionado com as informações sobre a Antiga Magia que decidira manter o rapaz como peça chave, um ás na manga. Poucos de seus comensais sabiam que aquele grifinório covarde estava do mesmo lado que eles, e o lorde queria que assim continuasse.   
  
Por isso, Snape jamais soube que Pedro Pettigrew, a sombra dos marotos, era um traidor. E ele também nunca se interessara pelos segredos de Voldemort. O olhar arguto de Severo estava percorrendo o salão muito rapidamente, de olho em um comensal que escapulia sorrateiramente. Travers. Snape jamais entenderia porque não gostava do "colega", e, naquele momento, essa questão foi jogada para segundo plano. Ele seguiu o outro comensal, passando igualmente despercebido por todos que estavam no salão.  
  
Silenciosamente eles desceram escadarias, Travers um pouco mais à frente, sem saber que era seguido, até chegarem às masmorras do Lorde das Trevas. Severo observou-o parar diante da cela da jovem de olhos tristes.  
  
- Olá, Dorcas Meadowes.  
  
A jovem levantou a cabeça silenciosamente. Snape, mesmo de longe, podia perceber o brilho de ódio que havia nos olhos dela. Travers riu ruidosamente, abrindo a cela e aproximando-se da moça.  
  
- Sabe, Dorcas, eu estava a fim de ter um pouco de diversão hoje à noite. - ele abaixou-se até ficar no nível dela, que estava encolhida, sentada no chão, deixando-a perceber que estava completamente bêbado - E já que fomos quase namorados...  
  
Ela cuspiu no chão antes que ele pudesse aproximar-se o suficiente.  
  
- Não sabe como me arrependo de ter aceitado ir ao meu último baile com você, seu monte de m...  
  
O comensal riu, segurando-a com força pelo queixo.  
  
- Você costumava ser mais limpa, Dorcas, mas assim mesmo há de servir.  
  
Com violência, Travers tomou os lábios dela entre os seus. Na escadaria da masmorra, Snape segurou com força sua varinha.

* * *

  
  
"_Cada mundo é guardado por um Perpétuo, exceto os portões do Inferno. Sete são as sentinelas que todas as passagens coordenam. Todos estão à disposição daquele que tem o poder do sacrifício, a chave da morte. Mas que não se engane o guardião, eles não merecem total confiança, ou dele farão joguete na Guerra Eterna. Apenas Thanatus, o anjo da Morte e Chaos, o senhor da Destruição, não tentarão iludir o soberano de Hades."  
_  
Lílian releu o parágrafo cheio de ambiguidades que acabara de traduzir. Ainda tinha muito o que aperfeiçoar. Se pelo menos tivesse o pai ali... Ele sim era um especialista. Ela pôs o livro negro de lado e concentrou-se em outro menor, de capa verde.  
  
"_Os domínios de Perséfone estão nos limites da mente. Os de Cérbero, no âmago do sangue. As harpias são o hálito fétido da morte. Acima de todos está Hades, o coração do reino sombrio.  
  
A barca de Caronte só há de transportar aquele que tem o poder do sacrifício, que do sangue da sentinela fez entrada para si. Pois só através do punhal pode o guardião governar."  
_  
- O que tudo isso pode significar? - ela se perguntou, olhando para suas anotações.  
  
Tudo estava, de alguma forma, relacionado com Mitologia. Por sorte, seu pai era amante dos mitos de todos os povos. Ah, seu pai... Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou a tentar se concentrar no que descobrira até ali. Perséfone era a rainha dos Infernos; Cérbero, o cão guardião de três cabeças; as harpias era demônios que ceifavam a vida dos mortais e Hades era, não apenas o soberano do inferno e marido de Perséfone, como a própria designação do mundo dos mortos. Esse Hades poderia ter ligação com o dragão de Helena? E o que era o poder do sacrifício que tanto se repetia? Era o quinto livro em que encontrava uma citação como aquela!  
  
- Apenas o sacrifício pode abrir os portais do Inferno, apenas...  
  
- Falando sozinha, Lily?  
  
A ruiva voltou-se para o namorado, que parara ao lado dela, acariciando seu pescoço.  
  
- Só estou um pouco confusa. - ela respondeu, voltando a atenção para os papéis e tentando ignorar os arrepios causados pelo toque dele.  
  
- Não pode deixar para pensar nisso amanhã?  
  
- "Não deixe para amanhã o que pode fazer hoje", era o que minha mãe sempre repetia. Além disso, Dumbledore conta comigo.  
  
- Lílian, você não dorme há duas noites e está nessas traduções desde que chegamos do "ch" de Dumbledore. Feriados foram feitos para se descansar! Amanhã é Natal e você está aí, metida nesses papéis, sem dar atenção nem a mim!  
  
Lílian olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e voltou para ele os olhos verdes, sombreados por grossas olheiras.  
  
- Você não é um bebê que precise de atenção a todo instante. E, a propósito, Feliz Natal. Já passa da meia-noite. Seu presente está na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira.  
  
Tiago suspirou enquanto ela organizava mais pergaminhos. Hora de atitudes drásticas. Ele se sentou no chão, ao pé da cadeira dela e, com força, a puxou, fazendo-a cair em seu colo, calando os gritos que certamente viriam com um caloroso beijo. O rapaz sentiu o corpo dela amolecer e finalmente afastou-se gentilmente, levantando-se com ela no colo.  
  
- Eu proíbo a senhorita de pegar nesses livros até o fim da semana. E agora você vai tomar um copo de leite quente e depois vai para a cama dormir!  
  
- Sim, senhor, meu cavaleiro da armadura brilhante. - ela disse sorrindo.  
  
Tiago riu, roubando mais um beijo enquanto carregava a namorada para longe da pilha de livros que Dumbledore tirara do salão onde, um dia, encontrara um ovo de fênix.

* * *

- _EXPELLIARMUS_! - a voz de Snape soou.  
  
Travers foi jogado contra a parede. A varinha escapou de suas mãos e, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Dorcas estava diante dele, a varinha em punho, os olhos brilhando.  
  
- _Avada_...  
  
Snape segurou o pulso dela e apontou a própria varinha para a testa de Travers.  
  
- Se fizer isso, vai acabar se arrependendo. - ele disse para ela com a voz rouca, os olhos presos aos dela.  
  
- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Snape. - Travers disse, os dentes rilhando.  
  
- Não se você não se lembrar, bêbado idiota. - o outro comensal observou com um sorriso sarcástico - _Obliviate_!  
  
Um jorro de luz atingiu a cabeça de Travers, que ficou com o olhar perdido, acabando por desmaiar. Dorcas puxou o pulso com violência da mão do ex-sonserino.  
  
- Porque me ajudou?  
  
- Eu não gosto dele. - Snape respondeu, dando de ombros - E ninguém mexe com os meus prisioneiros. Corra até as escadas. Dali poderá aparatar.  
  
Dorcas olhou-o espantada por alguns instantes.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou antes de se levantar, desaparecendo na curva das escadarias.  
  
Das outras celas começava a se levantar um murmúrio. Severo apontou para Travers com a varinha, fazendo-o levitar. Antes de sair, ele mexeu numa caixa onde dezenas de vidros guardavam líquidos coloridos. Suas queridas poções. Ele escolheu um vidro azulado e, quando chegou à porta que saía das masmorras, fez o corpo desarcodado do outro comensal passar e jogou o vidro escadaria abaixo, fechando a porta em seguida. Lá embaixo, o vidro se partiu, deixando um vapor azulado escapar para as celas cheias de prisioneiros.

* * *

_Uma rua vazia. Parecia um lugar comum, como aquela em que vivera sua infância. Mas algo ali estava errado. As luzes do poente sempre se faziam acompanhar por uma orquestrar de passarinhos. Àquela hora sempre havia o vento suave que soprava do litoral. Mas tudo estava em silêncio, parado, como se o próprio tempo houvesse interrompido seu curso.  
_  
_Uma garota. Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos claros e gentis caminhou na direção dela. Ela era bem jovem_, _mas ao mesmo tempo... a aura dela era estranha... Tão quente e reconfortante... e, ao mesmo tempo...  
  
- Olá, pequena. - a garota disse docemente - Está preparada?  
  
_ _ - Preparada?  
  
- Eu não queria mostrar isso, mas é preciso. Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei que se lembre de nada.  
_  
_De repente a rua desapareceu. Estava perto de uma lareira, junto de Tiago. Os dois sorriam. O moreno beijou o alto da cabeça dela, enquanto a envolvia pela cintura. Um choro de bebê encheu a sala e a ruiva levantou-se. Lílian se viu ir até uma escada e depois parar assustada. Um clarão verde surgira sob o vão da porta. Tiago gritou alguma coisa. Muito rápido, ela viu um homem pálido, de sorriso irônico, entrar na sala, após derrubar a porta, enquanto ela mesma corria pelas escadas.   
  
- AVADA...  
  
- NÃO!!!_

* * *

Fawkes soltou um grito longo e sentido. Dumbledore imediatamente se levantou, olhando o quarto escuro até localizar a fênix. O velho diretor caminhou até a ave, acariciando-a levemente.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
Ela soltou um fraco trinado, enquanto o olhava tristemente. Dezenas de bruxos tinham morrido há pouco nas masmorras do Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore sentiu o coração apertar. Ainda tinha esperança de rever alguns daqueles que haviam sido capturados, muitos eram seus ex-alunos. E Fawkes agora dizia que estavam todos mortos.  
  
Algém bateu à porta e o diretor vestiu um robe por cima do camisolão, caminhando para o escritório, onde Minerva McGonnagal esperava com um vulto encolhido.  
  
- Alvo, ela acabou de chegar. Escapou das masmorras Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.  
  
O diretor olhou com admiração para a pequena, enquanto se sentava.  
  
- Ora, isso é excelente. E como se chama, senhorita?  
  
A garota levantou o rosto sujo, olhando para os olhos de safira de seu ex-professor.  
  
- Dorcas Meadowes.  
  


* * *

- NÃO!  
  
Tiago acordou com o grito de Lílian, que estava sentada na cama, os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Sangue... Não pode... Não...  
  
O moreno aproximou-se da namorada.  
  
- Lily, o que...  
  
Ela voltou-se para ele, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Você está vivo? Mas ele...  
  
O rapaz a abraçou forte, acariciando o alto da cabeça dela.  
  
- Calma, Lily... Foi só um pesadelo...  
  
Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, continuando a chorar baixinho. Tiago tocou a fronte dela, levemente preocupado. Ela estava queimando de febre. Finalmente, Lílian voltou a adormecer e ele voltou a deitá-la, olhando-a com carinho.  
  
- Não vai acontecer nada, Lily... Não se preocupe. - ele beijou a testa dela - Vou buscar uma poção para sua febre. Durma bem...

* * *

Mais um capítulo. As coisas estão começando a se tornar mais pesadas. Vai chegar um ponto nessa fic em que teremos praticamente uma morte por capítulo. Mas não é minha culpa, a Rowling foi quem matou a maioria deles. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado por hora e responder aos seus comentários.  
  
Dynha Black: sua autora favorita? Tô ficando vermelha... Eu sei que os marotos são os máximos, por isso, não se preocupe, eles são os maiorais nessa história. E, como eu já disse dezenas de vezes, a idéia é justamente matar vocês de curiosidade...  
  
Mya: não sou eu quem acha que a Bella é uma incompreendida. Para mim ela é o protótipo da mulher fatal. Não sei, talvez eu acabe escrevendo uma fic só para ela, há centenas de possibilidades e isso é tão divertido...  
  
Flávia: só por curiosidade, quem é DG actions? Acho que aconteceu alguma confusão por aí... Mas tudo bem, e eu já estou bem melhor, obrigada por se preocupar =). Quanto ao Remo, ele estava na China, se especializando em D.C.A.T., tirando uma temporada para "aulas práticas". Eu escolhi a China por que estava pesquisando sobre vampiros e encontrei sobre o Ch'Iang, que realmente pertence à cultura chinesa, e achei a idéia tão interessante que fiz o Remo peregrinar por metade do mundo...  
  
Juliana: bem, agora que conseguiu ler a fic, continue comentando. O mundo está conspirando para que você leia a fic (Eu sou maluca...)  
  
Bru: eu sou especialista em acabar na melhor parte. Quero ver sua cara nos próximos capítulos (eu sou muito má, vou deixar todos curiosos com o que vem por aí, hahahaha). Não sei se vai ter uma continuação. Isso depende de vocês, leitores. Leiam, comentem, e eu prometo pensar no assunto, ok?  
  
Deby: e começou tudo de novo... Vou matar todos de ansiedade, vocês vão ficar com as unhas rodas roídas, huahuahua... Que bom que gostou de L/T. Mas esse casal ainda vai demorar um bocado para se acertar...  
  
Vera C.D.: eu realmente fiquei meio em dúvida em mostrar o Pedro revelando sobre a animagia, porque me lembrava de uma fala, eu acho que é do Sirius, sobre Voldemort não saber dessa fato. Mas, como é uma fala, eu parti da idéia de que aquilo era apenas uma suposição. No caso, Voldemort teria ficado tão interessado na Antiga Magia que não deu atenção aos marotos serem animagos. Espero que isso resolva a sua questão e, qualquer outra dúvida, é só perguntar, eu estou sempre a postos.  
  
Saky: O Remo ainda não vai ser "feliz" por um longo tempo... E ele reconheceu a Tonks sim. Mas isso não vai dar muito certo, eu lhe adianto logo... A Susan e o Sirius são quase vizinhos, eles moram bem perto (lembra da primeira parte de Hades?) e estão sempre se encontrando na casa de Tiago e Lílian, que fica entre a deles. Mas não se preocupe, a deixa dos dois está já chegando...  
  
Juliana: eu não sei se é a mesma que eu já respondi, então aqui vai de novo. Brigada pelo desejo de melhoras. Para sua sorte (e, sobretudo, minha), estou bem melhor, tanto que aqui está capítulo novo.  
  
Madame Destany: depois do seu comentário, que não era o primeiro falando sobre confusão, eu decidi dar uma olhada na fic na net e descobri que minhas divisões de cenas (aqueles cinco asteriscos) não estavam aparecendo. Eu ainda não tinha prestado atenção no novo sistema do site e descobri que, pela diagramação da fic, era óbvio que muita gente estava saindo daqui BEM confusa. Agora eu dei uma arrumada, se quiserem conferir se suas dúvidas foram causadas por isso, é só dar uma lida de novo nos capítulos anteriores.   
  
Essas notas de autora estão ficando enormes... Ai, ai... Eu não posso deixar esse serviço acumular, mas o que posso fazer? Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, caso aconteça mais algum erro de diagramação como o dos capítulos anteriores (que, eu repito, já arrumei), por favor, me avisem, ok?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	7. A metamorfomaga

**Capítulo 06 - A metamorfomaga  
**_

* * *

_

"Em meio a toda a anarquia que reina graças aos vários ataques de Comensais, alguns liderados pelo próprio Você-sabe-quem, enfim uma notícia feliz. Anunciaram ontem na casa de campo da tradicional família Bones o casamento de Edgar Bones, que se formou auror nesse final de ano, e Camille Dearborn, filha única do renomado auror Carátaco Dearborn. A cerimônia está marcada para 12 de junho, sendo aberta apenas aos parentes e familiares do feliz casal._"  
_  
Sirius leu essa notícia no Profeta Diário e não se sentiu nem um pouco feliz com o fato de que Camille estava de casamento marcado. Ele enrolou o jornal, guardando-o na sacola de compras e voltou a caminhar sob uma fina garoa, abaixando a cabeça. estava quase chegando em casa quando um suave tilintar soou na frente dele.  
  
- Bom dia, Sirius. - ele virou-se para Susan, que vinha montada numa bicicleta, enrolando-se numa capa de chuva - Fazendo feira?  
  
- O Remo vai passar o feriado lá em casa. Tentei convencer o Tiago e o Pedro, mas a Lily está doente e o Pedrinho não quer deixar a mãe sozinha. E o Remo parece estar passando por alguma crise existencial...  
  
- Por isso está tão tristonho? - ela perguntou, tirando um guarda-chuva da cesta na frente da bicicleta e entregando a ele.  
  
- Obrigado. - ele recebeu o guarda-chuva, abrindo-o.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Não é nada, Su.   
  
Ela o observou atentamente e encontrou o jornal que aparecia saindo da sacola. Lera o Profeta Diário antes de sair de casa e imediatamente se lembrara do moreno.  
  
- É por causa da Dearborn, não? Eu soube que ela vai casar. - ela sorriu tristemente - Pensei que tivesse superado essa "derrota". Afinal, você nunca passou mais de um mês pensando na mesma garota...  
  
- Nesse ponto eu sou muito parecido com o Tiago. Mas não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
A italiana assentiu.  
  
- Se precisar de ajuda, sabe onde me procurar. - ela disse piscando o olho.  
  
- Certo. - ele refletiu por alguns instantes enquanto Susan voltava a montar na bicicleta.  
  
- Su?  
  
Ela parou, voltando-se para ele.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Mais tarde, se não tiver nada para fazer, pode ir lá em casa, para "rompermos o ano".  
  
A garota sorriu, meneando a cabeça.  
  
- Infelizmente não vai dar, eu já combinei de ir tocar com a Selene e umas amigas dela naquela discoteca perto daqui. Mas se quiser, pode ir lá assistir a gente.  
  
- Vou ver se consigo fazer o Remo sair de casa.   
  
- Eu vou visitar a Lily. Se quiser ir, a apresentação começa às dez. Tchauzinho!  
  
Susan saiu novamente pedalando e Sirius observou o céu nublado. Porque Londres tinha que ser tão úmida? Sorrindo, ele finalmente chegou em casa, encontrando Remo sentado no sofá, observando o teto. Ele virou-se ao ouvir a porta se abrir, encontrando Sirius.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Eles não vêm. Lílian está doente, a mãe do Tiago está lá cuidando dela... E o Tiago não vai abandonar a mãe e a namorada em pleno ano novo. - Sirius respondeu, pondo as compras sobre a mesa e jogando-se ao lado do amigo - Então, o que fazemos com a nossa festinha?  
  
- Que tal esquecer festa e simplesmente irmos dormir?  
  
- Aluado, você voltou muito chato dessa sua "temporada ao redor do mundo". Até o Rabicho parece ser melhor companhia que você... - Sirius disse, emburrado.  
  
- Então porque não o chamou? - perguntou o rapaz, mau humorado.  
  
- Ele tinha compromissos mais importantes, como cuidar da mãe. Se esqueceu que ela está inválida?  
  
Remo assentiu resignadamente, recostando-se ao sofá. Sirius observou o amigo com curiosidade.  
  
- Afinal, Remo, o que está acontecendo?  
  
O rapaz respirou fundo. Era melhor contar logo o que tinha acontecido ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Talvez Sirius pudesse ajudá-lo a compreender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Você se lembra da minha aparição?  
  
- A que te agarrou na Torre de Astronomia e que passou o baile de formatura com você?  
  
- Exatamente. Bem, ela passou os últimos três anos se correspondendo comigo com a condição de que eu não perguntasse coisas pessoais sobre ela.  
  
- Ou seja, você se correspondia com a garota sem sequer saber o nome dela. E depois reclamava de mim e do Tiago...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- Certo, eu fico quieto.   
  
- Continuando, eu a vi no dia em que Dumbledore nos convocou para a Ordem. E acabei descobrindo por qual nome ela atende.  
  
- E qual é?  
  
- Ninfadora Tonks.  
  
Sirius observou o amigo espantado.  
  
- Mas a Tonks era muito criança na época da nossa formatura...  
  
- Eu sei. Ela talvez tenha tomado uma poção para envelhecer. O caso é que eu a reconheci. Ela está exatemente com a aparência de quando a conheci.  
  
- Uma poção para envelhecer é muito complicada para uma primeiranista. Talvez ela tenha tido ajuda... - Sirius levantou-se resoluto - Vamos pôr essa história a limpo, Aluado. Mas hoje, nós ainda temos uma farra para fazer.   
  
Remo sorriu, sentindo-se bem mais leve.  
  
- E lá vamos nós de novo...

* * *

  
  
- Eu juro, a senhora não precisa se preocupar, eu já estou bem melhor, D. Miriam.  
  
- Lily, querida, eu já não pedi que me chamasse de Mimi? Você é praticamente da família. E é claro que eu tenho que me preocupar, você ainda está febril. Vai continuar nessa cama até se reestabelecer por completo. Eu inclusive já escrevi para Bagnold para avisar que voce não irá trabalhar por esses dias.  
  
- A senhora escreveu para a ministra por causa de um simples resfriado?  
  
- Não é apenas um simples resfriado. Se você não se cuidar direitinho, pode virar algo pior, pois isso é uma gripe mágica.  
  
Lílian suspirou resignada, voltando a se recostar nos travesseiros, enquanto a mãe de Tiago tricotava um enorme suéter que a ruiva ainda não tivera coragem de perguntar para quem era. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Tiago passou por ela, radiante.  
  
- Consegui a semana de folga para ficar com vocês. E o papai também disse que vinha pra ca hoje à noite. Isso não é maravilhoso?  
  
Miriam abriu um grande sorriso, abraçando o filho enquanto Lílian tentava imaginar como sobreviveria a toda a família Potter a mimando, sem poder sair da cama nem para pegar um mísero copo d'água. Aquela seria uma longa semana... 

* * *

  
  
Susan observou ansiosa a platéia enquanto Selene dava os últimos acordes da canção que fechava o "show" delas. Vira muitos morenos na luz mortiça da discoteca, mas nenhum era quem ela esperava. Finalmente elas foram dispensadas do palco. Ia começar a contagem regressiva. Susan e Selene foram para a pista, recebendo os parabés de todos que tinham assistido à apresentação.  
  
- Realmente... Vocês sempre estão surpreendendo a gente...  
  
Selene virou-se, envolvendo Remo num enorme abraço, enquanto Susan observava Sirius. Ele viera! O moreno aproximou-se dela sorrindo e abraçou-a.  
  
- O Remo tem razão. Vocês tocam muito bem.  
  
Susan corou ao sentir-se envolvida pelo amigo e sentiu-se muito grata pelo fato de que o salão estava quase na escuridão.   
  
- Obrigada. Vocês assistiram todo o show? - ela perguntou, virando agora para Remo.  
  
- Desde o começo. Vocês foram espetaculares. Como sempre. - Remo respondeu, também abraçando a morena.  
  
- Quem eram as outras garotas com quem vocês tocaram? - Sirius perguntou, dirigindo-se para Selene.  
  
- Minha nova banda. Como da turma antiga apenas a Susan ainda toca, eu precisei arranjar outras pessoas. É uma pena que Mina e Lui tivessem que ir embora. Gostaria de apresentá-las a vocês.  
  
- E como se chama a banda? - Sirius perguntou - Ainda são o meu sabá?  
  
- Chama-se "as esquisitonas". - Susan respondeu - Gostaria de saber de onde Selene tirou esse nome...  
  
- É... original. - Remo observou tentando esconder o riso.  
  
- E atenção, pessoal, convidamos todos para a nossa área aberta para a contagem regressiva. - disse um homem no palco.  
  
- Não sabia que eles tinham uma área aberta. - Sirius observou, seguindo as duas.  
  
- Inauguraram faz pouco tempo. - Selene respondeu - Vai haver uma queima de fogos lá.  
  
Sirius sorriu e aproximou-se de Susan.  
  
- Eu nunca assisti uma queima de fogos. Dizem que é muito bonito.  
  
A garota abriu seu melhor sorriso, apoiando-se no braço que ele acabara de oferecer.  
  
- E é. Por isso que eu gosto de ser "meio-a-meio". Faço parte de duas culturas. Três, se contar a herança italiana...  
  
Sirius assentiu, sorrindo e a contagem começou. 

* * *

  
  
Lílian acordou sobressaltada ao ouvir o barulho de uma explosão ali perto. Tiago, que estava em pé junto à janela, virou-se para ela. Apesar da escuridão do quarto, ela pode ver o sorriso divertido dele.  
  
- Achei que acordaria. Esse negócio faz muito barulho...  
  
Ela levantou-se, caminhando até ele, enquanto observava o céu se encher de luzes coloridas. Fogos de artifício. Há muito tempo que ela não assistia uma queima de fogos, desde que entrara em Hogwarts, para ser exata. A ruiva olhou para o relógio na mesa da cabeceira e encostou-se de costas no peito do namorado.  
  
- Feliz ano novo, Tiago.  
  
- Feliz ano novo, Lily. - ele respondeu, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso do pijama - Aceita dançar comigo?  
  
- Dançar? Mas não tem música.  
  
Nesse instante a velha vitrola que Sirius dera para Tiago no natal passado começou a tocar. Lílian sorriu, reconhecendo a música. Fora ao som daquela balada que dançara pela primeira vez com Tiago, há cinco anos. Ela fez uma reverência cômica e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto ele envolvia a outra com sua própria mão. Eles começaram a valsar ridiculamente e logo Tiago estava rodando com ela nos braços por todo o quarto. Lílian riu, enquanto tentava fazê-lo parar, mas ele a tirara do chão.  
  
- Tiago, pára, está me deixando tonta!  
  
Ele riu e voltou a colocá-la no chão. Lílian envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, deixando-se estar bem mais próxima dele. Eles voltaram a dançar, dessa vez mais lentamente, quase sem sair do lugar. A garota fechou os olhos e Tiago sorriu, encostando o rosto ao dela. A sensação de tê-la entre seus braços era melhor que qualquer outra coisa. Porque eles tinham demorado tanto tempo para se acertar?  
  
Lílian sentiu a respiração de Tiago junto ao seu pescoço e, logo depois, os lábios dele estavam sobre a pele dela. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ela deixou uma das mãos escorregar ao longo do peito do namorado, começando a abrir os botões do pijama que ele usava. Tiago afastou-se ligeiramente, encarando divertido os olhos verdes da namorada antes de beijar os lábios entreabertos dela.  
  
- Lily, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? - ele falou meio rouco quando finalmente se separaram.  
  
- Você acaba de fazer uma, mas eu permito que faça outra. - ela disse rindo, meio sem ar.  
  
- Até quando você vai me amar? - ele perguntou sorrindo.  
  
A garota olhou-o por alguns instantes tentando descobrir se ele estava brincando ou falando sério.  
  
- Até... - ela fechou os olhos, refletindo por alguns instantes - Até ficarmos bem velhinhos, você com o cabelo todo branco e com uma barriga enorme de quem engoliu uma melancia, e eu toda encurvada, cuidando dos netos, bisnetos, tataranetos...  
  
- Então, eu amo mais você do que você me ama. - ele disse divertido.  
  
- Como? - a ruiva perguntou, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.  
  
- Eu vou amar você até que não exista mais uma única partícula de memória do que eu fui um dia. - ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela - Você vai me amar até a morte, e eu vou amar você até depois da morte.  
  
- Você é ridículo. - ela disse no mesmo tom - Mas, mesmo assim, eu amo você.  
  
O moreno sorriu, voltando a beijá-la enquanto a pegava no colo, derrubando-a na cama.  
  
- Eu não poderia ter encontrado melhores palavras para você também... 

* * *

  
  
Dois dias se passaram desde a festa de Ano Novo. Tonks estava caminhando despreocupadamente pelo castelo, pensando no que fazer em sua última semana de férias quando, inesperadamente, alguém apareceu em seu caminho.  
  
- Olá, Tonks. - o rapaz disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Olá, Sirius. O que está fazendo por aqui? - a morena respondeu, sorrindo também.  
  
- Eu estava com saudades dos velhos tempos. Pensei em vir aprontar um pouco aqui, em memória dos meus tempos de maroto.  
  
- Em memória? Pensei que uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.  
  
Sirius pareceu meditar por alguns instantes.  
  
- Bem, você tem razão. E a senhorita, porque não está em casa?  
  
- Meus pais ganharam num bingo um cruzeiro pelas ilhas mediterrâneas, digamos assim, uma espécie de segunda lua-de-mel...  
  
Ele observou atentamente o olhar divertido da garota.  
  
- Você, por acaso, não tem nada a ver com eles terem ganho, não é?  
  
- Digamos que eu tenha dado uma "ajudinha" ao bingo. - ela confessou, piscando o olho - Ou melhor, Roddy fez isso para mim, se não, do jeito que eu sou atrapalhada...  
  
Sem perceber, os dois começaram a caminhar.  
  
- Quem é Roddy?  
  
- Roddy Pontner é meu vizinho e colega de casa.  
  
- Seu namorado?  
  
A garota ficou vermelha, continuando a seguir o rapaz, sem perceber que estava subindo as escadarias da torre de Astronomia.  
  
- Não, ele é um amigo. Nada mais que isso.  
  
Finalmente Sirius parou, abrindo uma porta ao chegarem ao fim da escadaria. Tonks sentiu o coração disparar ao perceber que estava na sala de astronomia e, sem saber o que fazer, decidiu se despedir, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Sirius assoviou baixo.  
  
- Aluado... Aqui está a nossa ilustre visita.  
  
Tonks se perguntou se aquilo se tratava de uma das famosas peças dos marotos e estava para perguntar quem era Aluado quando, diante dela, surgiu Remo Lupin. 

* * *

  
  
Tiago observou divertido Lílian continuar a bater um bolo à moda trouxa enquanto sua mãe tentava tirá-la da cozinha a todo custo.  
  
- Mas, Lily, você ainda está doente!  
  
- D. Mimi, eu só volto para aquele quarto se for amarrada! Eu não aguento mais ficar sem fazer nada, eu vou endoidar!  
  
- Mas, Lily...  
  
Uma hora e meia depois, após terem jantado na sala (nos últimos dias, Miriam levava uma bandeja com o jantar para o quarto ), Lílian cedeu aos pedidos da "sogra" e foi se deitar. Eram quase dez horas quando Tiago foi se juntar à namorada, e ela já estava dormindo profundamente, deitada de bruços. Ele se deitou ao lado dela, observando-a com atenção. Os cabelos delas escorriam por todo o travesseiro, contrastando com o branco imaculado das fronhas. Ela respirava suavemente, os lábios entreabertos revelando os pequenos dentes perolados.  
  
Ele adorava observá-la dormir. Ela ficava tão serena daquele modo, tão frágil e delicada... Ele passaria a vida a contemplá-la, se pudesse. Lentamente, Tiago comçou a enrolar o cabelo dela entre os dedos, fazendo pequenos cachinhos que iam se aninhar mimosamente sobre o rosto de Lílian.   
  
A ruiva mexeu-se lentamente e Tiago sentiu-se paralisar. Não queria que ela acordasse. Por sorte, ela apenas deitou-se reta na cama, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado dele, com um dos braços sobre o ventre. O lençol subia e descia compassadamente com a respiração dela e, pra supresa de Tiago, com o coração dele.  
  
Ele virou-se para o teto, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça. Já a alguns dias sentia-se levemente tenso. Por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, algo o inquietava. Ele sabia que tinha a ver com Lílian. Ela estava tendo pesadelos de novo. E, de alguma forma, isso também estava se refletindo nele.  
  
Tiago olhou para a mesinha ao lado da namorada. Havia um frasco ali, uma poção para impedir a ruiva de sonhar. Talvez devesse tomar um pouco daquilo também, afinal, precisva dormir, no dia seguinte voltaria ao trabalho. E Lílian provavelmente daria um jeito de ir também, já que detestava ficar inativa, mesmo ainda estando meio doente.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo mais do que nunca aquela sensação de urgência. Mas, poucos minutos depois, a respiração dele se tornara suave o suficiente para se ter certeza de que ele adormecera, profundamente. 

* * *

  
  
- E então? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Eu já disse que não sei de nada.  
  
- Se realmente não soubesse de nada, não teria essa cara de culpada. - Sirius observou - Eu sou um Auror, lembra? Tenho treinamento nesse tipo de coisa.  
  
Tonks respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça. Lentamente, o cabelo dela começou a encurtar, indo do negro para o rosa chiclete. O corpo dela também mudou, tornando maior e mais roliço. Diante dos dois surpresos rapazes, Tonks voltou a levantar-se e Sirius jurou para si mesmo que se Rabicho tivesse uma irmã, aquela seria a imagem perfeita dela.  
  
- Eu sou uma metamorfomaga. - ela respondeu enfim, enquanto voltava ao normal - Minha mãe não queria que eu contasse para ninguém. É isso.  
  
- É uma pena que isso não seja um dom de família, finalmente eu veria alguma utilidade em ser um Black. - Sirius observou, impressionado - Teria ajudado um bocado no meu curso. Já pensou em ser Auror, Tonks?  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Remo abriu a porta da sala.  
  
- Sirius, será que você pode nos dar licença?  
  
O moreno deixou morrer o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para a prima, saindo em seguida. Tonks observou tristemente o ex-monitor. Remo puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a morena, toda a concentração de seus olhos âmbar sobre ela.  
  
- Acredito que você tenha consciência do que fez, não?  
  
- Lupin, eu...  
  
- Você me enganou.  
  
Se tivesse dito isso gritando, não teria doído mais. Remo tinha o mesmo dom de Dumbledore, de despertar os remorsos de alguém apenas com seu olhar. Aquele tom calmo, quase suave, conseguia machucá-la ainda mais.  
  
- Você nunca teria me notado se eu não fizesse isso. - ela disse num sussurro, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.  
  
Remo respirou fundo. Era melhor terminar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Não queria magoá-la, mas...  
  
- Eu não vou sair por aí espalhando o seu segredo, embora devesse. Mas acho que essa conversa bastará para que não volte a enganar ninguém com esse dom. O que você fez foi errado e, nos nossos tempos, as pessoas não têm muita paciência com quem faz coisas erradas.  
  
- Você não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.  
  
- "timo. Então acho que vai entender se eu disser que não quero mais que me escreva ou que me procure. - ela levantou-se indo em direção à porta, ficando de costas para ela - Siga sua vida, Ninfadora Tonks. E, por favor, esqueça de mim.  
  
Ele saiu e Tonks caiu num pranto silencioso. Estava tudo acabado agora. 

* * *

  
  
Pessoal, por favor, não me matem. Eu precisava fazer isso. E olhe que eu ainda considero esse capítulo uma espécie de bonança antes da tempestade... Pra mim, às portas do Inferno começa de verdade nos próximos capítulos e, bem, depois dele... eu realmente não queria estar na pele desses personagens...  
  
Madame Destany, como sempre, obrigada pelo apoio. Eu sei que isso é preciso numa guerra, mas o que estou preparando é, como posso dizer... cruel demais. Ás vezes eu penso se não é melhor largar isso e ir escrever algo mais leve. Mas agora que comecei, tenho que ir até o fim e não vou mudar tudo o que tinha planejado, embora que eu me sentiria muito melhor se pudesse deixar todo mundo acabar com um final feliz.  
  
Bru, obrigada pelos elogios e se prepare... Eu juro que você terá boas surpresas... E eu adoraria ver a cara de todo mundo depois do próximo capítulo...  
  
Juliana, que bom que está gostando da outra fic. E não se preocupe, os próximos capítulos ficaram bem centrados em Lílian e Tiago agora que eu separei o Remo e a Tonks. E daqui a pouco teremos Susan e Tiago... Bem, cada casal terá sua vez por aqui...  
  
Natália, acho que deveríamos dar um jeito de nos conhecer... Será possível eu ter encontrado alguém tão ou mais louca que eu? Acho que só Carol (se algum dia você conseguir um tempo na sua agenda para ler essa história, "maninha", um beijo para você!)... Quanto à continuação, como eu disse, só depende de vocês. Só uma pergunta: como é que você vai me sequestrar e o que pretende fazer comigo no cativeiro?  
  
Gabriele, como você viu nesse capítulo, ainda vai demorar para o Remo se acertar com a Tonks. Na verdade, se acertar mesmo, só se fosse numa continuação... Eu também adoro os acessos de ciúme do Tiaguito. Eu vou sentir falta disso (BUÁÁÁ... Eu não quero fazer o que tenho que fazer nos próximos capítulos!)... Bem, o Dumbledore não teve o mesmo sonho que a Lily não, mas, mesmo assim, ele sente que está para acontecer algo errado. Ter uma fênix também ajuda um bocado nesse aspecto...  
  
Cinzas, eu sei que a essa altura você já desistiu de receber a resposta para aquele e-mail que me mandou logo que eu cheguei de viagem, mas é que eu não tive tempo MESMO. Eu teria que escolher entre escrever a fic ou responder os e-mails dos meus amigos, e como minha caixa postal está meio cheia... Só espero que depois desse capítulo você não esteja com instintos assassinos.  
  
Acho que já deu para todo mundo perceber que eu estou preparando algo muito interessante para os próximos capítulos. Então, se não quiserem morrer de curiosidade, reviews. Quanto mais escrevem, mais rápido eu acabo os capítulos. E, para variar, eu vou encerrar esse capítulo fazendo o pedido de sempre: COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	8. No ministério

**Capítulo 07 - No ministério**

* * *

- Eu conheço meu primo, milorde. - Bellatrix disse séria - Eles vão cair como vermes cegos. Ele e o Potter sempre foram metidos a "heróis".  
  
- Eu assim espero, Bella. - Voldemort respondeu com os olhos faiscando no terceiro conviva daquela reunião - E você, Rabicho, o que acha?  
  
- Eu concordo com a Black. - Pedro disse quase num sussurro.  
  
- E você vai participar do ataque, não é? - Bellatrix sorriu maliciosa, voltando-se para Rabicho.  
  
- Eu não...  
  
- É claro que não, Bella. Ainda não está na hora de revelarmos nosso agente duplo. Ainda mais agora que ele se infiltrou na organização de Dumbledore.  
  
- Organização de Dumbledore? - Bellatrix perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Os amigos do nosso querido Rabicho o indicaram a uma tal de "ordem da Fênix", mais uma tentativa absurda do idiota do Dumbledore de nos deter. Isso não é realmente ótimo?  
  
Os olhos de Bellatrix estreitaram-se perigosamente e ela resmungou algo em resposta. O lorde estava começando a valorizar demais a ajuda daquele rato. Voldemort percebeu o que se passava pela mente de sua Comensal e, com um sorriso, levantou-se da mesa em que os três estavam sentados já a algumas horas.  
  
- Boa sorte, Bellatrix. A essa altura, Dolohov já conseguiu afastar os dois outros aurores novatos. Moody só poderá recorrer a Black e Potter quando receber a denúncia de uma concentração de comensais num vilarejo ao norte de Londres. Realmente, perfeito. E você já sabe o que fazer.  
  
- Milorde... - Pedro disse num fio de voz - Tiago e Sirius... eles vão ser mortos?  
  
- Não, Pettigrew. Não dessa vez. - Voldemort sorriu - Eles são apenas um chamariz. Meu alvo é um pouco maior dessa vez...

* * *

Lílian respirou aliviada enquanto tirava o cachecol, pendurando-o junto á porta do escritório. Conseguira enfim escapar da "sogrinha". Já se sentia bem melhor, mas a mãe de Tiago não parecia perceber isso, insistindo para que ela ficasse na cama, onde, certamente, a ruiva acabaria por morrer de tédio.  
  
Ela leu distraidamente a plaquinha dourada sobre a porta: "_Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia_". Há três anos trabalhava no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional e adorava aquele serviço, já que estava sempre em contato com gente de todas as nacionalidades. Mas quando acabasse o curso de curandeira, ficaria exclusivamente no St. Mungus. Só que ainda havia dois anos de estudo pela frente...  
  
A ruiva sentou-se à mesa, suspirando ao ver a quantidade de papel acumulado. Ia ser um longo dia de serviço. Ela começou a ler os documentos enquanto pensava em fazer uma surpresa a Tiago na hora do almoço. Apenas três andares a separavam do namorado. Ela sorriu ao sentir a aura dele, andando de um lado para o outro, juntamente com a de Sirius. Sobre o que estariam conversando? Provavelmente sobre alguma partida de quadribol que acontecera no final-de-semana...  
  
- Bom dia, Lily.  
  
A porta acabara de se abrir, deixando passar por ela uma bela loirinha.  
  
- Olá, Camille. - a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso.  
  
- Você está melhor? A ministra Bagnold avisou que você estava doente.  
  
- A ministra é amiga da minha "sogrinha". E a mãe do Tiago é meio dramática... Bem, resumindo, ele tem a quem puxar.  
  
Camille sorriu, divertida.  
  
- O sr. Doge deve ter imaginado isso, porque não deixou ninguém fazer o seu trabalho.  
  
- É verdade que o serviço acumulou por causa disso, mas eu realmente prefiro fazer tudo sozinha. - Lílian afirmou - Não gosto de passar para os outros aquilo que é de minha responsabilidade.  
  
- Falou a futura Ministra!  
  
Lílian riu, fazendo um "v" de vitória com os dedos enquanto tentava se manter séria.  
  
- Pois é, votem em mim!  
  
As duas riram enquanto a porta se abria pela terceira vez, deixando passar um senhor de cabelos prateados, o chefe do escritório, Elifas Doge.  
  
- E então, mocinhas, qual é a graça?  
  
As duas se entreolharam e a ruiva respondeu.  
  
- Estou lançando minha candidatura a ministra. O senhor vai votar em mim, não é, sr. Doge?  
  
O velho deixou escapar um sorriso.  
  
- Com toda a certeza, srta. Evans. Mas acho que vocês devem voltar ao trabalho antes que se afoguem nessa papelada. - ele respondeu, apontando para a pilha de documentos que estava na mesa de ambas.

* * *

- Então, você quer pedi-la em casamento. - Sirius observou, cruzando os braços - _Pela quarta vez_...  
  
- Nós já vivemos como se fôssemos casados, eu só quero oficializar. Mas sempre que eu começo com essa conversa, ela me corta dizendo que ainda não está na hora.  
  
- Pelo ritmo que isso vai indo, esse casamento só sai quando vocês estiverem de cabelo branco, cuidando dos netinhos. Toda a noite de ano novo você a pede em casamento e ela sempre desconversa do mesmo jeito... Quem diria que você teria que ficar insistindo para se casar e não o contrário. Quem te viu, quem te vê, Pontas...  
  
Tiago suspirou, olhando para o chão, imaginando que logo, logo abriria um buraco ali.  
  
- Porque as coisas só funcionam com a Lily quando se tomam atitudes drásticas?  
  
- Como é que eu vou saber? A namorada é sua!  
  
Nesse momento, Olho-Tonto entrou no cubículo que pertencia a Sirius.  
  
- Eu imaginei que encontraria os dois juntos... Escutem, há uma denúncia de um possível ataque num povoado aqui perto de Londres. Eu quero que vocês dois fiquem lá de olho, mas nada de heroísmos! Qualquer atitude suspeita, comuniquem-se comigo. Eu vou tentar encontrar um dos esquadrões que está de ronda, caso seja preciso intervir.  
  
Os dois assentiram, logo desaparecendo das vistas de Moody.  
  


* * *

- Lílian?  
  
Lílian virou-se para Camille, que a olhava espantada. A ruiva levantara-se de um pulo ao perceber que as auras de Sirius e Tiago tinham desaparecido. Não à toa acabara por assustar a colega.  
  
- Não foi nada, é só que eu me lembrei de pegar uma coisa com o Tiago. Com licença, eu já volto.  
  
Ela saiu antes que Camille pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, sentindo um aperto no peito. Antes de chegar ao elevador, ela parou, balançando a cabeça, com vontade de rir de si mesma. Estava ficando paranóica, não acontecera nada de errado. Com um suspiro, ela voltou-se novamente para sua sala, decidida a voltar ao trabalho.   
  
- Eu não acredito! - alguém resmungou baixo - Ele não pode ter feito isso!  
  
Lílian reconheceu a voz de Doge e, sem saber porque, escondeu-se quando seu chefe passou por ela, murmurando palavras desconexas e entrando no elevador. Ela observou o painel mostrar que Elifas parara no segundo andar. O quartel-general dos aurores.  
  
- Ok, Lily, isso é paranóia, simplesmente volte para sua sala e... - ela suspirou - Bem, não custa nada deixar um recado na sala dele...  
  
Ela chamou o elevador, mas estava tão ansiosa que acabou indo para as escadas, começando a descer correndo. Chegou ao segundo andar arfando. Estava tudo vazio, aparentemente, ainda era muito cedo. Mas havia vozes vindas de uma sala no fundo do pavimento. Da sala de Alastor Moody.  
  
- Eu estou dizendo, é uma armadilha. Eles se aproveitaram das suas rondas, quando todos os aurores, exceto os novatos, estão no quartel. Afastaram Bones e Longbottom com aquela história idiota de monitoria na Academia. Moody, você tem que tirá-los de lá!  
  
- Eu não posso deixar o ministério agora e não tenho como me comunicar com os outros esquadrões até de noite. Doge, isso não é possível, apenas alguém daqui de dentro poderia dar essas informações para eles.  
  
- Eu disse para ficar de olho no Dolohov! Mas você só prestava atenção no Black e no Potter para que eles não arranjassem confusão. E agora o Dolohov escapou, sumiu do mapa, e o que Dumbledore alertara vai acontecer.  
  
Lílian empalidecia à medida que ouvia o que eles estavam dizendo. Tiago estava realmente em perigo. A sensação que tivera... Precisava descobrir onde os dois marotos estavam. Não podia se arriscar a continuar ali ouvindo.   
  
Ela apertou o pingente de Hades com força e aparatou. Se fosse preciso, enfrentaria o próprio Voldemort, mas Tiago não iria morrer.

* * *

Pessoal, esse capítulo é o que eu considero: "o ribombar dos trovões". Capítulo que vem começa "A TEMPESTADE". Assim, para que fiquem melhor chocados, à partir do próximo capítulo as notas da autora serão suprimidas, ou aparecerão em casos especiais logo no início da fic. Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para voltar a responder seus reviews por e-mail, então, facilitem minha tarefa, coloquem o e-mail de vocês para que eu não fique endoidando aqui, certo?  
  
Agora vamos às suas respostas propriamente ditas...  
  
Dynha, eu sei, eu sou cruel, eu sou má, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por isso. Quero só ver o que cê vai dizer no próximo capítulo. Quanto a Sirius e Susan, fique feliz, nos próximos capítulos teremos mais dos dois juntos!  
  
Madame Destany, continue comentando, eu faço questão! Bem, quanto a questão de Tiago e Susan, isso está fora de questão, foi um erro meu, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.   
  
CiNzAs, mas você sabe onde eu moro? Como vai pagar para mandarem me assassinar? E o que você vai dizer para o pessoal que está esperando por capítulo novo?   
  
Juliana, você não irrita não, eu juro. Pode continuar escrevendo que eu continuo respondendo. A questão do meu equívoco, é tudo culpa de Felipe. Quem é Felipe? Meu irmão caçula. Eu estou aceitando idéias sobre o que fazer com esse incômodo assunto. Me disseram para afogá-lo na privada. Sabe que é uma excelente idéia?  
  
Sarah Evans, que bom que acompanha desde a última guardiã. Não se desculpe, mas agora, bem que você podia comentar todas as vezes que aparece por aqui, não? Quanto à rapidez, é, bem, peçam ao meu irmão para liberar o teclado!  
  
Jasmine Riddle, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Você tinha ouvido falar dela? Uau, estão fazendo propaganda de Hades! Bem, continue acompanhando e comentando, eu, como sempre, não vou deixar de responder às suas reviews. Quanto às enquetes, eu tenho uma nova: o que eu faço com meu irmão caçula para ele me deixar em paz? (Eu penso em algo melhor depois que essa peste me deixar em paz...)  
  
Gabriele Delacour, Sirius e Susan vão ter sua vez e não vai demorar muito. Quanto a Remo e Tonks... isso é conversa para mais tarde.  
  
Eu percebi por alguns e-mails que algumas pessoas estão meio perdidas por falta de um aviso meu, então vamos a ele: Fragmentos é parte integrante de Hades, vocês **precisam **ler Fragmentos para entender melhor o passado dos personagens e até algumas passagens dessa própria fic.  
  
Para acabar, eu quero agradecer a todos que leram essência feminina. Foi muito divertido escrever aquela fic, mas, infelizmente, acabou. Só que meu desafio ainda está de pé. Não sabe do que estou falando? Então vá dar uma olhada na fic, certo?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	9. Thanatus

**Capítulo 08 - Thanatus**

* * *

- Você acha que eles vão aparecer? - perguntou Sirius, enquanto acabava de tomar um milk-shake.  
  
- Não... Deve ter sido alarme falso, paranóia do Moody - Tiago observou - Afinal...  
  
- VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo.  
  
- Mas, sério, Pontas... Você acha realmente que não vai acontecer nada? - o moreno fez bico - Assim não tem graça ser Auror. Eu não tô a fim de ser apenas mais um burocrata naquele ministério cheio de aranhas.  
  
- Sabe, eu concordo plenamente com você. Mas, mudando radicalmente de assunto, como vai com a Dawlish?  
  
- Não tenho mais certeza se, depois de tantos hematomas, quero continuar investindo nela. Mas quem sabe eu não a convido para sair?  
  
- Ela não vai querer. Tem um filho pequeno para cuidar, lembra?  
  
- Eu não faço questão. Gosto de crianças.  
  
Tiago suspirou, meneando a cabeça e observando da entrada da lanchonete em que estavam a rua cheia de gente. Ao longe, o céu começava a se pôr.  
  
- Porque alguém iria atacar uma cidade como essa?  
  
- É a idéia que os comensais têm de diversão. Porque não dizimar a população trouxa de uma cidade perdida no meio do nada quando não se tem mais o que fazer? - Sirius respondeu - É o tipo de coisa em que minha mãe não gostaria de se meter, mas adoraria que acontecesse. Não duvido que o Régulo esteja engajado em algum grupo "comensal-júnior".  
  
Tiago observou o amigo em silêncio. Sirius não gostava muito de lembrar que pertencia à família Black. Ele estava abrindo a boca para responder quando os dois ouviram uma explosão, seguida de gritos.   
  
Não era alarme falso ao final das contas...

* * *

O pequeno camundongo observou de cima de um bueiro os sete comensais espalharem-se pela rua principal da pacata cidade. Uma grande cratera no chão escondia o corpo de um casal, as primeiras vítimas daquele fim de tarde. Havia sangue no chão.  
  
Pedro observou com crescente terror a chacina que se desenrolava a sua frente, torcendo para que o plano de Bellatrix desse errado. Ela seria castigada, ele não teria nada a ver com o acontecido, ninguém sequer saberia que ele estivera ali, assistindo. Mas quando Tiago e Sirius despontaram no início da rua, ele teve que se resignar.  
  
A idéia de Bellatrix era simples. E, exatamente por isso, brilhante. Através de um comensal infiltrado no quartel general de aurores, ela descobriu que Moody estava fazendo patrulhas diárias pelos pontos de maior possibilidade de ataque, de modo que apenas os aurores novatos permaneciam no ministério: Potter, Black, Longbottom e Bones. Dolohov tirara os dois últimos do caminho e plantara a denúncia sobre a "festinha" de comensais. Olho-Tonto tivera que deslocar Tiago e Sirius para a área, achando que não era nada demais. E, bingo!  
  
A morena contava justamente com o instinto heróico que os dois marotos possuíam. Eles iriam enfrentá-los sem pestanejar. E ela não havia se enganado. Ignorando as recomendações de Moody, lá estavam eles, prontos para o combate.  
  
- Ora, ora, mas se não são os sete anões? E onde está a Branca de Neve? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Acho que ela está muito ocupada com seu sono de beleza. - Sirius retrucou, no mesmo tom do amigo - Realmente uma pena. Queria tanto conhecê-la...  
  
Rapidamente os comensais se espalharam sob as ordens da menor deles, que, apesar de estar escondida pelo capuz negro, podia ser reconhecida como uma mulher. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, colando suas costas em seguida, de modo a se protegerem mutuamente.  
  
- _Crucio_!  
  
- _Protego_!  
  
Bellatrix observou um pouco mais afastada os feitiços cruzarem o ar. Embora fossem apenas dois contra sete, conhecia o primo e o outro da escola. Potter e Black eram primeiros alunos em sua época, sem fazer qualquer esforço. Com certeza três anos de academia tinham melhorado ainda mais os dois bruxos. Só havia uma maneira de vencer: separar a dupla.   
  
- Lestrange. - ela chamou o comensal mais próximo a ela, o irmão de seu namorado.  
  
Ele aproximou-se dela rapidamente.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Chame o Avery e o McNair. Ataquem o Potter com o expelliarmus quando me ouvirem gritar imperio. Façam com que ele caia longe do Sirius, entendeu?  
  
Lestrange assentiu e aproximou-se dos outros colegas. Bellatrix caminhou até o namorado, que também se mantinha um pouco mais afastado do combate. A missão dele era apenas observar e reportar-se ao Lorde na hora certa. A morena observou que ele tinha a mão enluvada na bainha de uma espada. Com um sorriso, ela parou ao lado dele.  
  
- Quando Potter cair, quero que ataque Sirius pelas costas com sua espada. Depois, aparate e avise a milorde que está tudo pronto.  
  
Ele continuou em silêncio, mas ela sabia que ele tinha entendido. Ela afastou-se novamente, parando diante de Sirius e retirando o capuz que escondia seu rosto.  
  
- Longo tempo, não priminho? - ela perguntou, observando que havia um comensal caído no chão ali perto e que os outros estavam concentrados em Tiago.  
  
Sirius a olhou com desprezo.  
  
- E certamente não há prazer nenhum em voltamos a nos ver.  
  
Ela sorriu, apontando a varinha para ele.  
  
- _Imperio_!  
  
- **_EXPELLIARMUS_**! - gritaram três vozes em uníssono.  
  
Tiago, que até aquele momento lutava sem dificuldades contra dois comensais, não conseguiu bloquear o feitiço e foi violentamente arremessado para o chão, para longe de Sirius. O outro maroto só percebeu o que acontecera ao sentir a espada de Lestrange perfurando sua carne, enquanto os outros comensais o cercavam. Conseguira resistir ao feitiço de Bellatrix, mas percebeu, tarde demais, que caíra na armadilha dela.

* * *

Lílian ouviu os gritos das pessoas que corriam apavoradas antes mesmo de aparecer na entrada da pequena vila. Estava cansada, tivera que aparatar e desaparatar muitas vezes naquele dia, enquanto expandia sua sensibilidade ao máximo, procurando as auras dois dois amigos. Sem ligar para o fato de que começara a correr na direção contrária a dos trouxas que fugiam, ela chegou à rua onde se desenrolava o combate no exato instante em que Tiago caía desarcodado. Um dos comensais desaparatou, deixando Sirius, sangrando profundamente, a lutar com outros três de seus malditos companheiros. O maroto tenatava desesperadamente se desembaraçar do grupo de atacantes que o cercavam para ir ajudar o amigo. Ela fechou os olhos paralisada. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo.  
  
Os olhos azuis de Sirius voltaram-se para a entrada da rua, como se adivinhando que ela estava ali. Com fúria redobrada, o moreno atacou os comensais, antes de voltar-se novamente para ela.  
  
- Lílian, sai daqui!  
  
Ela não se moveu, observando um dos comensais aproximar-se sorrateiramente do amigo. Ele estava sem capuz. Os olhos verdes da ruiva estreitaram-se ao reconhecer a atacante. Bellatrix Black.   
  
- _Crucio_!  
  
Dessa vez, Sirius não suportou a dor e caiu de joelhos no chão onde seu sangue começava a formar uma poça. Ele também desmaiou e Lílian finalmente voltou a sentir a sensibilidade do corpo e correu na direção dos amigos. Aos pés dela, um círculo de vento apareceu, num tom sinistramente vermelho, espalhando-se à medida que ela andava, como um olho de furacão. Bellatrix sentiu um calafrio.  
  
- Aparatem, RÁPIDO!  
  
Apenas um comensal, aquele que caíra, permaneceu no local. E, quando o círculo o tocou, ele simplesmente desapareceu como se fosse fumaça. Lílian tirou do pulso seu relógio, presente de Tiago, e um brilho prateado reluziu sobre ele. Imediatamente ela colocou a pulseira nas mãos de Sirius, que, segundos depois, desapareceu.  
  
Em seguida, um pouco mais calma, ela caminhou até o namorado, ajoelhando-se para colocar a cabeça dele sobre seu colo enquanto procurava ver o quão machucado ele estava. Bem, ele também estava bem machucado e havia um corte razoavelmente grande na cabeça, onde ele batera ao cair. Mas nada muito preocupante.  
  
Antes que pudesse dar um jeito de ir embora com Tiago, passos soaram na rua vazia. Lílian levantou a cabeça e sentiu o coração acelerar. Caminhando na direção dela, estava um homem de pele pálida, acentuada pela capa negra que ele usava; olhos avermelhados chios de malícia e de um brilho cruel, e um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios finos. Embora nunca o tivesse visto, sabia exatamente quem ele era. Voldemort.  
  
- E eu achava que hoje teríamos caça pequena... Mas vejam o tamanho do peixe que caiu em minha rede... ou eu deveria dizer _ratoeira_? - ele sorriu irônico, observando um ratinho amarelado que sumia dentro de um bueiro - Há muito que eu desejava conhecê-la, guardiã.  
  
Talvez, se ele tivesse dito que era a rainha da Inglaterra, aquelas palavras não tivessem efeito sobre ela. Como poderia ele saber? Pouquíssimos eram aqueles que conheciam seu segredo.  
  
- Vejo que está surpresa. Não tanto quanto eu, certamente. Como um ser tão pequeno e frágil como você pode conter tanto poder?  
  
O choque desapareceu para dar lugar ao desprezo.  
  
- Eu não sou uma coisa para "conter tanto poder". - ela respondeu levantando-se para postar-se à frente do corpo do namorado.  
  
- Que cena tocante... Está querendo me enfrentar, menina?  
  
- Eu não sou uma menina. E, se for para morrer, eu prefiro que seja lutando.  
  
Voldemort riu.  
  
- Você tem idéia do quão ridícula está sendo? Porque eu a mataria?  
  
- Se não vai me matar, quer o quê então? Me convidar para dançar? - ela perguntou irônica, cheia da coragem sem limites, própria dos grifinórios.  
  
O homem deu um passo à frente, mas Lílian não se moveu.  
  
- Mais ou menos isso. - ele apontou a varinha para ela - _Imperio_!  
  
Como se uma bala tivesse sido interceptada em sua trajetória, uma pequena explosão prateada ocorreu no espaço entre eles.  
  
- Acha mesmo que pode me controlar usando o Imperio?   
  
- Não, eu já esperava que isso acontecesse. - ele sorriu - Na verdade, o que tenho para você é muito mais interessante.  
  
Ele voltou a apontar a varinha para ela, enquanto seus olhos dilatavam-se, ficando completamente vermelhos, como globos de sangue. Lílian sentiu a temperatura subir, como se tivessem acendido uma fornalha sob ela.  
  
- _Thanatus_.  
  
Embora Voldemort tivesse apenas sussurrado, Lílian ouviu perfeitamente o que ele dissera. A maldição que separara Helena de Hades, o toque da morte. Diante da ruiva surgiu uma garota de olhos claros e gentis e Lílian sentiu como se tudo tivesse parado, até mesmo o tempo. O sonho. Aquela era Thanatus, o anjo da morte. Lentamente a garota se aproximou da ruiva, estendendo a mão para tocá-la no peito.  
  
Por mais anos que se passassem, a ruiva jamais conseguiria descrever a sensação que percorreu seu corpo naquele momento. Era como se toda a vida que existia nela houvesse evaporado, como se cada célula se tornasse uma pedra de gelo, rasgando-lhe a carne e a alma. Quando o toque cessou e a garota desapareceu da mesma forma que aparecera, restou em Lílian apenas o sentimento de perda.  
  
- Você não pode...  
  
- Eu pesquisei muito, minha cara, para criar minhas próprias maldições. Sei que apenas pessoas ligadas por um sentimento muito forte podem lançar essa maldição. Mas acredito que, a essa altura, você já tenha percebido que o maior poder que possuo é o ódio. Se não acredita em mim, porque não tenta se aproximar de seu amado Potter para se certificar? Eu imagino o que vai sentir com ele morrendo em seus braços, apenas porque você o tocou com as pontas dos dedos.  
  
Lílian olhou para suas mãos e, num delírio febril, imaginou-as cobertas de sangue.  
  
- Seu... - ela avançou para cima dele, pela primeira vez na vida sentindo vontade de acabar com a vida de alguém.  
  
- Hoje não, minha cara. Eu não estou preparado para morrer.  
  
Antes que ela se aproximasse o suficiente, Voldemort desapareceu. Ela ajoelhou-se sobre o lugar em que ele estivera, sentindo as lágrimas a lhe queimarem os olhos. Ela sabia que era verdade. Vira a garota, sentira o toque dela. Nunca mais... Nunca mais poderia tocar alguém, nunca mais poderia sentir Tiago...   
  
Repentinamente, ela se levantou. Ainda havia Tiago. Ele precisava de cuidados. Lílian aproximou-se dele, mas parou antes que pudesse tocá-lo. Precisava de algo que pudesse transformar numa chave de portal. Inconscientemente, ela levou a mão até o pescoço, onde o cordão de Hades repousava.  
  
Lílian segurou o pingente com força, arrancando o cordão de seu pescoço, que ficou levemente vermelho. Sem se importar com a dor que sentia, ela observou as lágrimas se misturarem com o brilho prateado da aura em sua mão.  
  
- Adeus, Tiago. - ela disse num sussurro, abrindo a mão.  
  
O cordão caiu sobre o peito do rapaz e, pouco depois, o moreno desapareceu. Ao longe, o sol finalmente começava a se pôr. 


	10. St Mungus

**Capítulo 09 - St. Mungus  
**

* * *

Sirius sentiu a cabeça latejar enquanto abria os olhos de leve. Estava tudo embaçado. Aos pucos, no entanto, sua visão foi voltando ao foco e ele se deparou com um teto imaculadamente branco, percebendo que estava deitado.  
  
Com muito esforço ele se sentou na cama que ocupava. O lençol escorregou para o chão, revelando o torso nu, coberto de bandagens e levemente tingido de vermelho. Como um flash, as cenas do ataque voltaram a sua mente, enquanto uma pequena pontada nas costas revelava que a ferida ainda não cicatrizara. Logo, ele não podia estar ali há muito tempo.  
  
Lentamente ele observou o lugar. Parecia muito com a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Provavelmente estava no St. Mungus. Mas como chegara ali? E onde estavam Lílian e Tiago? Teriam eles sobrevivido ou...  
  
Finalmente ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Havia alguém, uma garota para ser mais exato, reclinada num pequeno sofá junto a cama dele. Susan. Sirius levantou-se, mas quase imediatamente, se arrependeu. Suas costas doíam terrivelmente. Com um gemido de dor ele voltou para a cama, fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar a italianinha que dormia pacificamente.  
  
- Sirius? - ela perguntou, sentando-se após piscar os olhos repetidas vezes, incomodada com a claridade - Que bom que acordou. Como está se sentindo?  
  
- Meio moído. Quando e como eu vim parar aqui?  
  
- Você e o Tiago apareceram do nada no meio do saguão do hospital ontem de noite. - ela respondeu, aproximando-se.  
  
- E a Lílian?  
  
Susan tirou um pequeno bilhete do casaco.  
  
- Ela deixou isso debaixo da minha porta, avisando que vocês estavam aqui. Eu telefonei ontem pra casa dela antes de sair correndo pra cá, mas quem atendeu foi a mãe do Tiago. D. Miriam estava tão preocupada com o sumiço da "nora" que eu não tive coragem de contar do Tiago.  
  
- E ele? - Sirius perguntou preocupado.  
  
- Acho que ainda não acordou, a Jones me prometeu que avisaria quando ele acordasse. Mas não se preocupe, le só bateu a cabeça e teve alguns arranhões. Você estava bem pior, a ferida não queria fechar de jeito nenhum. Disseram que o que quer que o tivesse cortado, devia estar envenenado. Mas o pessoal daqui faz milagres... - a morena observou com um sorriso.  
  
- É bom mesmo, porque vamos precisar de um milagre bem grande para quando o Tiago acordar e perguntar pela Lily. - Sirius observou tristemente, enquanto brincava com a pulseira que Lílian enfeitiçara para levá-lo até ali.  
  
Susan apanhou o lençol do chão, cobrindo o rapaz com cuidado. Sirius olhou ainda uma vez para ela, parecendo curioso, mas mal virou-se, caiu novamente no sono. Ela observou o rosto pálido dele por alguns instantes antes de virar-se para a janela por onde a claridade do sol penetrava.  
  


* * *

Lílian saiu da Floresta Proibida e ergueu o olhar para o castelo que se erguia impávido à sua frente. Estava toda arranhada, as roupas em desalinho, os cabelos despenteados, mas, pelo menos por hora, estava pouco se importando com isso.  
  
Cansada, ela voltou a andar na direção do castelo. Caminhara por toda a noite pela floresta, em meio a pensamentos febris e sombrios, sem ligar para os ruídos que ocorriam a sua volta.  
  
Depois que Tiago desaparecera, ela foi até a casa de Susan, pois precisava avisar alguém sobre os dois rapazes e a morena era a melhor pessoa para cuidar de ambos. Em seguida aparatara para Hogsmeade e se embrenhara na floresta. Precisava chegar a Hogwarts, mas também tinha que evitar a aproximação de outras pessoas. E, naquele momento, só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la: Alvo Dumbledore.  
  
Finalmente ela chegou ao portão. Com um gemido de esfoço, a ruiva o abriu e logo aguçou os ouvidos. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar ninguém. Mas o castelo estava silencioso. Aquilo era realmente ótimo.  
  
Logo chegou à gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore. Só havia um pequeno probleminha. Ela não sabia a senha. E não tinha tempo para adivinhações, precisava entrar antes que alguém aparecesse. Fechando os olhos, ela colocou as mãos sobre a gárgule, sendo envolvida por sua aura. Imediatemente a passagem se abriu.  
  
Ela subiu arfando, enquanto lembrava-se das várias vezes em que acompanhara Tiago naquelas escadas, disposta a arranjar a pior detenção possível na face da Terra para ele. Com esse pensamento, um pequeno sorriso lhe escapou dos lábios, logo substituído por uma lágrima furtiva. Como estaria Tiago?  
  
Finalmente ela chegou ao escritório do direto. Não era supresa para ela que Dumbledore já a estivesse esperando, ela sempre tivera a impressão de que ele era onisciente. Fawkes estava encolhida, com muitas penas soltas. A ruiva percebeu que logo a fênix morreria.  
  
- Bom dia, professor. - ela cumprimentou cansada.  
  
Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia lua. Ele deu um meio sorriso, indicando a cadeira à frente dele com a cabeça.  
  
- Bom dia, Lílian.  
  
Ela se sentou e, por alguns instantes, eles se encararam silenciosamente.  
  
- Imagino que já saiba porque estou aqui.  
  
Dumbledore nunca parecera tão velho quanto naquele momento. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando o nascer do sol que penetrava pela janela aberta do escritório. Em seus quadros, os antigos diretores observavam-na com pesar. Passos soaram atrás dela.  
  
- Sim, Lily, ele sabe porque está aqui. - ela virou-se, encontrando Gideão, que também parecia ter passado a noite em claro - Eu contei a ele.  
  
Ela estreitou os olhos, mas foi Dumbledore quem respondeu.  
  
- Moody mandou Gideão pouco antes de tudo acontecer. Ele não pode fazer nada, mas assistiu Voldemort amaldiçoá-la.  
  
Ela voltou-se novamente para o professor, com um brilho ansioso nos olhos.  
  
- E o senhor pode me ajudar?  
  
- Não. Está além dos meus poderes ajudá-la.  
  
Lílian teria chorado se já não tivesse derramado todas as lágrimas que possuía. Nesse momento, Fawkes deu um pio alto e seu corpo se incendiou. A ruiva observou o fogo consumir a ave, tentando imaginar porque não se consumia também, só que de tristeza. Perdida nesses pensamentos, ela não percebeu quando Dumbledore afastou-se, voltando em seguida com um cálice fumegante.  
  
- Beba.  
  
Ela virou-se para ele espantada.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Beba. Você está ardendo em febre. Essa poção vai ajudá-la.  
  
- Porque se peocupa? - ela sorriu ironicamente, uma raiva intensa começando a lhe queimar o peito - Porque não me deixa morrer? Seria melhor que...  
  
Gideão olhou tristemente para a ruiva, mas manteve-se em silêncio.  
  
- Beba, Lílian. - o diretor disse firmemente - Vou considerar o que acaba de dizer como um acesso febril. Já imaginou o que Tiago sentiria ao ouvi-la dizer isso?  
  
- E O QUE IMPORTA?! - ela gritou, levantando-se - O que importa se eu nunca mais vou poder chegar perto dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa?  
  
Ela sentiu a mão forte de Gideão segurá-la pelo braço, virando-a para ele. O que teria acontecido se ele não estivesse de luva? Era algo que ela não queria sequer cogitar.  
  
- Você não pode se entregar dessa maneira! Deve haver uma saída, Lílian, você não precisa se isolar do mundo, não precisa morrer. Por mais distante que você estava de mim, eu sempre me consolei por saber que, pelo menos, você era feliz. E eu não vou deixar você se entregar desse jeito!  
  
Ela se soltou de Gideão, assustada, e voltou-se para Dumbledore.  
  
- Beba, Lílian. - Dumbledore repetiu gentilmente - E depois descanse. Você precisa descansar. Depois nós veremos o que fazer. Mas você não deve desistir antes mesmo de começar a lutar.  
  
Lílian olhou para a poção por alguns instantes antes de virá-la garganta abaixo. Fumaça começou a sair de suas orelhas e Gideão abriu um pequeno sorriso. A ruiva sentiu que seu corpo voltava a se aquecer. Quando o efeito da poção passou, Dumbledore abriu uma passagem, revelando um confortável dormitório.  
  
- Vá dormir, Lílian. Quando acordar, vermeos o que se pode fazer.  
  


* * *

Estava tudo girando quando Tiago piscou os olhos com força, sentindo uma pontada na nuca. Lentamente a imagem de um cortinado entrou em foco. Ele se sentou na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo algo atado em seu pulso. Um cordão de onde pendia um pequeno dragão.  
  
- Lily? - ele chamou, afastando o cortinado.  
  
- Ela não está aqui.  
  
Tiago virou-se para a porta do quarto, que acabara de ser aberta. Alastor Moody estava parado no umbral, olhando para o moreno.  
  
- Cadê a Lily?  
  
- Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja na hora do almoço. Ele a designou para alguma missão da Ordem.  
  
Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha, a sensação estranha que o perseguia a alguns dias voltando.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você e o Sirius chegaram de noite, apareceram no meio do saguão do hospital não se sabe como. Uma amiga de vocês, ao que me parece, recebeu um bilhete da sua namorada, avisando que vocês estavam aqui. Foi Lílian quem os trouxe aqui. Agora, o que aconteceu exatamente, eu ainda não sei, estou aqui justamente para descobrir.  
  
- E o Sirius?  
  
- Sua mãe e a outra garota estão com ele no quarto vizinho.  
  
Tiago assentiu, voltando a sentar na cama. Pouco depois, Miriam Potter entrou no quarto, dando um enorme suspiro de alívio ao ver o filho acordado. Logo atrás vinha Sirius, apoiado em Susan.  
  
- Você me deu um grande susto, seu peralta! - Miriam disse sorrindo, enquanto beijava a face dele.  
  
- É, eu sei... A senhora sabe quando temos alta?  
  
- A Hestia disse que amanhã de manhã - Sirius respondeu - Vão tirar minhas bandagens hoje, mas eu vou ter que ficar com uma babá para poder sair do hospital...  
  
Susan sorriu levemente. Sirius passaria a semana em sua casa. Isso não era uma perspectiva maravilhosa? Se Lílian não tivesse sumido tão misteriosamente, a morena já estaria soltando fogos de artifício.  
  
- Espero que tenham aprendido a não dar uma de heróis à toa. - Olho-Tonto interrompeu com um grunhido - Não quero perder meus melhores homens tão fácil.  
  
- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso... - Sirius olhou espantado para o seu chefe - Eu tô sonhando? Ele finalmente admitiu que nos ama?  
  
- Black, se quer mesmo ter alta amanhã, é bom não começar com gracinhas...  
  
- Mas eu sou inocente!  
  
- Claro, inocente... - foi a vez de Susan falar - Você é a inocência em pessoa, e eu sou Paracelsus.  
  
Tiago observou com um sorriso a pequena dscussão. Mas sua mente estava bem distante dali, juntamente com um pressentimento muito estranho sobre uma certa ruiva.  
  


* * *

- Está melhor? - Dumbledore perguntou, empurrando uma xícara de chá na direção dela.  
  
Lílian apenas sentiu com a cabeça, pegando a xícara e levando-a aos lábios. Gideão não estava ali dessa vez e Fawkes, que já renascera, nem de longe parecia a imponente ave com a qual ela se acostumara.  
  
- Você já tem alguma idéia do que fazer? - o professor perguntou, enquanto observava-a atentamente.  
  
- Eu preciso dos livros que o senhor me deu. Helena conseguiu, de alguma forma, reverter a maldição. Embora eu não acredite na possibilidade de encontrar o uqe preciso naqueles livros, tenho que começar por eles.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu fracamente.  
  
- E Tiago?  
  
Lílian depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. Ainda não decidira o que fazer com Tiago. Como poderia dizer a ele que estavam definitivamente separados? Ele não iria deixá-la. Ela sabia que ele jamais a deixaria, mesmo que isso significasse a morte.  
  
- Eu não tenho forças para encará-lo. - ela confessou com o coração apertado.  
  
Dumbledore ficou em silêncio e ela agradeceu por isso. Não queria pensar em Tiago por hora.  
  
- E você já sabe onde vai ficar?  
  
- Não tinha pensado nisso ainda... - ela observou.  
  
- Eu tomei a liberdade de avisar a Moody e a Doge que você estava em missão para a Ordem e consegui que o St. Mungus aceitasse uma licença de um ano de aperfeiçoamento em um hospital na França. Gideão tem um chalé no norte, nas montanhas. Ele ofereceu para que você ficasse lá enquanto eu sustento essa história. De acordo com Gideão, nem corujas vão encontrar você lá.  
  
Lílian sorriu timidamente.  
  
- É perfeito, professor.  
  
Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta, retirando dela uma chave dourada e entregando à ruiva.  
  
- É a chave da casa e também uma chave de portal. Gideão disse que ela vai ativar daqui a duas horas. Use a lareira do meu quarto para ir a sua casa e pegar o que precisa. Gideão disse que há mantimentos suficientes no chalé e que no final da semana ele vai levar mais algumas coisas que você possa precisar.  
  
Ela assentiu e levantou-se.  
  
- Obrigada por tudo, professor Dumbledore.  
  
- vai dar tudo certo, Lílian. - ele sorriu - Agora é melhor você ir.  
  
- certo. Mas, professor... Se Tiago vier atrás de mim... Não conte a ele nada do que aconteceu.  
  
Dumbledore olhou-a atentamente.  
  
- Eu prometo. Não direi nada a Tiago.  
  
Ela saiu do escritório sentindo-se um pouco melhor do que quando chegara ali. Não muito, é verdade, mas já era um começo... 


	11. A decisão de Lílian

**Capítulo 10 - A decisão de Lílian**

* * *

Lílian observou o chalé com um sorriso, enquanto tirava a luva para abrir a porta. Lá dentro, tudo estava em perfeita ordem, apenas um pouco de poeira, logo denunciada pela alergia da ruiva, mostrava que não havia ninguém ali.  
  
Ela caminhou pela casa, tirando o cachecol e o casaco. Uma cozinha, uma sala, um quarto com banheiro. Pequeno, mas prático. A ruiva retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a lareira.  
  
- _Incendio_!  
  
Logo um calor gostoso preencheu a casa. Ela voltou até o quarto, retirando do bolso três pequeninas malas que, com outro aceno da varinha, voltaram ao seu tamanho natural. Em meia hora ela guardou seu velho violão, as roupas e os livros que trouxera. Agora só precisava de uma faxina para completar seu trabalho.  
  
Enquanto assoviava uma canção, ela coordenava a vassoura, que varria sozinha, e um pano, que voava para todos os lados, tirando o pó. Não demorou muito para que tudo estivesse limpo. Depois de guardar a vassoura, ela seguiu resoluta para a cozinha.  
  
Os armários estavam cheios, como Dumbledore dissera, afinal, eles não a tinham mandado ali para morrer de fome. Com um pote de biscoitos e um pouco de chá, ela voltou para a sala, finalmente descansando junto à lareira.  
  
"-_ E Tiago?"_ - a voz do diretor soou em seus ouvidos.  
  
- Sim, Lílian, e Tiago? - ela perguntou para si mesma.  
  
Conhecendo o namorado como ela conhecia, podia dizer que ele definitivamente não se afastaria se soubesse o que acontecera. Ele, com sua estúpida coragem e teimosia se arriscaria ao lado dela. Apenas um toque, mesmo de leve e...  
  
Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou se livrar desses pensamentos. Era melhor esquecer Tiago. Era isso... Talvez fosse melhor que nunca voltassem a se ver. Essa resolução, mais do que tudo, a incomodou. Não sentir o toque de Tiago já era ruim por si só, mas ser privada do som do riso dele, da voz, do olhar...  
  
- É melhor que seja assim. - ela disse em voz alta, tentando se convencer.  
  
Mas, e se por alguma armadilha do destino, eles se reencontrassem? Não podia dar a ele esperança, mesmo que a esperança fosse agora a única coisa que a sustentava. Talvez, algum dia, pudesse voltar... Mas não podia fazê-lo esperar.  
  
Se o reencontrasse, teria que afastá-lo. E só havia uma maneira de afstá-lo. Ela teria que acertar onde mais doía em Tiago Potter: o orgulho.

* * *

Sirius ouvia da sala o barulho incessante da cozinha, enquanto uma música istrumental enchia o pequeno apartamento. Susan estava preparando o almoço, que, pelo cheiro, era certamente algo muito bom. Ela passou pela porta da cozinha, metida num velho avental e dançando alegremente com uma vasilha nas mãos. O rapaz riu de leve, embra sua vontade fosse a de gargalhar. Só que não podia se dar a esse luxo, ou sentiria as costelas se mexendo de novo...  
- Ei, Su, o que você tá fazendo aí?  
- Lasanha. Enquanto você estiver aqui, só vai comer comida italiana.  
- Isso é o paraíso... - ele falou marotamente, enquanto a garota reaparecia na porta da cozinha.  
- O que disse?  
- Nada não... - o moreno respondeu, voltando a se deitar no sofá - Ei, Su, você já teve alguma notícia da Lílian?  
- Não. Eu telefonei pra casa dela, mas D. Míriam disse que ela ainda não apareceu. Então o próprio Tiago atendeu e disse que ela está numa missão para a Ordem. O pobrezinho está desesperado...  
- Você está sabendo da Ordem? - Sirius perguntou curioso.  
- A Lily me convidou. Falando nisso, eu estive com Dumbledore antes do ataque com vocês. Ele disse que logo teríamos reunião. Mais duas casas de famílias bruxas foram atacadas esse mês.  
- Como você sabe disso? Eu etou no quartel-general dos aurores e só ouvi alguns boatos sobre isso.  
- Nem sempre trabalhar na parte burocrática é ruim, Sirius. É no meu setor que estão censurando as reportagens de jornais e revistas sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Como não aconteceu nenhuma morte, dessa vez o ministério conseguiu abafar. Eles ainda não perceberam que esconder a situação só vai piorar as coisas.  
Sirius assentiu e ela voltou a cozinha. O disco na vitrola terminou e um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a casa. Fazia quase uma semana que tivera alta no St. Mungus e viera para a casa de Susan. Ia sentir falta da presença da amiga quando voltasse para sua casa, de ser tão mimado e paparicado. Será que se casasse com Camille, sua vida seria assim também?  
Como se adivinhando os pensamentos do rapaz, Susan voltou à porta com uma vasilha cheia de algo branco e fofo como neve.  
- E como vai com a Dearborn? - ela perguntou enquanto batia o creme.  
- Não vai. A Camille está de casamento marcado pra logo. Eu ainda estou pensando em fazer uma última tentativa, mas ainda não tenho certeza.  
- Escreva uma carta pra ela. - Susan sugeriu com um sorriso triste, sem olhar pra ele.  
- É, talvez seja uma boa idéia. Mas o que é isso que você está fazendo aí? - ele perguntou curioso.  
- É pra sobremesa. Já comeu _ambrosia_? - ela perguntou.  
- Não. Mas tenho certeza que vou adorar experimentar.  
Ela sorriu novamente, voltando para a cozinha enquanto ele cruzava os braços sob a cabeça. Ê, vida boa...

* * *

Tiago observou pelas janelas do expresso o vilarejo se aproximar. Finalmente chegara a Hogsmeade. Passara uma semana preso em casa pelos cuidados da mãe, descobrindo que as roupas e a grande maioria dos pertences pessoais de Lílian tinha desaparecido. Mandara corujas e mais corujas na esperança de receber alguma esposta da namorada, mas elas sempre voltavam sem ter feito sua entrega.  
  
Assim, só havia uma pessoa a quem recorrer. Se Lílian estava numa missão para a Ordem, Dumbledore certamente sabia onde ela estava. Tiago estava mais que preocupado com a namorada, pois a sensação ruim que o perseguia ultimamente estava de volta com força total. E ele sabia que isso tinha a ver com Lílian.   
  
Então, ali estava ele, descendo o trem rapidamente, visto que ainda estava fraco para aparatar. A "surra" que levara realmente não lhe fizera bem. Ele observou o vilarejo com saudade. Hogsmeade estava exatamente como ele conhecera. Parando diante da Casa dos Gritos, ele suspirou. Tantas lembranças...  
  
- Tiago? O que está fazendo aqui, garotão?  
  
O moreno sentiu-se levantado do chão por um forte abraço enquanto Hagrid assoava o nariz. Não demorou muito para perceber que o guarda-caça tinha bebido um pouco além da conta.  
  
- Ahn... Olá, Hagrid. Porque não está em Hogwarts?  
  
- Aproveitando um pouco a noite. Está bonita, não?  
  
Tiago observou o céu estrelado. Sim, estava uma bela noite. Se Lily estivesse ali, eles poderiam se divertir contando as infinitas estrelas... Tiago meneou a cabeça. Porque pensar na ruiva doía tanto? O que tinha acontecido? De algum ponto distante veio a voz de Hagrid.  
  
- E você, o que faz aqui sozinho?  
  
- Preciso ver Dumbledore. - ele respondeu rápido - Pode me dar uma carona, Hagrid?  
  
O guarda-caça sorriu, apontando para uma carruagem sem cavalos parada ali perto.  
  
- Pode subir, Tiago.  
  
O moreno assentiu. Meia hora depois estavam diante do castelo. Hagrid se despediu e Tiago caminhou pelos corredores até a gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
- E agora, qual será a senha?  
  
- Besouros recheados. - soou a voz do diretor logo atrás dele.  
  
Tiago virou-se, encontrando Dumbledore sorrindo. A passagem se abriu e ele indicou com a mão o caminho. Pouco depois estavam no escritório do professor, em silêncio. O auror observou a fênix, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Talvez estivesse fazendo "tempestade em copo d'água" e, a essa altura, Lily já tivesse até voltado da missão e o estivesse esperando em casa.  
  
- Ela não está.  
  
- Como? - Tiago perguntou, olhando para o pensativo diretor.  
  
- Você disse que talvez Lílian esteja em casa. Ela não está.  
  
- Então onde ela... Afinal, o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Eu não posso dizer. Prometi a ela.  
  
- Ela está em alguma missão perigosa, é isso? - Tiago perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Não. Ela simplesmente precisa de um tempo para pensar.  
  
- Pensar? O que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu já disse que não posso contar, Tiago. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo enquanto abria a gaveta e tirava dela uma pequenina chave - Mas eu não prometi nada sobre levá-lo até ela...

* * *

_ Estava novamente sonhando. Porque não podia simplesmente dormir em paz, sem ter que rever seus piores pesadelos toda vez que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro?  
  
Bem, pelo menos parecia que_ _estava tudo em paz ali. O chalé estava silencioso e, junto Pà lareira, ela estava sentada ao lado de um rapaz. Por ujm instante, Lílian achou que aquele era Tiago. Mas não. Aquele era Gideão Prewett.  
  
Estavam muito próximos... Se Tiago visse aquilo, certamente teria uma crise de ciúmes homérica. A porta do chalé se abriu. E depois, tudo voltou a escuridão.  
_

* * *

Gideão acabou de guardar as coisas que havia trazido na cozinha e foi para a sala, onde Lílian observava o fogo, sentada junto a lareira. Ele colocou mais lenha para avivar as chamas e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
  
- Lily?  
  
Ela fixou o olhar no amigo, notando quão próximos eles estavam. Mas não se mexeu. A ruiva sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a sua, que estava enluvada.  
  
- Gideão... Vocês está tentando suicídio?  
  
- Sabe, Lily, eu não me importaria de morrer se pudesse, ao menos uma vez...  
  
O rosto dele estava muito próximo e Lílian se deixou perder nos olhos de Gideão, tão extremamente parecidos com os de Tiago.  
  
A porta do chalé se abriu de mansinho e Lílian se virou, sem se afastar de Gideão. Já sabia quem estava ali. Ela vira em seu sonho. Afinal entendera o que ele queria dizer. Havia uma maneira de afastar o namorado de uma vez por todas. Porque, parado no umbral da porta, estava Tiago.  
  
O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver quão próximos estavam os dois. Mas ele segurou-se. Não era hora de fazer uma cena ou despertaria a fúria de Lílian. Ele observou Gideão levantar-se, recolhendo seu casaco que estava sobre a poltrona. Ele voltou-se para Lílian, que levantava agora, com o olhar fixo ao de Tiago.  
  
- Lily, eu já vou indo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise.  
  
Ela assentiu e Gideão desapareceu pela porta que Tiago deixara aberta. O moreno tirou os òculos embaçados para limpar na blusa, sorrindo para Lílian. Agora que estava diante da ruiva, toda aquela sensação ruim que o angustiava desaparecera. Ele aproximou-se dela, estendendo a mão.  
  
- Vamos para casa, Lily. Acho que temos muito o que conversar.   
  
Lílian percebeu que ele estava com ciúmes, embora tentasse esconder isso por trás do sorriso calmo. "timo, assim seria tudo bem mais fácil. Ela deu um passo para trás e Tiago sentiu-se brutalmente empurrado por uma mão invisível, batendo com as costas na parede. Ela o observou por alguns instantes, os olhos extremamente vermelhos, antes de abaixar a cabeça.  
  
- Eu não vou voltar com você para casa, Tiago Potter. Nunca mais.  
  
Ele a observou, obviamente assustado.  
  
- O que está acontecendo, Lily? Que raios de brincadeira é essa? E o que aquele idiota estava fazendo aqui?  
  
- Não é brincadeira. - ela levantou a cabeça, os traços de vermelhidão nos olhos tinham sumido completamente - Apenas vá embora, Potter.  
  
- Eu não vou embora enquanto você não explicar o que está acontecendo. - ele respondeu, levantando-se.  
  
- Eu tentei fazer as coisas mais fáceis pra você.  
  
- Pois as faça difícil. Eu não saio daqui até que você me dê um argumento convincente para isso.  
  
Lílian sorriu ironicamente.  
  
- Você quer saber o que Gideão estava fazendo aqui? Bem, eu vou dizer a você. Ele passou a noite aqui. E quer saber o que mais? Eu usei você, Potter. Usei para poder sair de casa, para me proteger, enfim... pra uma série de coisas. Por sorte, eu percebi que não preciso de você. - ela respirou fundo - Eu não gosto de perdedores, Potter.  
  
- É mentira! - ele gritou, caminhando resoluto até ela. Mas paralisou-se no caminho, bem diante da ruiva.  
  
- Não, Potter, não é mentira.  
  
- Você está mentindo. Você me ama! - o rapaz gritou, fazendo um enorme esforço tentando se livrar da magia dela.  
  
- Eu não te amo. - ela disse com a voz calculadamente fria, os olhos abaixados - Se algum dia eu te amei, isso não existe mais.  
  
- Você está mentindo... - ele disse quase num sussurro, os olhos avermelhados.  
  
- Você não tem orgulho, seu idiota? Eu te traí e ainda assim você corre atrás de mim? Eu não menti, Potter. - ela disse com a voz carregada de desprezo, tentado por tudo segurar-se para não chorar - Eu não te amo mais. Agora vá embora.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- VÁ EMBORA!  
  
Ele a observou atentamente com os olhos repletos de mágoa. Finalmente a magia dela cessou. Ele estava livre. Ele deu às costas a Lílian, colocando sobre a mesa o cordão com o pingente de Hades, abrindo a porta por onde um vento frio entrou.  
  
- Até algum dia, Lílian. - ele disse em voz baixa.  
  
- Adeus, Potter.  
  
Ele saiu do chalé, aparatando depois de se distanciar da construção. Lá dentro, Lílian caminhou até a mesa, pegando o cordão. Ainda estava quente. Ela escorregou até o chão, finalmente deixando as lágrimas terem livre curso. Estava tudo acabado agora. 


	12. Phobos

**Capítulo 11 - Phobos**

* * *

Tiago observou os grossos pingos de chuva se chocarem contra a janela de seu quarto. Tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho e se jogara na cama.  
  
Um mês... Um mês que Lílian saíra de casa, um mês que ela o evitava, um mês que ela... O rapaz respirou fundo. Não queria pensar nisso agora, não queria pensar nisso nunca, na verdade. Preferia apagar da sua vida a existência da ruiva. Só que isso era impossivel.  
  
Não podia esquecê-la pelo simples fato de que ainda a amava. Por diversas vezes estivera a um passo de voltar para o chalé e voltar a encará-la. Por mais que tudo o que ela dissera o tivesse magoado, ainda gostava dela. Desesperadamente. A idéia de a ruiva o traíra jamais entraria em sua cabeça. Ele sentia que tudo era uma mentira, mas isso não tinha a menor importância diante dos fatos. O que importava ele sentir alguma coisa pela ruiva se...  
  
A chuva aumentou. Pelo visto aquele início de primavera seria bem chuvoso. Não que isso importasse. O mundo poderia explodir naquele exato instante que ele não se importaria. Não mais. O que uma garota não é capaz de fazer... Da mesma maneira que elas podem levá-lo ao Paraíso, é nas mãos delas que seu destino se transforma num inferno.  
  
Tiago levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para se ver no grande espelho que dera a Lílian em um de seus aniversários de namoro.  
  
- Cara, cê tá horrível... - o espelho disse numa voz sonolenta.  
  
- Não enche... - Tiago respondeu.  
  
Mas o espelho tinha toda a razão. Grandes olheiras estavam sob seus olhos, e não havia brilho algum por trás dos óculos. Sirius estava preocupado com ele, e creditava o estado do amigo à saudade de Lílian. Tiago não contara nada a ele e pretendia continuar assim, pelo menos por um tempo. Preferia deixar que todos acreditassem no que Dumbledore dissera. Lílian estava numa missão para a Ordem e não podia se comunicar com ninguém.  
  
De algum ponto do nada, voou uma pena vermelha. Ela se equilibrou na ponta do nariz dele. Tiago retirou a pena, juntamente com os óculos. Aquilo era um sinal de Dumbledore. Estava havendo uma reunião da Ordem.  
  


* * *

Pedro observou curioso os participantes da mesa. Aquela era a primeira reunião da Ordem da qual participava, por indicação de Tiago. Voldemort ficara muito feliz quando soubera daquilo. O único problema é que até agora Dumbledore estava falando coisas que o comensal já sabia. Então, por hora, só o que podia fazer era observar seus novos companheiros.  
  
Alastor Moody parecia inquieto ao lado de Carátaco Dearborn, que conversava com Edgar Bones. Dédalo Diggle, um colega da época de Hogwarts, não parecia tão excitável como quando o conhecera. Estúrgio Podmore com seu ridículo chapéu, Elifas Doge, Rúbeo Hagrid, Susan Timms, Emelina Vance, Os Prewett, os Longbottom... Todos membros da Ordem.  
  
O rapaz sorriu ao perceber que Gideão olhava pensativo para o assento vazio ao lado de Tiago. O lugar de Lílian, provavelmente. Dumbledore dera alguma estúpida desculpa sobre a ausência da ruiva, mas ele sabia exatamente porque ela não estava ali. Entre Sirius e Remo, Tiago parecia muito distante de tudo. Pedro se perguntava se ele sabia o que acontecera com a namorada ou também acreditava na mentira do velho diretor.  
  
Finalmente ele prendeu sua atenção nas duas últimas ocupantes da mesa: Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes. Sobre a primeira ele não sabia muita coisa além de que ela era uma inominável. Quanto à segunda, Voldemort adoraria saber onde fora parar.  
  
A reunião acabou e Pedro viu todos saírem, exceto por Sirius e Dumbledore. Gostaria de saber sobre o que eles conversariam. Mas Remo e Tiago estavam esperando por ele. Pensando no encontro que teria mais tarde com seu Lorde, ele apressou-se a seguir os amigos.  
  
- Ei, Potter!  
  
Tiago estancou ao ouvir a voz de Gideão. Não havia ninguém no corredor, todos já tinham deixado o castelo. Remo fechou os olhos, já adivinhando o que viria a seguir.  
  
- O que quer, Prewett? - o rapaz perguntou, estranhamente calmo, ajetando os óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz.  
  
- A Lily conversou com você?  
  
Foi extremamente rápido. Num segundo Gideão estava prado diante de Tiago e no segundo seguinte ele estava no chão, a boca sangrando. Pedro observou com interesse o amigo, que ainda mantinha o punho fechado, como se quisesse mais briga. Remo puxou o amigo enquanto Gideão se levantava, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Tiago estava se sentindo bem mais leve, embora a vontade de acabar com Gideão o dominasse. Não bastava lhe roubar a namorada, ainda vinha tripudiar... Gideão não conseguiu entender o que Remo falava, era muito baixo e rápido, mas Graças a isso Tiago saiu bufando pelo corredor, logo desaparecendo ao lado dos dois amigos.  
  
Sirius saiu da sala de Dumbledore nesse momento, encontrando o outro auror ainda em pé, pensativo, enquanto segurava o maxilar.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Seu amigo deve ter enlouquecido ou coisa do tipo.  
  
- Tiago? Ele deve estar se mordendo de ciúmes. Afinal, a Lílian está no seu chalé, pesquisando para a Ordem.  
  
- Como sabe disso?  
  
- Dumbledore acaba de me contar. Ele pediu para que eu levasse algumas coisa pra ela amanhã, já que você vai estar numa ronda. Só não entendi porque ele não pediu isso para o Tiago. Talvez o velho ache que ela vá se "distrair" do trabalho...  
  
- Ele não disse nada sobre o porquê dela estar lá.  
  
Sirius olhou o rapaz, curioso.  
  
- Ela se afastou para continuar suas pesquisas, não?  
  
- Acho que estou começando a entender porque o Potter me socou. Bem, não serei eu a contradizê-la. Mas, me faça um favor, Black, converse com a sua amiga.  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
- Você vai saber quando encontrá-la. Até logo, Black.  
  
Gideão também desapareceu no corredor, deixando Sirius sozinho e extremamente pensativo.  
  
_

* * *

"- Jamais obtereis paz - disse o Ancião dos dias - Todo aquele que tiver nos traído nunca descansará. Teria sido melhor para vós que jamais houvesses nascido.  
  
- Estás nos condenando a uma guerra sem tréguas - respondeu o primeiro dos anjos - Pois não aceitaremos teu julgamento. Onde está escrito que tu és nosso soberano?  
  
- Ouça o que digo, Nefilim: pela eternidade tu tentarás se retirar do Abismo, mas nós resistiremos. Até o dia do Ragnarock, quando pela loucura de mortais voltaremos a nos unir para, de uma vez por todas, resolver nossa insolúvel questão."  
  
_Lílian fechou o livro, irritada. Primeiro o Olimpo, agora uma mistura do Apocalipse com mitos nórdicos. O que viria a seguir? Só faltava mesmo aparecer o saci naqueles livros sem pé nem cabeça...  
  
- Nefilim, no mitos hebraicos são os anjos caídos. Então esse Ancião dos dias deve ser... Deus. Ragnarock é coo os povos nórdicos "apelidavam" o fim do mundo. Agora, alguém pode me dizer o que tudo isso tem a ver com a Antiga Magia. E, mais importante, como esse monte de baboseiras pode me ajudar?!  
  
Ela respirou profundamente. Até agora não descobrira nada que pudesse reverter a maldição. Absolutamente nenhuma pista. Ao final, não encher Tiago de esperanças fora a melhor alternativa.  
  
- Tiago... Por mais que eu tente, sempre acabo voltando a você...  
  
Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Nunca imaginara que ele lhe faria tanta falta. Porque tinha que amá-lo tanto? Mas agora não havia mais o que fazer. Ela não iria atrás dele por motivos óbvios e, para sua sorte, Tiago jamais passaria por cima de seu orgulho. Talvez até já tivesse arranjado outra, voltado a agir como o idiota que ela "odiara" na escola.  
  
Digamos que, por alguma hipótese muito absurda, ela conseguisse reverter a Thanatus. Poderia voltar a conviver com seus amigos e parentes (se Petúnia tivesse a caridade de não enxotá-la...) mas, e Tiago?  
  
- Raios, porque eu sempre tenho que voltar a essa questão?!  
  
- Lily, porque você gosta tanto de falar sozinha?  
  
A ruiva levantou de chofre, encontrando Sirius parado na porta, cheio de sacolas.  
  
- Sirius, como... O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Dumbledore pediu que viesse. Ele queria saber se você está bem e mandar mantimentos.  
  
Lílian observou o moreno começar a tirar o conteúdo das sacolas, colocando-a sobre a pequena mesa.  
  
- Antes que eu me esqueça, Dumbledore mandou dizer que não traiu sua promessa. - Sirius fez uma careta - Você pediu para não contar, mas não falou nada sobre trazê-lo aqui. Eu não sei o que significa essa mensagem, mas ele disse que faria sentido pra você.  
  
- Dumbledore está começando a ficar caduco. - ela respondeu, voltando a ficar irritada e vigiando cada movimento do amigo para que ele não chegasse perto demais.  
  
Sirius sorriu e finalmente acabou de fazer seu trabalho. Ele observou a pilha de livros que havia junto ao sofá.  
  
- E então, como tem ido com sua missão? Já descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Antiga Magia que possa nos ajudar?  
  
- Quanto você está sabendo, Sirius?  
  
Ele sorriu. Era hora de "jogar verde para colher maduro", como a própria Lílian dissera certa vez.  
  
- Tudo. Gideão me contou depois de levar um soco de Tiago. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir a história de você.  
  
- Tiago estava lá quando ele te contou? - a ruiva empalidecera.  
  
- Não. Mas, e então Lily, eu estou esperando.  
  
- Sente-se, Sirius. Essa história é bem longa e começa muito antes da "visita" de Voldemort no dia do ataque a vocês.  
  
Sirius sentou-se, tentando não demonstrar surpresa. Voldemort estivera no ataque. Ele devia ter aparecido depois dele e de Tiago terem desmaiado. O que ele poderia ter feito com Lílian?  
  


* * *

Miranda sentiu pela terceira vez o baque de seu corpo no chão. Sirius não tinha vindo para a aula, pois estava em alguma missão, então, ela estava sozinha com Tiago, que nesse momento se sentara sobre a barriga dela, imobilizando seus braços.  
  
- Está inspirado hoje, Potter. O que houve?  
  
- Eu sempre estou inspirado. - ele respondeu com um sorriso, inclinando-se sobre a mulher.  
  
Tiago fechou os olhos, e a imagem de Lílian apareceu bem clara em sua mente. Estava traindo ela. Que se danasse, ela não o traíra primeiro? Tudo o que queria agora era afastar aquela imagem de si, e, com alguma sorte, conseguiria voltar a ser o mesmo Tiago Potter da época do colégio, que disputava palmo a palmo o título de maior conquistador de Hogwarts com Sirius.  
  
Quando já estavam muito próximos, Miranda conseguiu soltar as mãos e, com um impulso no corpo, deu uma cambalhota, invertendo as posições.  
  
- Pensei que tivesse uma namorada, Potter.  
  
Ele estreitou os olhos. Miranda tinha deixado seus braços livres. Teria sido um esquecimento ou ela o estava provocando?  
  
- Eu tinha uma namorada.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a envolveu pela cintura, conseguindo roubar um beijo de Miranda. Ela, de início, não reagiu, mas logo estava correspondendo. Tiago sorriu. Ele era realmente irresistível. Nenhuma mulher conseguiria resistir a ele. Exceto por Lílian...  
  
Um barulho alto veio da porta fechada e Tiago imediatamente se levantou, deixando a moça sem fôlego sentada no chão. Um resmungo alto veio das escadas fora da sala. Provavelmente alguém deixara alguma coisa rolar escada abaixo. O moreno olhou para o relógio. Eram seis horas da noite. A aula havia acabado há meia hora.  
  
- Você mora aqui perto da academia, não? - Tiago perguntou, sem olhar pra ela.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Eu já vi você entrando num prédio do fim da rua. Você pode deixar seu filho com a vizinha?  
  
Miranda o observou por alguns instantes, curiosa. O que acontecera com o rapaz? O mais afobado sempre fora Sirius, mas nem ele nunca tentara uma abordagem como aquela, tão... desesperada. O que teria acontecido entre Tiago e a namorada? Sim, porque ela tinha certeza que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com a namorada do rapaz. Ela respirou fundo.  
  
- Posso, mas...  
  
Tiago sorriu, caminhando para a porta.  
  
- Esteja pronta às oito.  
  
Miranda ficou sozinha no salão. Mas que cara-de-pau! Ele nem esperara ela responder! Enquanto isso, Tiago deixava a academia na moto de Sirius, que pedira ao amigo para guardá-la enquanto fazia um favor a Dumbledore... Pouco depois estava em casa.   
  
Tiago abriu a gaveta de sua cômoda, tirando dela uma pequena caixinha de veludo e se jogando na cama, como sempre fazia. Aquela caixa estava ali há... pouco mais de quatro anos. Comprara para dar de presente a Lílian no primeiro natal depois deles terem começado a namorar.  
  
Com um estalo a caixa se abriu, revelando um belo anel. Uma aliança. Tentava dar aquele presente a Lílian todo natal, mas ela sempre acabava por recusar dizendo que não era hora. Bem, agora ele não precisava mais se preocupar em dar o anel a ela. Nunca mais. Ele sentou-se subitamente na cama, arremessando a caixa aberta com toda a força contra a parede. O anel rolou pelo chão e Tiago voltou a se jogar na cama. 


	13. Apenas por essa noite

**Capítulo 12 - Apenas por essa noite

* * *

**  
Sirius olhou abismado para a ruiva quando ela terminou seu relato.   
  
- Mas, Lily, como ele podia saber sobre tudo isso?   
  
- Eu não sei, Sirius. E isso também não importa.   
  
- Claro que importa! Mas, Lily... você tem certeza que Voldemort foi capaz de jogar essa maldição?  
  
- Sim, Sirius. Não era uma encenação. Ele realmente me amaldiçoou com a Thanatus.  
  
Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, sem olhar para a amiga.  
  
- E Tiago? O que você disse a Tiago? Ele já sabe disso tudo?  
  
- Ele esteve aqui. Era sobre isso o recado de Dumbledore. Ele me viu com Gideão.  
  
- Por favor, Lily, não me diga que aquele idiota se deixou levar pelo ciúme e nem quis ouvir o que você precisava dizer!  
  
- Não, Sirius... - ela disse num fio de voz - Ele não agiu como um idiota. Ele queria me levar de volta pra casa. Mas eu... Eu disse a ele que...  
  
- Lílian? - Sirius perguntou pesaroso - Por favor, não me diga que mentiu pra ele...  
  
- Eu menti. - ela falou quase num sussurro, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto - Eu disse que não o amava mais, eu disse que estava traindo ele. Você sabe que ele é muito impulsivo, eu não podia arriscar... Eu precisava afastá-lo, Sirius. Para o próprio bem dele.   
  
- Para o bem dele? - Sirius riu tristemente - Lílian, eu nunca vi o Tiago como ele está nos últimos tempos. Eu não duvido que ele acabe fazendo uma besteira. Ele precisa saber da verdade.  
  
- Sirius!  
  
- Ele tem o direito de escolher, Lílian! Você não pode simplesmente decidir sozinha o que é melhor para outra pessoa. Tiago precisa saber da verdade.  
  
- Você não pode... - ela suplicou, tentado controlar as lágrimas.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir agora, Lílian.   
  
- Sirius...  
  
- Eu não vou mentir para o Pontas. Ele merece saber a verdade. - Sirius colocou o casaco e abriu a porta - Até logo, Lily.  
  


* * *

Tiago parou a moto diante do prédio de Miranda. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela já estava esperando. Sabia que ela não ia resistir. Miranda aproximou-se dele e o rapaz observou os cabelos negros dela, presos numa trança até o meio das costas. Ela usava um conjunto azul, bem justo ao corpo, e que mostrava com perfeição o porquê de Sirius ter passado os últimos meses dando em cima da professora. Miranda encarapitou-se na moto, segurando firme a cintura dele.  
  
- Boa noite, Potter. - ela falou em voz baixa, junto ao ouvido dele.  
  
Tiago sentiu um arrepio descendo-lhe pela espinha e uma sensação de liberdade que ele não tinha desde os tempos de Hogwarts.   
  
- Me chame de Tiago, Miranda. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom - E boa noite para você também.  
  
Ela assentiu com um sorriso e Tiago deu partida na moto, acelerando para sentir o vento frio bater-lhe no rosto. Algum tempo depois, ele estacionou na frente de um restaurante trouxa, ajudando a moça descer.  
  
Foi só então que percebeu que estava no restaurante favorito de Lílian, onde estivera com ela diversas vezes. Aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo, por mais que tentasse, sempre caía numa aramadilha de lembranças e voltava a ela. Ele jantou e conversou com Miranda quase sem perceber, enquanto virava copos e mais copos de algum líquido que ardia em sua garganta. O tempo passou sem que o rapaz percebesse e ele levou Miranda de volta pra casa, sentindo-se levemente zonzo. Só o que faltava agora era ter uma ressaca no dia seguinte...  
  
- Você quer subir? - ele ouviu a moça perguntar.  
  
Sem esperar um segundo convite, Tiago desligou a moto e seguiu Miranda pelas escadas até o terceiro andar. Ela abriu a porta, acendendo a luz, que ofuscou os olhos dele por alguns instantes. Miranda observou-o em silêncio até que ele se aproximou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, iniciando mais um beijo.  
  
Era estranho... O beijo dele era tão cheio de... aquilo não era desejo, ela sabia perfeitamente. Mas não se importava. Se Tiago quisesse ir até as últimas consequências naquele dia, ela iria permitir.  
  
Enquanto isso, o moreno sentia os olhos arderem. Já estivera numa situação comoa aquela. Há muito tempo, ainda na época da escola, nas férias do sexto ano, quando brigara e fizera as pazes com Sirius. Ele dançara com Lílian, mas ela, como sempre, acabou por fugir dele. Ele afastou-se de Miranda. Porque não conseguia esquecê-la? Pelo menos por uma noite, apenas uma noite...  
  
Ela viu ele voltar-se para a porta. Não precisava de explicações para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Passara exatamente por aquele tipo de confusão quando seu amrido morrera. Tiago olhou mais uma vez pra ela antes de acenar com a cabeça e sair. Na rua, uma garoa fina caía. O moreno olhou para o céu, deixando a água da chuva embaçar seus óculos.  
  
- O que você fez comigo, Lílian?...  
  


* * *

Susan acordou com as batidas na porta. Olhando para o relógio, a garota se assustou. Quem estaria fazendo visitas às onze da noite? Ela levantou, colcando um robe por cima da camisola, enquanto as batidas ficavam cada vez mais insistentes. Finalmente, ela abriu a porta, encontrando Sirius.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou nervosamente.  
  
- Eu preciso de ajuda. Ou melhor, nossos dois amigos cabeça-dura precisam de ajuda. - ele respondeu - Mas será que tem alguma coisa aí pra comer antes disso?  
  
Susan deu passagem a Sirius, que logo se acomodou no sofá. Ela foi até a cozinha, voltando com um prato cheio de croissants que tinha comprado na padaria mais cedo. Sirius comeu em silêncio, enquanto a morena o observava com atenção. O que teria acontecido?  
  
- E então? - ela perguntou quando ele acabou de comer.  
  
- Estavam uma delícia.  
  
- Sirius, eu não estou falando disso...  
  
- Você já ouviu falar em uma maldição chamada Thanatus?  
  
- O toque da morte? A Lílian passou um tempo pesquisando sobre feitiços antigos. Eu me lembro de ela falar sobre essa maldição.  
  
- Voldemort amaldiçoou Lílian com ela no ataque do mês passado, quando eu passei uma semana aqui.  
  
Susan empalideceu.  
  
- É por isso que ela está numa "missão para a Ordem"?  
  
- Você é bem rápida, não? - ele disse com um sorriso.  
  
- E o Tiago?  
  
- Ele não sabe de nada. A Lílian tem medo de permanecer ao lado dele, falou que ele era muito impulsivo... Ela mentiu pra ele, deixou que o coitado pensasse que estava sendo traído.  
  
- Ai, meu Deus...  
  
- Ela me pediu pra não contar nada a ele, mas eu não tenho certeza...  
  
- Ele merece saber a verdade! - Susan levantou-se nervosa - Tiago ama Lílian de uma maneira que às vezes até assusta. Ele não vai conseguir ficar sem ela. Nem ela sem ele!  
  
- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ela, pelo menos em parte. - ele afirmou, os olhos brilhando - Acho que eu vou falar com o Tiago...  
  
Susan pôs-se na frente dele, que já se levantara, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar.  
  
- Tiago não vai receber você a essa hora, Sirius. É um assunto muito importante para ser tratado assim, de madrugada. Provavelmente ele está tão irritado que no momento em que você disser que quer falar sobre Lílian, ele vai botar você pra correr. Então, comece me explicando como descobriu isso. A Lily não ia simplesmente te contar isso sabendo que você iria correndo atrás do Tiago.  
  
- Eu disse que Gideão tinha me contado tudo. Eu só sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, o próprio Gideão me confirmou isso na última reunião da Ordem, depois de ter levado um soco do Tiago.  
  
Susan assentiu, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Por isso ela deixou o bilhete aqui, pra que eu fosse no hospital. Por isso que Tiago está daquele jeito avoado... Ele precisa saber... - Susan observou Sirius voltar a se levantar - Aonde pensa que vai? Não pode dar uma notícia dessas para o Tiago assim!  
  
- Eu sei. Eu vou pra casa, dormir. Eu estava tão preocupado que vim pra cá assim que acabei de conversar com a Lily e acabei acordando você.  
  
Susan sentiu a face esquentar. Ele prestara atenção no robe que ela usava por cima da camisola, fino o suficiente para quase revelar seu corpo.  
  
- Não tem problema. - ela disse em voz baixa, sem olhar pra ele.  
  
- A propósito, eu segui seu conselho. Escrevi para a Camille. Quando receber uma resposta, eu venho te contar.  
  
- Pensei que Tiago fosse seu confidente. - a morena observou com um sorriso triste.  
  
- Eu acho que ele já tem problemas suficientes. - Sirius sorriu - Bem, amanhã eu vou falar com ele. Tchau, Su.  
  
- Tchau, Sirius.  
  
Ele fechou a porta e ela caminhou até ela, trancando-a. Aquilo era realmente ridículo. Algum ser odioso estava achando muito engraçado brincar com seus sentimentos. Não bastava ter que amar Sirius em silêncio, ainda tinha que ouvi-lo falando de Camille... 


	14. Ouvindo Sirius

_Aviso: antes de lerem esse capítulo, dêem uma passada em **Por voce** lá em Fragmentos ou poderão não entender algumas partes! Eu postei esse capítulo um pouco antes do tempo e a culpa é todoa de Flávio! Para quem perguntou sobre o título do capítulo anterior, Phobos em grego significa desespero. Bem, estão avisados. Agora, fiquem com capítulo novo de "Hades: às portas do Inferno."_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Ouvindo Sirius**

* * *

Era sábado. Tiago acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e, com algum esforço, tentou se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior pra ele estar daquele jeito.  
  
- Droga! Porque diabos eu acordei?  
  
A resposta a essa questão veio na forma de mais um toque curto e ansioso na campainha. O moreno levantou-se irritado, colocando os óculos e seguindo para a porta da frente, onde alguém parecia ter esquecido o dedo sobre a campainha. Tiago abriu a porta de súbito, encontrando o alegre sorriso de Sirius.  
  
- Bom dia, Pontas, amigão! O que tem aí pro almoço?  
  
- A que devo a honra de uma visita tão cedo, Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago enquanto o outro maroto entrava antes mesmo de ser convidado.  
  
- São onze da manhã, Pontas. - Sirius comentou, entrando na cozinha - Não me diga que estava até agora dormindo?  
  
Tiago respirou fundo, entrando de novo em seu quarto. Sirius o seguiu, observando o lugar. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali. Havia roupas largadas por todo o chão, meias penduradas na janela e, para completar, o cheiro de bebida impregnava tudo.  
  
- Tiago, você estava tentando incendiar seu quarto ou é só impressão minha? - Sirius perguntou enquanto atravessava o quarto para abrir a janela, deixando uma lufada de ar fresco entrar.  
  
- Eu bebi um pouco ontem.  
  
- Um pouco? Cara, é só a Lily dar as costas por uns dias que Você já faz a maior zona?! Como voce vai explicar essa bagunça quando ela voltar?  
  
Tiago sentou na cama, fechando o semblante.  
  
- Ela não vai voltar.  
  
Sirius observou o amigo, que estava de costas para ele. As mulheres, decididamente, tinham vindo ao mundo para serem injustas com caras legais como eles dois...  
  
- Tiago, eu estive com a Lily ontem. - Sirius confessou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
  
- Então você já deve saber que, ao final das contas, o apelido de "pontas" tem realmente tudo a ver comigo, não? Imagino que ela esteja muito bem com o Prewett.  
  
- Não, Tiago, ela...  
  
- Olha, Sirius, se você veio aqui pra falar dela, é melhor ir embora. Eu não quero ouvir.  
  
Sirius abaixou o olhar e um brilho dourado no chão chamou sua atenção. Um anel. Ele se inclinou, pegando com cuidado a jóia, observando o aro com atenção.  
  
- Esse anel... Não é a aliança que você ia dar para a Lily?  
  
- Leve pra você. Eu não quero mais ver isso na minha frente.  
  
- Tiago, sobre a Lily...  
  
- Que droga, Sirius! - Tiago se alterou, levantando-se - Eu não quero saber nada sobre ela!  
  
- Mas você tem que me ouvir! - Sirius disse, seguindo-o até a sala.  
  
- Nada sobre Lílian Evans me diz respeito.  
  
- Isso é mentira! - foi a vez de Sirius levantar a voz - Ela realmente te enganou, mas não da maneira que você está pensando. Eu até entendo o que ela fez, mas...  
  
- Entende?! Sirius, por favor, poupe-me desses comentários absurdos. O que aconteceu? Ela se arrependeu e pediu pra que você viesse defendê-la? Perdeu seu tempo. Acabou.  
  
- Tiago, escuta aqui: mesmo sob a absurda hipótese de que ela quisesse traí-lo, ela não poderia. Sabe porque? Porque no dia em que nós dois nos metemos a heróis, ela nos salvou dos comensais. Mas Voldemort apareceu. E aquele panaca amaldiçoou a Lily...  
  
- O que isso tem a ver? - Tiago o cortou, irritado.  
  
- ...com a Thanatus. - Sirius terminou, baixando a voz até que ela se tornasse apenas um sussurro.  
  
Tiago parou de fugir do amigo imediatamente, parando de costas para ele. Aquilo era impossível, Voldemort não podia lançar uma maldição como aquela, ele teria que saber da Antiga Magia e tudo o mais...  
  
- Isso é mentira. - Tiago respondeu baixinho.  
  
- Ele sabia da Antiga Magia. Sabia que Lílian é uma guardiã. Ele tramou toda aquela armadilha porque sabia que nós íamos cair na asneira de enfrentar os comensais sozinhos e ela viria em nosso socorro. Quanto a Gideão, ele tinha acabado de chegar para nos ajudar quando tudo aconteceu e não pode fazer nada. Por isso, quando a Lílian procurou Dumbledore, Gideão estava lá e ofereceu o chalé, para evitar que ela ficasse em contato com muita gente para não correr riscos. Quando você foi lá, ela aproveitou o seu ciúme para afastá-lo dela. Ela pensou que assim estaria PROTEGENDO você!  
  
Tiago sentou-se, capisbaixo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. mas porque Sirius mentiria para ele. Além disso, esse fato explicava muita coisa, como o sentimento de angústia, ele não ter conseguido ficar com a Dawlish e, finalmente, a certeza de que, apesar do que vira, nada do que Lílian dissera era verdade. Sirius depositou a aliança na mesa de centro, à frente de Tiago.  
  
- Ela só não queria que você se machucasse por causa dela. Lílian não acredita que possa encontrar uma forma de reverter a maldição. Por isso, ela acho que contar a verdade a você era injusto. Você ficaria ao lado dela, e, num impulso, poderia tentar tocá-la e morrer. Ela mentiu sim, Tiago, mas porque ama você. Eu só estou lhe contando tudo isso porque acho que você tem direito de escolha. Não me desaponte.  
  
Sirius saiu, deixando o amigo sozinho. Lá fora, o sol brilhava. Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, o sol continuava a brilhar. Ele observou o céu. Finalmente parecia um dia de primavera. lentamente, ele começou a caminhar pela rua.  
  
- Sirius! - gritou uma voz feminina.  
  
O rapaz parou ao ouvir o chamado. Do outro lado da rua estavam Selene, Susan e Emelina. A italianinha abanava os braços freneticamente, enquanto suas duas amigas conversavam animadas. Ele sorriu, atravessando a avenida para se juntar ao grupo.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas.  
  
- Bom dia, Sirius. - as três cumprimentaram.  
  
- Você estava com o Tiago? - Susan perguntou ansiosa.  
  
Sirius virou-se para uma casa de dois andares na esquina que ele acabara de virar.  
  
- É, eu acabei de sair de lá.  
  
- Tentando animar ele, não? - Selene perguntou - Coitado... Também, a Lily com essa mania de estudar... Eu fui no Ministério chamá-la para almoçar e a Camille me disse que ela tinha tirado uma licença para fazer uma especialização na França.  
  
Emelina sorriu, concordando. Sirius e Susan apenas se entreolharam.  
  
- Falando em almoçar, nós estávamos exatamente indo fazer isso. - Emelina observou - Porque não convidamos o Tiago?  
  
- Não vai dar, Emelina, ele saiu pra... casa dos pais. - Sirius disse rapidamente.  
  
- Mas você com certeza vem conosco, não? - Selene perguntou, embora olhasse para Susan, que fingia estar muito distante.  
  
- Claro! - Sirius respondeu, animando-se - A propósito, Su, eu tenho uma coisa pra te devolver.  
  
Sirius retirou do bolso um pequeno objeto, juntamente com a varinha. A morena sorriu, tirando a "miniatura" de guarda-chuva das mãos dele antes que ele lhe devolvesse o tamanho natural.  
  
- Eu faço isso mais tarde. Não tem o maior cabimento num dia bonito como esse eu ficar andando com um guarda-chuva.  
  
Ele assentiu e os quatro voltaram a andar. Selene conversava alegremente sobre a próxima apresentação das "esquisitonas" enquanto Emelina sugeria figurinos e números de dança na apresentação, começando a dar piruetas no meio da rua. Susan apenas ria, repetindo "ai, meu Deus, veja só com que tipo de doidas eu tenho que andar?!" e Sirius se pegou pensando em como o riso dela era alegre e cheio de vida.  
  
Eles almoçaram perto de um teatro em que Emelina ia se encontrar com o namorado, Fábio Prewett. A loira se despediu e logo Selene também se foi, saindo-se com uma história sobre ensaios. Por fim, só sobraram Sirius e Susan, caminhando na direção da casa dela em profundo silêncio.  
  
- E então, como Tiago reagiu à notícia? - ela perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.  
  
- Acho que ele está em choque.  
  
- É, isso já era esperado. E Camille? Já recebeu uma resposta?  
  
- Resposta?  
  
- Você não disse que tinha escrito pra ela? - Susan agora parecia confusa.  
  
- Ah, é... Eu recebi.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Acho que foi a "desilusão final". - ele respondeu, sorrindo tristemente - Su?  
  
Susan parara de caminhar, e quedara-se pensativa.  
  
- Você já foi a um parque de diversões, Sirius?  
  
- Como?  
  
- Você já foi...  
  
- Não, eu entendi essa parte. Só quero saber o que isso tem a ver com o que estávamos conversando.  
  
- Sempre que eu estava triste, meu papa me levava ao parque. E então?  
  
- Não, eu nunca fui a um parque de diversões trouxa.  
  
- "timo. - ela respondeu sorrindo - Então vamos logo.  
  
A morena chamou um táxi que passara ali perto e eles embarcaram, afinal não podiam simplesmente aparatar no meio de um parque. Dez minutos depois chegaram ao parque de diversões. Susan levou o rapaz em praticamente todos os capítulos, tirando uma máquina sabe-se lá de onde para fotografar momentos inesquecíveis, como "Sirius Black envergonhado no carrosel" ou "Sirius Black emocionado com a montanha-russa".   
  
Já era noite quando eles se despediram antes de aparatar pra casa, em um beco do "palácio dos espelhos".  
  
- Obrigado, Susan. Foi, realmente, uma tarde muito divertida. Qualquer dia vamos repetir a dose.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Com prazer. Até a vista, Sirius.  
  
Ela desapareceu. Com uma última olhada num espelho que o fazia gordo e achatado, Sirius também aparatou, ressurgindo sentado em sua sala de estar às escuras. Ele se deixou ficar onde estava, perguntando-se como estariam Tiago e Lílian. Teria o amigo procurado a ruiva? Ou ainda estava confuso com tudo o que acontecera?  
  
Enrugando o semblante, ele voltou a questão que o atormentava: como Voldemort soubera de Lílian e a Antiga Magia? Certamente não tinha sido através dos centauros escondidos na Floresta Proibida. E, além da própria Lílian, só havia quatro pessoas que sabiam da verdade: Dumbledore, Tiago, ele mesmo e Remo. Dumbledore e Tiago certamente não iriam fornecer uma informação dessas para Voldemort. Não tinha sido ele. Só restava Remo.   
  
Sirius meneou a cabeça. Remo Lupin era seu amigo, ele não faria isso.  
  
Ou faria?... 


	15. Não pense que terminou

**Capítulo 14 - Não pense que terminou**

* * *

_As folhas amareladas caíam das árvores, tornando o jardim um tapete macio. Um vento frio denunciava o início do outono. Através da janela de seu quarto, a paisagem nunca parecera tão bela a Lílian._  
  
_ A ruiva virou-se na cama, encontrando um pequenino ser que dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos, embora fossem poucos, já denunciavam a futura semelhança com o pai. A porta do quarto se abriu e, com um sorriso, a ruiva levantou a cabeça._  
  
_ Lá estava Tiago, com seus olhos brilhantes, cheios de entusiasmo. Ele sentou-se na cama e o pequeno acordou, os pequeninos olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando, exatamente como os da mãe.  
_  
_ - E então, como vai a família mais linda do mundo? - ele perguntou, roubando um beijo da ruiva.  
_  
_- Muito bem. Só falta o papai deixar de ser teimoso e deixar a mamãe voltar a trabalhar. - Lílian respondeu com um olhar brincalhão.  
  
- Lily... Eu já disse que é mais seguro que fiquem aqui.  
  
- E você pode se arriscar à vontade. Realmente...  
  
- Não vamos discutir isso de novo agora, certo? - o moreno deu um beijo na fronte do filho e segurou firme a mão dela - Eu te amo, Lily. Não quero que nada aconteça a você.  
  
Ela sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Eu sei. Porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto em relação a você... - ela voltou a beijá-lo, e as cenas se perderam num torvelinho de cores.  
_  
Lílian acordou sentindo-se bem como há muito não se sentia. Desde que Sirius estivera lá, há uma semana, ela não dormia direito, com medo de Tiago invadir a casa e fazer uma desgraça. Aquele sonho era o primeiro bom que ela tinha em dias. Mas não passava de um sonho; não era como seus pesadelos que, invariavelmente, se tornavam realidade.  
  
Muito longe dali, Tiago também acabara de acordar, ainda com a sensação vívida do sonho que, sem saber, dividira com Lílian. O rapaz levantou-se, indo até o banheiro, onde o espelho mostrava um homem barbudo com enormes olheiras e aparência cansada. Nada muito diferente do que ele se acostumara a ver no último mês. Exceto por um detalhe: os olhos or trás dos óculos tinham voltado a brilhar. Ele sorriu, decidido a tomar um banho, tirar aquela barba da cara e arrumar o caos da casa para torná-la um lugar habitável.  
  
Duas horas depois, o sol começava a nascer e Tiago estava na cozinha, terminando seu café da manhã. Tinha tomado uma decisão afinal. Naquele dia, ele voltaria a procurar Lílian. Não sabia porque demorara tanto para fazer aquilo. Mas agora que tinha certeza, ele precisava vê-la. E isso era pra ontem, ele pensou com um sorriso...  
  


* * *

Remo acabou de tomar sua quinta xícara de café, finalmente soltando os livros em que passara a semana pesquisando. Ele realmente não conseguia entender porque continuava a estudar se dificilmente conseguiria trabalho. Tudo por causa de uma nova lei de uma tal Umbridge que dificultava ainda mais a sua vida... Se não fosse pelos trabalhos da Ordem que Dumbledore sempre entregava a ele, não sabia como estaria sobrevivendo.  
  
Ele olhou pela janela, observando o sol começando a nascer. Seria um belo dia. Mas, infelizmente, ele não estaria aproveitando.  
  
Sem perceber, Remo se pegou pensando em Tonks. Como ela estaria? Por seus cálculos, a garota estaria terminando o quinto ano. Em breve ela estaria formada. Ele sorriu irônico. Acusara-a de enganá-lo, mas e ele? Também não mentira?  
  
Ao longe, um pontinho negro surgiu, voando em sua direção. Por um momento, Remo desejou que fosse Hórus, com mais uma das intermináveis cartas dela. Mas era apenas um passarinho.  
  
- É, Tonks... - ele sussurrou depois de um suspiro - Parece que eu ainda não consegui esquecer você...  
  


* * *

Lílian estava sentada na cama desfeita, abraçada aos joelhos, observando o nada. Desde que acordara, depois do sonho, ela estava ali, sem vontade nenhuma de levantar, querendo apenas imprimir na memória cada instante do sonho.  
  
Como estaria Tiago? Estaria suficientemente magoado com ela para não acreditar em Sirius? Ela já vira o que o ciúme dele era capaz de fazer, visto que até com o próprio Sirius ele arranjara confusão por causa dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça, forçando-se a não chorar.  
  
_ Ah, insensatez que você fez  
Coração mais sem cuidado  
Fez chorar de dor o seu amor  
Um amor tão delicado  
Ah, porque você foi fraco assim  
Assim tão desalmado  
Ah, meu coração, quem nunca amou  
Não merece ser amado..._  
  
Ela ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e passos ecoarem pela sala. A porta do quarto agora se abria devagar, mas ela não se moveu. Não precisava ver para saber quem estava chegando. Ela o sentira quando ele aparatara no vilarejo que havia ali perto, ouvira cada passo no caminho que o trazia até ali, respirara cada lufada do ar que lhe trouxera o perfume dele...  
  
Mesmo assim, Lílian acabou por levantar a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Tiago Potter. Ele parecia cansado, abatido, enquanto a observava com atenção, como se recordando cada curva sob a camisola e cada momento em que haviam passado juntos. Ele caminhou até ela, parando já quase na beirada da cama, mas não por sua vontade. A ruiva estava usando sua magia para afastá-lo de novo.  
  
- Sirius esteve comigo. - ele disse simplesmente, observando os olhos dela. Mas ela continuou em silêncio - O que ele disse e verdade?  
  
Lílian se levantou, dando as costas a ele. Não tinha forças para mentir dessa vez. Tiago sorriu. O silêncio dela, para ele, era resposta suficiente. Ele deu mais um passo e, para sua surpresa, conseguiu se mover. Um soluço escapou dos lábios dela e Tiago mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se novamente até ficar diante dela.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- Sirius contou tudo a você, não? - ela voltou-se para ele - Porque está aqui então?  
  
- Você acha que é tão fácil esquecer? Será que não conseguiu entender, depois de todos esses anos que eu AMO você?  
  
- Tiago, por favor, vá embora. Desista. Procure outra pessoa que possa...  
  
- E você acha que eu não tentei? - ele perguntou encarando-a com insistência - Voce acha que eu não tentei me livrar da sua lembrança, que não tentei... Merlin, eu quase enlouqueci, Lily. Eu tentava me concentrar nas suas palavras, tentava ficar com raiva de você...Mas eu não consegui.  
  
Ele levantou a mão, como se fosse limpar as lágrimas que escorrim pelo rosto dela. Mas Lílian deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Desista, Tiago. - ela pediu num sussurro.  
  
- Eu não vou desistir de você, Lily - ele retrucou, anormalmente sério - Nunca. Nem que o troco seja a morte, eu quero você. E eu não me importo se...  
  
- MAS EU ME IMPORTO! - ela gritou, não deixando que ele continuasse - Vá embora, Tiago. Por Deus, VÁ EMBORA!  
  
Ele suspirou enquanto ela mirava nele os olhos verdes, agora extremamente vermelhos. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, voltando para a porta.  
  
- Eu vou, Lílian. Mas essa história ainda não terminou. - ele sorriu de leve - Tenha certeza que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil...  
  
Ela ficou novamente sozinha. Encostando a cabeça na parede, por entre as lágrimas, um tênue sorriso apareceu.  
  
_ Vai, meu coração, ouve a razão  
Usa só sinceridade  
Quem semeia vento, diz a razão,   
Colhe sempre tempestade  
Vai, meu coração, pede perdão  
Perdão apaixonado  
Vai, porque quem não pede perdão  
Não é nunca perdoado..._


	16. Procurando fantasmas

_Pessoal, antes de lerem esse capítulo, dêem uma passada em Fragmentos e leiam Eu não existo sem você!_

_Beijos,_

_Silverghost._

****

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Procurando fantasmas**

* * *

- E então? - perguntou Sirius, entrando no pequeno escritório.  
  
Tiago levantou a cabeça encarando o amigo. Em seguida voltou à papelada que tinha para ler e assinar, como se ninguém tivesse falado com ele.  
  
- Pontas?  
  
- O que é? - perguntou Tiago, cansadamente.  
  
- Você já se acertou com a Lily? - Sirius puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para o amigo.  
  
- Mais ou menos.  
  
- Como assim "mais ou menos"? Você falou com ela ou não?  
  
- Falei. Ela queria que eu desistisse dela.  
  
- E você? - o outro perguntou ansioso.  
  
- O que você acha? É lógico que eu não vou desistir! Eu sou um maroto acima de tudo, Almofadinhas. E marotos nunca desistem. - Tiago disse sorrindo, embora seu tom fosse triste.  
  
Sirius assentiu. A verdade é que Tiago jamais desistiria de Lílian porque a amava demais para isso. Mesmo que eles jamais pudessem ficar juntos de novo por causa daquela maldição, os dois não deixariam de se amar.   
  
- E o que vai fazer agora?  
  
- O primeiro passo é convencê-la a voltar pra casa. Eu posso cuidar dela perfeitamente bem, não é preciso que ela fique no chalé do Prewett. Depois... eu vou encontrar um jeito de reverter essa maldição. Afinal, eu sou Tiago Potter!  
  
- Falou pouco, mas falou bonito. - Sirius observou sorrindo, batendo nas costas do amigo.  
  
Nesse momento, outra pessoa apareceu à porta do cubículo onde Tiago trabalhava. Gideão.  
  
- Estão chamando você na lareira, Potter. - Gideão sorria levemente - Sua mãe.  
  
Tiago levantou-se, passando pelo "rival" sem olhar. Sirius ainda sorria.  
  
- Ei, Prewett, obrigado pela dica. Eu falei com a Lily.  
  
- O que ela disse?  
  
- Tudo. E o Tiago também já sabe.  
  
- Espero que isso seja o suficiente para ele não voltar a me socar. Eu não revidei da última vez, mas é bom que não haja uma próxima.  
  
- Tenho certeza que não haverá.  
  
Gideão acenou, saindo do alcance das vistas de Sirius. Pouco depois, Tiago estava de volta.  
  
- Minha mãe quer que eu vá almoçar em casa. Você vem também?  
  
- Não, eu vou sair com a Crockford.  
  
- Dóris Crockford? Não é aquela colega da Susan? Cara, você realmente não perdoa um rabo de saia...  
  
- Estou apenas unindo o útil ao agradável. Saindo com ela eu posso ouvir as coisas que estão sendo censuradas.   
  
- Você podia perguntar para a Susan.  
  
- Não teria a mesma graça... Eu não ia fazer com a Su o que vou fazer com a Doris depois de ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.  
  
- E a Lílian dizia que eu é que era cafajeste... Mas, Sirius, e a Camille?  
  
Sirius fechou a cara e Tiago meneou a cabeça. Por alguns instantes os dois amrotos permaneceram em silêncio até Sirius resolver voltar a falar.  
  
- Tiago, eu estive pensando...  
  
- Ei, essa é uma grande novidade!  
  
Tiago se calou ao perceber o olhar do amigo e Sirius continuou.  
  
- Voldemort sabia que Lílian é uma "guardiã da Antiga Magia". - o rapaz abaixou a voz sensivelmente para falar essa última parte - Mas ele não tinha como descobrir isso. A menos que alguém tivesse contado. Além de Lílian, só Dumbledore, você, eu e o Remo sabemos disso. Você e Dumbledore nunca diriam isso a ninguém, eu não fui, então, só sobra o Remo...  
  
- Você está sugerindo que Remo esteja fazendo jogo duplo? - Tiago estreitou os olhos - Sirius, isso é ridículo! Ele nunca nos trairia! Seria mais fácil o Pedrinho dar uma festa para os sonserinos do que Remo nos trair!  
  
- Eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso.  
  
- Sirius, Voldemort tem muitos meios para descobrir o que quer. Dumbledore acredita que ele tenha passado anos estudando as artes das trevas. Considerando o quê os bruxos de antigamente pensavam da Antiga Magia e seus portais do inferno, Voldemort certamente se interessou pelo assunto.  
  
- Mas, Tiago, como ele poderia saber que, entre todos os bruxos do mundo, Lílian é a guardiã? E como ele sabia exatamente como agíriamos e que isso levaria Lílian até ele? Tiago isso é muito suspeito.  
  
- Dolohov, Sirius. Ele estava traindo o Ministério. Estão à procura dele já.  
  
- Eu ainda tenho minhas desconfianças...  
  
- Interrompo algo?  
  
Os dois levantaram a cabeça, dando de cara com Pedro, que sorria.  
  
- Rabicho! - Sirius levantou-se alegre - Há quanto tempo! Decidiu deixar a toca?  
  
- O pessoal do jornal mandou eu vir aqui pegar uns documentos e eu aproveitei para visitá-los.  
  
- O que mandaram você pegar? - Tiago perguntou interessado.  
  
- As matérias revisadas. O Ministério está nos mantendo sob censura.  
  
- Nós já sabíamos disso. - Sirius observou.  
  
Nesse momento uma mulher passou correndo pelo corredor, batendo a porta de Moody com toda a força. Tiago levantou-se a tempo de vê-la sumir no escritório do chefe dos aurores.  
  
- É mcKinnon. - o rapaz disse.  
  
- Ela é uma inominável, não é? - Pedro perguntou.  
  
- É, mas, como diz a Lily, ninguém sabe se ela trabalha lá ou se ela é alguma cobaia do Departamento de Mistérios. - Tiago respondeu.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Você não sabe, Pedrinho? Marlene é uma telepata. - Sirius respondeu - Ah, me lembrei agora, você não estava com a gente quando ela nos ajudou com a Liy, numa das várias vezes em que a ruivinha acabou com o Pontas.  
  
O rosto de Pedro se iluminou ao receber essa informação. Ele virou-se para Tiago.  
  
- Falando em Lílian, ela continua na missão da Ordem?  
  
Tiago confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para o relógio.  
  
- Se não se importam, eu prometi almoçar com minha mãe. Tchau pra vocês.  
  
Sirius e Pedro acenaram com a cabeça e o rapaz saiu do cubículo. Sirius virou-se para o amigo.  
  
- Eu convidaria você pra almoçar comigo se já não tivesse um compromisso.  
  
- Sem problemas. Eu vou indo então.  
  
Os dois se despediram, Pedro pensando sobre a nova informação que obtivera inocentemente através dos amigos e Sirius ainda se perguntando sobre a fidelidade de Remo.

* * *

Tiago deixou a mesa pouco antes dos seus pais. O almoço ocorrera quase que em completo silêncio. Havia um clima de melancolia no ar e Tiago não conseguia dizer se aquilo era por causa de seu problema com Lily ou se seus pais também tinham alguma coisa a preocupá-los.  
  
Ele percorreu a mansão Potter, as mãos nos bolsos da capa, lembrando de quantas vezes ele e Sirius tinham corrido por aqueles corredores na época da escola. Sentia muitas saudades daquele tempo...  
  
Sem perceber, acabou na galeria de retratos da família, um corredor cheio de quadros das sucessivas gerações dos Potter. Ele contemplou cada um daqueles rostos, sentindo uma pontada de ansiedade. Foi quando ele parou diante do último quadro, o maior de todos, onde o patriarca da família o observava displicentemente com seus cabelos muito negros e os olhos escuros.  
  
Os olhos de Tiago se esbugalharam. Como pudera se esquecer dele?! Correndo, o moreno voltou ao salão onde seus pais conversavam após o almoço.  
  
- Onde você vai, Tiago? - Miriam perguntou preocupada com a afobação do filho.  
  
A resposta dele foi um beijo rápido no rosto dela e outro na cabeça do pai. Ele tirou um velho casaco do vestíbulo e aparatou, ressurgindo na estrada que levava ao chalé dos Prewett. Ele correu até a casa, tirando do bolso uma pequena chave dourada, a mesma que Dumbledore lhe dera quando saíra do St. Mungus.  
  
Ele entrou rápido, assustando-se com o silêncio que havia na casa. A porta do quarto estava cerrada. Tiago atravessou a sala, abrindo-a. Uma nuvem de vapor saía do banheiro, junto com o barulho do chuveiro. Sorrindo, ele entrou no banheiro.  
  
Lílian não o percebeu, já que estava com a cabeça sob a água. Através do box enfumaçado, ele pôde observar o corpo da namorada, o corpo que tanto adorava e que por tantas noites dormira próximo ao dele. A ruiva desligou o chuveiro, puxando uma toalha para enrolar-se, ainda sem se virar para ele. Mas Lílian já sentira a presença de Tiago.  
  
Lentamente, ele levantou a mão, colocando-a sobre o vidro, na altura da face dela. Lílian fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar como era sentir os dedos dele sobre sua pele. Ela também levantou a mão, colando-a a dele, embora o vidro os separasse.  
  
As lágrimas começaram a correr, juntando-se à água que escorria dos cabelos encharcados. Ela afastou-se, abaixando a mão.  
  
- Saia, Tiago.  
  
- Lílian...  
  
- SAIA AGORA!  
  
O rapaz respirou fundo, dando as costas a ela.  
  
- Eu estou te esperando no quarto.  
  
Ele saiu do banheiro e a ruiva encostou-se na parede, escorregando para o chão, sentindo como se estivesse se partindo por dentro.  
  
Sentado na cama, Tiago apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Se Voldemort os tivesse matado, não seria tão doloroso... Enquanto não tivesse a ruiva de volta, ele jamais poderia ser ele mesmo.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou ríspida, saindo do banheiro - Eu já disse que...  
  
- Eu tenho que repetir, Lily? Eu não vou desistir de você.  
  
- E o que pretende fazer? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços.  
  
- Eu conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar, que conhece a Thanatus.  
  
Os olhos dela brilharam, febris. Ela sentiu a boca secar de nervosismo. Tiago estaria falando a verdade?  
  
- Quem?  
  
- O fantasma de meu antepassado, fundador da família Potter, o Conde de Saint-Germain.  
  


* * *

Dumbledore observou com atenção o casal à sua frente. Lílian parecia muito distante, com suas mãos enluvadas sobre o colo, os cabelos presos numa trança caindo pelo ombro, enquanto Tiago tentava argumentar a seu favor. Ele já tinha visto aquela cena muitas vezes, protagonizadas por aqueles dois, embora tivesse sido em tempos mais felizes.  
  
- Eu já disse que ela não pode simplesmente ir sozinha! A viagem é muito longa, como ela ia se virar sem mim?  
  
- Eu não sou uma incapaz, Tiago. - Lílian falou baixo - Sei muito bem me cuidar. Além do que, eu já disse que seria perigoso você ir comigo. Que parte ainda não entendeu?  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha. - Tiago respondeu, virando-se para o velho diretor - Por isso viemos, professor. A única pessoa que consegue convencer essa teimosa a alguma coisa é o senhor.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Tiago, eu realmente duvido muito que Lílian precise de mais bom senso do que já tem. Mas, eu devo concordar com você que seria melhor que ela não fizesse essa viagem desacompanhada.  
  
- Mas professor... - ela ia começar a argumentar.  
  
- Vocês poderiam ir de navio, já que é muito longe para ir aparatando ou através da rede de Flu. - Dumbledore continuou - É o único transporte em que vocês não teriam que ter contato com outros passageiros. Lílian poderia ficar sempre na cabine e Tiago poderia levar tudo o que precisasse lá.   
  
Tiago sorriu vitorioso enquanto Lílian apenas acenava com a cabeça, obviamente chateada.   
  
- Eu vou providenciar as passagens hoje mesmo. - Tiago levantou-se - Obrigada, professor.  
  
Lílian levantou-se em silêncio e acenou com a cabeça para Dumbledore antes de sumir pela porta do escritório, seguida de perto por Tiago. O rapaz observou com atenção enquanto ela descia degrau por degrau, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro de lavanda que se desprendia do corpo dela.  
  


* * *

O navio balançava como louco em meio à tempestade mas, graças a Merlin, Lílian não sentia enjôos. Ela estava deitada, tentando não notar o intenso barulho da cabine vizinha. Quando entrara com Tiago nas memórias de Hades, Tiago reconhecera Saint-Germain, mas ela não tivera cabeça para perguntar ao rapaz de onde ele conhecia o bruxo.   
  
Estranha ironia do destino. Há muitos anos, o mais antigo antepassado de Tiago rogara a Thanatus sobre Helena e agora era Tiago quem se via envolvidona mesma maldição... Um barulho isistente na escotilha fê-la levantar levemente a cabeça. No meio da chuva, uma imponente coruja vocejava.Ela resistiu ao impulso de abrir o vidro e deixar a coruja passar. Provavelmente a ave a tocaria e ela não queria isso.  
  
- Tiago! - ela chamou em voz alta.  
  
A porta da cabine se abriu e ele apareceu, logo percebendo porque fora chamado. A ruiva afastou-se quando ele passou, abrindo a escotilha, deixando Apolo entrar. A coruja se arrepiou, molhando o móvel sobre o qual pousara, e estendeu a pata para Tiago, que imediatamente retirou o grosso rolo de pergaminho dele. O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos enquanto ele lia o conteúdo da carta.  
  
- É do Sirius. - ele disse quando terminou - Estão atrás de você. Parece que Voldemort se cansou de dois meses de inatividade e atacou Frank e Alice.  
  
- Eles estão bem? - ela perguntou preocupada.  
  
- Sirius diz que sim. Uma das plantas da Alice atacou ele... Bem, o importante é que eles conseguiram fugir.  
  
Lílian deu um sorriso fraco. Até seus amigos estavam sendo envolvidos naquela história, mesmo sem nada saber da Antiga Magia. Nesse momento, navio deu um solavanco e ela foi jogada contra a parede. Ela fechou os olhos para receber o impacto. Quando os reabriu, encontrou Tiago lívido, diante dela. Ele também fora arremessado, só que para cima dela. Por sorte, ele segurara na parede e seus braços estavam a centímetros da cabeça dela.  
  
Os dois se encararam, deixando seus olhos se perderem um no outro e Tiago, sem perceber, inclinou-se na direção dela. Há dois meses não chegava tão perto da ruiva. E era tão bom sentir o calor dela de novo...  
  
- Eu... eu acho melhor você voltar para sua cabine. - ela disse num sussurro, fazendo esforço para controlar os próprios impulsos.  
  
Tiago imediatamente aprumou-se e, pegando a coruja do amigo, saiu, não sem antes dar uma última olhada na ruiva. Ah, nem que fosse a última coisa do mundo, ele ia encontrar Saint-Germain e ia cabar com aquela maldição. Ou ele não se chamava Tiago Potter! 


	17. Nostalgia

_Jasmine Riddle, esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a você, que me pediu um momento de recordações. Espero que gostem, esse aqui foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever pois, embora tenha um quê de tristeza, relembra os bons e velhos tempos de Hogwarts. Assim, aproveitem e não se esqueçam de comentar! Lembrem-se que eu sobrevivo de reviews e sem reviews eu fico bloqueada. Antes que eu me esqueça, a música desse capítulo é "Under pressure" do Queen.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Nostalgia**

* * *

O mar estava calmo, refletindo com exatidão o céu em sua superfície. Apenas uma brisa fria conseguia ondular o reflexo da lua cheia sobre as águas. No convés do navio que o levava para a França, Tiago se deixava perder em recordações.  
  
Há seis anos, numa noite como aquela, eles tinham conseguido se transformar pela primeira vez em animagos. Pedro era um ratinho, aparentemente indefeso, Sirius, um grande cachorro negro ávido por brincadeiras e ele um cervo com magníficos chifres... O que lhe rendera muitas brincadeiras por parte dos outros marotos.  
  
A primeira transformação foi dolorosa, mas tudo valeu à pena quando chegaram na Casa dos Gritos e viram nos olhos do lobisomem um brilho de alegria. Não importava o que Remo dizia sobre ser perigoso e não sei mais o quê, eles eram amigos. E amigos sempre seriam.  
  
Suas lembranças viajaram a um lugar ainda mais longínquo de sua mente: o dia em que recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Estava no jardim, cuidando dos muitos pássaros de seu pai e, em particular, de Tupã, um pequeno galo-de-campina que Raymond Potter trouxera de uma de suas muitas viagens para o filho. O ar estava quente e o céu, nublado, como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir uma tempestade. Foi quando um pequeno ponto negro no céu começou a crescer em sua direção.  
  
Ele sorrira ao perceber que era uma coruja. Os Potter eram uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, então o garoto estava mais que acostumado com corujas voando em pleno dia. Mais que isso, ele estivera esperando por aquela coruja durante todo o verão. Fizera onze anos há uma semana, portanto, já era hora de receber a carta de Hogwarts.  
  
A brisa que perturbava a superfície do mar fê-lo acordar dessas recordações. Passara muito tempo ali fora, era melhor voltar a cabine e ver se Lílian precisava de alguma coisa. Assim, o moreno caminhou decidido, logo chegando a sua cabine, que era contígua a da ruiva. Sem bater, ele abriu a porta que as separava, encontrando Lílian debruçada sobre a escotilha, um robe levemente transparente sobre a camisola.   
  
A ruiva virou-se para ele, e Tiago observou o brilho melancólico dos olhos dela. Lílian estava pálida, os olhos tinham um círculo negro denunciando muitas noites sem dormir e ela parecia extremamente cansada.  
  
- Lily, você está bem? - ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
Ela deu um sorriso fraco como resposta. Não, não estava bem, estava febril e meio zonza. Mas como poderia dizer isso ao rapaz e esperar que ele não fizesse nada? Tinha que esconder a febre. Mas como conseguiria se mal se aguentava nas pernas?  
  
Tiago observou-a sentar na cama, arfante. O que estava acontecendo com Lílian? A ruiva levantou os olhos para ele carinhosamente e a aura prateada dela surgiu. Os olhos dele piscaram cansados e poucos instantes depois, o moreno estava dormindo em pé. Lílian fez um breve movimento com a mão e o corpo do rapaz deitou-se na outra cabine. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo e fechou a porta, indo até sua mala.  
  
Dumbledore dera a ela um frasco com uma poção para a febre, como se adivinhando que aquilo poderia acontecer. Rapidamente ela bebeu o líquido dourado e sentiu-se infinitamente mais relaxada. Finalmente, ela deitou-se, logo adormecendo em paz.  
  


* * *

Com cuidado, Sirius abriu o velho álbum de fotografias. Na primeira página, recortado contra o céu escuro, estava o castelo de Hogwarts. Ele nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez em que tivera aquela visão, sentado num bote, no meio do lago. Nem em seus sonhos ele imaginara Hogwarts daquela maneira.  
  
Na página seguinte estava a primeira foto dos marotos juntos. Quatro garotos de onze anos acenavam alegremente enquanto dois deles tentavam a todo custo suplantar os outros e aparecer sozinho. Ele e Tiago. Remo apenas os olhava sério, embora tivesse um olhar divertido no rosto e Pedro sorria timidamente. E pensar que quando da chegada ele e Tiago não tinham simpatizado um com o outro... Tudo por causa do sobrenome Black.   
  
Tiago e Remo tinham se conhecido no trem e logo fizeram amizade, embora o moreno fosse extremamente barulhento, ao contrário do outro garoto. Na mesma cabine, duas garotas observavam o discurso de Tiago achando graça: Susan e Emelina. Ele, Sirius Black, viajara em outra cabine com três garotas: Lílian, Selene e Alice.  
  
Quando foi selecionado para a Grifinória, um murmúrio de surpresa percorreu o salão. Como um Black podia cair na Grifinória? Aparentemente, essa era a pergunta de Tiago Potter quando sentou-se ao lado daquele que viria a ser seu melhor amigo. E, ao longo daquela primeira semana, Sirius e Tiago brigaram várias vezes, sendo sempre separados pelos colegas de quarto Remo Lupin e Frank Longbottom. Pedro Pettigrew geralmente apenas observava, tímido demais para se meter.  
  
Até o dia da primeira aula de vôo, quando conheceram Snape. O sonserino dissera qualquer coisa ofensiva a Pedro, algo sobre inutilidade e afins e, imediatamente, ele e Tiago se puseram a frente do garotinho, defendendo-o. Foi a primeira de muitas brigas com o "Ranhoso" e eles só se salvaram de uma detenção por causa de uma providencial ajuda de Remo. Desde então, ele e Tiago começaram a se respeitar e a descobrir muitas coisas em comum, em particular um total senso de desprezo às regras.  
  
Mais uma foto. Os quatro estavam dessa vez nos jardins diante do castelo, perto do lago e muitas garotas permaneciam sentadas ao longe, conversando alegremente. Nessa época o interesse deles nos seres do sexo oposto era puramente por travessuras. Eles estavam preparando um terrível susto e Remo observara que os dois morenos tinham idênticos sorrisos _marotos_ no rosto. E, desse dia em diante, eles tinham se auto denominado "Marotos".  
  
Sirius continuou a passar as páginas e, em cada uma delas, rostos conhecidos sorriam e acenavam para ele, em diferentes épocas. Finalmente o rapaz chegou a última fotografia, que fora tirada no dia da formatura, quando a festa terminara e apenas eles permaneciam no salão. Tiago estava abraçado com Lílian, encostado ao piano, o nó da gravata desfeito e os cabelos arrepiados como sempre. Remo e Pedro estavam sem seus pares, sentados melancolicamente sobre o piano com canecas cheias de cerveja amanteigada. Por fim, sentado no chão com Susan apoiada em seu peito, estava ele.  
  
Finalmente ele largou o álbum sobre o sofá e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar no passado mas voltando sempre ao presente. Embora não fosse declarada, eles estavam em guerra. Muitas pessoas estavam morrendo e, apesar de ser um pensamento egoísta, Sirius dava graças aos céus pois ainda não morrera ninguém ligado a ele, ninguém que ele realmente conhecesse, que pudesse lamentar. Tudo bem que Lílian estava separada de todos por causa da maldição, mas estava viva e havia uma esperança de reverter o feitiço. Tiago estava triste, mas nunca desistiria. Pedro permanecia distante, mas ainda era o mesmo. E Remo... Sirius não queria continuar a pensar nisso. Como Tiago dissera, eles eram amigos. E um maroto jamais trairia os outros.  
  


* * *

Selene percorreu a escala musical no teclado, cansada. Susan acabara de sair e ela estava agora completamente sozinha. Por alguns instantes, o silêncio tomou conta da casa, até Selene se levantar e caminhar para uma estante onde livros e outros objetos se empilhavam sem qualquer ordem. Com cuidado, ela retirou de lá uma caixinha verde com detalhes dourados.   
  
A moça tocou com a ponta da varinha a tampa esmeralda, que abriu-se, revelando um painel cheio de pequenos botões. Aquilo era um gravador bruxo, presente de Emelina no natal do terceiro ano. Selene ajustou os botões e logo um ruído alto surgiu. Uma risada.  
  
_ - Lílian, me devolve isso!  
  
- Ah, Selene, deixa de ser chata, eu não vou quebrar seu gravador! A Susan está tocando, eu só quero deixar aquela desafinada para a posteridade!  
  
- Vai, Selene, o que custa? Se eu soubesse que ia ser tão egoísta não tinha te dado isso de presente.  
  
- Tá, tá bom, mas olha lá o que vai fazer, senhorita Lílian Evans! Se quebrar esse gravador, eu juro que acabo com você!_  
  
_ - Certo. Agora vamos logo, temos que ensaiar, o pai da Su disse que nós vamos ter que nos apresentar para toda a família hoje de noite.  
  
- Isso não vai dar certo...  
  
- deixa de ser pessimista, Alice!  
  
- Mas Lílian, nós estamos começando a tocar agora. Se até a Susan que aprende desde pequena tem dificuldade, imagina a gente?!_  
  
O ruído de passos apressados logo foram substituídos por uma melodia alegre. Selene sorriu ao se lembrar da cena. No pequeno estúdio da casa de Susan, a italiana estava em pé, dançando uma tarantella, enquanto todos os instrumentos, que tinham sido encantados, tocavam sozinhos. Elas tinham ficado em silêncio por um bom tempo, observando os complicados passos de dança que Susan fazia, tentando desesperadamente não rir.  
  
Selene ajustou novamente os botões, ouvindo a voz de Emelina e dela mesma cantando. Aquela já era uma gravação dos ensaios das "Black Sabath" para o dia da formatura. Estavam ensaiando a última música que tocariam na festa. Só que elas nunca tocaram, já que Tiago e Sirius subiram no palco e armaram a bagunça...  
  
_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure - That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two, puts people on streets  
It's the terror of knowing what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets_  
  
Gostaria de ter cantado aquela música naquele dia. As cinco tinham ensaiado tanto... Mas talvez, aquela não fosse a época. Aqueles eram dias felizes, e aquela canção... se parecia tanto com os tempos atuais...   
  
- "É o medo de saber o que é esse mundo, assistindo bons amigos implorando: deixem-me sair! Rezo pelo amanhã - me dê mais forças..." - ela sussurrou junto com a música.  
  
As vozes de Lílian e Susan se sobreporam às dela, alegres como nunca mais ela ouvira.  
  
_Chipping around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
People on street... people on street...  
It's the terror of knowing what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets_  
  
Sim... Dias em que não chove mas há tempestade, essa era uma descrição muito exata do que estava acontecendo. Selene sabia da existência da Ordem, sabia dos ataques de Voldemort, sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Mas preferia manter tudo como sempre estivera. Preferia fingir que nada estava acontecendo.   
  
Alice se juntou às vozes das amigas, como um coro coordenado por um maestro invisível.  
  
_Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why...  
Love...  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love...  
Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last chance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pessure...  
_  
A música terminou, sobrando apenas o barulho das conversas abafadas das garotas, enquanto guardavam os instrumentos. Selene voltou a fechar a caixinha. Gostaria de voltar a tocar com as meninas. Mas Lílian estava viajando, Emelina, Susan e Alice trabalhando...  
  
- Não importa. - Selene disse para si mesma - Nós vamos voltar a nos reunir em breve e vamos tocar novamente. As Black Sabath... Uma última vez...  
  


* * *

Tiago acordou sentindo o balanço suave do navio. Por alguns instantes ele perguntou-se onde estava até encontrar a silhueta embaçada de alguém debruçada numa pequena janela. Ele pegou os óculos, e Lílian entrou em foco.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você passou a semana dormindo.  
  
- Como?  
  
A ruiva empurrou uma bandeja de comida na direção dele. Tiago observou com atenção o aspecto dela. Lílian ainda tinha um ar melancólico, mas parecia bem melhor. Ela permaneceu em silêncio e Tiago achou melhor não voltar a perguntar. Ele voltou-se para a comida, começando a engoli-la rapidamente.   
  
- Nós chegamos a pouco mais de meia hora.  
  
O moreno levantou-se rápido.  
  
- E o que estamos esperando para desembarcar?  
  
A ruiva suspirou e novamente foi envolvida por sua aura, mas dessa vez ela se transformou num pequeno pássaro, voando para uma gaiola dourada que estava aberta sobre um móvel. Fora daquele jeito que embarcara e seria dessa maneira que chegaria até o castelo de Saint-Germain, perto de Paris.  
  
Duas horas depois ela estava num compartimento escuro de um trem. Tiago teimara em tentar fazer seu "pássaro de estimação" ir com ele, mas o condutor do trem fora totalmente intransigente. Quando Lílian voltou a ver o céu, já era noite. Ela se encolheu toda quando o condutor pegou sua gaiola, entregando-a a um quase desesperado Tiago. Se estivesse em sua forma humana, ela provavelmente teria rido. Tiago conseguia ser tão exagerado...  
  
O moreno observou o pássaro com atenção. Era igual ao seu Tupã. Pena que o pássaro morrera, não por falta, mas por excesso de cuidados. Mas aquele não era Tupã. Aquela pequena ave era a sua Lílian.  
  
As poucas bagagens dos dois foram convenientemente guardadas numa pousada de onde se podia ver o castelo erguer-se no horizonte. Não era tão imponente quanto Hogwarts, mas era uma bela visão. Finalmente, os dois ficaram sozinhos no quarto e Tiago abriu a gaiola, deixando Lílian passar para voltar a sua forma original.  
  
- E agora? - a ruiva perguntou, enquanto caminhava até a janela.  
  
Tiago, tentado segurar seus ímpetos de abraçar a namorada, apenas observou a silhueta do castelo contra a luz clara do luar.  
  
- Vamos para o castelo. Vai ser melhor irmos agora, quando não existe nenhum visitante. Podemos aparatar.  
  
A ruiva assentiu, logo desaparecendo das vistas dele. O moreno sorriu antes de ele também aparatar. Finalmente, as coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando. Em breve, ele poderia estreitar a ruiva em seus braços novamente. Quem sabe eles não podiam até ter uma lua-de-mel em paris enquanto estavam ali?  
  
Com esses pensamentos reconfortantes na mente, Tiago reapareceu num enorme saguão. Lílian observava uma antiga tapeçaria bordada a ouro. estavam dentro do castelo de Saint-Germain. 


	18. O casamento de Camille

**Capítulo 17 - O casamento de Camille**

* * *

Sirius observou o convite do casamento com intenso desagrado. Fora o próprio Astíanax, a coruja de Camille, quem o trouxera, há quase um mês. Desde então, quase todos os dias ele pescava o envelope salmon de debaixo das várias outras cartas e o olhava demoradamente antes de sair para o trabalho.  
  
Camille ia casar dali há uma semana. Uma semana. E ele perdera não só a batalha, como também a guerra. Ela ia se casar com Edgar. Edgar, seu colega de trabalho. Só lhe restava se conformar...  
  
- Droga!  
  
Ele jogou o convite na lareira, observando-o se consumir pelo fogo, até que só restassem cinzas. Jogando uma capa sobre os ombros, Sirius saiu de casa para seguir pro trabalho, olhando para o sol radiante que estava lá fora, embora algumas nuvens vagassem pelo céu. Como o céu acima de sua cabeça podia estar tão bonito quando ele estava revoltado? Aquilo não era justo.  
  
- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Sirius.  
  
O moreno virou-se surpreso, encontrando Susan, que, como sempre àquela hora da manhã, estava sobre sua bicicleta.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Você estava se perguntando em voz alta porque o dia está tão bonito quando você está revoltado. Mas, como eu disse, o mundo não gira ao seu redor. É engraçado como você e o Tiago sempre tiveram esse pequeno defeito...  
  
- Obrigado pela observação, Susan. - ele disse irritado, dando as costas a ela.  
  
A moça apenas sorriu, seguindo-o com sua bicicleta, até emparelhar com ele.  
  
- Pelo que vejo, um milagre acaba de acontecer. É a primeira vez que eu vejo você de mau-humor. Isso é estranho, sabia?  
  
- Acho que eu tenho motivos suficientes para estar de mau-humor, afinal, hoje de tarde vou ter aula com a Dawlish, o que significa que vou, para variar, apanhar dela; meus melhores amigos estão afastados e, para completar, Camille vai casar semana que vem. Ou seja, não há motivos para eu estar pulando de alegria.  
  
- Talvez não haja motivos para você sair pulando por aí, Sirius. - Susan disse repentinamente séria - Mas só saber que continua vivo já deveria ser suficiente para manter seu bom humor. Aliás, antes que eu me esqueça, Miranda Dawlish foi assassinada essa noite.  
  
Sirius parou imediatamente, olhando-a espantado.  
  
- Como disse?  
  
- Onde você estava ontem? Houve um ataque perto da Academia de Aurores. Foram assassinados dois aprendizes e a professora de defesa trouxa, Miranda Dawlish. Como os dois alunos que morreram eram de influentes famílias puro-sangue, dessa vez, o ministério não conseguiu abafar o caso. Todas as manchetes de jornal estão falando sobre isso.  
  
O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Tinha passado a noite anterior num bar. Era sua noite de folga, mas Moody provavelmente tentara contato com ele. Três mortos... Ele sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e virou-se para Susan, que sorria tristemente para ele.  
  
- Desculpe dar a notícia dessa forma, eu acho que acabei me exaltando um pouco.  
  
- Não, Su, você tem razão. Eu sou um idiota.  
  
Ela abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas acabou ficando calada. Lentamente as nuvens que Sirius observara quando saiu de casa foram crescendo, se avolumando, logo escondendo o sol. Uma garoa fina começou a cair.  
  
- Chuva de verão. Bem, Sirius, parece que os céus decidiram concordar com você... - o moreno sorriu levemente e ela voltou a se encarapitar na bicicleta - Eu tenho que ir. Hoje vai ser um longo dia se trabalho. Você já está indo para o Ministério?  
  
- Eu vou passar na casa do Tiago para ver se está tudo em ordem e depois aparatar pra lá.  
  
- Boa sorte. - ela desejou, despedindo-se.  
  
Logo a italianinha desapareceu numa curva e Sirius ficou sozinho sob a chuva que começava a engrossar. Dawlish estava morta e o filho dela agora era órfão de pai e mãe. Quantos outros não estariam na mesma situação?  
  
Mecanicamente ele se dirigiu para o casarão que Tiago comprara pouco depois de se formar. Estava tudo em seu devido lugar, apenas a falta dos donos parecia deixar o lugar tristonho. Sirius balançou a cabeça. Casas não são seres, não podem se entristecer... ou talvez ele não devesse duvidar disso, já que vivia num mundo de bruxos...  
  
Finalmente ele aparatou para o Ministério, que parecia a própria imagem do caos. Pessoas corriam por todos os lados carregando pilhas de papéis, corujas davam rasantes pelo teto, um senhor tentava acalmar uma criança que chorava histericamente junto ao elevador... Para onde quer que olhasse, tudo parecia uma bagunça.  
  
Rapidamente ele se dirigiu ao seu andar pelas escadas, tentando imaginar uma maneira de ajudar um pouco a arrumar aquela confusão. No terceiro andar ele já ouvia os gritos de Moody. Respirando fundo, ele afinal entrou em seu departamento. E se ele achava que a entrada do ministério estava um caos, certamente não havia palavras para classificar a situação do quartel-general de aurores.  
  
Sirius entrou em seu cubículo, notando pelo menos dez corujas empoleiradas em sua mesa, que a esta altura já estava cheia de titica. Respirando fundo ele saiu recolhendo os pergaminhos que elas traziam e quando finalmente a última coruja deixou o lugar, ele pode limpar tudo e se sentar.  
  
Três mensagens de Moody, uma de Frank, duas de Edgar, quatro correspondências oficiais e um pergaminho de Tiago. Ele começou pela carta do amigo, que parecia até um telegrama: "_Estamos na França. Nos deseje sorte." _As cartas de Moody falavam sobre o ataque, convocavam os aurores e davam instruções de segurança. Frank escrevera para perguntar se ele estava bem, assim como Edgar, que também aproveitou para convidá-lo de novo para o casamento.   
  
Sirius jogou essas cartas no lixo e voltou-se para as correspondências oficiais. A primeira admitia o estado de guerra, finalmente. A segunda era sobre a nomeação de Barthô Crouch para a chefia do Departamento de execução das leis da magia. Mas a última era a mais importante. Crouch permitira que os aurores usassem as maldições imperdoáveis em comensais. Nesse momento Alastor Moody, com uma aparência extremamente cansada, apareceu na entrada do cubículo.   
  
- Onde você estava ontem à noite? Procurei você até quase três da manhã.  
  
- Eu saí. Precisava desanuviar a cabeça.  
  
Moody sorriu, o que fez o moreno se surpreender um pouco.  
  
- Sente falta do Potter? É uma bela amizade a de vocês. Mas ele está cumprindo com suas responsabilidades e você também deveria cumprir com as suas.   
  
- Vai me dar um sermão, Olho-Tonto?  
  
- Não, Black. Você não é mais uma criança e também não tinha como adivinhar o que aconteceria. Mas não são tempos muito bons para sair vagando por aí de noite, ainda mais considerando que a sua família não vê com bons olhos a vida que você escolheu e nós sabemos perfeitamente bem de que lado estão os Black nessa guerra, não é mesmo?  
  
- Tudo bem, Moody. - o moreno olhou distraído para uma coruja que passava pela sua porta e levantou-se num pulo - Peraí! É isso!  
  
- Como? - o velho auror olhou-o assombrado.  
  
- Essas corujas... Fazem sujeira demais e acho que de bagunça aqui, basta a que os comensais estão fazendo. Podíamos substituir as corujas por aviõezinhos de papel!  
  
Moody observou com estranheza o ex-aluno por alguns instantes antes de sair do cubículo.   
  
- É uma bela idéia. Espero que seja criativo desse jeito no meio de uma batalha.  
  
Sirius sorriu, assentindo. Antes de sair, Moody virou-se uma última vez para ele.  
  
- E, antes que eu me esqueça, Black, Vigilância Constante!

* * *

Camille observou com carinho sua velha coruja negra, Astíanax, enquanto Pucky, o elfo doméstico que cuidava dela desde pequena, ajeitava cuidadosamente o longo vestido que, no dia seguinte, a loira usaria em seu casamento. Uma batida suave na porta fê-la levantar a cabeça.  
  
- Entre.   
  
A porta se abriu, deixando passar um velho senhor segurando um pergaminho.  
  
- Sua madrinha lhe mandou uma carta.  
  
Ela estendeu a mão, recebendo um pergaminho do pai, sorrindo ao ver a letra pequena da querida madrinha.  
  
- Sempre se pode contar com Miriam Potter para alegrar a todos. - o velho Dearborn observou com carinho - Camille, eu sei que está triste porque sua mãe não está mais aqui, mas, pense bem, hoje é véspera do seu casamento, deveria ser uma noite feliz.  
  
- Eu sei, papai. Mas não há como não sentir saudades dela. Faz cinco anos que ela morreu, e meu único consolo é que ela se foi sem ver onde você e o Edgar estão se metendo.  
  
- Camille, já conversamos sobre isso. Você não acha que vamos realmente ficar parados enquanto o mundo desaba a nossa volta, não é? Seja como for, eu quero que esse meu futuro neto que está aí tenha dias mais felizes que os nossos e para isso, precisamos lutar agora.  
  
A loira assentiu com um sorriso triste, acariciando a barriga que começava a despontar.  
  
- Tudo bem, papai. Eu vou dormir agora. Obrigada por tudo.  
  
Ele beijou de leve a testa da filha e voltou-se para a porta.  
  
- Durma bem, Camille. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

* * *

Remo entrou pelos portões de Hogwarts cheio de pergaminhos sob o braço, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sempre era um enorme prazer estar novamente no castelo. Ele caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, na direção do escritório de Dumbledore, a quem deveria entregar aqueles papéis.  
  
Tão distraído ele ia que, quando uma morena passou correndo por ali, ele só foi percebê-la quando a cabeça dela bateu com violência em seu estômago. Os dois caíram sentados no chão, ele quase sem ar, ela acariciando a cabeça, os papéis todos espalhados pelo chão.  
  
- NINFADORA! O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre correr pelo castelo?!  
  
- Desculpe, mamãe! - ela respondeu, levantando-se e olhando para o "obstáculo" em que batera no caminho e empalidecendo ao perceber quem era.  
  
Uma mulher surgiu no corredor de onde a garota viera. Os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis não deixavam dúvidas sobre a linhagem de Andrômeda Black, ou melhor, Tonks.  
  
- Desculpe pela minha filha. - a mulher disse, enquanto recolhia alguns papéis para entregá-los a Remo - Ela costuma fazer muita confusão por onde passa.  
  
Remo assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da garota, que catava os pergaminhos do chão para não ter que encará-lo.  
  
- Você é a prima do Sirius, Andrômeda, não? - ele perguntou educadamente para Andrômeda.  
  
- Sou, porque? - ela perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Eu sou amigo dele. Remo Lupin.  
  
- Aluado? - ela perguntou com um sorriso - Sirius já me falou muito sobre você. Ninfadora, venha conhecer...  
  
- Eu já conheço ele, mamãe. - ela respondeu sem se virar - E, por favor, não me chame de Ninfadora.  
  
Andrômeda suspirou antes de virar-se novamente para Remo.  
  
- Imagino que esteja aqui para ver Dumbledore?  
  
Ele assentiu.  
  
- Eu preciso entregar esses papéis para ele.  
  
- Ele está na sala de Transfiguração com McGonnagal. Estávamos justamente conversando com ele e... - a mulher bateu na própria testa - Céus, esqueci minha bolsa! Ninfadora, espere aqui, eu já volto.  
  
- Não me chame de Ninfa... Esquece. - a morena respirou fundo quando sua mãe desapareceu no corredor.  
  
- Parece que você tem a quem puxar, não? - Remo observou quando ela lhe entregou os últimos pergaminhos que estavam no chão.  
  
- É verdade. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Está aqui por causa da Ordem?  
  
- Como? - ele perguntou assustado.  
  
- Por causa do meu dom, Dumbledore decidiu me colocar sob a proteção da Ordem. Ele acha que eu posso estar em perigo se alguém descobrir que além de ser filha de um trouxa, eu sou uma metamorfomaga.  
  
Remo assentiu, observando os olhos dela agora que Tonks finalmente levantara a cabeça para ele. Dessa vez eles estavam tão azuis quanto os de Sirius e Andrômeda. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Remo se inclinou levemente, roçando os lábios da garota, que o observava surpresa. Mal ele se endireitou, a mãe da garota ressurgiu.  
  
- Bem, Lupin, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Vamos, Ninfadora.  
  
Dessa vez a garota não se deu ao trabalho de contestar o nome, apenas seguiu a mãe em silêncio, sem entender o que acontecera. Remo observou ela desaparecer antes de seguir pelo corredor que o levaria até Dumbledore.

* * *

Hestia e Marlene entraram no quarto em que Camille acabava de se arrumar. Os cabelos loiros da noiva estavam presos numa trança, enfeitados por uma guirlanda de flores.  
  
- Muita gente não veio. - Hestia observou enquanto aproximava-se da amiga para ajeitar o vestido.  
  
- O pessoal está em missões ou então com medo de sair de casa. - Marlene completou - Sirius não está lá.  
  
- Eu já esperava isso. - Camille respondeu - Edgar e meu pai tinham me avisado. Quanto a Sirius, ele não ia querer assistir sua "derrota".   
  
As duas sorriram e voltaram-se para a porta.  
  
- É, Mille, você deixou o garanhão de Hogwarts de quatro... E agora vai se casar com o certinho Bones. Poderosa, não?  
  
- Hestia, poupe-me dos comentários edificantes de última hora, sim?  
  
- Desculpe. - a moça respondeu, ainda sorrindo - Bem, boa sorte.  
  
As duas já estavam saindo quando Marlene colocou a cabeça na porta.  
  
- Mille, eu sei que é de praxe a noiva chegar atrasada, mas será que você não pode andar logo? Eu estou morrendo de fome.  
  
Camille riu.  
  
- Pode ir, sua gulosa, eu não vou demorar.

* * *

Susan desligou a televisão, raspando o fundo da panela de doce que tinha feito há pouco. Deixando a vasilha na cozinha, ela voltou a pilha de jornais que estivera recortando nos últimos dias, cheias de manchetes temíveis como "**ataque a Oxford**", "**descoberto mais um caso de traição dentro do Ministério**", "**mais três famílias tradicionais completamente dizimadas essa noite**" entre outras coisas do tipo.   
  
Ela suspirou, pegando seu velho álbum de recortes. A escalada de ataques de comensais nos últimos anos era realmente aterrorizante. Não era à toa que o mundo bruxo estava de pernas para o ar, arriscando-se muitas vezes a serem descobertos pelos trouxas.   
  
- Maldita guerra. - ela praguejou baixinho, antes de voltar ao trabalho.  
  
Um envelope salmon caiu do meio de mais uma pilha de papéis recortados quando ela os puxou para jogar no lixo. A morena apanhou-o do chão, já aberto, encontrando o convite do casamento de Camille Dearborn e Edgar Bones.  
  
- É hoje... - ela disse para si mesma, passando os dedos pelas letras douradas.   
  
Nesse instante a campainha tocou e Susan sentiu o coração acelerar, sabendo exatamente quem era. Não sabia explicar como, mas sempre que ele estava por perto, ela sabia. Rapidamente ela largou o envelope no meio dos recortes, fechando o álbum, e se levantou, caminhando até a porta. E lá estava Sirius parado, encostado ao umbral, olhando-a tristemente.  
  
- Sirius? Mas o quê...  
  
Antes que Susan pudesse acabar de articular sua frase, o moreno entrou fechando a porta e praticamente caindo sobre ela. Susan sentiu nitidamente o cheiro de álcool, logo descobrindo que o amigo estava bêbado. Ela o abraçou maternalmente enquanto o encaminhava para o sofá.  
  
- Sirius? - ela tentou de novo.  
  
O homem ergueu a cabeça do colo dela e Susan percebeu, com um aperto no coração, que havia lágrimas nos olhos azuis dele.  
  
- O casamento de Camille é daqui a meia hora.  
  
- Eu sei. - ela respondeu com pesar - Encontrei a Camille ontem, ela queria saber notícias da Lily.  
  
- Eu sou ridículo, não? - Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um soluço - Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu choraria por uma mulher.  
  
- Você se acostumou a fazer chorar. - Susan respondeu tristemente.  
  
Ele observou a moça por alguns instantes. Distraidamente, ela começou a fazer cafuné nele.  
  
- Eu fiz você chorar também, não foi, Susan?  
  
Ela piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, surpresa. Sim, chorara muitas vezes por causa do moreno, mas jamais revelaria o que sentia por ele. Sem que ela se desse conta, Sirius endireitara o corpo, aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Susan só saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz colados aos seus.  
  
Ele a abraçou com cuidado, sentindo-a tremer sob seu beijo. Por alguns instantes eles estiveram assim até que a morena se separou, levantando-se, o rosto extremamente vermelho. Sirius estava bêbado, ele gostava de Camille e a situação sairia de seu controle se continuasse por muito tempo. Susan caminhou de um lado para o outro, sob o olhar observador de Sirius, encostando-se à porta de seu quarto.  
  
- Sirius, eu...  
  
Ele levantou-se, caminhando até ela, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios para silenciá-la.  
  
- Por favor, Su... Cuida de mim...  
  
Os olhos dela alargaram-se em choque, mas suas últimas resistências se foram quando ele voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura, levantando-a a alguns centímetros do chão enquanto a beijava. Susan sentiu a porta do quarto se abrir sob seu corpo e Sirius caminhar para dentro do quarto escuro, cerrando-a novamente.

* * *

_Para variar, um capítulo FELIZ. Madame Destany, você que tantas vezes pediu pelos BEIJOS, acho que devo dedicar esse daqui a você. Juli e Lele Snape, eu tentei responder seus comentários por e-mail, mas não consegui de jeito nenhum, fica dando erro... Mas não se preocupem, eu estou lendo cada comentário e mesmo que não possa responder por hora, depois vou dar os devidos créditos a todos.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. _


	19. Saint Germain

**Capítulo 18 - Saint-Germain

* * *

**  
O grande castelo estava silencioso e mesmo o eco dos passos dos dois parecia se perder entre aquelas antigas paredes. Lílian andava automaticamente, seus pensamentos pareciam muito longe dali, como sempre. Tiago apenas observava a ruiva, sabendo que ela conservava aquela atitude para mantê-lo afastado, mas estava tão alerta quanto ele. Quase podia sentir a ansiedade que emanava dela, pois era a mesma que o dominava.  
  
- Como vamos encontrá-lo? - a voz dela quebrou o silêncio - Fantasmas não têm auras, eu não posso senti-lo.  
  
- Meu avô contava sobre o fantasma de Saint-Germain vagando numa sala de espelhos. Mas o velho nunca disse como chegar a ela ou coisa do tipo. Temos que procurar. O único problema é que esse castelo é tão grande e quase tão antigo quanto Hogwarts. Deve haver milhares de passagens secretas onde fantasmas podem se esconder.  
  
- E só podemos procurar de noite, o castelo fica cheio de turistas durante o dia.  
  
- Podemos passar a vida inteira procurando sem nada encontrar. - Tiago falou com pesar.  
  
Lílian caminhou até ele, parando diante do rapaz, sem ousar aproximar-se mais. Gostaria de poder abraçá-lo e consolar o moreno, mas não podia fazê-lo.  
  
- Onde está seu espírito maroto, Pontas? - ela perguntou com um sorriso, estendendo a ele um olhar triste.  
  
Tiago não pode reprimir o riso e assentiu. Ela tinha razão, não podia esquecer quem era. Eles superariam mais aquela dificuldade, nem que ele tivesse que botar o castelo abaixo com sua varinha.  
  
- Vamos começar então. Preste atenção em tapeçarias, estátuas, quadros, enfim, qualquer coisa suspeita. Vamos nos separar, assim vamos mais rápido. Se encontramos alguma coisa...  
  
- Eu saberei se você encontrar alguma coisa. E acredito que você também.  
  
Ele estreitou os olhos mas não perguntou nada. Os dois se separaram, mas a noite se passou sem que nada encontrassem. O dia já amanhecia quando os dois se reencontraram no saguão do castelo. Cansados, eles aparataram de volta para a pousada em que estavam hospedados. Lílian voltou a se transformar num pássaro, entrando em sua gaiola e escondendo a cabeça sobre a asa. Não tinham conseguido dois quartos, era alta temporada. E Lílian não queria se arriscar a dormir em sua forma humana com Tiago e seus ímpetos de "quebrar o jejum". Não se pode confiar mesmo em homens, ela pensou antes de adormecer, profundamente cansada.  
  
Tiago observou-a por alguns instantes com carinho. Não faltava muito agora... Finalmente ele se trocou, fechando as cortinas para bloquear o sol, deitando-se para mergulhar num sono sem sonhos.  
  
_

* * *

O tear rodava com velocidade enquanto entre os dedos dela os fios se sucediam, formando os complicados desenhos que enfeitariam a tapeçaria. Ela só parava para tirar do rosto os pucos fios negros que escapavam da bem feita trança que caía ao longo de suas costas. Pousada junto a lareira, o pássaro que servia de olhos para Lílian naquele estranho sonho observava.  
  
Helena, sentada ao tear, tinha os olhos verdes perdidos no nada. A tapeçaria estava quase pronta e com um vôo rápido, Lílian empoleirou-se no tear, observando o desenho à sua frente. Um círculo de oito pilares de pedras era banhado pela luz clara do luar. Diante de sete pilares havia uma sombra e preso à pedra do pilar mais alto, estava um homem, tendo aos seus pés um símbolo do dragão. Era um belo desenho, sem dúvida.  
  
A morena continuava a tecer quando, fora das paredes do salão, uma tempestade começou. Aos poucos a lareira se apagou e o lugar foi mergulhado na penumbra. Apenas os raios que cortavam os céus conseguiam rasgar um pouco a atmosfera sombria do salão. Mas Helena não parecia se importar com isso, ela continuava a tecer, os olhos verdes sinistramente brilhantes por entre as sombras.  
  
O movimento do tear era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio quase opressor, mas Lílian tinha a impressão de que havia mais ruídos escondidos naquela sala. Concentrando-se, ela percebeu que vozes abafadas sussurravam à sua volta.  
  
- Você deve matá-lo... Deve abrir a passagem... Siga o Destino...  
  
- Caronte, deixe o caminho livre para Caronte, deixe que ele lhe traga as almas perdidas... Deixe que ele traga o Desespero...  
  
- Abra a passagem... Liberte-os... É seu dever... É seu Desejo...  
  
- O poder do sacrifício lhe pertence... Deve usá-lo... Deve se deixar levar pelo Delírio...  
  
Lílian sentiu-se tonta com aquelas vozes sussurrantes e abaixou a cabeça para o chão, tentando tomar ar. Mas o que viu gelou seu coração. O salão tinha desaparecido e Helena continuava a fiar absorta no meio de um lago de sangue.  
  
_- Lily? Lily, acorda. - soou a voz de Tiago, distante.  
  
Como se saindo de um mergulho, a consciência da ruiva despertou e ela abriu os olhos assustada, piscando-os para encarar Tiago através de sua "prisão". Ele abriu a portinhola da gaiola, dando espaço para a pequena ave passar e voltar ao seu corpo humano.  
  
- Que horas são? - ela perguntou passando as mãos sobre o rosto, as lembranças do sonho ainda muito nítidas.  
  
- Dez horas. - ele respondeu, observando o céu escuro e a lua encoberta - Dormiu bem?  
  
- Sim. - ela respondeu simplesmente. Já tinha dormido antes na forma animaga e nunca achara isso desconfortável.  
  
- Eu juro que nunca vou conseguir como um pássaro consegue dormir empoleirado... - ele caminhou até um móvel onde uma bandeja permanecia, cheia de algo fumegante. Uma sopa - Eu trouxe pra você.   
  
- Você já jantou? - ela perguntou, sentando-se.  
  
- Já. Eu acordei às seis e dei uma volta pelo povoado, aproveitei para comer alguma coisa. Tem uns doces pra você naquela sacola ali. - ele apontou para uma sacola vermelha - Não sei o que é, mas é muito gostoso.  
  
Ela sorriu à lembrança dele e logo acabou com a sopa, guardando os doces no casaco, disposta a experimentá-los mais tarde. A lua já ia alta no céu quando eles aparataram para o castelo escuro, no mesmo saguão do dia anterior. Novamente eles se separaram e Tiago enveredou por um corredor que acabava numa longa escadaria. Antes de subir experimentou com a varinha cada vão existente ali, até mesmo entre os degraus. Mas nada conseguiu.   
  
O andar superior estava silencioso como um túmulo e Tiago não gostou muito de fazer essa comparação. Acostumara-se com os fantasmas na escola, mas isso não significava que gostaria de entrar num mausoléu, cova ou coisa do tipo. Talvez o conde estivesse escondido num lugar desses de propósito... Bem, ele não tinha muita escolha.  
  
Aos corredores se sucediam as portas e os salões e o moreno se pegou perguntando porque tantos cômodos. Hogwarts era uma escola, tinha que ter quartos para os alunos e salas de aula suficientes para tudo. Mas aquele castelo servira de morada para alguém e Tiago duvidava que o dono daquele lugar algum dia tivesse convidados suficientes para preencher todos os quartos que encontrara em seu caminho.  
  
Quase duas horas de caminhada e nada de muito interessante. Certo, ele tinha encontrado meia dúzia de passagens secretas, mas nada de muito importante. A maioria ligava quartos ou desembocava em jardins. Ele tentou imaginar se aquelas passagens eram rotas de fuga ou serviam para amantes escondidos...  
  
Ele já estava voltando por um longo corredor que terminava num quarto suntuosamente decorado quando notou uma porta entreaberta. Ele não tinha visto aquela porta na ida. Ou será que tinha? Cuidadosamente, ele empurrou a porta, revelando um grande salão nobre, cheio de espelhos. No teto estava uma representação de um combate entre anjos que quase lhe deu calafrios. Através do vidros das muitas sacadas, ele podia enxergar um belo jardim e o céu estrelado, assim como as luzes da pequena vila em que eles estavam hospedados.   
  
Tiago percorreu o salão com os olhos, lembrando-se das histórias que seu avô contava. Aquele era o lugar! Mas onde estava Saint-Germain? Através das lentes dos óculos, os olhos dele se deteram sobre uma velha tapeçaria sobre a lareira.  
  
- Lugar estranho para isso... - ele observou para si mesmo com um sorriso, aproximando-se.  
  
Um puxão foi o suficiente para arrancar o tecido, revelando um espelho completamente rachado, embora nem um caco faltasse.  
  
- Tiago?  
  
O moreno voltou-se para Lílian, que estava parada à porta, observando-o. Ele largou a tapeçaria no chão, voltando o olhar curioso para o espelho.  
  
- Lily, vem cá. - ele observou ela aproximar-se o suficiente para ver o que ele apontava - O que acha que é isso?  
  
Ela olhou para as bordas rachadas com atenção por alguns instantes. Parecia apenas um espelho rachado. Estreitado os olhos, ela percebeu algo diferente. Passando por Tiago, ela ergueu a mão, tocando as rachaduras com delicadeza, traçando com os dedos um desenho. Logo as bordas do espelho estavam manchadas com o sangue dela, mas Lílian não parecia perceber. Havia sangue coagulado no espelho e o rastro dele a guiava.   
  
Finalmente ela pareceu acordar, levando o dedo a boca, soltando um gemido no processo. Tiago aproximou-se, mas ela deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Olhe. - ela apontou para o espelho - É um mosaico.  
  
Tiago observou o contorno de um dragão brilhar, levemente avermelhado. A lareira moveu-se silenciosamente, revelando uma passagem escura. Ele se adiantou, passando pela lareira. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, várias tochas se acenderam, mostrando uma sala cheia de livros e objetos estranhos.   
  
O moreno se afastou para dar passagem a Lílian. A ruiva observou a sala com atenção, pousando seus olhos verdes sobre uma mesa quase escondida pelos vários pergaminhos que se atulhavam ali. Sentado à mesa estava um homem de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, vestido em elegantes vestes azul-petróleo. A pele perolada brilhava com a luz dos archotes.  
  
- Saint-Germain. - ela balbuciou.  
  
O fantasma levantou-se, deslizando sobre as pedras, olhando para o casal com curiosidade, especialmente para a jovem ruiva. Ele sorriu, parando diante dela.  
  
- Nunca pensei que voltaria a ver um dos Antigos... Você é extremamente parecida com Helena. Tem a mesma aura de conforto, contrastando com a alma em conflito. Eu não consigo entender como a presença dela e a sua também podem ser tão acolhedoras quando estão sempre em meio ao pesar...  
  
- Você é Saint-Germain? - Tiago perguntou baixo.  
  
- Sim. E você é um de meus descendentes. A sala dos espelhos só pode ser encontrada por alguém do meu sangue. Mas são poucos que percebem o mosaico da lareira. - ele completou, voltando-se para Lílian novamente - Você é muito inteligente, menina.  
  
Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Não era uma menina. Ia completar vinte e um anos dali a dois meses! Tentando controlar o despeito, ela ergueu a cabeça para ele.  
  
- Foi você quem amaldiçoou Helena. - não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação - Assim como Voldemort fez comigo. Mas ela conseguiu se livrar da Thanatus. Pode nos dizer como?  
  
- Depende. - o fantasma disse, brincando com uma varinha nas mãos muito brancas.  
  
Tiago bufou.  
  
- Não dá pra você simplesmente dizer o que devemos fazer e...  
  
- Faz muitos anos desde que tive alguém com quem conversar. Se quiserem saber de alguma coisa, terão que me dar esse prazer. - Saint-Germain respondeu sério - Agora, vocês já sabem quem eu sou, mas também devem se apresentar. Qual é o seu nome, guardiã?  
  
- Lílian Evans. - a ruiva respondeu em voz baixa.  
  
- E meu caro descendente...  
  
- Tiago Potter.  
  
O fantasma voltou-se para Lílian.  
  
- Ele é seu sentinela?  
  
A ruiva estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo muito importante. Por fim, ela acabou assentindo.  
  
- Entendo agora porque têm as auras tão próximas... - ele disse com um sorriso triste.  
  
- Como? - Tiago interrompeu-o.  
  
- Nunca lhes explicaram sobre a relação entre guardião e sentinela? - ao ver os dois menearem a cabeça, ele suspirou - Ora, isso é realmente uma surpresa...  
  
- O que quer dizer? - Lílian perguntou.  
  
- Minha menina, a ligação que tem com meu descendente é algo único no mundo. Os magos como Helena costumavam-na chamar "Cérbero". Mas estou começando muito avançado, tenho que ir aos poucos. Sentem-se por favor.  
  
Tiago bufou mais uma vez, impaciente. Mas não podia fazer nada, Saint-Germain deixara muito claro quem comandava os rumos da conversa. Cruzando os braços, o moreno obedeceu, esperando o quu viria a seguir.  
  
- O Inferno, ou Hades, é um dos muitos universos paralelos ao nosso. A Antiga Magia surgiu lá. Não sei se já ouviram falar em profecias apocalípticas...  
  
- Toda religião tem uma dessas. - Lílian respondeu - Você está falando do Ragnarock.  
  
- Exato. Como eu dizia, a Antiga Magia surgiu no Hades, em meio às guerras entre as hostes de anjos e arcanjos. Ou pelo menos é como nomeamos os seres que lá vivem. Sobre essa guerra, pouco ou nada posso lhes dizer, o que complica um pouco essa história...  
  
- Então pule essa parte. - sugeriu Tiago.  
  
Saint-Germain pareceu considerar a proposta por alguns instantes.  
  
- Pois muito bem, para simplificar, vamos dizer apenas que a Antiga Magia surgiu do Nada. Mas ela era tão poderosa e estava de tal modo impregnada nas coisas e nos seres que acabou por se espalhar entre os outros universos. Pode-se dizer que a Antiga Magia é algo consciente, de modo que ela quis proteger tudo o que vira naqueles outros mundos dos combates absurdos de seu próprio mundo.  
  
- Eu já li algo sobre isso. - Lílian observou.  
  
- Lily, existe algo sobre o qual você não tenha lido? - Tiago perguntou com exasperação.  
  
Ela o olhou séria e estava pronta para responder quando Saint-Germain voltou a falar.  
  
- Assim com em nosso mundo, vários outros possuem guardiães. Eles foram escolhidos, por assim dizer, detendo todo o imenso poder da Antiga Magia com a condição de protegerem Caronte, a ponte entre o mundo sombrio e os outros que o circundam.  
  
Lílian lembrou-se de seu sonho.   
  
- Você quer dizer que os elementais existem para proteger o portal, "Caronte". - ela resumiu.  
  
- Não. Nem todos os elementais têm poder suficiente para abrir uma brecha grande o suficiente para que alguma coisa passe entre os mundos. Os Antigos chamavam de Perséfone aqueles que realmente tinham poder para tanto. Acredito que já saibam que a Antiga Magia está muito ligada à emoção. Havia o temor de que, sob alguma emoção de momento, um desses guardiães acabasse por abrir a passagem, transformando nosso mundo na imagem do Caos. Para evitar isso, os elementais costumavam ser muito reclusos. Ele viviam como eremitas, escondidos do mundo, pouco usando de seus poderes. Mas isso foi só no começo...  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Os elementais decidiram viver e não vegetar como tinham feito por séculos. Porque deveriam se esconder, era o que eles sempre se perguntavam. Mas para viverem como queriam, eles precisavam dividir seu fardo com alguém. Era a única maneira de eles suportarem seu poder sem enlouquecer. E eles fizeram um feitiço, o "Cérbero"... Nomearam sentinelas, pessoas que estavam sempre por perto, sempre os servindo... Eles queriam escravos para sofrerem por eles. Mas não contavam com um pequeno "efeito colateral". Não contavam com a possibilidade de a ligação entre eles e seus sentinelas se tornasse mais profunda do que queriam.  
  
Lílian tentou absorver aquelas informações em silêncio, mas Tiago não partecia concordar com ela.  
  
- Está querendo dizer que tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro é resultado dessa ligação? - ele estava visivelmente irritado.  
  
- Em parte, meu caro descendente. Mas o que há entre vocês não é pura e simplesmente um truque de magia. Vocês emanam a mesma aura, diria até que têm as mesmas sensações às vezes... Nao, Tiago, a ligação entre vocês é muito maior do que Cérbero. Assim era também entre Hades e Helena...  
  
- Como os conheceu? - agora Lílian não podia refrear a curiosidade.  
  
- Eu fui atacado por eles. - o fantasma pareceu se perder num emaranhado de recordações - Eu viajava da Inglaterra para a França num navio que foi atacado por piratas. Hades era o capitão deles.  
  
Os olhos verdes de Lílian brilharam em compreensão. Já tivera sonhos com isso, mas achava que eram apenas pesadelos...  
  
- Isso é mentira. - ela murmurou, com a voz sem firmeza, enquanto acariciava o pingente que lhe pendia do pescoço.  
  
- Acredita mesmo que Helena e Hades eram pessoas puras e ingênuas só porque lhe mostraram seu sofrer? Não nego que aquilo que você sabe é verdade, mas só contaram a parte da história que interessava a eles. A tripulação do navio em que eu viajava foi dizimada e eu só fui poupado porque era um bruxo e muito diverti Helena com os "ridículos fogos" de minha varinha. Ela sempre viajava com Hades e às vezes até tomava parte nos ataques. Algum tempo depois eles me venderam como escravo. Mas eu consegui fugir e jurei que me vingaria.  
  
- A típica história da vingança... Até crianças fazem às pazes, porque os homens têm que estar sempre brigando? - a ruiva perguntou para si mesma - Peraí... Como de um escravo você passou a conde?  
  
- Ele fez alguns truques de magia para a corte francesa e o rei acabou por recebê-lo como amigo. - Tiago respondeu, nada orgulhoso - O rei o tornou rico e nobre.  
  
- E eu o aconselhei a instituir a Inquisição. Ela estava se espalhando por toda a Europa e eu ajudei nisso. A idéia era simples: queimávamos os sentinelas como bruxos e os guardiães enlouqueciam de dor. Era mais fácil capturá-los depois disso. Eles não reagiam, nem mesmo quando o fogo estava consumindo seus corpos. Por via das dúvidas, costumávamos usar fogo mágico. Mas eles nunca tentaram lutar. Se eu soubesse como as coisas iam fugir do controle...  
  
- Mas Hades e Helena, você...  
  
- Hades era o sentinela dela, e ambos eram muito espertos. Eu não podia pegá-los, eles sempre me escapavam como água. Acabei então descobrindo que me apaixonara pela maldita maga. Mas eu jamais poderia tê-la. Por isso jurei que, se ela não era minha, também não seria de mais ninguém.  
  
- Então você amaldiçoou Helena. - Lílian completou.  
  
- Sim. Eu me enfiei nos estudos e acabei por descobrir a Thanatus. Era perfeito, eu estaria satisfazendo todos os meus anseios com aquela maldição. Foram dez anos de pesquisa e mais cinco de perseguição até que eu pudesse encurralá-la e jogar meu feitiço.  
  
- Mas ela conseguiu reverter a maldição. Como? - Tiago perguntou, ansioso. Estivera esperando por aquele ponto por duas horas.  
  
- Eu não sei.  
  
- Como assim não sabe?! - Lílian levantou-se abalada.  
  
- Eu estava cego de ódio, não me importava com nada desde que pudesse separar aqueles dois. Hopkins me avisou que Helena estava livre novamente e eu desafiei Hades para um duelo antes que eles pudessem se reencontrar. Consegui golpeá-lo, mas pelo que eu ouvi, Helena acabou salvando a vida de seu sentinela... Pouco tempo depois eu fui assassinado por ordem dela.  
  
- Mas você tem que ter uma dica... - Tiago disse decepcionado - Qualquer coisa!  
  
Saint-Germain pareceu refletir por alguns instantes.  
  
- Há um nome. Hopkins disse que ela ajudara Helena, mas antes que eu pudesse me vingar ou acordar para a besteira que estava fazendo, ela foi assassinada por causa de seus irmãos. Lady Glamis, esse é o nome dela.  
  
- Glamis? Há um castelo na Escócia com esse nome, palco de uma das histórias de Shakespeare... Mas eu não me lembro de haver uma Lady Glamis... - Lílian observou em voz baixa.  
  
- Não é uma lembrança muito boa, eu imagino... Lady Glamis foi condenada à fogueira por bruxaria. A questão é que todos no conselho que a jugaram eram bruxos comprados pelo Rei Jaime, que tinha um atrito com os irmãos dessa senhora. Depois de queimada, seu fantasma passou a habitar o castelo. Os juízes que a condenaram também se tornaram fantasmas e se reúnem na capela do castelo para pedir perdão todas as noites. Mas ela nunca perdoa...  
  
O silêncio tomou conta do aposento e o fantasma voltou a se sentar junto à mesa, parecendo ter esquecido que tinha visitas. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, sabendo que a conversa tinha terminado. Eles levantaram-se, deixando a passagem. De volta ao salão dos espelhos, a lareira voltou ao seu lugar e Tiago fez um movimento com a varinha de modo que a tapeçaria que arrancara voltasse ao seu lugar.  
  
Lílian já saíra do salão quando ele terminou de arrumar o tecido, seguindo-a. Ele fechou a porta cuidadosamente, e quando voltou-se para a parede após alguns passos, ela tinha desaparecido. Os dois seguiram pelo corredor até um salão de chá. A ruiva parara de andar e ele a observou com atenção.  
  
- Lily?  
  
Sem responder, ela arremessou ao chão um jogo de porcelana que certamente fora feito no século passado. O barulho ecoou por todo o castelo e Tiago perguntou-se se não havia guardas por ali por perto. Mas nada parecia se mover ali.  
  
- Porque você insiste, Tiago? - ela perguntou sem se voltar pra ele - Você vai desperdiçar toda a sua vida andando de um lado para o outro do mundo, atrás de fantasmas que nada podem fazer? Passar dias tendo alguma esperança para em seguida elas sumirem no nada?  
  
- Eu já disse que não vou desistir, Lily. Não foi dessa vez, mas não significa que nunca encontraremos como reverter essa maldição. Eu não acho que procurar essa Lady Glamis ou quem mais tivermos que ver seja um desperdício. Não quando estou com você.  
  
A ruiva suspirou, voltando-se para ele com os olhos molhados.  
  
- _Reparo_. - ela disse estendendo a varinha para os cacos no chão.  
  
Eles aparataram com um estalo e assim que se viram no quarto da pousada, ela começou a arrumar a pequena valise com roupas dos dois. Tiago aproximou-se da janela, observando o céu que começava a clarear.  
  
- Próxima parada... Escócia. - ele disse para si mesmo, confiante. 


	20. Morpheus

**Capítulo 19 - Morpheus**

* * *

- Su, você tem certeza de que não tem ninguém dentro dessa caixa?  
  
Susan respirou fundo pela terceira vez, deixando seus recortes para voltar a sala, onde Sirius brincava com o controle da televisão.  
  
- Sirius, dê uma olhada no tamanho dessa caixa. Você acha que seria capaz de se espremer aí dentro?  
  
- Talvez com alguma mágica...  
  
- Trouxas não sabem magia, Sirius. - ela respondeu divertida.  
  
- Mas como é que eles estão aí dentro então?  
  
- Eles não estão aí dentro. É algo meio complicado para explicar, principalmente porque eu sou uma completa leiga no assunto. Você devia ter feito Estudo de Trouxas.  
  
- Tiago fez. Ele achou que assim poderia entender como funciona a cabeça da Lily. Receio que até hoje ele não tenha conseguido desvendar esse mistério...  
  
Susan sorriu, deixando-se cair no sofá, no colo dele. Sirius a abraçou pela cintura, ainda olhando pensativamente para a televisão. Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, pensando em como tudo aquilo era... estranho. Há um mês ela o estava aconselhando sobre Camille e agora, ali estavam os dois, juntos.  
  
Mas ninguém sabia que Sirius Black agora passava as noites no apartamento de Susan Timms. Durante o dia, no trabalho, eles mal se viam, e quando isso acontecia se tratavam apenas como colegas. Ela não sabia exatamente classificar a relação dos dois e não tentara perguntar a Sirius se eles eram namorados, amigos, amantes ou seja lá como se queira chamar. Mas a verdade é que estava pouco se importando com esses meros detalhes.  
  
Nesse momento uma suave pancada na vidraça chamou a atenção dos dois. Susan levantou-se, abrindo a janela, deixando Apolo entregar um pergaminho antes de sair voando novamente rumo a escuridão.  
  
- Lílian vai ter uma bela surpresa quando voltar. - Sirius observou a noite, enquanto ela lia a carta da amiga - A coruja dela e Apolo estão se dando muito bem... Bem demais, na verdade.  
  
- Eles estão voltando. - a italiana disse após acabar de ler - Não foi dessa vez, mas Tiago disse que eles agora têm uma boa pista. O navio deles deve chegar daqui a três dias, e ele pediu que não avisássemos a ninguém, pois vão descansar dois dias na casa deles e depois seguir para a Escócia, de carro.  
  
- Porque eles não aparatam? - Sirius perguntou, fechando a janela.  
  
- Não é uma distância desprezível para que eles possam aparatar, Sirius. Além disso, sempre existe o risco de serem vistos por trouxas.  
  
O moreno assentiu, espreguiçando-se. Ela desligou a televisão, voltando à cozinha, onde deixara seu àlbum de recortes. Sirius a seguiu, observando por cima do ombro dela as fotos do jornal. Diante de um corredor cheio de selas, quinze pessoas se abraçavam.  
  
- Eu estava na missão que libertou esses prisioneiros. - Sirius observou - A maior parte deles eram trouxas. Mesmo tendo sindo obliviados, acho que nunca se esquecerão do que aconteceu.  
  
- Acho que preferia morrer a ser prisioneira de Voldemort. - Susan respondeu com tristeza - Não deve ser muito agradável morar num lugar desses. Tenho certeza que o comensais são capazes de infernizar a vida desse pessoal mais do que os dementadores de Azkaban.  
  
Ele a segurou pelo queixo com delicadeza.  
  
- Você tem escolhas mais agradáveis para fazer do que essas, Su. Não pense nisso. Já basta o que temos de ver no dia-a-dia. Pelo menos por hora, vamos fazer de conta que não tem nenhum assassino louco à solta pelo mundo, que estamos de volta aos nossos tempos de escola, sem preocupações que não sejam as peças que vamos pregar amanhã ou as provas que estão chegando.  
  
Susan sorriu, deixando-se aconchegar nos braços dele.  
  
- Ou seja, vamos todos nos entregar aos braços de Morfeu. - a moça disse, fechando os olhos.  
  
- Porque não: "vamos todos nos entregar nos braços de Sirius Black"? Quer me deixar com ciúmes, Su? - ele perguntou divertido.  
  
- Você se acha o melhor, não é? - ela perguntou tentando segurar o riso - Você está com ciúmes do 'Deus dos sonhos'? O que você fazia nas aulas do prof. Binns? Ah, perdão, nas aulas dele você estava justamente no braços de Morfeu...  
  
- Eu ainda acho que eu personifico os sonhos muito melhor do que esse Morfeu. - ele a pegou no colo - Ou você prefere ele a mim?  
  
Susan abraçou o pescoço dele enquanto caminhavam na penumbra da sala.  
  
- O que você acha? - ela perguntou com a voz rouca - Um bruxo mitológico ou você? Nossa, essa é muito difícil...  
  
- Assim você magoa meu coração... - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maroto, abrindo a porta do quarto dela - Vamos então ser mais lógicos: quer que eu te deixe aqui sonhando com Morfeu ou...  
  
- Acho que eu prefiro a segunda opção. - ela respondeu, colando os lábios aos dele.  
  


* * *

_Lá fora a neve caía calmamente, quase como se dançasse ao mesmo ritmo ditado pela canção que agora preenchia o quarto. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele gentilmente e ele a puxou mais pra perto pela cintura. Lentamente, Tiago abriu o primeiro dos quatro laços do corpete. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.  
  
Ele escorregou para o pescoço dela e Lílian sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Era a primeira vez que se entregava completamente nos braços do namorado. O disco na vitrola acabou no exato instante em que ele a deitava na cama. Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, a cena se desvaneceu numa luz dourada.  
  
O sol. Ela estava diante da janela do quarto deles. Tiago a "raptara" da casa de sua irmã no dia anterior e lá estava ela agora, observando o nascer de mais um dia de verão. Ele acordou ao sentir que estava sozinho e a observou por alguns instantes antes de se levantar. Lílian só o percebeu quando ele beijou calmamente o ombro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia com seus braços._  
  
_ Ela se deixou encostar ao peito dele, sorrindo. Ele começou a brincar com o cabelo dela, fazendo pequenos cachos entre seus dedos. Os dois poderiam passar toda a manhã desse jeito, só aproveitando a proximidade um do outro. Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu, dando passagem para Sirius, que usava um chapéu pontudo de festa de criança. Tiago jogou um travesseiro no amigo, rindo, assim como Lílian.   
  
A lembrança mergulhou na penumbra e agora eles estavam no chalé de Gideão, diante do fogo. Mas nem aquela lareira era capaz de cortar o frio da montanha. Ele estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá, dando a clara impressão de que não pensava em sair dali tão cedo, enquanto ela o olhava irritada. Aquele era o primeiro encontro dos dois desde que ele a encarara sabendo a verdade.   
  
- Eu já disse que não vou. - ele respondeu com a voz firme - Eu amo você, mais do qualquer palavra tola possa dizer. Não me interessa se você quer ou não entender o que isso significa. Eu não vou deixar você jogar fora todos esses anos juntos, todo o meu esforço desde o terceiro ano para te conquistar... Não importa o quanto eu tenha de esperar, eu sei; eu tenho certeza de que um dia tudo isso terá alguma compensação.   
_  
_ - Você é um tolo por ter tantas esperanças.  
  
- Eu não me importo com isso. Pode me chamar do que quiser, pode dizer o que lhe passar pela cabeça, pode tentar me magoar de todas as maneiras... Eu não vou me afastar. A propósito, eu vou dormir nesse sofá essa noite, só que esqueci de trazer um travesseiro e alguns cobertores... Poderia me emprestar o seu?  
  
- Você é impossível! - ela respondeu irritada.  
  
- Como se você fosse muito diferente de mim nesse sentido...  
  
- Pois muito bem, fique aí no sofá. - ela respondeu, entrando no quarto e jogando para ele um travesseiro e uma coberta - Mas não se atreva a se aproximar. Se eu perceber que está a menos de três metros de mim, eu estuporo você.  
  
- Com prazer. - ele respondeu, recolhendo o travesseiro com um sorriso. O travesseiro cheirava a lavanda, o mesmo perfume dela...  
_  
Tudo ficou escuro novamente e ela sentiu a presença dele próxima. Muito próxima na verdade. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos verdes, encontrando Tiago sentado na cama, olhando para ela. Lá fora, o mar batia contra o casco do navio e o vento frio que entrava pela escotilha acordou-a por completo.  
  
Ela não precisava perguntar para saber o que o trouxera ali. Pelo olhar dele podia adivinhar que Tiago tivera exatamente o mesmo sonho que ela. Depois do que Saint-Germain dissera sobre a ligação, mais do que nunca eles sabiam o que se passava na mente um do outro. Tiago sorriu um sorriso triste e ela se sentou na cama.  
  
- Eu gostaria de esganar o responsável por esses sonhos. - ela disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio pesado.  
  
- Não posso dizer o mesmo que você. - ele respondeu - Eles são a única coisa boa que têm acontecido nesses últimos tempos.   
  
Lílian desviou o olhar para o céu, mas sabia que Tiago continuava a observá-la. Sentia a intensidade do olhar dele. Gostaria de ter forças para mandá-lo embora, dizer que estavam se arriscando demais... Mas apenas a presença dele era suficiente para fazê-la esquecer, tudo parecia perder o sentido diante do que sentia.   
  
- Vamos chegar amanhã. No domingo estaremos no castelo de Glamis. - ele levantou-se.  
  
- Tiago?  
  
Ele parou diante da porta que ligava a cabine dela a dele. Lílian estava vermelha e por algum motivo ele lembrou-se de uma noite de lua cheia, numa detenção à beira do lago.  
  
- Eu também te amo.  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
- Isso está ficando muito piegas... É melhor eu ir antes que eu me meta debaixo desse lençol.  
  
Lílian observou o rapaz desaparecer e voltou a se deitar.  
  
- Tudo vai acabar bem. - ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo.  
  


* * *

Estava quente, embora já estivessem quase no final do verão. Sirius estava na sala de estar da casa dos amigos, esperando pacientemente a chegada deles. Da cozinha, vinha o som de pratos se entrechocando.  
  
Dois suaves estalos foram ouvidos no vestíbulo e pouco depois surgiram Tiago e Lílian. Susan colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha, observando os recém-chegados. Tiago continuava o mesmo, embora algo estivesse diferente em seu olhar. Aqueles seis meses de separação forçada tinham amadurecido o rapaz. E Lílian... Merlin, nunca vira a amiga daquele jeito. A ruiva estava pálida, abatida, o corpo quase perdido nas vestes negras de bruxa. Apenas o rosto dela estava descoberto e mesmo com ela sorrndo, Susan podia perceber a sombra de tristeza nos olhos verdes.  
  
- Estava com saudades, Pontas. - Sirius disse, abraçando o amigo, no que foi calorosamente retribuído - E de você também, ruivinha.  
  
Ela apenas assentiu a cabeça e virou-se para Susan, que desamarrava da cintura um avental que fôra branco até aquela manhã.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui, Susan? - ela perguntou com um tom levemente surpreso.  
  
- Eu conversei com ela antes de falar com Tiago. - Sirius esclareceu - Desculpa, eu esqueci de te contar.  
  
- Não faz mal. - Lílian sorriu - Armaram u complô contra a "pimentinha", não é? Acho que devo agradecer.  
  
- Agradeça depois. - Sirius também sorriu para a amiga - De preferência com um daqueles almoços suculentos que você sabe fazer.  
  
- Como você sobreviveu sem a gente pra te alimentar, cachorrão? - Tiago perguntou sorridente, largando-se no sofá.  
  
- A Su cuidou de mim, me deu ração e tudo o mais. - ele respondeu, piscando o olho para a morena.  
  
Susan sorriu, assentindo e Lílian notou a troca de olhares entre os dois amigos. Segurando o riso, a ruiva foi para a cozinha, seguindo o cheiro gostoso que vinha de lá.  
  
- Caneloni. - Susan disse logo atrás dela - Lembra que você ficou enchendo o saco da nona pra ela revelar os "segredos de família" do molho?  
  
Lílian assentiu. As duas estavam agora na cozinha, longe dos ouvidos dos rapazes. Lílian observou o forno por alguns instantes, tentando não deixar a amiga notar que era para ela que olhava.  
  
- Você está com Sirius.  
  
Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Susan voltou-se surpresa para a amiga.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Os sinais são inconfundíveis. As trocas de olhares, o ar sonhador, os suspiros dissimulados... Eu sempre soube que você gostava dele.  
  
- Sabia? Eu achava...  
  
- ...que eu não tinha notado por causa dos meus próprios problemas, ou, em outras palavras, por causa de - Lílian imitou uma careta, seguida de uma vozinha de falsete - "Tiago Potter, aquele cretino presunçoso"? Su, eu sou sua irmãzinha, lógico que eu percebi. Mas achei melhor não comentar nada, já que você não parecia muito disposta a conversar sobre o assunto. Então, vocês estão namorando?  
  
- Errr... Sim. Quer dizer, não. Ou melhor, não exatamente.  
  
Lílian arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
- Ou sim ou não, Su. Dá pra explicar?  
  
- É uma longa história... - Susan bateu na própria testa - Ai, eu quase me esqueci... Vem comigo, eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.  
  
Susan fez menção de pegá-la pela mão, mas Lílian deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Vá na frente. - a ruiva disse gentilmente - Eu vou estar te seguindo.  
  
A morena assentiu e elas passaram despercebidas pelos rapazes, subindo as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Susan parou diante da porta do sótão, de onde chegavam braulhos muito estranhos.  
  
- O que estão criando no meu sótão, Susan? - Lílian perguntou, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Não fui eu quem coloquei eles aí. Mas veja por si mesma.  
  
Ela abriu a porta do sótão e Lílian logo percebeu sombras recortadas contra a penumbra. Em cima de um velho baú onde estavam guardadas as vestes de Hogwarts, havia um ninho. Deméter, a coruja cinzenta de Lílian envolvia carinhosamente três filhotes com a asa, enquanto Apolo, que pertencia a Sirius, olhava a prole, orgulhoso.  
  
Lílian aproximou-se do ninho com cuidado, sem desviar dos olhos amarelos de sua coruja. Quando fugira do casarão, depois de ter sido amaldiçoada, ela deixou a corujaaos cuidados de Tiago. Lílian sabia que, de alguma forma, Deméter entendia o que acontecera e não se aproximaria da dona até que fosse seguro.  
  
- Vocês já deram nomes a elas? - Lílian perguntou.  
  
- Sirius as chama de Piu 1, 2 e 3. É meio idiota, mas ele é o dono do pai...  
  
- Típico... Eu vou batizar os três, só que mais tarde. Agora eu não estou muito criativa para isso...   
  
As duas desceram novamente, encontrando Tiago e Sirius discutindo acaloradamente sobre a última partida de quadribol dos Chudley Canions. Meneando a cabeça, elas passaram novamente à cozinha, onde Lílian preparou a mesa enquanto Susan dava os últimos retoques no almoço.  
  
Apesar de tudo o que já acontecera, aquele parecia um dia festivo. Os quatro almoçaram conversando animadamente, como na época em que nada tinha acontecido. Já era tarde quando Sirius e Susan se despediram. Lílian deixou Tiago lavando os pratos e subiu para tomar um banho, indo em seguida para o quarto de hóspedes. Ela já estava deitada quando o moreno surgiu na porta.   
  
- O carro já está pronto. Se você estiver descansada, podemos partir até amanhã mesmo.  
  
- Eu partiria agora mesmo se não precisasse dormir um pouco. - Lílian respondeu, observando o rosto de Tiago.  
  
- Bem, boa noite, Lily. Durma bem.  
  
- Boa noite pra você também. Até amanhã.  
  
Ele assentiu, saindo do quarto e logo ela adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

Pessoal, só para deixar vocês curiosos, o próximo capítulo se chama "**Lady Glamis**". Agora falta muito pouco para que essa maldição acabe... E chegamos à metade da fic. Pelo visto, vocês ainda vão ter que me aguentar por muito tempo.  
  
E agora, vamos a mais um pouco de interatividade. Quem acompanhou "a última guardia" lembra que eu fiz uma enquete para batizar o nome da banda das garotas. E agora nós vamos ter outra. Na verdade, ao longo de "às portas do inferno" eu planejei duas enquetes, a primeira começando agora.  
  
Apolo e Deméter tiveram três filhotes, um macho e duas fêmeas. O mais velho é da mesma cor da mãe, um cinzento quase prateado. A do meio é castanha clara, e a mais nova é completamente branca, assim como o pai. Vocês devem sugerir nomes para um deles, ou melhor ainda, para todos eles, afinal, os pobrezinhos não podem ficar se chamando "piu 1", "piu 2" e "piu 3"!  
  
Não deixem de participar! E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Comentem, comentem, comentem! 


	21. Lady Glamis

_Pessoal, antes de mais nada, como sempre, quero agradecer a todos os seus comentários. Em segundo lugar, quero lembrá-los da nossa enquete da vez: como batizar piu 1, 2 e 3? Lancem suas sugestões, pois o tempo está acabando. Por fim quero dizer que esse capítulo que lerão agora é um dos meus preferidos e custou muito a ser escrito. Os versos que aparecem lá no final são uma livre tradução de algumas partes da música "Always" de Bon Jovi. Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost_.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Lady Glamis**

* * *

O sol já tinha se posto há muito quando um carro estacionou diante do castelo. O velho vigia observou um jovem casal sair do automóvel. O rapaz, de cabelos negros e óculos, olhava atentamente o castelo. A moça, uma bela ruiva de olhos intensamente verdes, puxava a capa negra para mais junto do corpo, tentando se proteger do vento frio que soprava naquela noite. Os dois caminharam até a guarita, o rapaz na frente.  
  
- Boa noite. - o moreno cumprimentou, sorrindo - O senhor é o vigia do castelo?  
  
- Sim. E vocês são turistas?  
  
- Por assim dizer. - o rapaz respondeu.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas o castelo está interditado. E mesmo que não estivesse, esse não é o horário de visitas.  
  
- Interditado? - a ruiva perguntou, curiosa - Porque?  
  
A voz dela era doce, e o velho trouxa se pegou pensando que, se anjos têm voz, elas certamente seriam como a da jovem mulher à sua frente.  
  
- Fantasmas. - ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo - O rei Duncan está mais ativo do que nunca, procurando seu assassino, clamando por vingança e pedindo castigo para o usurpador de seu trono.  
  
- E Lady Glamis? - ela perguntou, agora num tom ansioso. Mas o velho nada percebeu.  
  
- Lady Glamis... Cujos irmãos eram odiados pelo rei Jaime V... Ela foi acusada de bruxaria e queimada viva, sabiam? Todos os dias ela vai à capela, rezar. E nas sextas, à meia noite, os fantasmas dos injustos juízes que a condenaram também comparecem e pedem perdão por tê-la condenado...  
  
O rapaz sorriu.  
  
- Chegamos então num dia bom... Hoje é sexta feira.  
  
Ela assentiu, virando-se novamente para o vigia, os olhos verdes profundamente concentrados nos olhos do velho.  
  
- Você pode nos deixar passar? Gostaríamos de conhecer Lady Glamis.  
  
- Porque vocês querem conhecer um fantasma? - ele perguntou, sua fala começando a enrolar.  
  
- Precisamos da ajuda dela. Por favor, nos deixe passar... - a ruiva continuou, pedindo com voz suave.  
  
O vigia abriu com dificuldade os portões do castelo, dando passagem aos dois. A ruiva passou primeiro. Antes de também entrar, o rapaz apertou a mão dele.  
  
- Obrigado, meu velho.  
  
Lílian observou com um sorriso Tiago entrar e os portões serem novamente fechados.  
  
- Ele não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã. Eu disse que não precisava azarar o pobre coitado.  
  
- Bem, considerando o estado dele, eu acho que se você tivesse pedido que ele pulasse de um precipício, ele teria pulado. Eu só não entendi porque não conseguimos aparatar pra cá.  
  
- Glamis deve estar sob a mesma magia que Hogwarts. Deviam fazer isso no ministério também. Se Voldemort decidir atacar lá, vai ser uma grande confusão.  
  
- Não sabemos qual o encanto que impede que se aparate e desaparate dentro de Hogwarts. É magia dos fundadores. Mas isso não significa que o ministério esteja desprotegido. Há outras maneiras de impedir que Voldemort chegue até nossos núcleos mais necessários, como St. Mungus e o próprio ministério.  
  
- Bem, isso não é importante agora. Temos que encontrar a capela.  
  
- Você podia ter perguntado ao vigia.  
  
- É muito cansativo usar os feitiços que aprendi com Hades. E eu não queria abusar da mente do pobre homem também.  
  
- Mas agora vamos ter que encontrar a capela pela maneira mais difícil: procurando...  
  
Antes que Lílian pudesse responder, sentiu como se atravessasse uma cortina de água gelada. Ela voltou-se com uma careta, deparando-se com um velho fantasma com ricas vestes. Ele tinha uma careta de desgosto, enquanto observava a ruiva.  
  
- Você tem o toque da morte. - a voz do fantasma soou rouca, como se ele não a usasse por séculos - Só tive essa sensação no dia em que fui traído pelo punhal de meu próprio primo.   
  
- Rei Duncan? - Tiago foi quem perguntou.  
  
- Esse é meu nome. Ouvi o que conversavam. Procuram pela capela?  
  
- Pode nos ajudar? - Lílian olhava ansiosa para os olhos do rei, ainda sentindo o estranho frio que sempre acompanhava seu corpo, desde que vira a face do anjo da morte, Thanatus.  
  
- Não posso me aproximar daquele lugar. A dama que lá vive não aprecia companhia e ela tem poder suficiente para expulsar quem não deseja. Mas posso lhes indicar o caminho. - ele disse, fazendo uma exagerada mesura.  
  
Tiago e Lílian seguiram o fantasma pelo castelo. A garota, que estava logo atrás do rei morto, notou uma mancha vermelho vivo na sobrecasaca azul dele.  
  
- Como você morreu? - ela perguntou, sem conseguir refrear a curiosidade.  
  
- Eu estava velho e sem herdeiros. Indiquei então meu primo Macbeth ao trono. A ambição desmedida dele e de sua esposa não deixaram, no entanto, que eles esperassem o ciclo de minha vida terminar naturalmente. Ele me assassinou à traição durante o sono, quando eu nada podia fazer para me defender, com um traiçoeiro punhal.  
  
Eles seguiram o restante do camiho em silêncio. Meia hora depois, o rei parou diante dos portões da capela.  
  
- Aqui eu vos deixo. Espero que tenham sorte naquilo que procuram e que a Dama os possa ajudar.  
  
Os dois assentiram e adentraram a suntuosa capela do castelo de Glamis. O rei Duncan ainda os olhou por algum tempo antes de desaparecer. Agora que estavam sozinhos, Lílian e Tiago observaram o lugar. A capela tinha dois andares. No primeiro, onde eles estavam, havia o altar e os bancos para que os fiéis pudessem se sentar. Sobre o altar, enormes castiçais e um belo relicário de ouro. O pavimento seguinte era cheio de balcões, como camarotes de uma ópera. O silêncio naquele lugar parecia quase solene.  
  
- Não falta muito para a meia noite. O que acha? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Vamos primeiro assistir. Não quero ter que enfrentar uma dezena de fantasmas. Não é uma sensação muito prazerosa a de atravessar um deles. Quando os juízes se forem, nos apresentaremos a Lady Glamis.  
  
Tiago assentiu, observando a capela.  
  
- Temos que encontrar então um lugar para nos esconder.  
  
- O maroto aqui é você. Essa é sua tarefa.  
  
Ele sorriu, apontando para um dos vários balcões escuros do primeiro andar.  
  
- Podemos assistir de camarote.  
  
Lílian assentiu e logo eles estavam subindo uma escada em caracol. Lá em cima havia cheiro de mofo e muita poeira, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. Lílian se acomodou no primeiro balcão e Tiago foi para outro, de frente para o dela.  
  
O tempo parecia andar vagarosamente enquanto eles esperavam, os corações batendo quase que no mesmo ritmo. Lílian tirou do bolso um pesado relógio prateado. Dez pra meia noite. Ela descansou a cabeça contra as pequenas colunas que adornavam o lugar. Estava tão ansiosa que tremia. Não, não era apenas ansiedade... Desde que Voldemort a enfeitiçara, ela sentia um frio intenso, que parecia lhe querer congelar até a alma.   
  
Cinco minutos. Tiago observava por entre as frestas o cabelo vermelho de Lílian. Ele tirou do bolso da camisa uma pequena caixinha de veludo. Com cuidado, abriu-a, revelando a delicada aliança. Estava com ela no bolso desde que Sirius lhe contara a verdade e ele decidira ir atrás de Lílian. O moreno segurou o pequeno aro entre os dedos, respirando fundo. Fechando os olhos, ele sorriu. Toda aquela confusão terminaria aquela noite...  
  
Nenhum dos dois estava atento quando soou a meia noite, tão envolvidos estavam por seus pensamentos. Mas a mudança na atmosfera da capela fez com que percebessem que, o quê quer que estivessem esperando, tinha começado.  
  
Lílian levantou a cabeça lentamente, tentando ao mesmo tempo se esconder na escuridão. O altar e demais paramentos da igreja haviam sumido, dando lugar a duas mesas como as dos professores de Hogwarts. Ao longe, sinos tocaram longamente. E, através das paredes atrás do que era o altar, pálidos fantasmas começaram a surgir. Eles se sentaram à mesa, um burburinho confuso enchendo o ar.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram antes que tudo voltasse a ficar silencioso. As portas da capela se abriram com uma rajada de vento e uma forma difusa de mulher entrou no recinto. Os longos cabelos encaracolados estavam presos por uma touca rendada e o longo vestido era cheio de brocados. A pele do rosto e das mãos era perolada, o que dava um ar mais real à fantasma. Ela parou no meio do salão, observando cada um daqueles rostos tão odiosos.  
  
- Então vocês vieram? - a voz dela reverberou pelas grossas paredes do salão.  
  
- Lady Glamis, nós... - começou um fantasma baixinho.  
  
- Cale-se, maldito! - ela interrompeu rispidamente - Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que nunca terão meu perdão?! Saiam do meu castelo, desapareçam das minhas vistas!  
  
- Milady... - outro começou.  
  
- Eu não quero ouvir essa ladainha de novo. Saiam daqui antes que eu perca a paciência.   
  
- Você não pode continuar com isso. - um fantasma mais alto levantou-se - Por Merlin, Caterine, não pode nos condenar eternamente por um erro do passado!  
  
- Milorde... - ela disse com evidente desprezo na voz - O senhor, de todos que aqui se encontram, é o que menos tem direito de me dirigir a palavra. Você me traiu, "senhor" Barão. Não tem direito de exigir coisa alguma de mim. Agora vão embora.  
  
A discussão parecia ter se encerrado ali. Lílian fez um muxoxo. Pelo que ouvira sobre aquelas reuniões, esperava ver algo mais interessante. Mas, aparentemente, aquelas frases já tinham sido repetidas a exaustão, não havia muito mais a acrescentar, além de que ela não conhecia aqueles personagens para entender o que se passava entre eles. Nunca poderia entender de que traição falara Caterine Glamis, nem o que ligava o fantasma do Barão àquela que fora uma bela senhora.  
  
Os fantasmas se levantaram, capisbaixos. Logo o salão voltou ao que era antes e apenas Lady Glamis ficou, estranhamente deslocada entre os paramentos cristãos. Lílian e Tiago levantaram-se de seus esconderijos quase que ao mesmo tempo, logo chegando diante do altar.  
  
- Lady Glamis? - Tiago perguntou incerto.  
  
- Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans... Fiquei me perguntando quanto tempo a sucessora de Helena demoraria para me procurar. - ela virou-se para o casal - Não se espantem por eu saber quem são e porque estão aqui. As notícias correm muito rápido no mundo dos não-vivos.  
  
- Você pode nos ajudar? - foi a vez da ruiva perguntar.  
  
- Talvez. Depende de muitas coisas. Quanto estariam dispostos a sacrificar? Até onde iriam para preservar o que sentem um pelo outro?  
  
Lílian observou a fantasma com determinação.  
  
- Se já sabe quem somos e porque estamos aqui, deve também saber a resposta dessa questão.  
  
- Sim... Você é tão impetuosa quanto ela. Helena também teria dito isso se fosse ela a me procurar, não o contrário. Mas eu precisava dos favores dela, por isso ofereci uma troca. Poderia ter pedido muito mais e ela teria me dado... Mas isso não importa agora.  
  
- Você quer então uma troca? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Vocês não possuem nada que eu deseje.   
  
- Mas vai nos ajudar, não é? - Lílian agora a olhava ansiosa.  
  
- Eu nada posso fazer, minha senhora. Apenas indicarei o caminho. Você deverá reverter o feitiço sozinha, assim como Helena o fez. Esse segredo de nada vale além do túmulo. - Lady Glamis olhou o casal tristemente, especialmente para Lílian - Só há uma maneira de cancelar a maldição. Você deve romper a morte com vida, sabendo que a vida irá morrer.  
  
- A senhora poderia parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto? - Tiago estava começando a se irritar.  
  
- Tiago!  
  
- Ele tem razão, senhora. - a fantasma disse com um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos prateados - Não é fácil o que deve fazer e eu sinto muito por isso. O sacrifício deverá durar apenas uma noite, mas será a a noite mais sofrida que terá.  
  
- Eu não me importo. O que devo fazer? - a ruiva perguntou decidida.  
  
- Deve gerar uma criança.  
  
- Você deve ter enlouquecido! - Tiago finalmente explodiu - Como a Lílian pode engravidar se eu sequer posso chegar perto dela?  
  
- Há outros modos de se gerar uma vida além de se deitar com um homem, senhor Potter. - a fantasma respondeu com evidente desprezo.  
  
- Ela tem razão, Tiago. - Lílian virou-se para Lady Glamis, séria - Mas o que acontecerá com a criança?  
  
Lady Glamis ficou por alguns instantes em silêncio, como se perdida em alguma antiga lembrança. Finalmente, ela encarou os olhos verdes ansiosos da jovem guardiã.  
  
- Não haverá criança. O sacrifício da vida dela irá retirar a maldição de você. Ela sequer chegará a se formar em seu ventre.  
  
A ruiva empalideceu. Tiraria uma vida para voltar a sentir o toque de alguém. Seria aquilo certo?  
  
- Lílian? - Tiago aproximou-se, mas ela se esquivou sem pensar duas vezes.  
  
- Eu sei que é doloroso pensar que vai gerar uma vida, usá-la e depois descartar. - a fantasma começou - Mas é a única maneira.  
  
- Não está facilitando as coisas, Lady Glamis. - Tiago voltou-se para ela, obviamente irritado.  
  
- Eu preciso pensar. - Lílian disse finalmente - Preciso ficar sozinha por algum tempo.  
  
Ela saiu da capela, pensativa, deixando Lady Glamis e Tiago para trás. Aquilo não era justo. Lílian apertou o pingente em seu pescoço. Será que ela tinha o direito de fazer aquilo? Mesmo que a criança jamais chegasse a se formar, que poder tinha ela para decidir sobre a vida e a morte de alguém? Mais do que isso. Não era uma pessoa qualquer, mas um filho seu. Se já tinha escrúpulos com a vida de pessoas que sequer lhe eram conhecidas, como poderia usar a de um filho. Merlin... Teria Helena passado pelo mesmo dilema que ela agora enfrentava ou fora em frente sem pensar nas consequências?  
  
_ O que eu daria para correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo  
Para tocar seus lábios, segurar pertinho..._  
  
Tiago observou as portas se fecharem atrás de Lílian, e sentou-se num dos bancos, sem olhar para a fantasma que flutuava discretamente próxima a ele. Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Fechando os olhos, ele quase podia ver a ligação que existia entre eles. Podia sentir o quão confusa estava ela, a tristeza que lhe ia na alma. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, mas aquela decisão cabia a Lílian. Ele sabia ser egoísmo de sua parte pensar apenas nos benefícios do fim da maldição. Não queria perder Lílian, mas sabia que daquela decisão dependia todo o futuro de ambos.  
  
_ Se você me dissesse que chorasse por você, eu choraria  
Se você me dissesse que morresse por você, eu morreria  
Olhe para mim: não existe preço que eu não pagaria  
Para dizer estas palavras a você...  
_  
Uma vida... Apenas o sacrifício de uma vida gerada por aquela que está sob o toque da morte poderia reverter a maldição. Lady Glamis observou o rapaz de cabeça baixa, sentado à sua frente. Se tivesse sido ele o enfeitiçado, não haveria como a Thanatus ser revertida. E ela sabia perfeitamente bem como era ter que afastar o ser amado.   
  
Se Lílian decidisse não fazer o sacrifício, Caterine sabia, aquela história terminaria em tragédia. Podia ler isso no brilhos dos olhos dos dois jovens. Afinal o amor não obedece à razão, não se conforma com a renúncia, tem sempre um último impulso mesmo em uma batalha perdida. Se tivessem que se separar, eles não sobreviveriam. As lembranças, os sonhos, tudo sempre iria conspirar para que eles jamais se curassem de sua loucura... A dor anestesiaria todos seus outros sentidos até que finalmente cedessem a vida, para descobrir que nem após o túmulo teriam paz...  
  
_ E eu estarei lá até que as estrelas não brilhem  
Até que os céus estourem e as palavras não rimem  
E eu sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente  
E eu vou te amar - Sempre._  
  
Enquanto Lílian caminhava distraída pelo castelo, Tiago lutava contra o sono e o cansaço, tentando se concentrar na ligação entre eles, como se soubesse que isso poderia levar algum apoio à ruiva. Lady Glamis sorriu ao sentir a magia que fluia no ar. Lá fora, o sol começava a nascer.


	22. Delirium

_Pessoal, antes que comecem a ler, um aviso aos mais sensíveis: de todos os capítulos de Hades eu considero esse o mais "pesado". Eu mesma senti dificuldades em escrever e imaginar algumas das cenas, sempre me perguntando se tudo aquilo era realmente necessário. Mas eu não podia acabar com toda essa confusão que eu armei com apenas um passe de varinha. Também não sei se acertei na dose de problemas para esses dois, quem vai me dizer isso são vocês. Assim, leiam por sua própria conta e risco, ou esperem pelo próximo capítulo que, para se contrapor a todos os que escrevi nos últimos tempos, é cheio de alegrias.  
  
Beijos a todos,  
  
Silverghost._

* * *

Capítulo 21 - Delírio

* * *

O dia se passou lentamente sem que Lady Glamis ousasse sequer se mexer. Tiago dormia profundamente, a cabeça sobre o encosto do banco. A fantasma o observava com um sorriso tímido, sabendo que, pelo menos naquele instante, ele estava em paz.   
  
Finalmente chegou o entardecer. Embora não houvesse janelas no salão, ela sentia o tempo passar e sabia que, lá fora, as últimas luzes do crepúsculo começavam a desaparecer. Foi quando as portas da capela voltaram a se abrir. Tiago levantou a cabeça, piscando os olhos com força, encontrando primeiro Lady Glamis e, em seguida, Lílian.  
  
Ela estava, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais pálida, quase como se a competir com a fantasma. E os olhos verdes, embora tivessem um brilho decidido, mostravam uma dor que até aquele momento Lílian não deixara ele perceber. A ruiva parou diante de Lady Glamis, respirando fundo.  
  
- Seja lá o que precisa ser feito, vá em frente. Eu estou pronta.  
  
Tiago levantou-se, e embora uma parte dele dissesse para ele se alegrar, a outra abominava o que eles iriam fazer. Lady Glamis observou a jovem por alguns instantes antes de se virar para ele.  
  
- Venha comigo, senhor Potter. E você, guardiã, espere aqui.  
  
Lílian assentiu e Tiago seguiu a fantasma pelos corredores do castelo. Pelas frestas das cortinas que escondiam os janelões de vidro ele podia enxergar o céu escuro, sem lua e sem estrelas. Finalmente Lady Glamis parou diante de uma porta e deu passagem para que ele passasse. Tiago a abriu e voltou-se confuso para a fantasma.   
  
- Uma cozinha?  
  
- O que esperava? Uma masmorra? - ela sorriu - Você está fraco, não come nada desde ontem. Se alimente primeiro. Não será uma noite muito agradável. Nem para você, nem para ela.  
  
Tiago assentiu e seguiu até a geladeira, logo se servindo de uma generosa fatia de torta de morango.   
  
- Como é que tem comida aqui?  
  
- Vão desisterditar o castelo amanhã. Os turistas sempre apreciam lanchar por aqui, então os atuais donos do castelo fizeram uma reforma na nossa antiga cozinha para os visitantes se sentarem lá enquanto conversam e gastam seu dinheiro, e construíram essa aqui para preparar os lanches.   
  
Tiago assentiu, terminando de devorar a torta e seguindo para alguns salgados guardados numa prateleira de vidro. Quando ele finalmente terminou de fazer seu "lanche", Lady Glamis voltou a indicar o caminho, dessa vez por escadas que levavam às torres do castelo. Eles entraram num quarto cheio de poeira, onde, numa mesinha, vários vidros com substâncias coloridas que pareciam borbulhar estavam guardados. Lady Glamis aproximou-se da mesa, observando os líquidos antes de escolher um vermelho fogo.  
  
- Beba isso. - ela disse, estendendo o frasco para ele.  
  
- O que vai acontecer?  
  
- Basta saber que isso vai ajudar. Quando tomá-lo, vai sentir muito cansaço e cairá num sono profundo. Amanhã, quando tudo tiver terminado, você acordará como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
O moreno olhou desconfiado para ela mas acabou por obedecer. E, como Lady Glamis dissera, assim que o conteúdo do frasco tinha sido totalmente ingerido, os olhos dele fecharam-se devagar e, encostando-se na parede, seu corpo escorregou até o chão.  
  
Enquanto isso, Lílian esperava, sentada no mesmo banco em que Tiago adormecera. Fechando os olhos para não encarar o altar, a ruiva tentava esvaziar a mente, pois sabia que estava a um passo de voltar atrás. Finalmente, depois do que lhe pareceram horas, as portas da capela voltaram a se abrir e Lady Glamis entrou, sozinha. Lílian se levantou.  
  
- Onde está Tiago?  
  
- Dormindo. E logo você também estará. É a única coisa que posso fazer para amenizar sua provação.  
  
Lílian assentiu.  
  
- E como vai fazer para...  
  
A fantasma sorriu.  
  
- Você não precisa conhecer todos os detalhes. Agora venha.  
  
As duas seguiram pelo castelo até o quarto defronte ao que Tiago dormia. Lílian podia sentir a aura ansiosa dele. Suspirando, ela adentrou o quarto em que Lady Glamis já entrara.   
  
Embora apenas uma vela iluminasse o local, ela podia perceber que estava num amplo aposento, dominado por uma grande cama de dossel, que fê-la lembrar por um segundo dos dormitórios de Hogwarts. Lady Glamis aproximou-se com um vidro que continha a mesma poção vermelha que Tiago tomara.  
  
- Beba.  
  
Lílian aceitou a poção que lhe era oferecida, bebendo-a de um só gole. O líquido adocicado desceu por suas entranhas queimando e ela ajoelhou-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, segurando-se com esforço numa das colunas da cama. A fantasma aproximou-se, a face assustada.  
  
- O que houve? - Lílian perguntou rouca, como se cada palavra lhe custasse para sair dos lábios.  
  
- Eu não sei. Essa poção é muito forte, você deveria estar dormindo!  
  
Lílian mordeu os lábios, segurando-se para não gritar. Em outra ocasião, ela poderia pensar que a fantasma estava tentando envenená-la, mas, de alguma maneira, a ruiva sabia que aquilo não fora culpa de Caterine. Ela voltou os olhos verdes enevoados para Lady Glamis.  
  
- Faça logo o que tem de fazer e me deixe sozinha.  
  
Lady Glamis ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e Lílian percebeu algo brilhando por entre as mãos translúcidas da fantasma. Caterine observou a face congestionada da ruiva por alguns instantes e mergulhou as mãos em concha no ventre dela.  
  
Lílian reprimiu o grito, tendo a impressão de que uma lâmina fria lacerava sua carne. Mesmo quando a fantasma se afastou, era como se a sensação que tivera quando fora tocada pela Thanatus houvesse triplicado.  
  
- Saia. - a ruiva disse entre dentes, a respiração entrecortada.  
  
A fantasma obedeceu e Lílian sentou-se sozinha, apoiando a cabeça na quina da cama, ainda segurando firmemente a coluna. Sua cabeça parecia explodir de dor e havia um gosto amargo em sua boca, o que estava lhe provocando ânsias.  
  
Dez minutos se passaram enquanto ela tentava regular a própria respiração nas penumbras do quarto. Foi nesses poucos momentos de calmaria que ela percebeu uma aura muito fraca surgir junto dela. Ela olhou para sua barriga e lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Fora muito rápido. Provavelmente a poção que bebera tabém servia para acelerar seu metabolismo.  
  
Ela dobrou-se sobre o próprio corpo quando sentiu uma forte pontada no ventre, esquecendo qualquer são pensamento. Um grito finalmente lhe escapou dos lábios, mas Lílian não recebeu mais do que silêncio como resposta.  
  
Ela levantou a cabeça mais uma vez, a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. A chama da vela bruxuleava no papel de parede branco e dourado. A dor era absurda e Lílian mergulhou num estado de semi-inconsciência, só quebrado pelos espamos de seu corpo.  
  
- _O poder do sacrifício_ - uma voz de menina soou em algum ponto da escuridão em que sua mente estava mergulhada - _Você possui a chave da morte_.  
  
_- Cale-se, irmã!_ - impôs-se uma voz mais forte, masculina - _Não devemos fazer isso. Nós somos ecos das trevas e nada mais. Não temos o direito de brincar com a vida deles, ordenar seus sonhos e desejos.  
_  
- _Mas ela precisa conhecer a_ _verdade,_ _Chaos_. - uma outra voz, mais gentil e feminina, soou. Lílian a conhecia. Thanatus...  
  
- _Ela deve ter o conhecimento, mas como pode me garantir que os outros não tentarão intervir?  
_  
- _Eu posso cuidar disso._ - a vozinha infantil respondeu - _Afinal, ela está agora em meu reino.  
_  
- _Pois_ _muito_ _bem_. - a voz forte finalmente concordou - _Ela terá direito de escolher o próprio destino.  
_  
Lílian sabia que seu corpo continuava no castelo de Glamis. Mas, diante de seus olhos, o que via agora era um imenso descampado, iluminado pelo cálido luar. Olhando para si, percebeu que vestia uma túnica branca que se arrastava no chão, amarrada na cintura por um cordão dourado. Um manto bordado caía em pregas pelas suas costas.   
  
Um vento suave, mas frio, fê-la se arrepiar e, inconscientemente, ela abraçou os braços nus, olhando à sua volta. Havia sombras de uma construção mais à frente e foi para lá que ela se encaminhou.  
  
Há muitos anos, quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, eles a tinham levado até Stonehenge. Lílian ainda se lembrava do misto de terror e fascinação que sentira ao chegar ao monumento. Mas Stonehenge era apenas uma pálida lembrança diante do que se descortinava agora a seus olhos.  
  
Havia no chão um enorme círculo de pedra com uma estrela de oito pontas em seu centro. De cada vértice do desenho, partia uma fina linha em direção a um pórtico esculpido na rocha bruta. Eram oito pórticos, sete idênticos. O oitavo se destacava, como um gigante entre seus irmãos. Lílian aproximou-se dele, notando inscrições entalhadas na pedra, palavras de uma língua muito antiga, que ela tinha certeza não conhecer. Mas, mesmo assim, ela sabia seu significado.  
  
- "_Somente o último dos sacrifícios pode abrir o portão de Hades. Aquele que possuir a chave deve enfrentar a dor para provar ao conselho sua força e poder, recebendo assim o comando dos exércitos do Ragnarock_."  
  
Uma pontada mais forte fez Lílian voltar a consciência. Ela deitou-se no chão, o corpo encolhido, tremendo. Um filete de sangue escorria entre suas pernas. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo violentamente contra o chão e voltou a se contorcer de dor.  
  
Com dificuldade, ela voltou a apoiar-se na cama, sentando-se novamente, abraçada ao pé do móvel. Mal podia respirar. E, embora a dor a mantivesse consciente, só via diante de si o círculo de pedras, tendo ela em pé em seu centro.  
  
Sem saber porque, Lílian tirou do pescoço seu inseparável cordão, percebendo, pela primeira vez, que o pingente era afiado... exatamente como um punhal. Estendendo as mãos para a frente, ela rasgou um pequeno talho em seu pulso. O corte logo se encheu de sangue que ela deixou pingar lentamente, hipnotizada pelo brilho vermelho, sem perceber que o líquido sumia no chão de pedra assim que o tocava, como se a rocha o estivesse absorvendo. Ela abaixou as mãos, sentindo o corte se fechar.  
  
De repente, como no sonho que tivera antes de encontrar Saint-Germain, todo o chão pareceu tomado pelo sangue, um lago vermelho sobre o qual ela permanecia em pé, a túnica ainda imaculadamente branca.  
  
Os pórticos começaram a brilhar com a mesma luz prateada que a aura de Lílian emanava, exceto pelo maior, por onde ela podia ver a lua crescente recortada contra o céu escuro. Assim como surgiram, a luz e o sangue desapareceram e, diante de cada um dos sete pórticos menores, havia agora um vulto.  
  
- O Conselho dos Perpétuos está reunido. - Lílian ouviu-se dizer - Eu, Perséfone, a rainha do mundo sombrio, exijo que os portais de meu reino se abram.  
  
Uma a uma, as vozes das sombras começaram a encher o ar.  
  
- Apenas o sacrifício pode abrir os portais do Inferno.  
  
Os olhos de Lílian dilataram-se, ficando completamente brancos. Passos ecoaram no descampado e um vulto surgiu diante do maior dos pilares. Os cabelos rebeldes iam e vinham com o vento e a lente de seus óculos refletia o luar acima deles. Tiago.  
  
- Apenas o sacrifício pode abrir os portais do Inferno. - voltaram a repitir os vultos.  
  
Lílian aroximou-se do moreno, tendo o pingente de Hades ainda seguro em sua mão. O pingente de Hades, a chave da morte...  
  
- Apenas o sacrifício pode abrir os portais do Inferno. - a ruiva murmurou, parando diante de Tiago.  
  
O rapaz não se moveu nem mesmo quando ela selou seus lábios com um beijo. Estava em transe. Assim como Lílian, que agora erguia a jóia. Rápida, a lâmina fez seu serviço. O sangue respingou em Lílian, tingindo sua túnica de vermelho. O corpo de Tiago caiu, sem vida, aos pés dela.  
  
Lady Glamis, recostada à janela do quarto em que o moreno dormia, ouviu-o murmurar o nome da ruiva. Do quarto ao lado, mais um grito terrível veio. A fantasma voltou os olhos para o céu. Estava, enfim, começando a clarear.  
  
Suando, Lílian se forçou a manter os olhos abertos. Ela respirou fundo, observando a poça de sangue em que estava sentada, manchando toda a sua saia. Mordendo os lábios, ela levantou os braços, apoiando-os com tal força na coluna da cama que o atrito começava a cortar seus dedos. Então aquele era o poder do sacrifício... E o pingente em seu pescoço era a chave da morte. Tinha que protegê-lo, pois era aquela jóia, aliada ao seu poder, que abria o Inferno. Embora sua vontade fosse jogar o cordão fora, ele ainda era sua responsabilidade.  
  
- _Que bom que entendeu_. - a voz masculina que ouvira mais cedo soou, muito fraca - _Nunca se esqueça que a Antiga Magia é uma magia de sacrifícios. Sempre que usá-la, estará sacrificando algo para ela. Talvez não tenha percebido... Ou só agora tenha entendido... Depois do que viu e ouviu essa noite, só use sua magia quando for estritamente necessário. Ela pode se voltar contra você.   
_  
A voz sumiu e Lílian refletiu por alguns instantes. Por isso, quando tomara a poção, não caíra no sono. Aquelas vozes... Elas a tinham mantido acordada para que pudesse saber. Internamente, ela agradeceu por isso. Embora tivesse sido doloroso, ela agora finalmente entendia a real natureza de seu poder e de suas responsabilidades.  
  
O assassinato do sentinela pelo guardião provocaria a loucura no mesmo que, abrindo o Caronte, traria ao mundo o Ragnarock, os exércitos de anjos e nefilins. Voldemort contava em conseguir controlar Lílian para ter o poder desses exércitos.  
  
- Tolo imbecil... - ela praticamente cuspiu as palvras, exausta demais para se importar com a dor - Ele nunca conseguiria controlar um guardião em sua loucura...  
  
Ela voltou a encolher o corpo, fechando os olhos, lutando contra as ânsias. A vela terminara de queimar, mas o quarto ainda estava claro. Lá fora, finalmente, começava a amanhecer.  
  
Tiago acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a inundar o aposento. Tirando os óculos, ele esfregou os olhos com força. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, ele divisou as formas translúcidas de Lady Glamis contra a luz. Todo o castelo estava mergulhado no silêncio.   
  
- Onde está Lílian? - ele perguntou para a fantasma.  
  
- No quarto em frente. - ela respondeu.  
  
O rapaz levantou-se num pulo, indo para o quarto onde a ruiva passara a noite. De algum ponto de suas confusas memórias da noite anterior vieram gritos, que ele sabia pertencerem a Lílian. Ele levou a mão à maçaneta. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa enquanto ele dormia? E se Lílian estivesse morta? Balançando a cabeça com veemência, Tiago abriu a porta.   
  
Sentada no chão em meio a uma poça de sangue, estava Lílian. Ela tinha arranhões por todo o corpo e respirava entrecortadamente, apoiando-se no pé da cama. Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, Lílian levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o cabelo pregava-se em seu rosto suado, ainda marcado de lágrimas.  
  
Tiago aproximou-se lentamente, ajoelhando-se ao lado da garota, sem se importar com o sangue. Ele levantou a mão, deixando-a a milímetros da face dela, encarando-a. E se não tivesse dado certo? E se...  
  
Mandando as precauções às favas, Tiago tocou o rosto dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima se misturar ao riso cansado. Ele acariciou a face dela por alguns instantes, sentindo-se explodir de felicidade, os lábios curvados num misto de riso e suspiro enquanto começava a chorar.  
  
- Lily! - ele exclamou alegre, abraçando-a com força.  
  
Ela retornou o abraço, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. Como ansiara por aquilo, como pedira aos céus para voltar a tê-lo tão perto de si...  
  
Tiago finalmente a soltou, beijando todo o seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas de ambos até finalmente encontrar os lábios da ruiva. Lílian se deixou perder num mar de sensações que conhecia muito bem e que sabia que apenas Tiago era capaz de fazê-la sentir.  
  
Quando finalmente se separaram, mais por falta de ar que por vontade, ela passou a mão sobre os olhos dele, limpando as lágrimas. Nunca tinha visto o rapaz chorar, e mesmo quando o magoara ou quando estavam separados, ele sempre fora forte. E agora, ali estava ele, como um bebê chorão...  
  
- Eu nunca tinha te visto chorar...  
  
- É de felicidade. - ele respondeu num sussurro, aproveitando a sensação de cada toque dela - Eu te amo demais, pimentinha.  
  
- Eu também te amo, Tiago. - ela disse com um sorriso - Amo tanto que até me assusta.  
  
Ele voltou a abraçá-la. Lílian levantou a cabeça levemente, encontrando Lady Glamis parada junto a porta.  
  
- Estou muito feliz por vocês. - a fantasma disse, séria, embora um sorriso a traísse - Mas devem ir embora. Daqui a uma hora vai haver uma inspeção no castelo antes de ele ser reaberto a público e acho que não seria muito agradável se eles os encontrassem aqui.  
  
Tiago assentiu, olhando para Lílian.  
  
- Consegue se levantar?  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça e ele a pegou no colo com delicadeza.  
  
- O rei Duncan se comprometeu a deixar os vigias ocupados. O carro de vocês foi rebocado para trás do castelo. Sejam rápidos.  
  
Lílian encostou a cabeça no peito de Tiago enquanto Lady Glamis os guiava até a saída do castelo. Finalmente eles acharam o carro e o rapaz ajudou a ruiva a entrar, indo em seguida para seu banco.  
  
- Adeus, Lady Glamis. - ele acenou antes de fechar a porta do carro.  
  
- Adeus. - ela respondeu num murmúrio.  
  
Tiago deu partida no carro. Lílian voltou-se para trás uma última vez antes que o castelo sumisse ao longe. Finalmente terminara... 


	23. Sobre sobreviver

**Capítulo 22 - Sobre sobreviver**

* * *

A noite londrina sempre a fascinara com seus grandes letreiros de néon, seus pubs e gente estranha. Quando pequena, costumava pedir ao pai, quando ele saía para alguma expedição, que ele a levasse à cidade. Lílian adorava quando o carro rodava por aquelas ruas cheias de luz e, mesmo tendo mais de vinte anos, continuava com o hábito infantil de olhar embasbacada para tudo, como se fosse a primeira vez que entrava na grande capital.  
  
Tiago apenas sorria em silêncio, observando a namorada pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ela pressionava o nariz contra o vidro. Lílian dormira durante toda a viagem, só acordado um pouco antes de entrarem na cidade. Finalmente eles chegaram em casa, num bairro perto do centro, embora fosse um lugar bem tranquilo.  
  
A casa estava miraculosamente limpa. Provavelmente Sirius providenciara isso. Internamente, Tiago dava graças a Merlin, porque se chegassem lá e encontrassem a casa cheia de poeira, conhecendo as alergias de Lílian, provavelmente passariam a noite na faxina. E ele definitivamente tinha coisas bem mais interessantes em mente para aquela noite...  
  
Lílian largou a pequena sacola de viagem no sofá e, cantarolando, subiu as escadas. Tudo o que queria agora era se livrar daquela roupa suja de sangue e tomar um banho quente e bem longo. Tiago sabia que ela ainda estava perturbada com tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas que não queria demonstrar isso. E, se ela não queria, então ele também não tocaria no assunto.  
  
Ele observou a escada por alguns instantes antes de ouvir o próprio estômago roncar. Tinham lanchado na estrada, mas isso agora parecia ter acontecido a séculos. Tiago suspirou, entrando na cozinha. Definitivamente, ele era um desastre naquele lugar, sempre que tentava fazer alguma coisa para agradar a ruiva acabava explodindo o forno ou coisas do tipo.   
  
- Talvez uns sanduíches não sejam tão difíceis afinal... - Tiago abriu a geladeira. Estava abastecida, graças a Sirius também. O que ele faria sem o amigo? - Vejamos: queijo, tomate, picles, salsicha, presunto, hambúrguer, ketchup, maionese, pão, manteiga, cebola...  
  
Enquanto falava, o moreno ia tirando todos os ingredientes de seu super-ultra-mega-hiper sanduíche. Certa vez, Lílian perguntara, impressionada com o tanto que ele comia, se em vez de estômago havia um buraco negro na barriga dele. Ela certamente nunca prestara atenção nos lanchinhos de Pedro...  
  
No banheiro, Lílian sentiu a água quente correr por seu corpo, sorrindo. Aqueles últimos seis meses pareciam muito distantes, embora até a noite anterior ainda estivesse sobre a maldição. Aparentemente, a ruiva desenvolvera um bloqueio em relação a tudo o que tinha acontecido. Porque, se começasse a pensar em tudo o que acontecera, em seus sonhos e delírios, acabaria pulando na frente de um ônibus.  
  
Ela perdeu a noção da hora debaixo do chuveiro. Nem mesmo seus dedos engilhados pareciam fazer acordar de que já estava há tempo demais naquele banho. O vapor da água quente enchera o banheiro, a ponto de ensopar as roupas limpas que tinha deixado para se trocar. Provavelmente Lílian teria passado a noite no banho se não fosse um par de braços puxando-a para um abraço.  
  
- Tiago? - ela perguntou, virando-se para ele, tentando controlar o riso - O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
- Eu estava esperando para tomar banho, mas depois de duas horas de espera, decidi ver se alguém estava tentando morrer afogada...  
  
- Tão engraçadinho... - ela disse ironicamente, afastando-se - Bem, eu vou deixá-lo à vontade para tomar seu banho, Vossa Excelência.  
  
Ela estava quase saindo do box enfumaçado quando Tiago a segurou pelo braço, quase encostando os lábios ao ouvido dela.  
  
- E quem disse que eu quero só tomar banho? - ele sorriu marotamente ao ver a careta dela.  
  
- Eu detesto quando você ri desse jeito... - a ruiva comentou.  
  
- Essa é uma das maiores mentiras que você já disse na vida. - ele respondeu antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Snape sempre detestara Londres. Detestava lugares cheios de gente, detestava a música alegre que sempre vinha abafada de algum pub à sua passagem... Na verdade, o único lugar em que se sentia à vontade era a masmorra silenciosa em que preparava suas poções para os estoques dos comensais.  
  
Ele caminhou lentamente, como se procurasse algo no meio daquela multidão de jovens que riam e dançavam no meio da rua. Provavelmente bêbados. Fechando a cara mais ainda (se é que isso ainda era possível), ele atravessou a avenida que o separava da entrada do Caldeirão Furado.  
  
O bar estava quase vazio. Mas também era tarde. E os tempos para os bruxos não eram tão bons quanto para os trouxas do outro lado da rua. Além de Tom, havia apenas dois clientes. O primeiro era um rapaz, talvez um pouco mais novo que Severo, tendo diante de si pelo menos cinco garrafas de Uísque de Fogo vazias.   
  
E, numa mesa afastada, os olhos brilhando na direção dele, estava Dorcas Meadowes. Ele caminhou até a mesa dela, sentando-se de frente para a morena. Em pouco ela lembrava a prisioneira que ele deixara fugir há alguns meses. A pele rosada, os cabelos bem cuidados... Tudo muito diferente. Exceto pelo olhar dela. O olhar de tristeza e... Severo não poderia dizer com exatidão o que havia no brilho dos olhos de Dorcas.  
  
- Porque me chamou aqui? - ele perguntou finalmente.  
  
- Eu tenho uma dívida com você, Severo Snape.   
  
- Eu nunca pensei em cobrar essa dívida, senhorita.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Me chame de Dorcas.   
  
- Porque está sendo tão gentil? - ele agora a olhava curioso.  
  
- Precisamos de ajuda. E eu sei que você também precisa. Você não é mau, Severo.   
  
O rapaz imediatamente percebeu o que ela estava tentando dizer, e levantou-se.  
  
- É tarde demais para arrependimentos. - ele respondeu, virando-se para ir embora.  
  
- Nunca é tarde demais, Severo. E quando perceber isso, me procure.   
  
Ele não respondeu, apenas saiu do bar, aparatando assim que se viu longe de olhares curiosos. Dorcas continuou sentada, olhando para o lugar vazio à sua frente.   
  
- Eu não vou desistir tão fácil, Severo. - ela sussurrou baixinho para si mesma - Vou salvá-lo desse inferno nem que tenha que morrer para isso.

* * *

O relógio marcava duas e quarenta e cinco da madrugada. Deitado de lado, um braço em volta da cintura da namorada, Tiago observava Lílian dormir. Como era bom tê-la de novo entre seus braços, sentir o calor do corpo dela, o cheiro de lavanda que parecia envolvê-la sempre...  
  
Ela mexeu-se levemente, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente para notar que o moreno continuava acordado. Ele sorriu para ela antes de roubar um selinho dela. Lílian aproximou-se, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o coração do rapaz bater como louco com a proximidade.  
  
- Lily?  
  
- Sim, Tiago? - ela respondeu com a voz doce, erguendo a cabeça, fixando os olhos intensamente verdes nos dele.  
  
- Nunca mais se afaste de mim. Nunca mais... Por favor.  
  
- Tiago...  
  
- Eu não suportaria, Lily. Não suportaria perdê-la. Não suportaria sobreviver a você. Prometa que nunca mais vai se afastar de mim.  
  
A ruiva passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do rapaz e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando a carícia. Calmamente, ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a.  
  
- Eu sei que pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas eu não quero ter que chorar sua perda. Eu não sobreviveria a isso, Lily. Eu te amo demais para deixar que se vá.  
  
Os olhos verdes dela brilharam com as lágrimas e ela se aconchegou um pouco mais ao corpo do rapaz.  
  
- Eu também não suportaria mais viver sem você, Tiago. Por mais absurdo que seja dizer isso, eu gosto até da sua arrogância, das nossas discussões... - ela sorriu - Eu também te amo. Mais do que jamais pude imaginar. E vou amar sempre.  
  
O moreno sorriu, beijando o alto da cabeça dela antes de se levantar.   
  
- Lily, onde você deixou as roupas sujas?  
  
Ela o observou aturdida. Certamente não ouvira direito.  
  
- Como?  
  
- As roupas sujas?  
  
- No cesto do banheiro. - ela respondeu, sem entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.  
  
Tiago sumiu no banheiro. Ela sentou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos, os olhos seguindo-o Depois de remexer em sua capa, o rapaz voltou ao quarto, ajoelhando-se ao pé da cama, oferecendo a ela uma caixinha que ela já conhecia de outras situações.  
  
- Lílian Evans... Você aceita se casar comigo?   
  
Lílian sentiu-se tentada a gargalhar. A cena era realmente ridícula... Ela sentada na cama, segurando o lençol sobre o corpo nu e Tiago, de joelhos, com uma cueca samba-canção de vassourinhas que voavam ininterruptamente, segurando uma aliança que ela rejeitara nos últimos cinco anos, pedindo-a em casamento. E isso depois dele tê-la abandonado a cama para mexer nas roupas sujas.   
  
- Tiago, eu...  
  
- Não ouse recusar dessa vez ou eu arranco você daí e vamos atrás de um juiz de paz nesse instante.  
  
- Belos trajes para os noivos, não? - ela perguntou, tentando parecer séria.  
  
- Bem, eu estou lhe dando uma escolha. É sim ou... sim. Só depende de você casar com um cara de cueca de vassourinhas ou com alguém em vestes de gala... por cima das vassourinhas, é lógico.  
  
Lílian não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. Tiago, com a cara (fingida) de alguém muito ofendido, subiu na cama, logo alcançando a ruiva, que começava a chorar de rir.  
  
- Lily, isso não é hora para crise de risos.  
  
- Eu...hahaha...Eu sei... - ela disse, sem conseguir se controlar.  
  
Tiago sorriu malevolamente.  
  
- Pois muito bem, eu vou dar um motivo para esse riso escandaloso.  
  
Lílian tentou desviar, ainda sem parar de rir.  
  
- Não, Tiago, isso não é justo, você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu...hahahaha... Tiago, não...  
  
O moreno agora estava fazendo cócegas na ruiva, que se contorcia de tanto rir ao mesmo tempo que tentava fugir dele.  
  
- Estou esperando minha resposta.  
  
- Haha...Ti...hahaha...Tiago, por favor...  
  
- Eu só paro quando responder.  
  
- SIM, EU ACEITO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ, TIAGO POTTER!  
  
Ela gritou isso com todas as forças e Tiago imediatamente parou, segurando a mão dela com delicadeza, colocando o delicado anel no dedo dela.  
  
- Sirius tinha razão, com você, só tomando atitudes drásticas...  
  
Ela sorriu, pegando a varinha. Um aro dourado apareceu no dedo de Tiago.  
  
- Se eu vou ter que usar coleira, você também vai usar. É bom que todos saibam que você tenha dona. Especialmente as amigas do Sirius.  
  
- Nossa, nunca pensei que viveria suficiente para ver a sua face possessiva... - ele respondeu ironicamente.  
  
Lílian apenas riu, jogando-se nos braços dele. Nunca mais conseguiriam separá-los. Nunca mais...

* * *

Gente, eu adoro esse capítulo. É sério, depois de tantos capítulos depressivos, enfim, juntos. Eu pensei em fazer, de início, a cena em que ele a pede em casamento, mais romântica, mas ia ficar piegas demais... Além disso, nós estamos falando de um maroto. Agora, sério, quando a imagem da cueca samba-canção com vassourinhas voando veio à minha cabeça, eu quase morri sufocada com os risos. A crise da Lílian não foi nada diante da que eu tive...   
  
E Snape... Estamos começando a encaminhar o rapaz para ser um espião da Ordem. Ou seja, esse foi, definitivamente, um capítulo muito feliz. Eu mal posso esperar para o capítulo do casamento, o meu preferido...   
  
Quem achou estranho o procedimento da Lily depois de toda a tortura do último capítulo, não estranhe. Em parte eu já expliquei aqui nesse capítulo, ela meio que bloqueou todo aquele sofrimento da cabeça dela. Mas existem outras coisinhas para explicar que eu ainda deixei em suspenso... Ei, eu tenho que guardar minhas cartas na manga!  
  
A partir desse capítulo voltam as notas da autora (acho que já deu para perceber...). A todos que já sugeriram nomes para nossas corujinhas, muito obrigada. Para quem ainda não participou da enquete, vocês têm até dia 16. Depois disso encerram-se as sugestões e começa a votação.  
  
Só para refrescar a memória de vocês, "Piu 1" é uma coruja cinzenta macho, "Piu 2" é uma fêmea castanho-avermelhada e "Piu 3" é uma fêmea completamente branca. Vocês podem sugerir os nomes especificamente para cada uma ou dar um nome que sirva para as três. Agora vamos aos comentários prpopriamente ditos. 

**Madame Destany:** Eu conheço a explicação que você deu para os nomes, já li esse livro antes. Obrigada pelas sugestões, como sempre. Logo, logo teremos a votação e, lógico, espero que você participe! Quanto aos livros, eu acabei comprando "O garoto da casa ao lado" depois de saber que você tinha se inspirado nele para fazer "Papéis de carta". Falando nisso, quando teremos capítulo novo?  
Você acha que eu devria mudar a fic de classificação? Quanto a sua pergunta, Voldemort não tem como saber sobre a loucura do guardião, já que isso nunca aconteceu. Eu vou deixar isso mais claro nos próximos capítulos.  
**Adriana Black:**Estarei esperando ansiosa por seu retorno das férias e por seus comentários.  
Eu também estou muito feliz que tenha finalmente terminado. ô, alívio... Obrigada pelos elogios!  
**Vera C.D:**Como já deve ter lido, a enquete vai até dia 16. Não deixe de participar, se não sugerindo, pelo menos votando. Quanto a ver capítulos mais felizes, nem se preocupe. Esse aqui já demonstra bem o que lhes espera...  
**Juliana:**Obrigada pelos elogios, Juli. Eu estava justamente com medo do último capítulo ficar meio pesado... Espero que tenha gostado desse. Quanto a Lady Glamis, eu posso fazer alguma coisa lá em Fragmentos, já que isso não tem muito a ver com a linha principal de Hades. Mas não agora, deixa eu me deliciar com esses momentos de alegria, finalmente!  
**Babi:**Que bom! (suspirando de alívio) Eu estava morrendo de medo que vocês achassem o capítulo muito opressor. Obrigada pelos elogios, é graças aos comentários de vocês que eu estou sempre procurando novos caminhos para a fic.  
**Dynha**: Você chorou? Eu concordo com você, nem eu sei como consegui escrever tudo isso, mas quando finalmente acabei esse capítulo, foi como se um peso saísse das minhas costas. Obrigada mais uma vez, não sabe como fico feliz ao receber comentários como os seus.  
**Ang:**Eu precisava daquele delírio para explicar algumas coisas. Mas toda essa questão ainda vai voltar à baila para melhores explicações. Eu sei que viajo muito quando estou escrevendo...  
**Deby**:Obrigada, Deby! Eu tinha medo dessa segunda fase não acompanhar o ritmo da primeira, por isso, sempre que me vinha uma inspiração assim... especial, eu corria para o caderno. Muitas cenas que vocês leram nesses últimos capítulos estavam prontas antes mesmo de eu começar a postar Hades aqui.   
**Gabriele:**Eu também estava me sentindo assim... Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com esse tormento. Eu cheguei a rasgar páginas e páginas já escritas e dizer: "chega, eu vou fazer o Dumbledore encontrar um feitiço e depois, ah..." daí ia atrás do durex e tinha que pregar as folhas tudo de novo... Além disso, você acha que eu ia conseguir passar seis meses com a consciência pesada porque ainda não tinha juntado esses dois?

**Lele:** Obrigada, como sempre. Meu maior prêmio é deixar vocês assim, sem fala...  
**Natália**: Bem, nem todo mundo é emotivo com estórias. Não se preocupe por não ter chorado.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	24. As presas da serpente

_Aviso da autora para um grande amigo_: **FLÁVIO, SEU AMIGO-DA-ONÇA!** Eu estou tentando falar com você desde sexta-feira, mas você não responde minhas cartas, nem meus telefonemas. Eu **REALMENTE** preciso da sua ajuda, tanto que o próximo capítulo só sai se eu conseguir falar com você! Então, se não quer que eu dê seu endereço para todo mundo que lê essa fic de modo que eles possam te linchar, já que por **SUA CULPA** o próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto, entre em contato o mais rápido possível! Você tem até quinta-feira de noite, ou eu vou me virar sozinha e irei **ME VINGAR**! Aos outros leitores, que nada têm a ver com esse recado, bem vindos a mais um capítulo de Hades. Aproveitem!

* * *

Capítulo 23 - As presas da serpente

* * *

Da cozinha dava para ouvir os passos apressados descendo as escadas. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, acabando de colocar a mesa. Pouco depois, surgiu Lílian, a face vermelha de fúria. Os dois rapazes a observaram assustados enquanto ela se aproximava do primeiro brandindo uma carta contra o nariz dele.  
  
- TIAGO POTTER! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!  
  
- Cara, eu estava com saudades dessa cena. - Sirius riu, enquanto Tiago caía sentado na cadeira e Lílian finalmente percebia a presença do amigo.  
  
- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Tiago me mandou uma carta ontem. Ou melhor, hoje, de madrugada, pouco depois de você ter aceitado o pedido de casamento dele. Acho que depois de você dormir ele aproveitou para escrever para todo mundo que conhecia e espalhar a novidade. O Remo e o Pedro me procuraram na lareira para saber se era verdade que vocês tinham voltado e o que Tiago tinha escrito, ou se era uma brincadeira minha...  
  
- Você não deveria estar com a Susan? - ela voltou a perguntar, enquanto Tiago lia a carta que ela ainda segurava diante dos olhos dele.  
  
- Os pais dela vieram visitá-la. Chegaram ontem. - Sirius respondeu - E depois de tudo o que ouvi sobre as famílias italianas, você acha que eu ia esperar eles deitado na cama da filha? Além disso, agora vocês estão finalmente de volta! Eu precisava deixar um tempo na agenda para visitar meu melhor amigo quase irmão e minha futura cunhada...  
  
Lílian calou-se, processando a informação, enquanto Tiago acabava de ler a carta, ainda sem entender o porquê daquele ataque tão cedo.  
  
- Lily, isso é só uma carta da minha mãe. Porque esse escândalo?  
  
- Ah, sim... - ela voltou-se para o rapaz - Quando foi que você marcou a data da cerimônia, e ainda por cima, sem me consultar? Quer dizer, você pretendia me dizer que já tinha marcado o dia do MEU casamento?  
  
- Do nosso. - Tiago corrigiu - Você está com raiva porque eu não contei? Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa.  
  
- Pontas, detesto ter que discordar de você, mas não dá para fazer surpresa de um casamento, especialmente para a NOIVA, sabe? - Sirius observou, sentando-se e começando a se servir de algumas torradas - A propósito, Lily, eu já disse que seu robe combina maravilhosamente bem com a cor da sua camisola?  
  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para tirar o olho gordo da MINHA Lily? - Tiago perguntou com uma careta.  
  
Lílian estava da cor de seus cabelos enquanto arrumava o robe sobre a camisola. Ela sentou-se, um pouco mais calma, tomando a carta das mãos de Tiago.  
  
- Você não acha que dois meses é muito pouco tempo? Estamos no começo de setembro e você marca para o final de outubro.  
  
- Já temos casa, não precisamos fazer mudança e a lua-de-mel está planejada há, pelo menos, quatro anos. Não vejo porque não podemos casar até amanhã mesmo. Só que são datas demais para decorar, então prefiro casar no mesmo dia em que começamos a namorar e que fize...  
  
- Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos, Pontas. - Sirius interrompeu o amigo, tendo a boca cheia - E não se esqueça que eu sou o padrinho.  
  
- Sirius e Susan são meus padrinhos. Você já decidiu quem serão os seus? - Tiago perguntou para a ruiva.  
  
- Pra quantas pessoas você escreveu enquanto eu dormia? - ela perguntou desconfiada, vendo três corujas pousarem na janela.  
  
- Só as mais próximas...  
  
- Você leu o que sua mãe disse sobre lista de convidados? Ela quer juntar a nata do Ministério e todos os nossos conhecidos. Um alvo em potencial para ataques de comensais. - Lílian se levantou indo até as corujas - Falando nisso, como estão as coisas por aqui, Sirius?   
  
- A censura do Ministério caiu definitivamente. As pessoas estão em pânico, sem saber em quem podem confiar. Ninguém mais fala o nome de Voldemort, é só "Você-sabe-quem" pra cá, "Você-sabe-quem" pra lá... Titio Voldie anda muito famoso, sem dúvida alguma. - o rapaz respondeu amargamente - A Dawlish foi assassinada, o que significa que nossas aulas foram interrompidas. Tivemos ataque quase que na entrada da Academia de Aurores e tentaram invadir o Ministério, mas fracassaram. O St. Mungus está sendo monitorado dia e noite. Todo mundo sabe que se um desses três cair nas mãos das "bailarinas da morte", estamos ferrados.  
  
- É tão consolador receber notícias como essas quando é você quem conta, Almofadinhas... - Tiago observou com um sorriso - De quem são as cartas, Lily?  
  
- Uma é da Camille. Parece que sua mãe escreveu pra ela. Será que D. Míriam já está enviando os convites? - Lílian perguntou pálida.  
  
- Não, ela vai esperar você confirmar a lista de convidados. - Tiago afirmou - E as outras?  
  
- Hestia, do St. Mungus, perguntando se eu vou para o hospital hoje de noite. E querendo saber se é verdade essa história de casamento. A Camille deve ter falado pra ela. As duas são muito amigas. Eu podia chamar a Hestia para ser a madrinha.   
  
- Eu acho que, a essa altura, toda a comunidade bruxa já sabe... - Sirius observou sorrindo.  
  
- E a última carta? - Tiago perguntou, olhando para o pergaminho ainda selado nas mãos de Lílian.  
  
A ruiva leu em silêncio antes de se sentar.  
  
- Gideão. Ele avisou que vamos receber comunicado oficial para nos apresentarmos de volta ao trabalho ainda hoje e deu os parabéns pelo casamento. Vou chamá-lo para ser meu padrinho. - Lílian segurou o riso ao ver a cara de Tiago - E não adianta fazer careta, isso já está decidido!  
  
Sirius tentou controlar uma gargalhada enquanto o amigo resmungava alguma coisa e Lílian se servia de suco.   
  
- Porque temos que voltar a trabalhar hoje? - o moreno perguntou, finalmente se controlando.  
  
- Tiago, você não ouviu tudo o que o Sirius disse? Precisam de nós lá no Ministério. E tivemos férias bem prolongadas...  
  
- Não foram exatamente as férias que eu queria. - ele respondeu com um olhar malicioso.  
  
- Ei, não se esqueçam que eu ainda estou aqui! - Sirius exclamou, ao ver a troca de olhares entre o casal - Nada de orgias no café da manhã!  
  
- Você tem uma mente TÃO poluída, Almofadinhas... - Lílian observou, levantando-se - Eu vou tomar banho e me trocar. Nada de bagunças, entenderam?  
  
- Sim, mamãe! - os dois responderam em uníssono.  
  
Ela saiu rindo, meneando a cabeça. Meia hora depois eles estavam no Ministério. Lílian se despediu do noivo com um beijo, prometendo encontrá-lo na hora do almoço e se encaminhou para o escritório que dividia com Camille. E lá estava a loira, com uma enorme barriga, atendendo solícita uma velha senhora. A ruiva esperou a senhora sair do escritório para parar diante de Camille, que baixara a cabeça para alguns documentos.  
  
- Pois não, o que posso fazer por... - Camille ergueu os olhos - LÍLIAN!  
  
- Quer dizer que é só eu me virar por alguns instantes e você já apronta? Que barrigona é essa, srta. Dearborn? - Lílian sorriu - Ou eu deveria dizer, sra. Bones?  
  
- Até que enfim você voltou! - A loira tentou erguer-se com dificuldade, mas Lílian não permitiu.  
  
- É melhor não se cansar. Está com quantos meses?  
  
- Nove. Pode nascer a qualquer momento. Mas como foi na França?  
  
Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Lílian.  
  
- Cansativo. Mas agora já está tudo acabado, não nos preocupemos mais com isso. Desculpe não ter ido ao seu casamento, mas...  
  
- Eu entendo. - Camille respondeu - Só foi uma pena, porque Edgar queria que você fosse a madrinha, afinal, vocês foram monitores-chefe juntos. Além de ser minha amiga e colega de trabalho... Mas Tia Mimi substituiu a futura norinha a altura.  
  
- D. Miriam é sua madrinha, né? - Lílian perguntou - Foi ela quem disse que eu tinha aceitado me casar com Tiago?  
  
- Na verdade, antes de Tia Mimi escrever, Edgar recebeu uma coruja de Tiago. Devo acresecentar que o pulo que ele deu na cama ao ouvir a coruja, pensando que era algum comunicado do ministério sobre mais um ataque, foi extremamente desagradável...  
  
- Tiago escreveu pra Edgar? Ai, Merlin, porque comigo...  
  
- Então a futura sra. Potter chegou. - Elifas Doge apareceu na entrada do escritório - Parabéns, Lílian, mas acho que já é hora de voltar ao trabalho. Guardem as fofocas para o horário de almoço.  
  
Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Lílian ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Ela foi até sua escrivaninha e, assim que o "chefinho" desapareceu, ela voltou-se para Camille.  
  
- Não me diga que Tiago também escreveu para o sr. Doge? - ela perguntou sussurrando.  
  
- Não, quem disse ao sr. Doge foi a Ministra Bagnold. E quem escreveu para a Bagnold foi...  
  
- D. Mimi... - Lílian suspirou - Porque não estou surpresa?  
  
Enquanto isso, alguns andares abaixo, no QG dos aurores, Tiago, Sirius, Edgar e Frank conversavam no cubículo do primeiro.  
  
- Então ela finalmente aceitou. - Frank observou com um sorriso - Alice quer ver vocês dois no almoço. Ela disse que, como já tem prática, pode ajudar no casamento.  
  
- Camille também vai querer ajudar, embora não devesse estar nem trabalhando. - Edgar continuou - Ela quase teve um ataque quando soube. Recebemos a carta de sua mãe pouco depois da sua.  
  
- Na verdade, parece que minha mãe escreveu para todo mundo que eu escrevi e até para algumas pessoas indesejadas... - Tiago fez uma careta  
  
Alguém bateu na porta do cubículo e logo os rostos de Pedro e Remo apareceram.  
  
- Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? - Pedro perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Viemos parabenizar o noivo. - Remo disse, aproximando-se - Ele merece, depois de tantos foras...  
  
- Pôxa, Remo, obrigado por me lembrar dessa parte negra da minha vida. - Tiago fez uma fingida cara de amargura.  
  
- Ei, é pra isso que servem os amigos! - Sirius disse, dando umas palmadinhas nas costas do moreno - Quem diria, Pontas, meu velho... Finalmente vai conseguir arrastar a pimentinha para o altar...  
  
- Modéstia à parte, eu sou irresistível.  
  
- Eu sei que estamos todos felizes pela volta do sr. Potter e pelas notícias que ele traz com ele. - uma voz ameaçadora veio da entrada do box - Mas será que vocês podem fazer a despedida de solteiro num outro lugar? Há trabalho para se fazer!  
  
O grupo virou-se para a porta, dando de cara com Olho-Tonto Moody, que sorria sarcasticamente. Eles saíram em silêncio depois de Frank avisar pela terceira vez que Tiago não se esquecesse que eles e Lílian tinham que almoçar com Alice. Apenas Sirius permaneceu sentado, brincando com a varinha entre os dedos. Como Moody estava mais que acostumado com os dois sempre juntos, pareceu se conformar com a saída dos outros e logo os deixou sozinhos.  
  
Tiago sentou-se, olhando com desgosto para a pilha de papéis que se atulhara em sua mesa durante suas "férias". Suspirando, ele voltou-se para Sirius, e notou que o amigo tinha um sorriso maligno brincando nos lábios.  
  
- Sirius? O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você ouviu o que Olho-Tonto disse, Pontas?  
  
- Claro, temos que voltar ao trabalho.  
  
- Não, não essa parte. A outra. Sobre "despedida de solteiro".  
  
Tiago ficou pálido.  
  
- Você não está pensando em...  
  
- Claro que estou! Eu sou seu amigo, seu irmão e seu padrinho. Tenho que providenciar sua despedida de solteiro.  
  
- Sirius, a Lílian vai me matar se souber!  
  
- Eu apanho os cacos, não se preocupe. Qual é a graça de se casar se não tiver uma despedida antes?  
  
Fora do box, Pedro e Remo caminham para o elevador, os dois em silêncio. Um preocupado com a lua, que, naquele dia, nasceria cheia. E outro... bem, o outro, após se despedir do amigo, rapidamente aparatou. Seu Lorde o chamava. E ele tinha muitas notícias fresquinhas para dar a Voldemort.  
  
Voltando ao Escritório Internacional de direito em magia, já é quase hora do almoço. Lílian não pára de olhar o relógio ao mesmo tempo em que lê documentos e mais documentos, assina vistos e coisas do tipo. Camille tenta ignorar uma dorzinha incômoda enquanto ri baixinho. Desde que começaram a trabalhar juntas, era sempre assim, quando ia chegando a hora do almoço, Lílian começava a ficar inquieta, até que Tiago aparecia e eles saíam para almoçar.   
  
- Realmente, o amor é lindo... - ela sussurrou para si mesma, acariciando a barriga inconscientemente.  
  
Finalmente alguém bateu à porta do escritório e Lílian, mais do que depressa, levantou-se para atender. Camille sorriu ao ver Tiago abraçar sua "pimentinha". Frank Longbottom também estava parado junto ao umbral. E, por fim, Sirius Black.   
  
Havia muito que não via o rapaz. O olhar dos dois se encontraram e Camille sentiu o habitual calafrio que Sirius exercia praticamente sobre toda a população feminina do mundo... Certo, ela estava exagerando. Lílian, por exemplo, nunca tivera olhos para o amigo. Talvez porque já estivesse muito ocupada com Tiago...  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça em silêncio quando Lílian convidou para que almoçasse com eles. Com um sorriso, a loira se despediu do grupo e voltou ao trabalho. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir, Sirius ainda mexia com ela. Mas quem realmente ela amava era Edgar. E ponto final.  
  
Lílian, Tiago, Frank e Sirius encontraram uma Alice extremamente empolgada no Caldeirão Furado. A baixinha praticamente pulou no pescoço da amiga assim que ela entrou no bar.  
  
- Finalmente, sua maluca, finalmente, finalmente!  
  
A ruiva segurou Alice antes que essa pudesse fazer uma dança da vitória.  
  
- Alice, por favor, não haja como uma criança de cinco anos de idade, sim?  
  
- Mas você deu o braço a torcer! Isso tem que ser comemorado! - ela virou-se para Tiago - Parabéns! Eu sabia que um dia você ia conseguir! Nunca perdi a esperança de ver você todo nervoso no altar esperando essa maluca.  
  
- Alice, se acalme, eu sei que você está feliz, mas não precisamos exagerar... - Frank sorriu, aproximando-se da esposa, que lhe ofereceu os lábios.  
  
Sirius riu disfarçadamente. Sempre que as amigas grifinórias se encontravam, era uma festa. Quando reunissem as cinco de novo, depois de tanto tempo, ele não queria nem imaginar a bagunça que elas fariam. Ou melhor, ele queria sim...  
  
- E você, quando vai tomar vergonha na cara e se arranjar também, Sirius Black? - Alice perguntou, voltando-se para ele.  
  
Sirius fez uma careta. Pelo visto, Susan não tinha contado nada. Bem, se ela não queria contar, quem era ele para contrariá-la? O rapaz respondeu apenas dando de ombros e logo sentiu o olhar divertido de Lílian sobre si. A ruiva cruzou os braços, como se esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.  
  
- Bem, eu estou me encaminhando. - o moreno respondeu, notando o olhar satisfeito das duas amigas. Mulheres...  
  
Eles sentaram juntos, conversando animadamente. Aproveitando que se sentara ao lado de Sirius e que Tiago estava numa acalorada discussão com Frank, Lílian se inclinou junto ao ouvido do amigo.  
  
- Porque não chamou Susan para vir também? - ela perguntou num sussurro.  
  
- Eu procurei ela. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom - Mas só encontrei Dóris no escritório e decidi sair de lá antes que ela quisesse começar a conversar...  
  
Lílian sorriu e logo Tom, o dono do bar, apareceu diante deles com pratos e talheres voando ao seu lado, começando a servir o grupo.   
  


* * *

No ministério, Susan finalmente se desvencilhava de uma enorme pilha de documentos, que só faziam aumentar desde que ela chegara ali de manhã. Estava morrendo de vontade de ver Lílian, sabia que a amiga tinha chegado por causa da carta de Tiago. Mas só agora, na hora do almoço, é que ela ia conseguir procurar a ruiva.  
  
Com uma grande sorriso no rosto, a italianinha caminhou até o elevador, vazio àquela hora. Na verdade, poucas eram as pessoas que a essa hora estavam trabalhando. O Ministério sempre parecia ter sido entregue às moscas no horário de almoço. Nem mesmo os "aviõzinhos" de Sirius, que sempre sobrevoavam a cabeça de todos, eram vistos.  
  
Rapidamente, Susan chegou ao escritório de sua "maninha". Mas quando abriu a porta, a cena que encontrou era bem diferente do que imaginara.  
  
- Camille? - a morena esbugalhou os olhos ao ver a moça encolhida no chão, sangue sujando suas vestes.  
  
- A bolsa se rompeu. - Camille respondeu num fio de voz.  
  
- Eu vou buscar al... - Susan começou, mas foi interrompida pela loira.  
  
- Por favor, não me deixa sozinha! Edgar não está no Ministério, ele precisou sair com meu pai e não tem ninguém aqui...  
  
Susan apertou a pequena pulseira que ganhara de sua nona há muitos anos, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Camille. Se a bolsa já se rompera, não havia muito mais o que fazer. O Ministério estava praticamente vazio, e ela não poderia simplesmente largar a mulher ali e sair como louca procurando alguém para ajudar.  
  
- Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço... - Susan perguntou sussurrando para si mesma.  
  
Camille começou a gemer enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.   
  
- Susan, me ajuda!  
  
- Você sabe meu nome? - a morena parou por um momento, confusa.  
  
- Claro que eu sei seu nome! A Lílian sempre fala de você. E ela também nos apresentou.  
  
- É verdade... - Susan observou, antes de finalmente acordar para a realidade. - Olha, Camille, eu só vi partos em filmes trouxas. Eu não sei o que fazer, mas vou tentar te ajudar assim mesmo. Você sabe de alguma coisa que possa ajudar?  
  
- Quem sabe dar um jeito de passar a dor? - a loira perguntou com dificuldade.  
  
- Eu não sei fazer isso. Bem, vai ter que ser pela maneira mais difícil...   
  
Susan conjurou uma bacia de água morna, um travesseiro e muitas toalhas. Que mais aparecia nos filmes? Uma tesoura para cortar o cordão umbilical. Mais alguma coisa? Ela vasculhou a mente tentando descobrir algo mais que pudesse precisar, mas não se lembrou de nada. Suspirando, ela sentou-se ao lado de Camille, fazendo-a deitar.  
  
- Morde isso aqui. - ela disse, colocando um pano entre os dentes da outra - Vai impedir que machuque sua língua. Ou, pelo menos, eu acho. Porque a Lílian não podia estar aqui?  
  
Camille grunhiu alguma coisa que, obviamente, Susan não entendeu, já que a loira estava praticamente amordaçada. A morena ajeitou o travesseiro às costas de Camille e depois caminhou de joelhos até ficar em frente da grávida, flexionando as pernas dela, abrindo-as para que pudesse ver alguma coisa.  
  
- É suposto ter tanto sangue assim? - Susan perguntou sentindo-se zonza - Camille, você vai ter que me ajudar. Vai ter que fazer força. Muita força... Eu vou tentar pressionar sua barriga e seja o que Deus quiser...  
  


* * *

No Beco Diagonal, Frank, Alice, Tiago e Lílian caminhavam despreocupadamente. Sirius ficara para trás, nem um pouco desejoso de participar das "conversas de casamento". Os rapazes caminhavam mais atrás delas, observando a conversa alegre e os risos das duas. Tiago sorriu ao ver a disposição da namorada, ou melhor, da noiva. Durante quase seis meses, só o que vira naquele rostinho tão amado foram lágrimas. E ele definitivamente queria esquecer essa época.  
  
A resposta a esses pensamentos foi uma explosão vinda perto do Banco Gringotes. Tiago viu Lílian se voltar assustada e, seguindo o olhar dela, ele sentiu o coração dar um baque. Pairando ameaçadoramente contra o céu, estava a Marca Negra.  
  
- Alice, Lílian, protejam-se! - ele ouviu Frank dizer.  
  
Mas as duas não obedeceram. Enquanto todos que até ali tinham estado andando despreocupadamente corriam para a saída, Lílian e Alice tentavam se aproximar deles. Frank, que logo correra para o ponto de onde vinham os gritos, não percebeu isso. Mas Tiago sim.  
  
- Lily, por Merlin, vá embora! - ele disse assim que ela se aproximou.  
  
- E deixar você aqui sozinho? Negativo, Tiago. Eu vou ajudar. Também sou um membro da Ordem.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, uma sombra surgiu entre eles.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Então a guardiã conseguiu reverter o feitiço... Estou realmente impressionado.   
  
- Voldemort. - ela sussurrou entre dentes.  
  
Tiago virou-se para o homem que tinha diante de si, logo focando os olhos vermelhos, como sangue. O moreno rapidamente ergueu a varinha, postando-se na frente de Lílian.  
  
- E, quem diria, o jovem Potter continua vivo. Da última vez que nos encontramos, você estava levemente desarcodado, garoto. Bella me disse que você deu muito trabalho. Exatamente como seu pai, no passado. Falando nisso, por onde anda Raymond?  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta. - Tiago disse, os olhos erguidos em desafio.  
  
- Tiago, o que está... - a voz de Frank morreu ao ver quem estava diante do amigo.  
  
- Mas vejam se essa não é uma reunião muito agradável? Os Longbottom, o Potter favorito de Dumbledore e a futura sra. Potter.  
  
- Acho que você se esqueceu de mencionar o traidor dos sangue-puros, Sirius Black. - a voz de Sirius soou por trás de Voldemort - Olá, Tio Voldie. Sabe, faz tempo que eu queria conhecê-lo...  
  
Voldemort voltou-se para Sirius.  
  
- O jovem Black... Realmente, uma reunião muito agradável. - o homem olhou para trás de Sirius, por onde muitos comensais se aproximavam - Creio que teremos muita diversão hoje. Aos noivos!  
  
Ele fez uma reverência sarcástica e uma voz soou entre os comensais que se aproximavam. Sirius imediatamente se desviou do feitiço, aproximando-se dos amigos. Os cinco fizeram um círculo, de modo que não ficassem desprotegidos. Lílian fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do que ouvira em seu delírio. Não deveria usar a Antiga Magia até que fosse absolutamente necessário.   
  
Ela ouviu mais um feitiço ser lançado e imediatamente ergueu a varinha.   
  
- _Protego!  
_  
Tiago ouviu a voz de Lílian ao seu lado, enquanto repetia mentalmente que tudo ia acabar bem. Não iam conseguir separá-los de novo. Voldemort não conseguiria. Enquanto isso, Sirius lutava tentando não prestar atenção em seus pensamentos, mas estava muito difícil. Como Voldemort sabia que eles estariam ali? Não podia ser apenas uma coincidência. Não quando o maldito sabia sobre o noivado dos amigos. Alguém dera a informação. Alguém que sabia...  
  
Voldemort sorria, observando a luta. Uma comensal parou ao seu lado. Bellatrix.  
  
- Mestre, o senhor...  
  
- Matem o Potter.   
  
Ela assentiu e, por debaixo de seu capuz, um sorriso cruel se desenhava nos lábios. Lílian fechou os olhos ao sentir um corte se abrir em seu braço. Olhos cinzentos a encaravam com prazer atrás de um capuz negro. Não precisava de muito para descobrir quem era. Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
- "_Matem o Potter."_ - a voz de Voldemort soou dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
Ela olhou para o lado. Um outro vulto se aproximava de Tiago. Um vulto que tinha os mesmos olhos de Sirius, embora o corpo fosse bem diferente. Bellatrix.  
  
- _Densangeo!_  
  
Quase que imediatamente os dentes do vulto de preto surgiram por debaixo do capuz, cresecendo sem parar. Bellatrix não conseguiu se equilibrar com o novo peso e tropeçou. Sirius, que estava ao lado da ruiva, voltou-se para ela.  
  
- De onde você tirou esse feitiço?  
  
- Foi o primeiro que me veio à mente. Voldemort está mandando que matem Tiago! - ela disse baixo, de modo que só o moreno a escutou.  
  
- Droga!  
  


* * *

- Ahhhh... Eu não aguento mais!  
  
- Vamos, Camille, falta pouco! A cabeça dele já está saindo. - Susan passou a mão sobre o rosto para tirar o suor, sujando-se de sangue - Precisa fazer força!  
  
- Eu não quero... - a loira disse chorosa - Por favor, acabe com isso...   
  
- Eu estou tentando, mas você precisa me ajudar. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Camille, você precisa aguentar. Pense no seu filho.   
  
Camille mordeu o pano em sua boca com uma nova contração e fechou os olhos, fazendo força. Susan segurou as pernas dela, tentando mantê-las abertas. Nos filmes aquilo era bem mais rápido. Quanto tempo Camille aguentaria ainda? Ela estava perdendo muito sangue e Susan percebia quanta dor a loira estava sentindo.  
  
Alguns andares abaixo daquele em que elas estavam, Moody corria desesperado, com Gideão logo atrás dele.  
  
- Ele está lá! O próprio Voldemort está lá. Há muitos mortos. E há cinco funcionários do ministério tentando detê-los. Precisamos enviar reforços!  
  
- Moody, se acalme, quem está lá? - Gideão tentava acompanhar o velho.  
  
- Alastor! - a voz de Dumbledore soou atrás deles.  
  
Moody e Gideão voltaram-se para a lareira, onde a cabeça do diretor parecia flutuar.  
  
- Dumbledore! - Moody aproximou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Onde exatamente eles estão?  
  
- Os que conseguiram fugir disseram que estão concentrados junto ao banco Gringotes.  
  
- Quem exatamente está lá? - Dumbledore perguntou apressado.  
  
- São todos da Ordem. Os Longbottom, Black, Potter e...  
  
- Lílian. - Gideão completou, lívido.  
  
Dumbledore assentiu, desaparecendo novamente nas chamas. Moody voltou-se para Gideão.  
  
- Prewett, apronte o mais depressa possível o esquadrão de elite. Vá logo!  
  
O rapaz logo desapareceu da frente e Moody olhou mais uma vez para a lareira.  
  
- Agüentem firme, por Merlin, agüentem até que possamos chegar.  
  


* * *

- _Estupore!_  
  
- _Protego!_  
  
Lílian estava começando a ficar exausta. Não podia apenas se defender. Os comensais estavam tentando cansá-los. Não deixavam brecha para que atacassem. Se não aparecesse ninguém logo, eles estavam, como diria Sirius, ferrados.  
  
Ela sentiu mais um corte se abrir em seu corpo, dessa vez perto do pescoço. A ferida ardia terrivelmente, mas ela não podia tentar fechar o corte. Se tirasse a atenção da luta por um instante, não haveria Lílian para fechar o corte no instante seguinte.  
  
- Expelliarmus! - a voz de Sirius soou próxima a ela.  
  
A ruiva voltou-se por alguns momentos para ver como iam os amigos. Alice estava bem machucada, mas não parecia ter notado isso. Frank também tinha muitos cortes e já respirava com dificuldade. Sirius tinha um corte grande na barriga. E Tiago estava com algumas escoriações e cortes, mas nada tão sério quanto o amigo.  
  
- Droga, droga, droga... - ela resmungou para si mesma enquanto observava um comensal avançar para ela - Estupefaça!  
  
O comensal caiu e ela ouviu em sua cabeça um sussurro, que sabia ser Voldemort.  
  
- "_Serpensortia".  
_  
- Ai, Merlin... - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a imensa cobra que se contorcia no chão, na direção de Tiago - Cuidado!  
  
Lílian puxou o namorado no instante em que a serpente deu o bote. Tiago caiu sentado no colo dela, enquanto os outros se dispersavam para escapar da cobra. "timo, agora, para completar, estavam separados.  
  
- _Incendium!_  
  
Um lampejo vermelho saiu da varinha de Tiago e a serpente logo se viu envolvida em chamas. O moreno levantou-se, ajudando Lílian a fazer o mesmo. A ruiva observou as presas afiadas da serpente que se debatia no fogo. O olhar dela voltou-se para a rua que levava a eles. A face dela se acendeu de alegria.  
  
- Tiago, estamos salvos. Vem vindo um esquadrão.  
  
- Não é só isso. - Tiago estava olhando para o ponto de onde Voldemort assistia a luta - Dumbledore está aqui.  
  


* * *

- Saiu! A cabeça dele saiu! Vamos, Camille, só mais um pouco, já está saindo.  
  
Os lábios da loira sangravam pela pressão. Camille jogou a cabeça pra trás, fazendo força, agarrada ao pé da mesa de Lílian. O escritório estava todo sujo de sangue. Ela quase podia rir ao imaginar a cara da ruiva quando visse aquela bagunça. Quase...  
  
Susan levantou-se levemente e Camille viu a face cansada da morena. Tinha que dar graças a todos os deuses por Susan ter aparecido no momento em que mais precisava. Ela não teria conseguido chamar ninguém. A italianinha ergueu as mãos, colocando-as sobre o ventre de Camille, pressionando para baixo.  
  
- Estamos quase lá, Camille... - Susan disse num sussurro nervoso - Só mais um pouco.  
  
- Eu estou cansada, Susan...  
  
- Só mais um pouco, Camille, por favor!  
  
A loira se contorceu num derradeiro esforço.  
  


* * *

Havia uma cobra aos pés de Voldemort, mas não como a que atacara Tiago e Lílian. Aquela era muito maior. Mas, junto de Dumbledore, voando protetoramente, estava Fawkes. Os aurores já estavam entre eles, enfrentando os comensais. Alice e Frank já estavam recebendo cuidados enquanto Sirius, cercado de comensais, ainda lutava.   
  
Lílian e Tiago estavam afastados dos amigos, perto das escadarias de mármore do banco, onde Dumbledore e Voldemort ainda se encaravam.  
  
- Tom, por favor, acabe com isso. - a voz suave do diretor tentava persuadir o outro homem.  
  
- Não seja ridículo, Dumbledore. Eu não vou desistir enquanto não tiver minha vingança.  
  
- _Crucio!_  
  
A maldição não veio de Voldemort. Lílian viu quando o comensal se aproximou, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. Tiago não percebera. A ruiva só precisou puxá-lo levemente para levar todo o impacto do feitiço.  
  
- LILY! - o moreno observou ela cair no chão e voltou-se para o comensal com ódio. Estava cansado de ser bonzinho. Estava cansado de apanhar. Agora era a vez dele - _RELAXO!_  
  
Uma nuvem de relâmpagos deixou a varinha de Tiago, envolvendo o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy. Os olhos de Tiago brilharam sinistramente ao ver o outro se contorcer de dor. Mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Malfoy e todos os outros comensais que infestavam o Beco Diagonal desapareceram. Olhando para cima, ele viu Dumbledore, olhando para ele.  
  
- Tiago? - a voz de Lílian soou fraca no chão.  
  
- Lily, você está bem? - ele perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.  
  
- Estou. Só um pouco fraca, senão poderia ter repelido o feitiço. Mas eu acho que quebrei a perna na queda. Está doendo. - ela fez bico.  
  
Tiago quase riu da careta dela, levantando-a com cuidado no colo. Dumbledore aproximou-se deles.  
  
- Vocês devem ir para o St. Mungus cuidar desses ferimentos. Mas depois, não deixem de aparecer em Hogwarts. Preciso falar com os dois.  
  
Tiago e Lílian assentiram, e logo Sirius juntou-se a eles.  
  
- Bem, não foi de todo ruim. - Sirius observou - Não há muita gente que possa se vangloriar de ter tido dois encontros com Voldemort e ter saído vivo de ambos.  
  
- Eu concordo plenamente, Sirius. - Lílian respondeu - E vamos abrir champangne pra comemorar. Mas será que você pode esperar que consertem minha perna?  
  
Sirius sorriu.  
  
- Olha que promessa é dívida, viu?  
  


* * *

O choro de criança encheu o escritório. Susan riu entre as lágrimas.  
  
- É uma menina, Camille. Uma linda e saudável menina.  
  
Camille sorriu, recebendo o bebê nos braços depois de Susan cortar o cordão umbilical e tirar um pouco do sangue que cobria o corpo da pequena.  
  
- Ela vai se chamar Susana. - a loira disse com um sorriso terno, olhando para a italianinha antes de se virar para a filha - Bem vinda ao mundo, Susana Bones.

* * *

Caramba, parece que todo mundo gostou da cueca samba-canção do Tiago. Acho que vou dar uma coleção dessas para ele desfilar ao longo da fic... Bem, como eu já disse, vocês têm até sexta-feira para darem suas sugestões, pois dia 16, pela manhã, teremos capítulo novo e o começo da votação. Corram enquanto é tempo se quiserem participar! E agora, aos comentários!

Luiza: Como sempre, obrigada pelos comentários. Suas sugestões estão computadas. E, antes que eu me esqueça, vou dizer de novo: VOCÊ E A SARITA DESENHAM MUITO BEM!!!!

Daniele: Eu não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo vive uma coruja. Até cheguei a pesquisar, mas não encontrei nada. Mas não acho que a Piu 3 seja a Edwiges. Quem sabe, né...

Deby: Suas sugestões estão anotadas. E eu tive a mesma reação quando imaginei o Tiago de cueca de vassourinhas.

Dynha: Eu realmente precisava de alguns risos depois de tanto trabalho. E pretendo continuar nessa linha por algum tempo...

Bru: Acho que eu vou dar para o Tiago uma coleção inteira de cuecas desse tipo... E sua sugestão está anotada!

Cinzas: não se preocupe, eu sei que você continua acompanhando a fic. Que bom que está gostando. Ainda teremos muitas compensações por aí...

Lele: Obrigada. Pretendo que a alegria continue a reinar ainda por um bom tempo...

Helga: Eu te adiciono no meu MSN, não dá pra colocar meu e-mail aqui, o ff. não aceita alguns códigos... Vai ser um prazer conversar com você! E com quem quiser falar comigo! Quanto a Selene e Emelina... bem, eu vou tentar fazê-las aparecer mais.

Nina: Obrigada! Pôxa, eu não queria acabar com seu estoque de lágrimas... Espero que possa refazê-lo nos próximos capítulos.

Juliana: Bem, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado um pouco maior para sua satisfação...

Evenstar: Eu também adorei a cena dela aceitando. ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!! E sim, infelizmente, a titia J.K. matou a Dorcas. Quanto a sua outra pergunta, eu não posso responder por hora... u disse que o fim da Selene não ia ser legal? É, eu sei. Mas pense comigo... Infelizmente, ninguém vai ter um final feliz na fic. E não é porque eu queira...  
  
Certo, por hoje é só pessoal. Tenho que planejar jeitos de me vingar de Flávio caso ele não dê sinal de vida. E tenho certeza que muita gente por aí vai querer ajudar. Está lendo, sr. Flávio? É bom que esteja. Parodiando o sr.: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	25. Um maroto padrinho

**Capítulo 24 - Um maroto padrinho**

* * *

Tiago e Sirius estavam no corredor do St. Mungus, esperando que Lílian fosse liberada. Os cortes de ambos estavam fechados e, se não fossem as roupas sujas e rasgadas, ninguém diria que eles tinham estado numa batalha até poucos instantes atrás.  
  
- Então Dumbledore quer falar com vocês. - o tom de Sirius era interessado, enquanto observava o vai e vem dos curandeiros e pacientes.  
  
- Não tínhamos nos encontrado ainda. Imagino que ele queira saber como revertemos a maldição e tudo o mais.  
  
- Você ainda não me contou sobre isso. Como foi?  
  
Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, uma voz feminina os interrompeu.  
  
- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui? - Susan aproximou-se observando os dois rapazes - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Geralmente você é mais bem informada do que a gente. - Sirius observou com um sorriso, inclinando-se para roubar um selinho da morena - O Beco Diagonal foi atacado e nós estávamos lá.  
  
- Vocês estão bem? - ela perguntou preocupada.  
  
- A Lily quebrou a perna, mas já, já está novinha em folha. - Tiago respondeu - Ninguém se machucou. Pelo menos, não muito.  
  
- Mas, Susan, se você não soube do ataque, o que está fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou curioso.  
  
- Eu vim trazer a Camille. Quando fui procurar a Lily para irmos almoçar, encontrei ela em trabalho de parto.  
  
- Ela está bem? - Tiago perguntou, por alguma razão lembrando-se de como encontrara Lílian no castelo Glamis.  
  
- Está. Ela e a pequena. - Susan sorriu - Nos filmes costuma ser mais fácil. Acho que nunca mais vou querer assistir um parto na vida.  
  
Sirius ia abrir a boca para responder quando a porta da enfermaria onde Lílian estava se abriu e a ruiva apareceu.  
  
- É espantoso como aqueles seriados e filmes trouxas podem dar a um completo leigo experiência para uma situação de emergência. Quer dizer que Camille teve uma filha. - Lílian sorria, obviamente ouvira a conversa através da porta - Susan, nunca diga nunca. Especialmente quando tiver um filho nos braços.  
  
A morena corou levemente e olhou para Sirius, que apenas piscou o olho marotamente. Tiago abraçou a namorada.  
  
- Você está bem? - ele perguntou mirando os olhos dela depois de depositar um beijo no alto da cabeça ruiva.  
  
- Claro. O pessoal do St. Mungus faz milagres. - ela sorriu - Susan, Camille pode receber visitas?  
  
- Pode. Ela só está fazendo alguns exames de rotina. Estão na primeira enfermaria do térreo.  
  
- Você não vem? - Lílian perguntou.  
  
- Edgar e o pai dela já estão aí. Não deixam muita gente entrar e, além disso, eu já fiz minha "visita" hoje.  
  
Lílian assentiu e ela e Tiago logo desapareceram no corredor. Sirius encostou-se na parede, os braços atrás da cabeça e Susan logo percebeu o olhar divertido dele sobre ela.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Então o quê? - ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
- Pôxa, Su, eu quase morri hoje e você não tá nem aí... Me abandonou durante toda a semana. Se aqueles dois não tivessem chegado, eu teria morrido de fome. Podia pelo menos me dar uma recepção mais calorosa.  
  
- Sirius Black, você não presta. - ela disse tentando se manter séria - Sinceramente, eu acho que um hospital não é lugar para dar a recepção que você estava esperando.  
  
- Você acaba de partir meu coração. - o moreno retrucou, levando as mãos ao peito.  
  
- Mas não se preocupe. - ela abaixou a voz, aproximando-se dele - Meus pais vão jantar com a irmã caçula da minha mãe hoje. Se quiser aparecer...  
  
Ela desaparatou, não deixando ele responder. Enquanto isso, dentro da enfermaria que Susan indicara, Tiago sentia o corpo da namorada enrijecer sob seu meio-abraço. Embora Lílian sorrisse para Camille, observando o pequeno ser que se aninhava no colo da loira, Tiago podia sentir a tristeza que emanava dela.  
  
Lílian estava tentando se fazer de forte, mas a verdade é que ainda sofria. Agia como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas no fundo o que acontecera deixara uma cicatriz nela, algo que só agora ele realmente percebia.  
  
Ela se desembaraçou do braço dele, que estava protetoramente sobre sua cintura, e aproximou-se de Camille, abaixando-se até ficar no nível do bebê.  
  
- Ela é linda. - Lílian murmurou, brincando com a mãozinha da pequena.  
  
Tiago aproximou-se de Edgar e Carátaco, que observavam mão e filha embevecidos. Camille sorria como uma criança que ganhara o presente de natal mais cedo. O moreno observou pequenas lágrimas se juntarem no canto dos olhos verdes de Lílian.  
  
- Qual o nome dela? - ele perguntou para o colega.  
  
- Susana. - foi Camille quem respondeu, erguendo a cabeça - Em homenagem àquela que a trouxe a vida.  
  
- É justo. - Lílian disse sorrindo, enquanto limpava discretamente o rosto.  
  
- Acha que se eu convidar a Susan para ser madrinha, ela aceita? - Camille perguntou para a ruiva.  
  
- E como não aceitaria? - Lílian riu, erguendo-se - Bem, infelizmente, temos que ir.  
  
Tiago assentiu.  
  
- Dumbledore nos espera. Com licença.  
  
Os dois saíram da enfermaria, e logo aparataram para Hogsmeade. Fizeram o trajeto até Hogwarts a pé, em silêncio. Ao longe, o sol se punha. O moreno observou a namorada com o canto dos olhos. Ela parecia alheia, andando quase mecanicamente.  
  
- Lily...  
  
A ruiva pareceu acordar de um sonho e parou, olhando atentamente para o rapaz.  
  
- Sim, Tiago? - ela perguntou suavemente.  
  
- No que está pensando? - ele aproximou-se e ela notou o olhar preocupado dele.  
  
- Em um sonho que eu tive há muito tempo... - ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele.  
  
Tiago percebeu quase que imediatamente que estava de novo compartilhando os pensamentos com ela, como na noite em que a ruiva fora nomeada guardiã. Ele podia ver nos olhos dela a cena com que sonhara no dia em que fora procurá-la depois de saber a verdade através de Sirius. As folhas de outono caindo pela janela... o bebê... tinha o mesmo jeito dele, mas os olhos eram os de Lílian.  
  
- Harry. - ele murmurou - Ele vai se chamar Harry.  
  
- Harry Tiago Potter. - ela disse pensativa - Se ele puxar o pai, vai dar muito trabalho.  
  
Ele riu.  
  
- Com esses olhos, não vai haver garota que resista a ele. Acredite, ele vai ser pior que o pai, um verdadeiro destruidor de corações. Imagino o que ele vai aprontar tendo o seu gênio esquentado e o meu charme.  
  
- Seu charme? - ela piscou o olho divertida - Mas é muito convencido mesmo...  
  
Eles voltaram a caminhar, agora bem mais leves. Dumbledore os esperava na entrada do castelo, sorrindo.  
  
- Ora, muito bem, vejo que não se deixaram abalar pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Fico feliz com isso. Mas vamos para o meu escritório.  
  
Os três seguiram pelos corredores de pedra, Tiago e Lílian aparentemente mergulhados em lembranças. O escritório do diretor permanecia o mesmo da época em que Lílian só faltava trazer Tiago pelas orelhas para receber uma detenção, invariavelmente na companhia de Sirius.  
  
- Muito bem, sentem-se. Tenho que pôr vocês a par dos últimos acontecimentos e reuniões da Ordem, mas antes gostaria de descobrir como conseguiram esse _milagre_.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, sentando-se. Aquela ia ser uma longa história...

* * *

Susan descolou os lábios dos de Sirius, encarando-o.  
  
- Quer dizer que você vai preparar a despedida de solteiro do Tiago... Pode-se saber exatamente as idéias mirabolantes que surgiram nessa sua cabecinha?  
  
- Acho melho não, você ficaria com ciúmes. - o maroto respondeu, piscando o olho.  
  
- Sirius, se eu fosse ciumenta, você estaria enterrado agora. Juntamente com as trocentas namoradas que teve. - Susan riu, deitando-se de lado e ficando cara a cara com ele - Será que não pode me dizer nem aonde vão?  
  
- Eu aluguei aquela boate perto daqui, onde vocês tocaram no ano novo... Míriade, não é esse o nome?  
  
- Quantas pessoas vão? Aquele lugar é enorme! - ela perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Eles têm um salão no subsolo. Exatamente para esse tipo de sacan... digo, festa.  
  
Os olhos de Susan se estreitaram perigosamente, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, a campainha tocou. A morena se sentou na cama e Sirius a segurou pelo pulso.  
  
- Não podemos fingir que não tem ninguém em casa?  
  
Ela sorriu, mas o ruído de vozes a chamando fizeram-na dar um pulo da cama.  
  
_ - Meus pais!  
_  
Sirius empalideceu.  
  
- Cadê minhas roupas? - ele perguntou rouco.  
  
- Aparata, depois eu te entrego.  
  
- Mas e a minha varinha? Eu não posso ir desarmado pra casa!  
  
- Então aparata pra casa do Tiago. - ela disse acabando de se vestir - Vai logo! Eu não tenho como te esconder, e meu pai vai te matar se encontrá-lo aqui!  
  
- Nem debaixo da cama?  
  
A campainha tocou insistentemente e Sirius não teve remédio, já que não tinha idéia de onde deixara a varinha e as roupas. Só podia torcer para que não fossem os pais de Susan que as encontrasse primeiro. Susan deu um beijo rápido nele como despedida e caminhou apressada para a sala. O rapaz desaparatou no mesmo instante em que Susan abria a porta.

* * *

- Tiago, ela quer convidar metade da bruxidade de Londres!  
  
O moreno riu, tirando das mãos de Lílian o longo pergaminho. Tinham acabado de chegar de Hogwarts e a primeira coisa que viram foi a imponente coruja negra dos Potter. A ruiva se jogou no sofá enquanto ele lia a lista que a mãe fizera de convidados para o casamento deles.  
  
- Podemos diminuir a lista pra metade. - ele observou, sentando-se ao lado dela - Ela vai entender se dissermos que queremos algo pequeno, só pra o pessoal mais próximo.  
  
Ela assentiu.  
  
- Eu vou mandar uma coruja para ela falando disso e marcando para nos encontrarmos semana que vem.  
  
Lílian começou a erguer-se do sofá, mas Tiago a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo com que ela caísse em seu colo.  
  
- Não tão rápido, mocinha. - ele disse com uma piscadela marota - Você pode fazer isso mais tarde...  
  
Lílian não pode responder já que seu fôlego estava muito ocupado com mais um longo beijo do namorado. Ele inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, fazendo-a se deitar no sofá, mas o som alto de um estalido os surpreendeu, fazendo com que caíssem no chão.  
  
- Interrompo algo? - a voz de Sirius soou.  
  
Tiago ergueu-se de cima de Lílian, que massageava a cabeça depois de tê-la batido violentamente contra o chão.  
  
- Sirius, eu acho bom que você tenha uma ótima razão para... - os olhos de Tiago se arregalaram ao ver como o amigo estava "vestido" - Mas o que diabos...  
  
Lílian se sentou no chão e abriu um sorriso divertido ao ver o amigo, enrolado num lençol azul claro, embora tivesse a face rubra.  
  
- O que você andou aprontando, Almofadinhas?  
  
A resposta veio através da lareira, onde a cabeça de Susan surgiu.  
  
- Sirius, rápido, meus pais estão na cozinha... Susas coisas.  
  
Ela entregou as roupas e a varinha do rapaz e acenou para Lílian, murmurando um "até amanha" antes de desaparecer.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Pontas, sua casa foi só uma breve escala enquanto a Su procurava minhas coisas. Amanhã eu explico, é melhor eu ir embora antes que você me esgane. - segurando o lenço, Sirius inclinou a cabeça, acenando para Lílian - Tchau, Lily. Continuem de onde pararam.  
  
Ele aparatou sem dar chance a Tiago e as reclamações que certamente estavam por vir. O moreno voltou-se para Lílian, zangado.  
  
- Esse Almofadinhas está ficando muito abusado. Ele não tem vergonha, não?  
  
- "O que é bonito é para ser mostrado", já dizia minha mãe. - ela respondeu, tentando encará-lo séria e falhando miseravelmente.  
  
- Lily... - ele começou ciumento.  
  
- Convenhamos, Tiago, você não é muito diferente do Sirius. Além disso, você acha realmente que exista alguma possibilidade de eu trocar você por quem quer que seja?  
  
Ele pareceu se contentar com a resposta.  
  
- Certo. Mas, onde foi que paramos mesmo?

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde o ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Novamente chegava a hora do almoço, mas Lílian não estava tão ansiosa dessa vez e não havia Camille para perceber isso. Primeiro porque ela almoçaria com a mãe de Tiago e segundo porque Camille estava de licença, o que significava que estava sozinha no escritório.  
  
Com uma leve batida na porta, D. Miriam Potter entrou no escritório. Lílian sorriu. Não havia como não se alegrar na presença de D. Mimi, ela era uma daquelas raras pessoas que estão confiantes até quando o prédio ao seu redor começa a desabar. Exatamente como Tiago.  
  
- Olá, Lily! - ela cumprimentou alegremente.  
  
- Bom dia, D. Miriam.  
  
- Ora vamos, Lily, não seja tão formal.  
  
A ruiva assentiu.  
  
- Muito bem, D. Mimi. Onde vamos?  
  
Primeiro vamos almoçar num restaurante trouxa aqui perto. E depois eu vou levá-la para escolher o modelo do vestido de noiva!  
  
- O vestido de noiva? Não temos outras coisas mais impor...  
  
- Nada é mais importante que as vestes da noiva. E temos um mês e meio pra providenciar tudo. Por sorte, eu já estava me programando para isso desde o ano passado.  
  
Meneando a cabeça, Lílian levantou-se. Almoçaram num restaurante português ali perto e depois Miriam mandou o motorista levá-las até o centro de Londres. A pé, elas percorreram ruas famosas pelas lojas que abrigavam. Lílian nunca andara por ali, afinal, nunca se preocupara em comprar roupas de grife, ainda por cima trouxas.  
  
Miriam a levou até uma pequena casa com um jardim florido na frente, e que parecia completamente deslocada naquele lugar. A ruiva logo notou que ninguém parecia perceber isso, o que levou-a a concluir que aquela casa era enfeitiçada, assim como o caldeirão furado.  
  
- Cristine, querida! - Miriam abraçou uma senhora baixinha que abriu a porta antes que Lílian notasse - Lily, venha, quero que conheça Cristine.  
  
Os olhos negros da senhora baixinha brilharam de contentamento ao ver Lílian.  
  
- vai ter uma nora muito bonita, Miriam. - Cristine sorriu - Quando acabarmos, ela vai ser a mais bela noiva que eu já tive o prazer de assistir.  
  
- Cristine é uma casamenteira. - Miriam explicou - Antigamente, eram as casamenteiras que indicavam o noivo à família da noiva, mas hoje em dia elas apenas cuidam dos detalhes da cerimônia e da festa.  
  
- Prefiro assim. Casamentos arranjados foram uma das piores invenções humanas. - Cristine observou - Mas venha, querida, precisamos tirar suas medidas. A cerimônia vai ser de manhã, à tarde ou...  
  
- De manhã. - Lílian respondeu prontamente - Às nove horas do dia 31 de outubro.  
  
- Então nada exageradamente brilhoso. Veludo não, seda é muito leve para o outono... Vejamos... - Cristine entrou num quarto onde tecidos se desdobravam sozinhos, sendo cortados e costurados por mãos invisíveis - Que tal renda e cetim?  
  
Um corte de tecido veio voando até elas e Cristine entregou-o para Lílian. A ruiva nunca sentira um tecido tão leve e macio. A renda era discretamente salpicada de brilhos, contrastando com o fosco do cetim.  
  
- É... perfeito. - Lílian murmurou.  
  
- Eu sabia que ia gostar. Agora, há dois modelos que acho que combinarão perfeitamente com seu tipo físico. E abos têm um estilo bem romântico, sonhador...  
  
Lílian se deixou levar num mundo de rendas, paetês, bordados e pedrarias. Só naquele momento é que todo o impacto de que ia se casar realmente a atingiram.  
  
Passaram duas horas discutindo sobre detalhes do casamento quando Lílian finalmente percebeu que já passava da hora de voltar para o Ministério. Enquanto Miriam se despedia da amiga, Lílian observou uma das vitrines que tinha diante de si, uma coisa lhe chamando a atenção.  
  
Era uma camisola cinza. O busto de seda brilhava, contrastando com o crepe quase transparente que caía até um pouco acima do joelho. Um robe de seda prateada completava o conjunto.  
  
- Tiago com cereza ia adorar vê-la nela. - a voz de Miriam soou junto da ruiva.  
  
Lílian corou violentamente, voltando-se para a senhora, que sorria displicentemente.  
  
- Eu... não... errr... nós...  
  
- Envergonhada? Bem, você não quer que eu acredite que divide o mesmo teto com Tiago há quatro anos e vocês dormem em quartos separados, não é? Eu conheço o filho que tenho.  
  
Lílian simplesmente não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para isso, o que era realmente um recorde, afinal, ela sempre tinha respostas para tudo, mesmo que fosse alguma teoria totalmente estapafúrdia. Miriam entrou na loja e ela não teve remédio se não acompanhá-la.  
  
- D. Miriam, eu...  
  
- É seu aniversário no final de semana, não é? Vou lhe dar aquela camisola como presente adiantado.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada de mas, mocinha.  
  
Finalmente Lílian se calou e quando chegou ao ministério, tinha uma sacola cuidadosamente embrulhada junto com ela. A mãe de Tiago se despediu, sorrindo muito e Lílian tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Mas estava sendo muito difícil naquela tarde...

* * *

- Então amanhã é o aniversário dela... E o que você pretende dar pra Lily? - Sirius perguntou enquanto Tiago acabava de organizar um relatório sobre o último ataque.  
  
- Ainda não sei. Mas ela já disse que não quer festa. _"Já tenho muita coisa com que me preocupar, como o NOSSO casamento, lembra?"_, foram as palavras dela quando tentei entrar no assunto.  
  
Sirius suspirou.  
  
- É realmente uma pena. Não comemoramos o seu aniversário esse ano por causa de toda aquela confusão... Será que não podemos levá-la...  
  
- Eu vou levá-la ao cinema. Mantenha-se distante da minha noiva, Almofadinhas, eu ainda não me esqueci da sua última visita.  
  
- Ora, vamos, Pontas, eu já expliquei as circustâncias.  
  
Tiago meneou a cabeça, levantando-se e vestindo a capa.  
  
- Eu ainda tenho que comprar um presente pra Lily. A propósito, como estão os preparativos para a minha despedida de solteiro?  
  
O outro rapaz riu.  
  
- Ansioso, Pontas? Não se preoucupe, já marquei a data e convidei o pessoal também. Eu garanto, vai ser inesquecível.  
  
- Inesquecível vai ser a reação da Lily quando souber dessa história. - Tiago fez cara de miserável - Vai jantar com a gente hoje?  
  
- Você não tinha dito que era pra eu me manter distante da sua Lily? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Almofadinhas...  
  
- Certo, eu sei que você não vive sem mim. Mas vou ter que sair cedo. Os pais da Susan vão embora hoje. - o sorriso agora era de orelha a orelha - A essa altura, eles já estão no aeroporto.  
  
Tiago parou na porta.  
  
- Isso me dá uma idéia. Que tal fazermos um piquenique amanhã para comemorarmos o aniversário da Lily?  
  
- Você vai chamar os outros? - Sirius perguntou interessado.  
  
- Não, Pedro não vai deixar a mãezinha dele. E Remo viajou para Hogwarts. Ele não estará na próxima reunião da Ordem, por causa da lua cheia.  
  
- Marcado então.  
  
Tiago despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e Sirius olhou para a montanha de papéis que tinha diante de si.  
  
- Eu odeio burocracia... - ele resmungou antes de voltar ao trabalho.

* * *

- Bem, Remo, acredito que seja só. Não houve mortos no Beco Diagonal, graças a Merlin, o que serve para mostrar a população que não temos gente tão desepreparada assim para protegê-los.  
  
- Sim, professor Dumbledore. Temos sorte de contar com Tiago e Sirius e...  
  
- E, obviamente, você. - Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente - Você pode não dar o devido valor ao seu trabalho, Remo, mas suas pesquisas têm nos ajudado muito. Inclusive, estou pensando em colocá-lo para treinar os novos membros da Ordem. Creio que não há ninguém mais apto para isso.  
  
Remo assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir. Até breve, Dumbledore.  
  
O diretor acenou com a cabeça e Remo logo saiu do escritório. Estar em Hogwarts sempre lhe trazia uma sensação boa, saudosa. Aquelas paredes tinham assistido ele e seus amigos crescerem. O rapaz sorriu. Hogwarts seria sempre seu verdadeiro lar.  
  
Tonks, no salão principal, viu quando o rapaz passou pelo corredor e imediatamente levantou-se. Há muito tempo que precisava falar com Remo Lupin. Desde um certo beijo nas férias, quando o encontrara por acaso ali.  
  
- Grimassi, eu já volto. - ela despediu-se da amiga e logo chegou ao corredor.  
  
Remo caminhava tranqüilo, sem parecer se preocupar com nada. Ela não precisou correr para alcançá-lo. E ele parou imediatamente ao ouvir os passos dela.  
  
- Ninfadora Tonks. - ele disse com um meio sorriso - Voltamos a nos encontrar.  
  
- Por favor, me chame só de Tonks. - ela pediu, sorrindo também - Escute, sobre o que aconteceu nas férias, quando você veio aqui...  
  
- Esqueça isso. - ele disse tornando-se sério.  
  
- Está esquecido. - ela respondeu sem se abalar - Na verdade, o que eu queria perguntar é se... Se não podermos começar tudo de novo. Quer dizer, se podemos ser amigos. Você agora sabe quem eu sou e...  
  
O rapaz riu, parecendo bem aliviado. Tonks acompanhou o riso, embora não tivesse muito certeza sobre o que estava rindo. Remo estendeu a mão.  
  
- Muito bem, então vamos começar isso direito. Olá, meu nome é Remo Lupin.  
  
- Ninfadora Tonks. Mas, me chame de Tonks ou eu juro que azaro você.  
  
Remo assentiu.  
  
- Então, Tonks, o que está fazendo por aqui?  
  
- Eu estudo aqui. Estou fazendo o sexto ano. E você?  
  
- Vim visitar Dumbledore. Faço muito isso. Só que agora estou indo embora, tenho que trabalhar...  
  
Tonks riu ao ver o olhar melancólico dele.  
  
- Então vá trabalhar. E... será que eu posso escrever pra você?  
  
Ele assentiu.  
  
- Realmente, eu estava começando a sentir saudades de Hórus. - ele aproximou-se do portão - Então, até, Ninfadora.  
  
Ele já estava longe quando ela respondeu.  
  
- Até, Remo. E é TONKS!

* * *

O sol brilhava radiante naqueles últimos dias de primavera. Numa praia, quatro jovens brincavam, fazendo castelos de areia.   
  
- Que tal esse? - Tiago perguntou, fazendo uma réplica em miniatura de Hogwarts aparecer com um aceno de varinha.  
  
- Pontas, que tal ser mais criativo? - Sirius ria, desmanchando a obra-prima do amigo.  
  
- Ei, isso não é justo!  
  
- Eu não pretendia ser.  
  
Dentro d'água, Lílian e Susan observavam a discussão dos dois rapazes.  
  
- Eles não vão crescer nunca... - Lílian deu um grande suspiro. Susan esguichou água na cara dela - Ei, porque fez isso?  
  
- Talvez porque eu também não tenha crescido. Ora, vamos, Lily, vai dizer que você preferia que o Tiago fosse todo sério e imperturbável? Você adora ele assim.   
  
Lílian pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes e mergulhou. Foi a vez de Susan suspirar, pensando que a amiga nunca mudaria. Mas logo o pensamento desapareceu, quando ela sentiu Lílian puxar sua perna, fazendo-a cair.  
  
- É, você tem razão. Quer saber, eu acho que não estou completando vinte e um, mas sim doze aninhos. E adivinha com quem eu vou aprontar?  
  
- Lily, o que você vai fazer? - Susan perguntou temerosa.  
  
A ruiva assoviou alto, chamando a atenção dos rapazes e da moto de Sirius, parada ali perto. A moto rapidamente embicou na direção da água e Lílian começou a nadar, deixando Susan parada.  
  
- Ei, sua maluca, volta aqui! - Susan gritou enquanto começava a nadar também.  
  
Tiago e Sirius, na praia, apenas observavam as garotas nadarem, parecendo apostar uma corrida com a moto, que cada vez mais avançava pra dentro d'água.  
  
- Ela não é demais? - Sirius perguntou com orgulho - Sempre me sinto meio perdido quando estou longe dela.  
  
Tiago sorriu. Sabia do que o amigo estava falando. Ele sentia o mesmo com Lílian.  
  
- Eu concordo.  
  
- É uma pena que ela esteja ficando velha...  
  
Tiago fez uma careta.   
  
- Todos estamos, Sirius. Isso é meio óbvio!  
  
- É. Mas, talvez, ano que vem, eu troque ela.  
  
Tiago se indignou.  
  
- Sirius, eu sou seu melhor amigo, sempre te apoiei, mas isso não é certo. Como você pode falar assim: "talvez ano que vem eu troque ela"? Ela sempre esteve com você, sempre...  
  
- Pôxa, Tiago, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim dela. Não se preocupe, eu te dou ela de presente!  
  
Agora Tiago estava muito vermelho.  
  
- Como assim me dá de presente? Você se esquece que eu tenho a Lily? Falando em Lily, como você acha que ela vai ficar?  
  
Sirius agora parecia confuso, mas uma luzinha de compreensão passou por seus olhos.  
  
- Peraí, Tiago, você tem certeza que estamos conversando sobre o mesmo assunto? Eu não acho que a Lily vá se importar se eu trocar minha moto no ano que vem.  
  
- Você não estava falando da Susan?  
  
- Ei, que tipo de canalha você acha que eu sou? - Sirius agora parecia seriamente ofendido.  
  
Tiago imediatamente se arrependeu.   
  
- Desculpa, Almofadinhas, eu acho que...  
  
O que ele achava, Sirius nunca poderia dizer, já que nesse instante jogou uma bola de areia na cara do amigo e correu pra dentro d'água, onde as garotas ainda nadavam com a moto correndo atrás delas.  
  
- Ei, seu cachorro safado, volta aqui!  
  
Tiago também entrou na água, e logo os quatro estavam brincando jutnos, como se fossem crianças. Já anoitecia quando eles deixaram a água, Lílian e Susan contando sobre a viagem que tinham feito no terceiro ano para a Itália, sobre as praias do Mediterrâneo e as trapalhadas que aprontaram por lá.  
  
Susan e Sirius se despediram, montando na moto encharcada, mas aparentemente muito satisfeita, e Lílian e Tiago ficaram sozinhos. Eles se sentaram na areia, e o rapaz conjurou uma fogueira. Um vento frio começava a soprar, mas eles não pareciam se importar com isso.  
  
- Tiago, a Susan me contou que o Sirius está planejando uma despedida de solteiro pra você. Isso é verdade?  
  
O moreno olhou pra ela com o canto dos olhos.  
  
- Bem, é...  
  
- Hum.  
  
Agora ele a encarava totalmente.  
  
- O Sirius está planejando uma despedida de solteiro para mim e só o que você responde é hum?  
  
- O que você queria? Que eu atacasse você?  
  
Ele olhou para o maiô dela com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Até que não seria uma má idéia.  
  
- Tiago, você é um pervertido, sabia?  
  
- E você vai se casar comigo. O que isso faz de você?  
  
Lílian meneou a cabeça, levantando-se.  
  
- Se você vai ter uma festa dessas, eu também tenho direito a uma.  
  
- COMO? - Tiago levantou-se. Certamente tinha ouvido mal.  
  
- Qual o problema, Tiago? Eu não vou fazer nada que você não faria.  
  
- Bem, esse é justamente o problema, Lily...  
  
Ela riu.  
  
- Eu imaginei isso. Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou me comportar. Isso é, se você também prometer.  
  
- Eu tenho alguma escolha?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Certo, então, eu prometo.  
  
- "timo. Agora, acho que já é hora de voltar pra casa. Eu tenho que ir ao St. Mungus daqui a duas horas.  
  
Tiago suspirou.  
  
- Porque é que temos que trabalhar? Podíamos viver pelo resto da vida de papo pro ar, sem fazer nada.  
  
- Porque seria muito tedioso. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Você não aguentaria dois dias sem fazer nada.  
  
A respostas já veio em casa, depois de eles aparatarem.  
  
- É, talvez você tenha razão. Mas eu não estava planejando exatamente ficar sem fazer nada... - ele respondeu malicioso.  
  
- Ah, Merlin, olha com quem fui me meter...

* * *

- Divirtam-se. - foi a última coisa que eles ouviram Susan e Lílian dizerem antes delas aparatarem.   
  
Sirius observou o amigo com um sorriso.  
  
- Então, você vai passar a semana por aqui. E, daqui a seis dias, finalmente a pimentinha vai estar no altar com você.  
  
- Isso se não fizermos nenhuma besteira até lá. - Tiago respondeu, largando a pequena valise no chão - Eu não acredito que fui expulso da minha própria casa pelas amigas da minha namorada e que elas vão passar a noite lá, fazendo-se sabe lá Merlin o quê.  
  
- Você não vai ter tempo para se perguntar o que elas estão fazendo essa noite, Pontas. Agora vá se arrumar porque estão esperando por você.  
  
_Body, wanna feel my body, body, baby, such a thrill, my body  
Body, wanna touch my body, body, baby, it's too much, my body  
Body, check it out, my body, body, baby, don't you doubt, mybody  
Body, talking about my body, body, baby, checking out my body_  
  
O salão estava à meia-luz e uma melodia tocava suave. Tiago logo reconheceu os amigos. Além de Sirius, ao seu lado, lé estavam Remo e Pedro. Remo estava meio pálido, mas tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto conversava com Edgar. Pedro parecia se esforçar para conversar com Frank e outros dois rapazes que à primeira vista, Tiago não reconheceu. Até que eles se aproximaram ao vê-lo.  
  
- Emelina expulsou Fábio de casa já que está com Lily, então eu convidei ele e o irmão. - Sirius disse como se pedisse desculpas - Afinal, Gideão é o padrinho da noiva e...  
  
- Bem, um dia eu ia ter que aceitar isso, não? - Tiago perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Boa noite, Potter. - Fábio cumprimentou.  
  
- Considerando que você está sem namorada essa noite por minha causa, sinta-se à vontade para me chamar se Tiago. - o moreno estendeu a mão - Boa noite, Gideão.  
  
- Boa, Tiago. - o rapaz sorriu.  
  
Logo todos os rapazes estavam ao redor de Tiago, parabenizando-o e falando besteiras. Aparentemente já tinham servido algumas bebidas antes de eles chegarem, era óbvio que Remo, Edgar e Frank não estavam muito sóbrios.  
  
Listen here  
  
_Every man wants to be a macho man  
To have the kind of body always in demand  
Joggin' in the mornings, go man go  
Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow  
You can best believe me  
He's a macho man  
Glad he took you down with anyone you can  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
  
A música aumentou e eles foram convidados a se sentar, enquanto as luzes revelavam um pequeno palco. Sirius colocou em Tiago um chapéu ridículo que o indicava como noivo e logo o show começou.   
  
A bebida, servida a intervalos de dez em dez minutos, logo fez os rapazes perderem a compustura. Não, ele não avançaram em cima das moças que se revezavam no palco em trajes cada vez mais ridículos e mínimos. Mas depois de todos terem bebido um pouco mais do que eram capazes de suportar, Sirius foi o primeiro a subir no palco, conjurar um microfone e começar a cantar.  
  
_ - Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho_  
  
Remo riu. Aquilo lhe lembrava de um natal, no sétimo ano, quando ele e Sirius se embebedaram naquela mesma boate e deram um "show"... Lembrando-se disso, Remo subiu ao palco, fazendo coro com o amigo.  
  
-_ Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho_  
  
Tiago tentava controlar o riso, sentado ao lado de Gideão, que também já tinha bebido um bocado.  
  
- Então você é um sortudo, Potter... - ele disse com a voz enrolada.  
  
- É, eu sei.  
  
- Eu queria ser você.  
  
- Não é o único.  
  
- Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso.  
  
- Nem eu...  
  
Gideão encarou os olhos de Tiago através dos óculos do rapaz.  
  
- Isso está começando a ficar ridículo.  
  
- Você ainda não viu nada. - Tiago riu - Vamos nos juntar a eles.  
  
Os dois subiram cambaleantes no palco e começaram a dançar.  
  
_- Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body  
Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body  
Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body  
Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body  
_

_So hot, yeah my body  
Alright_  
  
- Eu não acredito no que estou assistindo... - Susan riu baixinho, enquanto Lílian, Selene e Emelina espreitavam o salão.  
  
- Bem, eu já tinha visto o Remo e o Sirius se revelarem antes... - Lílian resmungou no mesmo tom - Mas nunca pensei que viveria suficiente para ver Tiago e Gideão dançando juntos!  
  
- Bem, o Fábio está se comportando. Até agora. - foi a vez de Emelina falar.  
  
- Gente, eu preciso de mais pó de mandrágora. - a voz de Alice veio das sombras - Pra poção das projeções.  
  
- Eu vou buscar. - Selene respondeu, dando lugar a Marlene e Hestia.  
  
- Essa foi uma excelente idéia. - Hestia observou - Mas se eles tentarem agarrar uma das moças, vão descobrir, já que elas vão se desfazer em nuvens...   
  
- Não creio que no estado em que eles se encontram consigam agarrar alguém, mesmo que seja uma projeção de suas mentes pervertidas. - Marlene respondeu.  
  
Pedro agora subia no palco.  
  
_ - Every man ought to be a macho, macho man  
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand  
  
Have your own lifestyles and ideals  
Access the strip of competence, that's the skill  
You can best believe that he's a macho man  
He's the special god son in anybody's land  
hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
_  
- Lily, acho que é hora de você ir se vestir. Ou desvestir. - Susan sussurrou.  
  
- Eu acho que vou beber um pouco do que a Alice colocou na bebida deles. - Lílian respondeu nervosa.  
  
- Não é uma boa idéia. - a voz de Alice veio novamente das sombras - Você ia se soltar demais. Alguém pode me dizer como o Frank está se comportando?  
  
- Ele está subindo no palco. - Hestia respondeu - E acho que pretende tirar a roupa.  
  
Alice logo apareceu ao lado delas.  
  
- Tapem os olhos! Se ele se atrever a fazer isso, eu juro que vou lá agora mesmo e acabo com essa palhaçada.  
  
Lílian riu.  
  
- É brincadeira dela, Alice. Volte pra poção.  
  
No palco, Frank tinha acabado de tirar a camisa.  
  
- _Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho  
  
_ Para sorte das meninas, Alice voltou para as sombras onde dois caldeirões ferviam. Susan tirou do bolso uma máquina fotográfica. Ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto das amigas, ela sorriu.  
  
- Vocês acham que eu vou perder a oportunidade de eternizar esses momentos? Imaginem a cara deles quando verem "as provas do crime".  
  
- É uma ótima idéia. - Lílian sorriu - Homens... Eles têm direito a se divertir, mas vocês precisavam ver o escândalo do Tiago quando eu confirmei pra ele hoje que ia ter minha própria despedida de solteira. Aha, eles nunca vão se esquecer dessa noite. Ela será inesquecível...  
  
_ - Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho  
  
_ Os oito rapazes estavam agora numa encenação cômica de um espetáculo de cancan. Lílian caminhou até o ponto em que Alice observava as poções.  
  
- Ainda é tempo de desistir, Lily. - Alice disse num meio sorriso.  
  
- Não, eu agora vou até o fim. - a ruiva respondeu, começando a desabotoar a loga capa que usava - Mas você tem certeza que eles não vão tentar nada, né? Eu não quero ter que machucar os garotos.  
  
- Depois do "susto", todos vão cair dormindo como bebês. O único problema vai ser levá-los pra casa. Porque não deixamos eles aí?  
  
- Essa é uma excelente idéia. - Lílian concordou, abanando o pequeno rabinho de coelho de sua fantasia - Vão aprender a nunca mais deixar a segurança de seus lares. Duvido que depois dessa noite eles queiram fazer uma farra sem a gente.  
  
_ - Macho, macho man, I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man, I gotta be a macho_  
  
Sirius viu um vulto coberto por uma capa entrar no salão, empurrando um carrinho onde um enorme bolo repousava. Ele sorriu, dando um grande tapa nas costas de Tiago, que quase caiu pra frente.  
  
- Veja o que tem pra você agora, Pontas.  
  
Tiago ergueu a cabeça, dando de cara com o bolo, que Emelina (embora ele não soubesse que era ela) deixara no salão antes de retornar a segurança do nicho de onde elas observavam a festa. A idéia fora de Selene quando Lílian reclamara da atitude do noivo. Porque não aprontar com os garotos naquela noite?  
  
Assim, elas tinham enfeitiçado o pessoal da boate, que cancelaram com as garotas que realmente iam "trabalhar" naquela noite e as deixaram preparar toda a decoração, cuidar das bebidas e da música. E agora seria o grand-finale.  
  
O noivo aproximou-se do bolo, cambaleante. Tinha quase a altura dele. Quilos e quilos de glacê. Sirius aproximou-se também e ofereceu uma faca ao rapaz. Tiago sorriu, enfiando a faca no bolo. E, de repente, não mais que de repente...  
  
_I gotta be a macho man  
I gotta be a mucho mucho, macho macho man  
I gotta be a macho  
_  
- SURPRESA!  
  
Do alto do bolo saíra Lílian, vestida num colant negro, meias arrastão, e um par de graciosas orelhinhas de coelho cor-de-rosa. Além, é claro, do rabinho de pom-pom.  
  
- Li-lily?  
  
- Não, Tiago, querido, apenas uma visão causada por sua imensa bebedeira. - ela inclinou-se dando um selinho nele e saindo do bolo.  
  
Todos os rapazes tinham parado, e olhavam para ela assustados. De algum ponto do salão, veio a voz de Selene, magicamente ampliada.  
  
- _Dormire_!  
  
Um a um eles caíram no chão e logo a música foi substituída por uma orquestra de roncos que mais pareciam moto-serras. As garotas se aproximaram de Lílian, Emelina estendendo para a amiga a capa que a ruiva tirara.  
  
- Parece que agora é hora de a gente ter a nossa festinha, não? - Marlene sorriu - Vamos, Camille está nos esperando com chá e doces.  
  
- Pobre Tiago. Você podia pelo menos deixar um bilhete para ele não achar que vai ser deixado no altar, Lily... - Selene piscou o olho.  
  
- Hum... Não. Um pouquinho de ansiedade sempre é bom. Vamos.  
  
As outras assentiram e, em instantes, todas tinham aparatado.

* * *

Eu não tenho muita certeza se gostei desse capítulo. Eu tinha pensado em pedir ajuda para escrever a cena da despedida de solteiro, mas como uma certa pessoa não ajudou muito, eu acabei decidindo fazer tudo pela minha insana cabeça. E, sério, eu sempre quis colocar essa música numa cena com os marotos. Pobre Tiago...  
Vamos aos comentários, né...   
Madame Destany, eu sei, eu sei, a coleção de cuecas do Tiago é o máximo, mas não acho que vou fazê-lo desfilar sua coleção... Mas quem sabe em Fragmentos? Eu procurei a música que você disse, mas não encontrei, pode me mandar? Sim, a Susana Bones é do ano de Harry. Quanto às Black Sabath, você adivinhou... próximo capítulo, elas vão tocar!  
Nina, Flávio é um grande amigo meu da época do colégio, a única pessoa para quem eu poderia fazer perguntas indiscretas como "o que se faz numa despedida de solteiro". Tudo bem que o sr. Eu ligo mais tarde podia ter sido mais específico que "se resume a cachaça e mulher", mas...  
Vera, estou começando a pensar que vou me espcializar em fazer meus leitores chorarem. E sim, a Susan e a Camille vão se tornar amigas. Acho que já deu pra perceber inclusive por esse capítulo, né?  
Dynha, sua carta chegou hoje! Amanhã eu posto a resposta! Pois é, eu também amo o Sirius. E o Tiago, e o Remo... Acho que vou abrir um harém...  
Deby, acho que esse capítulo veio bem a calhar, já que tivemos algumas cenas com Sirius e Susan. Eu ia colocar ele de lençol no parapeito da janela, mas vai que alguém passa pela calçada? Teria um infarte, com certeza...  
Erika, obrigada pelos elogios e, como eu já disse pra Destiny, as garotas vão tocar no casamento, ou seja, no próximo capítulo :)  
Lele, você pegou o espírito do capítulo. Obrigada!

E agora, pessoal, vamos à votação. Se vocês quiserem eu posso até deixar uma das corujas como Piu 1, já que o Sirius, como dono da coruja pai, tem direito a nomear pelo menos um dos filhotes. Mas isso são vocês que decidem. Então, vamos às sugestões!

- Nero  
- Edwiges  
- Perséfone  
- Calipso   
- Caiu  
- Heros  
- Hades  
- Pontos  
- Géia  
- Réia  
- Orfeu  
- Electra  
- Ártemis  
- Ariadne  
- Nívia  
- Diana  
- Zeus  
- Pandora  
- Afrodite  
- Tor  
- Freyja  
- Iduna  
- Nefertiti  
- Nefertari  
- Neferhotep  
- Petrus  
- Lola  
- Penélope  
- Elrond  
- Heather  
- Lúthien  
- Arquimedes

Bem, pessoal, acho que por hoje é só. Como teve gente que teve a mesma idéia, eu preferi não dar os direitos autorais (por hora) Se alguém quiser saber o significado de algum nome, fazer o favor de entrar em contato com a doida que vos escreve. Não se esqueçam de votar! Vocês têm uma semana a partir do dia 16. O que significa que, próximo capítulo, só sexta que vem. Mas não se preocupem, isso não siginifica que eu vou abandonar vocês durante a semana...

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	26. Chronos

**Capítulo 25 - O casamento - parte I - Chronos**

* * *

- Como assim, ela não quer falar comigo?! - a cabeça de Tiago flutuando sinistramente na lareira estava começando a adquirir um tom de vermelho irritado - Emelina, suba lá agora e lembra àquela maluca que ela vai se casar comigo daqui a cinco dias e eu preciso falar com ela!  
  
- Sinto muito, Tiago, mas ela está irredutível. - Susan balançou a cabeça com pesar - Ela jurou que você só voltaria a vê-la no dia do casamento.  
  
- Mas isso... isso... não é justo! Eu quero ver a Lily!  
  
- Não tente irritá-la, Tiago. - Selene aproximou-se da lareira - Ou pode se arrepender. Porque você não pede pra sua mãe te ajudar?  
  
- Eu não vou correr atrás da minha mãe no primeiro momento crítico dessa relação, especialmente antes do casamento. Se ela só quer me ver no dia da cerimônia, eu não vou insistir. mas vocês podem pedir que ela pelo menos responda minhas corujas?  
  
- Faremos o possível, Tiago. - Alice respondeu - E diga ao Frank que eu só volto pra casa depois do casamento de vocês.  
  
O moreno assentiu, tristemente, logo desaparecendo. A cabeça de Lílian surgiu no alto das escadas, sorridente.  
  
- Ele já foi?  
  
- Já, Lily. - Emelina começou a subir - Pobre coitado... Você não acha que está sendo muito má com ele?  
  
- Todas nós concordamos que eles mereciam uma lição. - Alice se intrometeu - Você se esquece que eles iam nos trocar pelas strippers da despedida de solteiro do Tiago? Por isso queriam nos deixar em casa. Ora, isso é uma vergonha!  
  
- Nós não temos como saber se eles realmente fariam isso, Alice. - Emelina retrucou tranq6uilamente - Afinal, não demos chance para isso.  
  
Susan sentou-se no sofá observando as amigas. Há dois dias elas tinham feito uma surpresinha na festa que Sirius preparara para o amigo e desde então tinham acampado na casa de Tiago e Lílian. Até Alice, que era casada, abandonou o marido para ficar com as amigas. Não que elas quisessem terminar seus relacionamentos, longe disso. Mas todas ali tinham convivido tempo suficiente com os marotos para terem estranhas idéias sobre diversão...  
  
- Seja como for, uma semana não vai matá-los. - Lílian sorriu - Até lá, vamos aproveitar essas "férias". O sr. Doge me liberou do trabalho especialmente para que eu pudesse cuidar do casamento.  
  
- Acho que nos vemos no almoço então. - Selene sorriu - Eu tenho que ir ensaiar e acredito que ninguém aqui tenha recebido licença para poder ficar com você, o que é realmente uma pena.   
  
- Mas não se preocupe, Lily, você não vai ficar sozinha. Meu expediente é de tarde. Posso passar a manhã com você. - Emelina se aproximou.  
  
- E à tarde é minha vez. - Alice sorriu - Essa semana vai ser inesquecível em todos os sentidos, meninas.  
  
Lílian sorriu. Havia muito tempo não estavam todas reunidas em paz. Era maravilhoso ter todas ali. Uma a uma, elas se despediram para ir ao trabalho, até que só sobraram ela e Emelina. Passaram a manhã fazendo compras, voltando pra casa pouco antes do almoço, para preparar a comida. Selene, Alice e Susan chegaram quando a mesa já estava posta.   
  
A semana se passou muito rápida. Enquanto na casa de Lílian, as meninas se divertiam de todas as maneiras que podiam, na casa de Sirius, Tiago contava os dias para rever sua querida "pimentinha". Procurara ela no trabalho, ligara, mandara corujas, usara a lareira... e nada. Sirius também estava se queixando por ter sido deixado de lado pela italianinha. Frank estava afundando em depressão pela falta de Alice. Até Fábio Prewett procurara ele para ter notícias de Emelina! O que as mulheres não são capazes de fazer a um homem...  
  
Sequer passara pela cabeça de Tiago que ele encontraria a noiva e suas amigas se fosse à boate Miríade, onde Selene às vezes tocava. Na opinião dele, Lílian estava brava por alguma coisa que ele fizera (provavelmente por causa da despedida de solteiro, ao que Tiago sempre fazia a nota mental de esganar Sirius quando o encontrasse) e passava o dia trancada no quarto pensando se aceitava ou não casar com o idiota que partira seu coração (e depois dizem que as mulheres é que fazem drama...), provavelmente chorando. E as meninas estavam lá para consolá-la. Ledo engano...  
  
Mas, finalmente, o dia do casamento chegou. Tiago acordou pontualmente às cinco da manhã. ali a quatro horas, ele estaria novamente na presença da namorada. Só mais quatro horas...   
  
O rapaz levantou com cuidado para não acordar Sirius, que dormia de boca aberta num beliche ao lado dele (a casa estava toda uma bagunça, apenas o quarto de Sirius era habitável, então eles estavam dividindo o aposento). Que saudades de casa! A visão ao acordar era bem mais interessante do que essa... Tiago colocou os óculos no rosto e caminhou até a janela. O sol começava a nascer.  
  
Enquanto isso, Lílian descia as escadas, amparada por Emelina, as duas bocejando. Na cozinha, Alice acabava de preparar o café. Susan e Selene apareceram pouco depois.   
  
- Então, hoje você vai se casar com Tiago Potter, o "cínico arrogante e totalmente abjeto" Tiago Potter... - Susan sorriu irônica para a amiga, que bebericava um chá - As voltas que o mundo dá, não...  
  
Lílian apenas sorriu. Estava nervosa demais para conversar agora. Por algum motivo, desde que acordara, lembranças daqueles anos juntos pipocavam em sua mente a todo segundo. Tanta coisa pela qual tinham passado... Tanta coisa que poderia contar aos seus filhos quando eles crescessem... Ela sorriu com esse último pensamento, lembrando-se das palavras de Tiago. Harry. Harry Potter...  
  
_ - Lily! - ele gritou enquanto se aproximava da árvore sob a qual duas garotas se abrigavam do sol.  
  
Susan olhou para a ruiva com curiosidade.  
  
- O que o Potter quer com você?  
  
Lílian deu de ombros e levantou-se pouco antes de ele parar diante dela.  
  
- Lily, você vai para Hogmeade amanhã?  
_  
_ - Vou. - ela respondeu sem entender onde o colega queria chegar.  
  
Ele deu seu sorriso mais insinuante.  
  
- Já tem companhia?  
  
A ruiva finalmente entendeu o que o moreno queria, e imediatamente fechou o cenho.  
  
- Eu vou com as garotas. - ela respondeu secamente.  
  
Tiago estranhou a resposta, geralmente as garotas só faltavam começar a pular quando ele se aproximava. Mas mesmo assim, foi em frente.  
  
- Não prefere ir com uma companhia mais... interessante?  
_  
-_ E quem seria uma companhia mais interessante? Você? - ela perguntou com sarcasmo - Sem querer ofender, mas uma múmia seria melhor que a sua companhia. Pelo menos, ela não pode falar besteiras como você.  
  
- Eu...  
  
Lílian ajudou Susan a se levantar e começou a se afastar do garoto.  
  
- A propósito, Potter, é Evans para você.  
_  
  
A campainha tocou estridente e Emelina foi quem atendeu. Lílian ouviu a voz alegre de D. Miriam subindo pelas escadas. Logo a velha senhora entrou no quarto. A ruiva saiu do banheiro envolvida num roupão, sorrindo para a sogra.  
  
- O vestido chegou, querida. - Miriam sorriu, depositando um embrulho na cama.   
  
Logo todas as garotas estavam no quarto, observando ansiosas enquanto Lílian abria o plástico que protegia o vestido.  
  
_ - Aquele atrevido, baderneiro, cínico... CÍNICO! TIAGO POTTER É UM CÍNICO!  
  
- Acho melhor levá-la para ver Madame Pomfrey. - Selene observou, tentando fingir não ver os olhares das pessoas por quem passavam - Ela precisa de um calmante.  
  
- É cinismo demais! Como é que ele me convida para sair e depois fala de mim pelas costas? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!  
  
- Acho que nem Madame Pomfrey consegue resultados com essa doida... - Susan disse suspirando, enquanto puxava a ruiva pelo braço.  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado do corredor, Tiago se queixava a Sirius.  
  
- Ela é o diabo, isso sim! Qualquer coisa que eu fale ela consegue virar contra mim! Se eu a elogio, sou hipócrita, se não, sou arrogante... Ela está tentando me enlouquecer?  
  
- Calma, Pontas, calma...  
  
_ - Então, Tiago, daqui a umas horas você vai estar defintivamente amarrado.  
  
O rapaz não respondeu. Sirius bateu de leve na porta do banheiro pela terceira vez.  
  
- Pontas? Ansioso para seu casamento?  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- Tiago, cê tá vivo?  
  
Nada ainda. Com um suspiro, Sirius abriu a porta. Tiago estava com a cabeça quase enfiada na pia, pálido.  
  
- Pontas?!  
  
- Sirius, e se ela não aparecer?  
  
_ - Deixe-me pensar... Comemorar o quinto ano em que VOCÊ é apanhador e VOCÊ ganha a taça de quadribol para a Grifinória em Hogsmeade? É realmente uma proposta irrecusável, mas eu não pretendo estragar sua festa, Potter. E, conhecendo meu temperamento, eu com certeza faria você beber cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Então, porque simplesmente me deixa em paz e vai comemorar com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew? - ela falou sarcasticamente, embora tentasse manter a calma a todo custo.  
  
- Seria interessante experimentar cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Se eu fizer isso, você vai comigo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.  
  
- Porque não tenta? Se você fizer isso eu posso PENSAR na possibilidade, embora tenha esperanças de que você morra asfixiado antes disso... Quer saber, Potter, não faça isso. Seria deprimente demais você chegar a tal ponto.   
  
- Mas se você vai PENSAR na possibilidade...  
_  
_ - Os pensamentos serão todos negativos, pode ter certeza. - ela o cortou antes que perdesse o controle e arremessasse o que estivesse mais próximo de sua mão. Teria que dormir ali de novo e não queria ter Potter por companhia na Ala hospitalar com alguma rachadura no crânio...  
  
- É uma pena... Mas não se preocupe. Ainda temos seis meses de aulas e possibilidades de encontros, Lily.  
  
- Não me chame de Lily. - ela disse num tom perigosamente baixo - E nem nos meus pesadelos eu sairia com você, Potter.  
  
Tiago suspirou, decidindo sair dali antes que levasse algum tapa ou coisa do tipo. Abrindo a porta, ele olhou uma última vez para a ruiva.  
  
- Até mais tarde, Lily._  
  
_ Ele mal pode desviar do livro que veio voando em sua direção. Sorrindo, ele seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Ainda tinha uma vitória a comemorar..._  
  
- Desencana, Tiago. É lógico que ela vai aparecer. Ela te ama.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada de mas. Toma um banho que eu vou providenciar alguma coisa comestível. O Aluado e o Rabicho devem chegar daqui a pouco.  
  
Sirius deixou o banheiro e Tiago sorriu, ainda trêmulo, lembrando da primeira vez em que vira Lílian, que na época ainda vivia aos tapas com ele, dormindo pacificamente.  
  
**_ PAF_**  
  
_ Lílian acordou assustada com o barulho e ligou a luz, encontrando Tiago com uma segunda marca no rosto feita pela mão dela.  
  
- Será possível que nem dormindo você me deixa chegar perto?!  
  
A garota puxou o robe, que estava pendurado ao lado da cama, onde deixara sua varinha, para Tiago, que passava a mão pelo rosto vermelho enquanto se levantava.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, tentando permanecer calma e falhando miseravelmente, enquanto seu rosto adquiria tons intensos de vermelho.  
  
- Eu precisava conversar.  
  
- ÀS TRÊS DA MANHÃ?! - ela apontou para o pequeno relógio na cabeceira - Você bebeu, só pode ter sido isso.  
  
Lílian levantou-se e, para surpresa do rapaz, aproximou o rosto do dele. Antes, no entanto, que ele pudesse reagir, ela afastou-se de novo com o semblante sério.  
  
- Não bebeu. O que é tão urgente que você não podia esperar amanhecer, fazendo-o invadir o apartamento de Susan?  
  
- Sirius.  
  
A garota suspirou.  
  
- Vá pra sala. Eu vou lavar o rosto e tomar um café. Mas antes, devolva minha varinha.  
  
- Você promete não me azarar?  
  
Lílian riu sarcasticamente.  
  
- Potter, se eu tivesse a certeza de que a sua "visita" é uma perda de tempo, você já estava voando pela janela. Mas talvez resulte em algo, e o Sirius está realmente arrasado. Acho que vale à pena o sacrifício de ouvir o que você tem a dizer.  
  
O rapaz entregou a varinha a ela e seguiu-a até o banheiro.  
  
- Que dizer que me ouvir é um sacrifício, mas que você é capaz de fazer isso por ele. O que mais é capaz de fazer, Lílian?  
  
Ela acabou de lavar o rosto e o secou, enquanto notava uma pontada de raiva na voz do moreno.  
  
- Vamos começar deixando algo bem claro, Potter: eu e Sirius somos AMIGOS. Preciso soletrar? Ele tem agido praticamente como se fosse um irmão. E você parece ter se esquecido também que ele gosta da Camille.  
  
- E você? Gosta de alguém? - Tiago perguntou, não conseguindo refrear a ansiedade.  
  
A garota corou. Por sorte acabara de apagar a luz e estavam de novo no escuro.  
  
- Não é da sua conta.  
  
Ela saiu do banheiro com Tiago praticamente em seus calcanhares.  
  
- Claro que é da minha conta!  
  
- E porque seria?  
  
- Porque eu GOSTO de você!  
_  
  
Susan terminou de abotoar o vestido e Lílian se aproximou do espelho. O vestido era justo até a cintura, abrindo numa saia levemente rodada que cobria seus pés, num mundo de rendas e brilhos. Alças finas permitiam um decote de ombro a ombro, desnudando o colo da ruiva. Selene cacheara o cabelo ruivo, prendendo-o atrás das orelhas. Miriam aproximou-se sorrindo.  
  
- Está linda, minha querida. Agora só falta um detalhe.  
  
_ - Está com ciúmes agora, Lily?  
  
- Não, Sirius. - Lílian virou-se para ele - Aquele patife está bêbado.  
  
Ela apontou para as garrafas e Sirius balançou a cabeça contrariado.  
  
- Você sabe que isso é sua culpa, né? Porque arrastou ele de volta pra mesa quando ele tinha o momento mais sublime da vida dele? Lily, o Pontas realmente gosta de você.  
  
- Você já se perguntou se eu gosto dele também? Além disso, eu não quero me machucar, nem machucar ele.   
  
- Se você continuar pensando assim, vai acabar ficando para tia... Vamos lá, Lily, onde está seu espírito de grifinória?  
  
- Não é tão simples, Sirius. Eu queria que a gente pudesse mandar no coração. "Ame sicrano, odeie fulano..." Seria muito mais simples. Pelo menos eu não estaria tão confusa.  
  
- Ahá! Se você está confusa, então é porque também sente alguma coisa pelo Tiago! Fala sério, Lily, se a gente pudesse mandar no coração, a vida não teria nenhuma graça. O que seria de mim sem as explosões da Camille, por exemplo?  
  
- Certo, seria muito tedioso... - a ruiva observou, sorrindo, enquanto seus olhos seguiam Tiago pelo salão.  
  
- Bem, o amor não é real. É ilógico.  
  
- E teimoso. Além de burro, burro, burro.  
  
Sirius segurou-se para não gargalhar da garota. Sem perceber ela acabara de lhe dar a certeza que ela gostava do amigo. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela, e viu Tiago cercado de garotas. Se não tirasse ele de lá, o maroto ia fazer uma besteira e atrairia a fúria de Lílian, que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava se mordendo de ciúme._  
  
A mãe de Tiago tirou de uma sacola uma caixa de veludo.  
  
- Eu usei em meu casamento. E gostaria muito que a noiva de meu único filho também a usasse.  
  
Lílian abriu o fecho, revelando uma pequena tiara de pérolas e uma gargantilha no mesmo estilo.  
  
- D. Miriam, eu...  
  
- Aceite, Lílian. - a senhora sorriu, tirando a gargantilha da caixa e prendendo-a no pescoço da ruiva - Você é, a partir desse instante, minha segunda filha.  
  
A ruiva fungou.  
  
- Ei, nada de chorar! - Alice aproximou-se - Eu não coloquei ainda um feitiço para que a maquiagem não se desmanche!  
  
As outras garotas riram e Lílian colocou a tiara na cabeça. As pérolas contrastavam intensamente com o cabelo vermelho dela.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou para Miriam.  
  
_ - Lily. - o moreno voltou-se para ela, não notando a careta de desgosto dela ao ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo apelido - Você quer dançar?  
  
- Tiago... - ela fez um supremo esforço para não falar "Potter". Afinal, ali eles eram irmãos - ...eu estou ocupada. Estou-  
  
-...pensando, só pra variar. - ele a cortou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ela - Ora vamos, Lily, aproveite um pouco a oportunidade de estar aqui!  
  
A ruiva estava pronta para dar uma resposta quando se lembrou de seu primeiro encontro com Helena. Ela precisava ser menos racional, foi o que a mulher dissera. Tinha que "se deixar levar" um pouco. Talvez isso afinal lhe rendesse alguma resposta.  
  
Tiago se surpreendeu quando ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia. Tinha certeza que ia levar um fora. os dois seguiram para a roda da fogueira, onde todos batiam palmas enquanto cítaras e flautas enchiam de som o ar. Seguindo os movimentos dos outros, os dois grifinórios logo começaram a dançar alegremente.  
_  
  
Tiago observou o salão nobre da casa dos Potter, saudoso, enquanto seus amigos conferenciavam. Por onze anos o mundo para ele se resumiu àquela casa. Embora Hogwarts sempre fosse para ele seu verdadeiro lar, aquela casarão ainda lhe trazia muitas lembranças.  
  
- Bom dia, meu filho.  
  
Tiago se virou para o pai. Assim como ele, Raymond usava uma sobrecasaca negra. A capa de bruxo escorregava dos ombros de ambos e eles se encararam longamente antes de filho abraçar pai.  
  
- Então você vai casar.  
  
- Porque todo mundo parece se espantar com isso? - Tiago perguntou com um meio sorriso.  
  
- Nervoso? - Raymond sorriu de volta.  
  
- Um pouco. Existe alguma possibilidade de eu ser abandonado no altar?  
  
Raymond balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Duvido muito. Você herdou o charme dos Potter. Somos irresistíveis.  
  
Remo sorriu ao ouvir isso. Tal pai, tal filho... Sirius aproximou-se, abraçando Raymond também. O patriarca dos Potter sorriu. Sirius era como um segundo filho. Ele e Tiago provavelmente tinham dado mais dor de cabeça para ele do que para qualquer outro pai de alunos de Hogwarts...  
  
_ - Você é uma tonta, é isso! Como alguém pode resistir tanto tempo a mim? Você...  
  
- Começou de novo a sessão de tortura com o "eu-sou-o-arrogante-Potter"?  
  
- E você não é nem um pouquinho arrogante não é, senhorita Evans?  
  
A ruiva começou a perder a paciência.  
  
- Potter, será que dá pra calar a boca?  
  
- Ah, a verdade dói, não é? - ele disse, desistindo de secar os óculos e colocando-os de volta, ainda sentado dentro d'água - Você também é orgulhosa, cabeça-dura, histérica, chata, convencida só porque é a toda poderosa monitora-chefe,...  
  
Enquanto o moreno desfiava um rosário de defeitos da ruiva, Lílian, depositando a cesta no chão, começou a entrar na água. Se ele não ia se calar por bem, ia por mal mesmo. Tiago só a notou através dos óculos embaçados quando ela estava bem diante dele, com água até os joelhos.  
  
- ...e detestável, petulante, e, e... - ele começou a gaguejar à medida em que a garota se abaixava, agarrando-o pela gravata para em seguida colar os lábios aos dele.  
  
Tiago ficou em choque, mas o contato não durou mais de dois segundos, pois tão subitamente quanto começou, a ruiva interrompeu o beijo, soltando a gravata dele, erguendo-se rápida. Ele voltou a cair sentado dentro d'água com toda a força enquanto ela passava a mão pelo rosto.  
  
- Ai, meu Pai, que foi que eu fiz?  
  
Lentamente Tiago levantou-se e segurou a mão que ela mantinha no rosto corado, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.  
  
- Porque fez isso? - ele perguntou baixinho.  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei... - ela ia dizer "esqueci", pois realmente esquecera porque o beijara.  
  
Tiago levou a mão livre à face da garota, passeando com os dedos pela pele sedosa até tocar os lábios dela, vermelhos e levemente úmidos. Lílian fechou os olhos, desejando que ele nunca findasse o toque. Ela sentiu a mão dele escorregando até sua nuca. Com um passo, o rapaz venceu o pequeno espaço que separava os corpos dos dois.  
  
Ela reabriu os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele sobre sua face, enquanto a mão em sua nuca deslizava até a cintura. Tiago soltou a mão da dela, acompanhando o destino da primeira. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, ela envolveu com os braços livres o pescoço de Tiago.   
  
Finalmente os lábios dos dois se tocaram, de início timidamente, até que Lílian os entreabriu, permitindo que Tiago aprofundasse o beijo. Ela sentiu como se tivesse uma companhia completa de balé sapateando em seu estômago.  
_  
  
Lílian entrou no carro que a levaria para a casa dos Potter sentindo a mesma sensação que sentira a anos atrás, quando beijara Tiago pela primeira vez... como se uma companhia de balé estivesse fazendo piruetas em seu estômago. Miriam se sentou ao lado dela, assim como Susan e Hestia, as duas madrinhas.  
  
Faltava muito pouco agora...  
  
_ O terceiro laço foi desfeito, mas Lílian não percebeu isso. Sua mente estava muito ocupada com os dedos de Tiago em suas costas, que pareciam deixar um ratro de fogo e nos lábios dele sobre os seus. O casaco e a camisa dele jaziam aos seus pés.  
  
Tiago levantou-a do chão com cuidado, carregando-a até a cama. Há muito que perdera o controle. Não importava se eram muito novos ou se até pouco tempo atrás viviam como cão e gato. Amava Lílian. E sabia que ela também o amava na mesma intensidade. Que o mundo fosse pro Inferno. Só o que queria agora era ter a ruivinha perto de si.  
  
_ Dumbledore aproximou-se com Tibério Ogden, o juiz que faria a cerimônia.  
  
- Olá, Tiago. - o velho diretor sorriu, aproximando-se do ex-aluno.  
  
- É um prazer tê-lo aqui, professor. - Tiago abraçou o velho, praticamente um segundo pai - Não sei se seria a mesma coisa se não tivesse vindo.  
  
- Um pobre velho como eu... - Dumbledore riu - Vocês passariam muito melhor sem mim.  
  
Sirius sorriu, aproximando-se.  
  
- Ninguém conseguiria passar sem o senhor, professor Dumbledore.  
  
Os olhos safira do diretor brilhavam. Nada era mais gratificante para ele do que ver aqueles rapazes e garotas que tinham sido confiados à guarda dela por sete anos. Muito do que eles eram, deviam a Hogwarts. E isso era seu maior orgulho.  
  
_ - Lily, eu poderia usar muitos adjetivos para qualificar você, mas "fácil" certamente não está na minha lista. Ao contrário, eu não conheço ninguém mais difícil que você!  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, corada.  
  
- Mais um motivo para acab...  
  
Ela não chegou a dizer o que acabariam pois Tiago a interrompeu com um beijo, só se afastando quando começou a sufocar sem ar.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Primeiro porque eu sei que você não suportaria viver sem mim.  
  
- Você é, definitivamente, a pessoa mais arrogante que eu conheci, conheço e vou conhecer. - ela respondeu, olhando para ele de braços cruzados.  
  
- Segundo porque se alguém tem culpa no que aconteceu àquela noite, essa culpa é minha, já que não foi você quem começou a tirar minha roupa.  
  
- Grande consolo, sem dúvida alguma... - ela continuou, corada e emburrada.  
  
- Terceiro, porque finalmente você está começando a agir menos com essa cabeça dura e mais com o que realmente sente.  
  
- Hades vai dar pulinhos de alegria quando souber que consegui afinal perder a razão. - ela retrucou sarcástica.  
  
- Quarto e mais importante. - Tiago continuou, sem se abalar com os comentários ácidos dela - Porque eu te amo._  
  
Lílian segurou de leve o pingente de Hades, escondido no meio das flores do buquê. Esse hábito era, depois de anos, quase automático. Nunca deveria se distanciar daquele pingente. Mas uma vez ela o fizera. Uma vez ela deixara aquele cordão para trás, apenas uma vez...  
  
_ Ela segurou o pingente com força, arrancando o cordão de seu pescoço, que ficou levemente vermelho. Sem se importar com a dor que sentia, ela observou as lágrimas se misturarem com o brilho prateado da aura em sua mão.  
  
- Adeus, Tiago. - ela disse num sussurro, abrindo a mão.  
  
O cordão caiu sobre o peito do rapaz e, pouco depois, o moreno desapareceu. Ao longe, o sol finalmente começava a se pôr._  
  
- Elas não deviam ter chegado? Já são nove e meia! - Tiago sussurrou num tom urgente para Sirius, que esperava ao seu lado.  
  
- Pontas, relaxa. É tradição a noiva se atrasar. Fique calmo, a lily não vai te abandonar no altar. Você está ficando paranóico.  
  
- Não, Almofadinhas. Eu só não suportaria perdê-la de novo...   
  
_ - Você acha que é tão fácil esquecer? Será que não conseguiu entender, depois de todos esses anos que eu AMO você?  
  
- Tiago, por favor, vá embora. Desista. Procure outra pessoa que possa...  
  
- E você acha que eu não tentei? - ele perguntou encarando-a com insistência - Voce acha que eu não tentei me livrar da sua lembrança, que não tentei... Merlin, eu quase enlouqueci, Lily. Eu tentava me concentrar nas suas palavras, tentava ficar com raiva de você...Mas eu não consegui.  
  
Ele levantou a mão, como se fosse limpar as lágrimas que escorrim pelo rosto dela. Mas Lílian deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Desista, Tiago. - ela pediu num sussurro.  
  
- Eu não vou desistir de você, Lily - ele retrucou, anormalmente sério - Nunca. Nem que o troco seja a morte, eu quero você. E eu não me importo se...  
  
- MAS EU ME IMPORTO! - ela gritou, não deixando que ele continuasse - Vá embora, Tiago. Por Deus, VÁ EMBORA!  
  
Ele suspirou enquanto ela mirava nele os olhos verdes, agora extremamente vermelhos. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, voltando para a porta.  
  
- Eu vou, Lílian. Mas essa história ainda não terminou. - ele sorriu de leve - Tenha certeza que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil..._  
  
Finalmente, o casarão apareceu numa curva da estrada. Lílian suspirou, sentindo-se bem mais leve. Dali a alguns instantes, não seria mais Lílian Evans. Dali a alguns instantes, ela seria Lílian Potter. Realmente, como dissera susan mais cedo, as voltas que a vida dá...  
  
_ Ele parou diante da porta que ligava a cabine dela a dele. Lílian estava vermelha e por algum motivo ele lembrou-se de uma noite de lua cheia, numa detenção à beira do lago.  
  
- Eu também te amo.  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
- Isso está ficando muito piegas... É melhor eu ir antes que eu me meta debaixo desse lençol.  
  
Lílian observou o rapaz desaparecer e voltou a se deitar.  
  
- Tudo vai acabar bem. - ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo._  
  
Gideão apareceu na porta do salão e Tiago soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele escoltara o carro que levava Lílian. Se ele estava ali, significava que a ruiva também estava. Em alguns instantes, ela iria aparecer.  
  
Prewett se aproximou de Sirius, cochichando alguma coisa e logo os dois saíram do salão. Tiago respirou fundo. Não precisava se preocupar. Sirius ia entrar com Lílian, por isso saíra. Ele voltou-se para a pequena "platéia". A irmã da ruiva não viera. Só havia bruxos ali, quase todos amigos deles. Esperava que isso não aborrecesse a namorada.   
  
Ele sorriu. Em breve, ela não seria apenas sua namorada. Seria sua esposa. Para sempre.  
  
_ Mandando as precauções às favas, Tiago tocou o rosto dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima se misturar ao riso cansado. Ele acariciou a face dela por alguns instantes, sentindo-se explodir de felicidade, os lábios curvados num misto de riso e suspiro enquanto começava a chorar.  
  
- Lily! - ele exclamou alegre, abraçando-a com força.  
  
Ela retornou o abraço, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. Como ansiara por aquilo, como pedira aos céus para voltar a tê-lo tão perto de si...  
  
Tiago finalmente a soltou, beijando todo o seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas de ambos até finalmente encontrar os lábios da ruiva. Lílian se deixou perder num mar de sensações que conhecia muito bem e que sabia que apenas Tiago era capaz de fazê-la sentir.  
_  
  
Cada sentido dela parecia anestesiado pela simples presença dele. Lílian sentira todo seu ar sumir no instante em que entrara no salão, o braço dado a Sirius. Como Tiago podia afetá-la daquela maneira? Era insanidade. Mas, mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse completamente insano, não havia nada mais que ela quisesse do que estar ali, caminhando na direção de Tiago Potter, o idiota arrogante, o pateta irresponsável, tão estupidamente irresistível, tão simplesmente apaixonante... Céus, havia tanto a se dizer!  
  
Quando Sirius a entregou ao amigo, desejando um boa sorte, ela sabia que não precisava de sorte nenhuma se tivesse aquele maldito maroto ao seu lado. Tiago tomou a mão dela entre as suas, beijando-as suavemente, e ela podia ler no olhar e no sorriso dele o quanto ele estava feliz. E não duvidava que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo.  
  
Tiago não ouviu uma palavra do que o juiz dizia. Estava muito ocupado decorando cada pedacinho daquele rosto na memória. Passara uma semana longe dela e era como se tivesse passado séculos. O que o amor não pode fazer a uma pessoa?  
  
- Tiago. - ele a ouviu murmurar e saiu de seu sonho dourado. Todos o olhavam em expectativa. Lílian o observava com um meio sorriso - Seus votos.  
  
Os votos. estava tão absorto em observá-la que não ouvira quando pediram que fizesse seus votos.   
  
- Minha pimentinha... - ele sorriu ao vê-la contorcer o rosto - sabe, eu às vezes me pergunto se você me enfeitiçou, ou coisa do tipo, já que não entendo como alguém pode amar tanto. Porque eu amo cada sorriso seu, cada olhar repleto de alegria, cada fungada da sua alergia. Amo irritá-la para ver você corar e depois poder pedir perdão. Amo sua amizade, e até seus achaques e piripaques. Amo esses cabelos cor de fogo, esses olhos brilhantes... Amo fazer amor contigo todas as noites, tê-la sempre entre os meus braços, sempre perto de mim. Amo vê-la cozinhando pra mim, amo ajudá-la enquanto isso e amo até mesmo ir de vez em quando para a panela em seu lugar, só para ver seu rostinho surpreso. Amo cada linha que escreves, cada nota que cantas, cada suspiro que dás. Amo cada parte do teu corpo e da tua alma, amo você mais do que posso suportar, e se te amasse menos, não seria eu. Amo você com cada fibra e pensamento e a única coisa que preciso para ser feliz é tê-la ao meu lado.  
  
Ele beijou a mão dela levemente antes de colocar a aliança. Lílian respirou fundo tentando não chorar ou não seria capaz de fazer seus votos.  
  
- Você não me deixou muita coisa para dizer, meu caro Pontas. - ela sorriu - E se alguém aqui tivesse sido enfeitiçado, tenha certeza que fui eu a vítima. Eu escondi por muito tempo o que sentia, mas uma vozinha muito chata intiulada consciência sempre repetia que aqueles duelos verbais eram mais do que raiva. E tudo o que você fazia e falava era o suficiente para me deixar totalmente confusa. Mas, ao final das contas, eu descobri que não pudia fugir do que sentia, não podia simplesmente dar as costas a esse sentimento. Eu tinha medo de me apaixonar, porque sabia que quando isso acontecesse eu ia me entregar por completa. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. E eu não me arrependo disso. Já passamos por poucas e boas juntas e, se quer realmente saber, eu passaria por tudo de novo se tivesse você ao meu lado. A vida é realmente irônica, não? Eu que jurava para todos que preferia sair com a lula gigante do que com você, estou aqui, agora, olhando nos seus olhos e repetindo o que já está cansado de saber. Eu amo você, Tiago Potter. E você vai me ter pra sempre, porque eu também não consigo imaginar numa vida sem a sua existência!  
  
Tremendo, ela colocou a aliança no dedo dele.   
  
- Como disse a srta. Evans, ou mlehor, Sra. Potter, não existe muito mais a ser dito. - Ogden sorriu, segurando a mão dos dois bruxos sob as suas - Almas gêmeas, metades, como queiram chamar, vocês agora são realmente um do outro.   
  
Lílian sentiu Tiago abraçar sua cintura e logo ela estava no ar, girando com ele, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam por entre as lágrimas. Os convidados batiam palmas, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ouvir. Finalmente eram marido e mulher, por aquele dia e para sempre, um do outro.

* * *

Pessoal como eu sou muito boazinha, decidi postar capítulo antes de sexta. Bem, na verdade é porque o capítulo do casamento ficou simplesmente enorme... Então vocês ganharam mais um tempo para pensar no nome das corujas. Eu vou me dedicar um pouco a Marauder's week, mas semana que vem tem capítulo novo de Hades, só não sei quando...

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	27. Dia de festa

**Capítulo 26 - O casamento - Parte II - Dia de festa**

* * *

- Sirius, você pode me explicar porque cargas d'água essas corujas estão aqui? - Lílian perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Oras, Lily, elas também querem se casar. Que exemplo vão dar para Piu 1, Piu 2 e Piu 3? - Sirius perguntou de volta com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Remo observou o amigo meneando a cabeça e Lílian estreitou os belos olhos verdes.  
  
- Eu estava querendo falar com você sobre o nome dessas corujas. A minha Deméter não vai ter filhos com nomes tão ridículos, Sirius.  
  
- Acontece que o meu Apolo é o pai dos filhos dela, então eu tenho direito de batizá-las como eu quiser.  
  
Antes que Lílian começasse a perder a paciência, Remo se interpôs na discussão.  
  
- Vocês poderiam falar mais baixo? Daqui a pouco vão pensar que vocês dois têm um caso e estão discutindo os nomes dos seus filhos.  
  
A ruiva respirou fundo.  
  
- Muito bem, então. Como você é o pai, digo, o dono do pai, pode ficar com uma coruja. A mãe fica com as outras duas.  
  
- Isso não é muito justo.  
  
- Parodiando você, Almofadinhas... - ela piscou o olho - "A vida não é justa".  
  
- Certo, então o cinza é meu. E ele vai se chamar Piu 1.  
  
Lílian meneou a cabeça e voltou-se para os dois filhotes que a olhavam com curiosidade.   
  
- Vejamos... a castanha vai se chamar Pandora, e essa branquinha... - Lílian olhou para o pingente preso em seu pulso - ...Hades, em homenagem a um grande e velho amigo. Podíamos mandar as três para Hagrid, ele poderia treiná-las, o que acham? Aliás, porque Hagrid não veio mesmo?  
  
- Missão da Ordem. - Remo respondeu baixando a voz.  
  
Lílian e Sirius assentiram com a cabeça e a ruiva murmurou algumas palavras para sua coruja, que pouco depois saiu voando, acompanhada da prole e de Apolo.  
  
- A propósito, alguém viu o Tiago? - Lílian perguntou pela terceira vez aos amigos.  
  
Após a cerimônia eles tinham tirado fotos e mais fotos no jardim, onde o sol de outono brilhava forte. Depois começaram a receber os convidados e, sem mais nem menos, Tiago desparecera.  
  
- Não, Lily. - Sirius respondeu pela terceira vez - Provavelmente ele está tão feliz que se trancou no banheiro com dor de barriga.  
  
Lílian arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
- Porque foi mesmo que te chamamos para ser padrinho? - a ruiva observou o jardim atentamente - Ei... E onde está a Susan que não está com você?  
  
- Hum... - Sirius pareceu pensativo - Acho que ela está chorando em algum lugar. Casamentos a deixam emocionada.  
  
Remo sorriu discretamente, enquanto observava Pedro se servindo numa mesa mais adiante.  
  
- E todas as outras garotas? - Lílian estava cada vez mais desconfiada - Também estão chorando escondidas? Porque Fábio e Frank também estão sozinhos e...  
  
- Ok, Lily, você nos pegou. - Sirius sorriu tristemente - Suas amigas estão com seu marido, ele está pegando as inscrições para o recém-inaugurado harém dele. Oh, Merlin, fui trocado por um C-E-R-V-O.  
  
O sorriso de Remo agora não era nem um pouco discreto e o semblante de Lílian parecia dividido entre o riso e o choque. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, os acordes de uma guitarra encheram o jardim. Ela não precisou se virar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Eu não acredito que vocês aprontaram essa comigo...  
  
_ - You say you will love me, if I have to go you'll be thinking of me, somehow I will Know. Someday, when I'm lonely, wishing you weren't so far away... Then I will remember things we said today._  
  
A ruiva se virou lentamente. No meio do jardim, num palco que simplesmente aparecera do nada, estavam suas amigas, tocando animadas e, cantando no centro dele, olhando para ela, estava Tiago. Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes dela, e estendeu a mão.  
  
_ - You say you'll be mine girl 'till the end of time. These days, such a kind girl, seem so hard to find. Someday, when we're dreaming, deep in love, not a lot to say... Then I will remember things we said today.  
_  
- Você não vai? - Sirius perguntou divertido - Seu marido está te chamando.  
  
- Meu marido... - a ruiva sussurrou, era a primeira vez que pensava em Tiago assim.   
  
Pedro se aproximou de um Remo sorridente no momento em que ela começava a caminhar na direção do palco.  
  
- Porque você está rindo que nem idiota? - Rabicho perguntou para Aluado.  
  
- Porque o amor é lindo. - ele respondeu simplesmente, lembrando-se involuntariamente de uma certa moreninha que estava a essa altura tendo aulas em Hogwarts...  
  
- _Me, I'm just the lucky kind, love to hear you say that love is love and thought we may blind. Love is here to stay and that's enough to make you mine girl, be the only one. Love me all the time, girl, we'll go on and on._ - Tiago segurou firme a mão da esposa, puxando-a para cima do palco, roubando um beijo dela antes de continuar a cantar _- Someday when we're dreaming, deep in love, not a lot to say... then I will remember things we said today_.  
  
Sirius viu Susan se aproximar do casal de pombinhos e, em seguida, Lílian caminhou até um grande piano que até ali permanecera escondido.   
  
- Lily, esse aqui é o nosso presente de casamento. - Emelina também se aproximou - Uma lembrança das Black Sabath.  
  
- Obrigada, meninas. - ela observou Tiago, ainda um pouco afastado delas - Acho que eu tenho que retribuir, não?   
  
Tiago viu a ruiva cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido de Alice e sentar-se ao piano. Ela virou-se para ele, piscando o olho.  
  
- _When somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you... All the way. Happy to be near you, when you need someone to cheer you... All the way. Taller than the tallest tree is, that's how it's got to feel. Deeper than the deep blue sea is that's how deep it goes - if it's real...  
_  
Frank observou enlevado Alice solar com seu sax. Fábio também parecia estar em outra realidade assistindo Emelina, talvez sonhando com o próprio casamento. Remo observava divertido (na verdade, na opinião de Remo, tudo ali parecia muito divertido) Sirius impaciente.  
  
- Eu também quero tocar! - o "cachorro" reclamou.  
  
- Deixe que eles troquem suas juras de amor, Almofadinhas. - Remo respondeu - Daqui a pouco, as meninas vão expulsar Tiago lá de cima e começar o show das Black Sabath. E você poderá se juntar a elas.  
  
- _When somebody needs you, it's no good unless he needs you... All the way. Through the good or lean years and for all the in-between years... Come_ _what may_! - Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, começando a tocar com ela. Ela sorriu e continuou cantando - _Who knows where the road will lead us, only a fool would say. But if you'll let me love you, it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way... All the way...  
_  
- Eu te amo. - Tiago sussurrou baixinho.  
  
- Eu sei. - ela sussurrou de volta, abraçando-o.  
  
Selene tirou a varinha das vestes e o recanto do piano ficou às escuras.  
  
- Bem, pessoal, agora começa a parte divertida. - Emelina apressou-se para o centro do palco - Para quem não nos conhece, nós somos as Black Sabath. Fomos "contratadas" pelo noivo para animar a festa. E, eu acho que naquele canto ali a festa já está bem animada...  
  
- EMELINA! - a voz de Lílian soou das sombras e logo a ruiva estava junto dela, o vestido que era branco, agora negro - Você realmente acha que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil?  
  
- Você já abandonou seu marido, "pimentinha"? - Susan perguntou, aproximando-se.  
  
- É por uma boa causa. E então, vamos tocar?  
  
Tiago apareceu cambaleante ao lado de Sirius, Remo e Pedro, que assistiam a conversa interessados, pois as garotas estavam todas sob o feitiço sonorus.  
  
- Quer dizer então que você foi trocado por um piano? - Pedro perguntou.  
  
- É... Mas não por muito tempo... - Tiago sorriu maliciosamente e sentou-se junto com os outros marotos.  
  
Selene ajeitou-se à bateria, enquanto Susan e Emelina ajeitavam suas guitarras. Lílian voltou a iluminar seu piano e Alice foi para o meio do palco.  
  
_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only  
Light we'll see  
  
No I won't be afraid, no  
I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me..._  
  
- Então, da nossa antiga turma, agora somos dois amarrados, não, Tiago? - Frank perguntou, aproximando-se.  
  
- Com muito orgulho, por sinal. - Tiago piscou o olho - Quando tivermos alguma partida de quadribol da turma, eu vou desfalcar o time dos solteiros...  
  
- Ei! - Sirius olhou para o amigo admirado - Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! Tiago Potter, volte lá e desfaça esse casamento agora! Você não pode desfalcar nosso time!  
  
- Ora, Sirius, é só você se casar e voltamos a jogar no mesmo time... - Tiago respondeu maroto.  
  
- Isso não é justo!  
  
No palco, agora era Susan que soltava a voz.  
  
_I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's gonna last  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that had no past  
  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down_  
  
- Sirius, eu acho que ela está cantando pra você... - Remo observou.  
  
- Sabe, eu também tenho essa impressão... - Tiago disse no mesmo tom.  
  
Pedro voltou-se para Sirius, que parecia ligeiramente envergonhado. Então Sirius e Susan estavam tendo um caso? Oras, que interessante...  
  
Selene deu uma batida mais forte na bateria e começou a cantar.  
  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you  
  
All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true_  
  
- E aí, onde vai ser a lua-de-mel? - Frank perguntou.  
  
- Meus pais ofereceram uma casa de praia deles no Mediterrâneo. Tem uma cheve de portal lá em casa para quando acabar a festa. - Tiago respondeu - Infelizmente, o ministério só nos liberou por uma semana.  
  
- Tiago, você não acha que está faltando ao trabalho demais não?  
  
- É por uma boa causa.  
  
Emelina, segurando seu baixo, foi para o meio do palco, sorridente.  
  
_One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal  
One golden galnce of what should be  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
The waiting seems eternity here  
The day will down on sanity_  
  
Edgar se aproximou da mesa, acompanhado de Camille, que segurava nos braços a pequena afilhada de Susan. Sirius levantou-se quase que imediatamente. Queria evitar a loirinha ao máximo. Embora realmente gostasse de Susan, ele sabia que não se desligara completamente da esposa de Edgar.  
  
- Acho que elas já cantaram demais. É hora do dono do Sabá subir lá e começar a fazer o show! - o moreno argumentou para os amigos, encaminhando-se para o palco.  
  
Lílian sorriu ao vê-lo subir no estrado e apontar a varinha para a própria garganta.  
  
- Mas vejam só quem decidiu aparecer... - ela piscou o olho para o amigo - Parece que nosso amigo Sirius também quer cantar.  
  
- E ele é muito bem vindo. - Selene respondeu - Conjure uma guitarra, senhor Black, sei que sabe tocar, teve uma excelente professora.  
  
Susan corou enquanto o rapaz aproximava-se dela.  
  
- Pois é, meninas, eu sei que vocês não vivem sem mim. Mesmo estando comprometidas, eu permito que continuem no meu fã-clube. Rapazes, não fiquem com ciúme, afinal, o que posso fazer se sou irresistível? E agora, que tal tocarmos algo mais pesado?  
  
Logo a voz de Sirius soou nos jardins da Mansão Potter, tendo as amigas como coro.  
  
_Adventure seeker on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper, light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
With the pain and the anger can't see a way out  
It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say  
Gotta find me a future move out of my way  
  
I want it all, I want it all  
I want it all, and I want it now!_  
  
Tiago levantou-se um pouco antes do fim do "show" do amigo, dirigindo-se também para o palco.  
  
- Sonorus! - ele murmurou antes de subir no palco e, com a voz magicamente ampliada, dirigiu-se para a platéia de amigos - Pessoal, eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas eu e minha querida e estimada esposa temos que ir. Assuntos urgentes, sabem como é, não... Então, eu gostaria de cantar uma última música acompanhado por ela como despedida. E depois eu deixo vocês com o cachorrão e as meninas.  
  
Ele sorriu para Lílian e, em pé, com os braços ao redor dela, começou a tocar.  
  
_Only you, can make this world seem right  
Only you,_ _can make the darkness bright  
Only you, and you alone_,_ can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you  
  
_ Alice começou a seguir o amigo ao sax, e logo todos os outros também estavam tocando. Lílian levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Tiago brilhando. Ela também começou a tocar, cantando a estrofe seguinte.  
  
_Only you, can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
my one and only you  
_  
Tiago parou de tocar e Lílian levantou-se, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, para mais um beijo. Quando se separaram, sem tirar os olhos um do outro, cantaram juntos a última estrofe, enquanto Tiago tirava do bolso um chaveiro dourado.  
  
_Only you, can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
my one and only you  
  
One and only you....  
_  
Sirius viu os dois amigos desaparecerem e sorriu. Era tanta felicidade que chegava a dar medo. Por quanto tempo ele e seus amigos estariam a salvo? Não queria pensar nisso agora, embora a pergunta continuasse a martelar sua cabeça.  
  
As meninas começaram a puxar mais uma música e ele voltou-se para os convidados, deparando com o olhar de Remo. E, mesmo sem querer, o rapaz lembrou-se de suas desconfianças. Havia um traidor entre eles. Tinha certeza disso. Mas não podia ser Remo. Não um dos marotos.  
  
_Sometimes I get to feeling  
I was back in the old days - long ago  
When we are kids when we were young  
Things seemed so perfect - you know  
The days were endless we were crazy, we were young  
The sun was always shining - we just don't know  
The rest of my life's been just a show_  
  
Pedro observou os dois amigos com os olhos brilhantes. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava em seu íntimo. Uma mistura de culpa e prazer... O lorde o tinha em alta conta por causa de suas informações. Mas por quanto tempo ele poderia continuar com aquele jogo duplo? Por quanto tempo ele conseguiria enganar aqueles que eram seus melhores amigos?  
  
_Those are the days of our lives  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing is true  
When I look and I find I still love you_  
  
Remo sorriu ao ver a interação entre Susan e Sirius. Estava feliz pelo amigo, não conhecia ninguém melhor do que a italianinha para ter colocado uma coleira em Almofadinhas. Quando todo aquele pesadelo acabasse, eles iam voltar a se reunir como nos tempos de escola, e rir muito das trapalhadas sentimentais dos dois marotos morenos.  
  
Falando em trapalhadas sentimentais, o lobisomem lembrou-se do seu problema com a prima de Sirius. Não conseguira afastá-la, e, embora para todos os efeitos eles fossem apenas amigos, Remo sabia que seus sentimentos pela moreninha não se pareciam em nada com amizade...  
  
_You can't turn back the clock you can't turn back the tide  
Ain't that shame  
I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride  
When life was just a game  
No use in sitting and thinking on what you did  
When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
Better sit back and go with the flow_  
  
Selene observou os amigos com uma certa tristeza. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela seria a última vez em que se encontravam para celebrar alguma coisa. A última vez em que não havia uma única nuvem para toldar o céu que era a juventude deles.  
  
Como gostaria de voltar no tempo... Voltar aos dias em que Lílian vivia brigando com Tiago, em que Emelina se encontrava escondido com Fábio na sala da monitoria, em que Susan suspirava pelos cantos por Sirius e o maroto não passava um dia sem arranjar namorada nova, em que Alice estudava com Frank tendo segundas e terceiras intenções... Como gostaria de ter todas as suas amigas juntas novamente.  
  
Ela sorriu. Não, nem mesmo o tempo conseguiria separá-los. A amizade que os unia seria celebrada pela história algum dia. Tinha que ser assim.  
  
_Because these are the days of our lives  
They've flown in the swiftness of time  
These days are all gone but some things remain  
When I look and find no change_  
  
Lílian fitou o mar profundamente azul que tinha a sua frente. A casa em que eles estavam era no alto de uma ilha escarpada, e em dezenas de quilômetros, eles eram os únicos seres humanos à vista. A pequena ilha sequer era mapeada. Um belo refúgio, sem dúvida alguma.  
  
- E então, senhora Potter, o que achou da vista? - Tiago perguntou, abraçando-a por trás.  
  
- É perfeita. - ela murmurou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele - Será que algum dia nossos filhos também poderão ver isso?  
  
Ele sorriu, beijando a cabeça dela de leve.  
  
- Com toda a certeza. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para trazê-los até aqui. Tenho certeza que eles irão adorar. Principalmente o Harry. Sou capaz de apostar que ele vai criar um campo de quadribol naquela clareira perto da praia.  
  
- E o que o faz pensar que o Harry vai jogar quadribol? - ela perguntou divertida.  
  
- Bem, tendo o pai que vai ter, é impossível ele não ser um brilhante jogador.  
  
Ela virou-se no abraço dele, beijando-o de leve.  
  
- Você é um intragável convencido.  
  
- Oras, o que posso fazer se sou irresistível...  
  
Lílian riu.  
  
- Porque foi mesmo que eu me casei com você?  
  
- Porque você me ama. - ele respondeu divertido - E porque eu te amo.  
  
_Those are the days of our lives - yeah  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true  
When I look and I find  
I still love you  
I still love you..._

* * *

Minha nossa, essas notas vão ficar do tamanho do mundo... Dois capítulos sem responder... Mas vamos aos comentários! Quero agradecer a todos pela presença e participação. Quanto às músicas que usei nesse capítulo, "Thing we said today", que o Tiago canta, é dos Beatles. Lílian canta "All the way" de Frank Sinatra, E as Black Sabath interpretam "Stand by me", "Don't let me down" e "All my loving" dos Beatles, "Kind of magic", "I want it all" e "These are the days of our lives" do Queen. E a música que Lílian e Tiago cantam juntos é "Only you", The Platters".

Primeiramente, para que só votou, eu computei todos os votos e deu Piu's na cabeça. Em segundo lugar, Pandora com quatro votos e em terceiro Hades, com três. Agradeço a todos que sugeriram e que votaram, é lógico. Um grande beijo para vocês!

Quanto aos comentários sobre a despedida de solteiro... Realmente, eu adoro me vingar de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis do pretenso "sexo forte". Acho que já deu para perceber isso por Essência Feminina, né? Em todo caso, que bom que gostaram!

Lele, você que deu a idéia de Pandora, parabéns! Não sei como premiá-la, por isso vou dedicar esse capítulo a você.

Natália, você que sugeriu Hades para uma das corujas, esse capítulo também é dedicado a você.

Nina, eu realmente não quero que você tenha um infarto ou coisa do tipo, então aqui está capítulo novo, ok?

Gabriele, você trouxe sua irmã pra cá? Uau... Não se preocupe, não te acho uma relapsa por não ter comentado em todos os capítulos. E desculpe pela demora, eu realmente sinto muito, mas estava envolvida com Marauder's week...

Flávia, imagina, nunca é exagero, se vocês quiserem escrever uma review quilométerica, eu só tenho que agradecer! A Susan é madrinha do noivo, juntamente com o Sirius. Gideão e Hestia são os padrinhos da noiva. Eu também daria tudo para ter uma sogra como a tia Mimi. E mais ainda para ter um noivo como o Pontas! ;)

Morguene, acho que o próprio site já respondeu sua pergunta, assim como eu, lá em MW. Obrigada pela presença, como sempre!

Flávio, vá te catar. Não vou deixar o Sirius estragar a vida das pobres corujinhas dando a elas nomes de "piu"! Ou não porque é sua vontade. Mas como quase todo mundo votou para ficar assim...

Jessica, não se preocupe, um monte de gente disse que chorou... Não se ligue em ser chorona. Até eu senti lágrimas nos meus olhos quando estava escrevendo a primeira parte do casamento...

Babi, pois é, por hora eu só quero saber de ser feliz. Espero continuar nessa linha ainda por um tempo!

Luiza, ei, obrigada! Já respondi sua dúvida, né? E eu concordo, o capítulo do casamento é meu capítulo preferido.

Dynha, que bom que gostou. Você foi reler a última guardiã? Ai, céus, mais uma viciada para a minha futura clínica... Ei, eu quero receber a resposta, viu?!

Vera, eu me emocionei muito com o seu review. Agradeço pelas palmas e pelas lágrimas. Não tem idéia do quanto isso é importante para mim!

Keshi, outra chorona... Tudo bem, essa era a idéia. Que bom que gostou e, mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

Sarita, Obrigada! Gente, acho que eu vou chorar aqui com tantos comentários legais que vocês estão fazendo. desde que me sentei na cadeira hoje para escrever, não consigo para de sorrir!

Dominium, eu não estou conseguindo visualizar sua fic, mas assim que der eu leio e comento, certo? Como sempre, muito obrigada! Milheres de beijos para você também!

Adriana Black, sim, a Susan foi madrinha da filha de Camille, acho que disse isso nesse capítulo. E a Susana nasce em setembro e o Harry em julho do ano seguinte, há uma diferença de dez meses entre eles (quase um ano), o que os faz colegas de classe (pelo menos na minha concepção...).

Novatos nos comentários... Marina, muito obrigada, não tem idéia de como fiquei feliz quando recebi sua review. É por essas e outras que eu realmente estou pensando em arranjar tempo na agenda para escrever ainda uma terceira parte... mas isso ainda não é certeza.  
Natasha, muito obrigada pela presença. Realmente é um prazer saber que a irmã da Gabi também está lendo a fic. E mais ainda, que está gostando. E não deixe de escrever a continuação de Antes das seis, eu realmente quero ler essa fic!  
Wendy, ou Carol, que história é essa de wendy? Está procurando um peter pan, é? Que bom que está gostando, quero você mais vezes por aqui, viu?  
Ma Madden, obrigada por ter comentado! Quer dizer que leu todas as minhas fics? E está gostando? Eu adoro isso...  
Isabelle Potter, estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic a ponto de enfrentar uma maratona... Não se preocupe, você não é boba, teve muita gente que chorou... Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!  
Gaia, seu voto foi "computado", mas não foi o suficiente. Mas o importante foi você ter participado. Muito obrigada por estar lendo e espero que continue por aqui, comentando!  
Thaisinha, realmente, é um alívio que tenha dado tudo certo no final. Que bom que está gostando!  
Lily Dragon, obrigada pelo comentário. Sabe, depois de alguns reviews de "novatos" em hades é que eu fui perceber o quanto Hades é grande... É realmente uma maratona ler tudo isso...

Beijos a todos e, mais uma vez, meu muito obrigada.

Silverghost.


	28. Pela eternidade

Olá, pessoal!  
  
Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque as minhas notas vieram no começo, não? Eu geralmente faço isso quando tenho alguma coisa importante para avisar a vocês. Bem, vamos deixar de enrolar e ir direto à questão.  
  
Tenho certeza de que já ouviram a expressão "depois da bonaça sempre vem a tempestade". Os últimos capítulos foram exatamente isso. A calmaria antes dos raios e trovões. Tanto que eu sinceramente pensei em encerrar Hades no capítulo passado. Um final feliz, porque não?  
  
Mas a vida, infelizmente, não é um mar de rosas. Eu posso ter relutado de início, mas se eu não continuasse, veria essa história sempre como algo inacabado. Eu estaria falhando comigo mesma se não continuasse.  
  
Aqui, nesse capítulo, começam os anos negros da história da Ordem, quando, como moscas, um a um caiu sob o julgo de Voldemort. Aqui começam as acusações, as traições, as mortes... Sim, teremos alguns momentos felizes na fic, mas eles não serão regra e sim exceção.  
  
Porque estou dizendo tudo isso? Porque sei que existem muitos leitores que gostam de ler histórias com os marotos que terminam bem antes desses acontecimentos. Porque sei que existem muitos que gostariam de ler um final feliz. A esses leitores eu digo, tenham como ponto final de Hades o capítulo passado. Como eu também gostaria de ter.  
  
Bem, acho melhor terminar essas notas por aqui antes que eu comece a chorar. Nos encontramos de novo no fim do capítulo com as respostas para os comentários de vocês. Espero que aqueles que decidirem continuar gostem do que virá.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Pela eternidade**

* * *

Natal. Tempo de paz e harmonia. Tempo de estar com os amigos e família, de danças, banquetes e presentes. O inverno chegara a Hogwarts mais cedo do que o esperado, e os campos ao redor do castelo cobriam-se com o manto branco da neve.  
  
Sirius apertou contra o corpo a sacola com uma garrafa de champangne que comprara, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, apinhadas de alunos e gente de todos os tipos. Assim que se livrou da multidão, ele ergueu os olhos para um velho casarão no fim do vilarejo. A Casa dos Gritos.  
  
O lugar estava sendo usado já a algum tempo como sede da Ordem. Havia muitos feitiços para guardar o local, mas a maior proteção do lugar ainda eram os boatos que surgiram na época em que Remo passava suas noites de lobo ali. O moreno observou preguiçosamente os arredores da casa antes de puxar a varinha das vestes e tocar o portão.  
  
- Orelhas de caramelo.  
  
Um corredor se materializou diante dele. Sirius entrou, perguntando-se de onde Dumbledore tirava aquelas senhas malucas. Uma voz conhecida cantando uma alegre canção natalina foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu quando a passagem se fechou. Lentamente ele caminhou pelo corredor, encontrando Lílian encarapitada numa escada, colocando guirlandas nas paredes, os cabelos vermelhos presos num coque frouxo.  
  
- Hei, Lily, porque você não usa a varinha? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga.  
  
- Não é porque eu posso usar magia que tenho que fazer tudo com a varinha, Sirius. - ela respondeu sorridente, continuando com seu trabalho - Além disso, o ato de decorar a casa para o natal sempre me faz lembrar dos meus pais.  
  
Tiago entrou no corredor, encontrando o amigo.  
  
- Almofadinhas, o que faz aqui tão cedo?  
  
- Estou admirando a vista. - Sirius piscou marotamente para o amigo - A propósito, belas pernas, Lily.  
  
A ruiva praticamente pulou no chão, alisando a saia, enquanto Tiago tentava se decidir se ria ou ficava bravo.  
  
- Sirius, seu cachorro depravado! - Lílian exclamou em voz baixa, o rosto da cor dos cabelos.  
  
- Hei, porque todo mundo me chama de cachorro? - ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono.  
  
- Hum, porque será? - Tiago riu - Pena que Susan tenha ido passar o natal com os pais, eu ia gostar de ver ela te botando coleira e levando para passear agora...  
  
- Você fala como se não estivesse amarrado. - Sirius retrucou, indicando a aliança no dedo dele.  
  
Lílian finalmente se controlou o suficiente para, com um aceno da varinha, acabar de colocar as guirlandas.  
  
- Muito bem, Sirius, porque veio mais cedo? - a ruiva repetiu a pergunta de Tiago.  
  
- Só estava enjoado de ficar em casa sozinho. Então eu decidi vim ajudar com os preparativos da festa. E ler os tópicos da reunião de hoje também. Só pro caso de eu dormir durante o falatório do Fenwick.  
  
Tiago riu e Lílian meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Vocês são dois meninões mesmo... Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei conviver com vocês?  
  
- Lily, você reclama, reclama, mas no fundo, você nos adora. - Tiago abraçou a esposa, roubando um beijo - Confesse, você sempre foi fã dos marotos.  
  
- Eu nunca vou confessar isso, você se tornaria mais insuportável do que já é... - ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço.  
  
Sirius pigarreou.  
  
- Não se esqueçam que não estão sozinhos, crianças.  
  
A ruiva soltou-se de Tiago, que lançou para Sirius um olhar não muito amigável.  
  
- Você sempre tem que aparecer para estragar o meu dia, não?  
  
- Oras, se não fosse assim, eu não seria o seu melhor amigo.  
  
Passos ecoaram no corredor atrás de Tiago e Emelina e Alice apareceram.  
  
- Lily, você se importa em nos ajudar com o jantar? Eu acho que aquela carne ainda está viva. - Alice falou séria.  
  
As três saíram e Tiago abriu um sorriso.  
  
- Eu enfeiticei o peru para dançar sempre que elas tentassem colocá-lo no forno...  
  
- E depois eu é que sou imaturo... - Sirius riu, aproximando-se do amigo.  
  


* * *

- Eu tenho certeza, professor Dumbledore. - Dorcas reafirmou - Procure-o. Ele vai ceder.  
  
O velho diretor olhou pensativamente para a moça. Dorcas não perdera o olhar tristonho que adquirira quando presa nas masmorras de Voldemort, mas sua aparência era muito diferente daquela que ele vira quando ela conseguiu fugir.  
  
- Isso é um assunto delicado, Dorcas. Ter um espião entre os Comensais da morte seria fundamental para nós, mas teríamos que ter muita confiança na pessoa qua aceitasse essa missão. A festa está começando, vamos aproveitar esses poucos momentos de paz que temos. Eu prometo que irei pensar na sua idéia.  
  
- Severo não irá decepcioná-lo, professor. - ela respondeu decidida - Apenas dê uma chance a ele. Eu o tenho encontrado com regularidade e se ele quisesse, poderia ter me matado dezenas de vezes. Mas não o fez.  
  
Dumbledore suspirou.  
  
- Verei o que posso fazer, Dorcas. Agora, porque não se junta a seus companheiros?  
  
Ela assentiu e o diretor aproximou-se de um homem um pouco mais jovem que ele, com olhos azuis iguais aos seus.  
  
- Aberforth, tem certeza do que está fazendo? - Dumbledore perguntou baixo ao se aproximar do irmão - A missão que reservou para si é quase suicídio.  
  
- Eu estou velho, Dumbledore. - o homem respondeu - Se eu morrer, não se perderá grande coisa. Mas esses jovens ainda têm muito o que viver. Eu vou conseguir afastar os gigantes de Voldemort, ou pelo menos expulsá-los de nossas terras. É fundamental que possamos dispersar o exército do lorde das Trevas.  
  
- Os gigantes já não são muitos, mas ainda são muito fortes. - Dumbledore observou - Espero que tenha sorte irmão.  
  
Antes que Aberforth pudesse responder, Frank aproximou-se.  
  
- Alice quer tirar uma foto. Vamos todos ficar juntos. - o rapaz sorriu, indicando aos dois homens o espaço deles.  
  
Sirius levantou a taça assim que Alice se aproximou, todos olhando para a câmera.  
  
- Todos repitam comigo: Tio Voldie fede!  
  
Como um coro, os membros da Ordem levantaram suas taças.  
  
- TIO VOLDIE FEDE!  
  
Um flash de luz. Alice sorriu.  
  
- E essa fica para a eternidade.  
  


* * *

- Então, Rabicho, você já sabe onde os Potter vão passar seu fim de ano?  
  
Pedro olhou para os próprios pés. Não tinha coragem de encarar Voldemort. Não dissera uma palavra sobre a última reunião da Ordem e, tudo o que pudesse esconder de seu milorde, ele esconderia. Mas, se olhasse para aqueles olhos vermelhos, o medo o faria desatar a língua.  
  
Mas porque isso? Não fora tão fácil revelar ao Lorde sobre a Antiga Magia? orque agora relutava? Não precisava pensar muito para encontrar a resposta. Ele traíra os amigos para salvar sua vida. Os fins justificam os meios, quando tudo aquilo acabasse, eles voltariam a se reunir sem medo da sombra dos Comensais e de seu Lorde das trevas.  
  
Só o que precisava fazer era se manter quieto. Ou mentir. Desde que Voldemort não desconfiasse que seu espião estava fraquejando, tudo estaria bem.  
  
- Eu não sei, milorde.  
  
Voldemort sorriu, brincando com a varinha entre seus dedos.  
  
- Não sabe, Rabicho? E, imagino, não moveu nem uma palha para descobrir, não é?  
  
Pedro se assustou, mas respirou fundo.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Tiago Potter é um de seus melhores amigos e ele sequer confiou em você o suficiente para dizer onde vai passar o fim do ano? A quem está tentando enganar?  
  
- Milorde, eu...  
  
- _Crucio_.  
  
Não foi Voldemort que lançou o feitiço. Bellatrix apareceu na entrada do salão, apontando a varinha para Pedro, que se contorcia no chão. A morena sorria sadicamente enquanto Voldemort apreciava o espetáculo.  
  
- É o suficiente, Bella. - Pedro parou de se contorcer e Voldemort se levantou, aproximando-se dele - O caminho que escolheu não tem volta, meu caro Rabicho. Enquanto se prestar aos meus propósitos, você vive. Recuse-se a me fornecer suas informações, e eu não terei piedade.  
  
Com a respiração entrecortada, Pedro olhou profundamente para os olhos vermelhos de seu lorde.  
  
- A mansão dos Potter. É lá que Lílian e Tiago vão passar o fim do ano.  
  


* * *

Miriam observou orgulhosa o filho e a nora conversando junto a um dos janelões que davam para o jardim. Eles formavam um belo casal. Ela sentiu alguém apertar sua mão e voltou-se para Raymond, que sorria.  
  
- Acha que eles já sabem? - ele perguntou curioso.  
  
- Não. Com toda essa correria do trabalho de ambos, duvido que tenham percebido qualquer coisa. Talvez as amigas dela do st. Mungus tenham descoberto, mas acredito que não tenham contado ou Tiago estaria querendo que ela passasse o tempo todo deitada descansando, exatamente como você queria fazer comigo.  
  
- Bem, é uma mudança muito sutil para ser percebida por qualquer um. Eu gostaria de estar junto deles quando descobrirem.   
  
- Podemos contar agora. - a velha senhora sorriu.  
  
- Não. Deixe que eles descubram sozinhos. - Raymond olhou para o velho relógio sobre a lareira - Faltam dez minutos para começarmos um novo ano. Porque Sirius não veio? Ele sempre está aqui nessas ocasiões.  
  
- Parece que ele arranjou uma namorada... - Miriam respondeu.  
  
- Ele podia ter trazido ela também. Somos como segundos pais para ele, Sirius devia nos apresentar a futura sra. Black.  
  
- Raymond...  
  
O velho riu gostosamente enquanto Miriam voltava a atenção para os dois jovens, que agora se aproximavam deles.  
  
- Já fizeram suas resoluções de ano novo? - Tiago perguntou, sentando-se no chão, aos pés da mãe, enquanto Lílian, com a mão entrelaçada a dele, fazia o mesmo.  
  
Miriam piscou o olho para o marido.  
  
- Quero encher a casa de netos. Só que para isso, eu dependo de vocês dois...  
  
Lílian e Tiago se encararam, levemente vermelhos e o rapaz voltou-se para o relógio.  
  
- Cinco minutos para o ano novo. E você, papai, quais as suas resoluções de ano novo?  
  
- Vou ensinar meus netos a jogar xadrez.  
  
- Vocês dois estão muito engraçadinhos hoje... - Lílian riu - Deviam ter feito mais filhos se queriam tanto terem netos.  
  
- Você não pretende nos dar netinhos, Lily? - Miriam perguntou com uma cara pidona.  
  
- Não são tempos de se pensar em filhos, mamãe. - Tiago respondeu calmamente - Quando essa guerra acabar, eu prometo que vou dar a vocês um time de quadribol composto por netos. Podemos até pensar num nome para o time... Que tal "Potters King", ou...  
  
- Tiago, por favor, poupe-nos das suas brilhantes idéias. - Lílian respondeu - veja bem o meu tamanho. Acha que eu ia sobreviver a sete partos?  
  
- Você está se esquecendo do time reserva...  
  
Lílian apenas bufou em resposta e Raymond sorriu. "A se vocês soubessem...", ele pensou divertido.  
  
- Gente, eu sei que a conversa está interessante, mas olhem o relógio. - Miriam apontou para o objeto sobre a lareira - Quinze segundos para o romper do ano.  
  
- Quatorze, treze, doze, onze, dez... - Tiago começou a contagem regressiva - ...nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois...  
  
Antes que o relógio pudesse badalar, uma explosão foi ouvida nos jardins da mansão. Tiago e Lílian praticamente pularam em pé, enquanto Miriam e Raymond se entreolhavam apreensivos. Outra explosão, e dessa vez a porta de entrada voou longe. Lílian estreitou os olhos, enquanto uma leve tontura a invadia.  
  
Parado no umbral, a silhueta negra recortada contra o pálido luar, estava Voldemort. Três outros vultos estavam com ele. A ruiva reconheceu dois deles pelos olhos. Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Black.  
  
- Feliz ano novo! - voldemort saudou, sorrindo - Ainda temos taças de champangne para os recém-chegados, Raymond Potter?  
  
O velho ergueu a varinha, mas antes que pudesse avançar, Tiago o segurou.  
  
- Não está aqui para fazer uma visita apenas aos meus pais. - ele disse num tom sarcástico.  
  
- Tiago Potter... Sabe, eu queria ter vindo ao seu casamento, mas não me mandaram convite. - os olhos vermelhos de cobra pararam sobre Lílian - E aí está a nova senhora Potter. É uma pena que vá ficar viúva tão cedo...  
  
A ruiva apenas retornou o olhar, carregado de ódio. Jamais poderia perdoar toda a dor que ele já a fizera sentir. Ela apontou a varinha para Voldemort.  
  
- _REDUCTO_!  
  
Mais uma explosão. Uma parede desabou, mas Voldemort e seus comensais estavam intactos. Bellatrix apontou a varinha para Lílian.  
  
- _Diffindo_!  
  
Um corte surgiu no colo de Lílian, mas ela não pareceu sentir. Ao redor delas, os outros também lutavam, mas a ruiva agora só via Bellatrix. Aquela noite, uma das duas teria que desparecer.  
  
Enquanto isso, Tiago lutava com os dois outros comensais, protegendo a mãe. E, para Raymond, sobrara o próprio Lorde das Trevas.  
  
- Maldita sangue-ruim. - Bellatrix sussurrou ao ser atingida na barriga por uma azaração ferreante.   
  
Os olhos de Lílian brilharam ao ouvir a velha ofensa que os sonserinos sempre reservavam para ela.  
  
- Posso ser uma sangue-ruim, mas ainda sou melhor que você, sua idiota. Seu maldito orgulho de sangue-puro vai levá-la para a morte... - Lílian sorriu malignamente - ...ou, melhor ainda, para Azkaban. _Expelliarmus_!  
  
- _Protego_! - Bellatrix conseguiu se desviar do feitiço - Não vai conseguir vencer assim... Lute de igual para igual comigo... Com as maldições imperdoáveis... com as mesmas maldições que acabaram com seus pais...  
  
Lílian sentiu-se gelar por dentro.  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
- Há seis anos, numa noite de lua como essa, duas pessoas receberam a marca negra. - Bellatrix sorriu - E, como prova de lealdade, elas tiveram que usar o feitiço da morte.  
  
De algum ponto distante de sua mente, Lílian ouviu gritos. Os gritos de agonia de sua mãe. Aquilo já acontecera antes. A ruiva fixou os olhos nas orbes azuis de sua adversária. Podia ver, refletido neles, o que acontecera na noite em que seus pais perderam a vida. Podia sentir a dor deles, enquanto as gargalhadas de Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Black ecoavam. E podia até mesmo enxergar a face sombria de Severo Snape, aquele que indicara os Evans à morte.  
  
- _CRUCIO_! - Lílian gritou, sentindo prazer ao ouvir o grito de Bellatrix, que fora pega de surpresa pela maldição.  
  
A ruiva extravasou todo o seu ódio, de forma tão violenta que Bellatrix desmaiou. O outro comensal que lutava com Tiago aproximou-se da morena, e ambos sumiram. A tontura voltou a invadir os sentidos de Lílian, mas antes que ela desmaiasse, ainda pode ouvir um grito de triunfo.  
  
Do outro lado da sala, Raymond Potter acabava de tombar. Morto.

* * *

Adriana: Bem, dessa vez eu atualizei bem rápido, né? Que bom que está gostando. É uma pena que os bons tempos estejam acabando...

Dynha: Você sabe que a sua vaga já está garantida. Quando eu inaugurar a CVFDS (Clínica para Viciados em Fics da Doida Silverghost), a primeira paciente que vai ser internada vai ser você.

Juliana: Se eu realmente for escrever uma terceira parte, ainda não vai ser com o Harry, Ju. Eu prefiro deixar ele com a tia J.K. e me especializar nos marotos ;)

Natasha: Nem se preocupe, é lógico que eu vou entender se vocês não puderem comentar sempre. Quanto a continuação de "Antes das seis", quem sou eu para reclamar de alguma coisa, né? Eu sei que demorei muito para atualizar, mas eu estava com a cabeça em Marauder's week... Vê? Dessa vez eu nem demorei muito! E você estava adivinhando, a desgraceira já começou...

Lele: Estão todos falando de uma continuação hoje, é? Mas tudo bem. Olha, eu não prometo nada, já que minha faculdade começa segunda (a primeira, eu tenho duas para fazer...), mas idéias não faltam. O grande problema é que eu não poderia atualizar com frequência. Mas vamos deixar isso mais pra frente, certo?

Vera: Vamos com calma, eu não prometo nada sobre uma terceira parte! Quanto aos comentários... Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Dominium: É sério, Põxa, meu computador é problemático mesmo... Como pode ver, eu atualizei bem rápido dessa vez. E eu vou dar um jeito de ver sua fic, nem que tenha que entrar de outro computador.

Luiza: Obrigada, Lú! Estou esperando sua carta ansiosamente. Que bom que gostou desse capítulo!

Keshi: não se preocupe, você é bem vinda à clínica... Eu vou dar uma olhada na sua fic depois, deixa só eu ter tempo de respirar.

Nina: Eu fico lisonjeada com os sentimentos que consigo despertar em vocês. Não estou te torturando, viu? Aí tens o capítulo novo!

Babi: Hei, thanks! E parabéns pelo asa de Bronze!

nhaaaa!!!!: Pois é, finalmente, não... Que bom que gostou!

ahahaha: O mais engraçado? Bem, eu não tenho muita certeza se Hades é engraçada. Em todo caso...

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Você tá contando a fic para sua prima? Bem, sejam bem vindas as duas!

Gaia: fico feliz que tenha decidido comentar sempre. Obrigada pelos elogios, realmente, a escolha das músicas foi muito difícil já que eu queria algo na época deles... Quanto a fics para te indicar, dê uma passada no meu profile e clique em "favorite stories". Todas as que eu indico estão ali.

AHHHHHHHH!!!!: Eu sei que sou a autora, mas não posso ir contra as idéias originais da J.K., por isso não posso esmagar o Pedro (não que me falte vontade...).

Saky: nem se preocupe, eu não vou matar você se não colocar review em todo e qualquer capítulo. Fico feliz com a sua preocupação. E espero que esteja gostando.

Nostalgi Camp: Bem, eu não leio exatamente isso em todas as reviews, por isso agradeço que você acha Hades o máximo. Continue comentando!

Luthien: Não se preocupe, teremos mais Remo e Tonks. E que bom que também gosta de mitologia!

Ma Madden: Se está ansiosa por mais, aí tens capítulo novo!

Deby: Temos S/S aqui. Está satisfeita? :)

Marmaduke Scarlet: Ei, de onde você tirou esse? Ah, quanto às músicas, parece que temos gostos bem parecidos... Eu mandei a resposta da sua carta sexta.

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	29. Marlene

**Capítulo 28 - Marlene**

* * *

Lílian depositou os óculos escuros sobre a mesa, enquanto Tiago se deixava desabar no sofá. O espelho do hall lhe permitiu ver as profundas olheiras em seu rosto, assim como os olhos ainda brilhantes de lágrimas. Tinham acabado de chegar do enterro de Raymond Potter.  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se do sofá, onde Tiago permanecia sentado, o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Ela carinhosamente coçou a cabeça dele, observando pela janela o céu, que começava a escurecer.  
  
Quando ela acordara, depois do ataque, estava deitada na cama do quarto que fora de Tiago na época em que ele morava com os pais. O moreno estava sentado numa poltrona virada para ela, dormindo, e em seu rosto havia marcas de lágrimas. Mais tarde ela soube que, após a morte do pai, Tiago enfrentara Voldemort, e só não morrera também porque um esquadrão de aurores chegou na hora.  
  
- Tiago... - ela sussurrou baixinho - Venha comer alguma coisa. Precisa se alimentar, você esteve de vigília desde ontem de manhã.  
  
Ele olhou para ela tristemente e Lílian sentiu um peso no coração. Nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em Tiago, um misto de sofrimento e impotência. Ela podia entendê-lo porque também passara por aquilo. A visão que tivera antes de atacar Bellatrix martelou-lhe a mente, e ela escorregou para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado do marido.  
  
Tiago encostou a cabeça no colo dela, como se pedisse proteção. Lílian o abraçou, sentindo as lágrimas quentes dele escorrerem pela sua blusa. Ela também chorava. Como não choraria? Sentia a mesma dor do rapaz. E, no fundo de seu coração, a ruiva sabia que aquela não seria a última vez que choraria daquela maneira. Anos negros se aproximavam, podia sentir isso.  
  
- Lily...  
  
A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Tiago. Sabia o que ele ia perguntar. Não era preciso palavras para saber o que os dois pensavam naquele momento.  
  
- Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, Tiago. Sempre.  
  


* * *

Pedro tremeu involuntariamente enquanto ouvia os passos pesados de seu lorde.  
  
- Então não pode falar o que ouviu na reunião... Aquele velho ainda é muito esperto... E os Potter me escaparam pela terceira vez...   
  
O rapaz encolheu-se quando o homem passou novamente por ele. Passara as três últimas horas sendo torturado, até Voldemort se convencer que, mesmo que quisesse, Rabicho não podia revelar os segredos da ordem que ouvira.  
  
- Muito bem, se não posso usar os planos de Dumbledore contra ele mesmo, vou eliminar os aliados dele. Diga-me, pettigrew, quantos membros a Ordem possui atualmente, fora você?  
  
- Vin-vinte e dois, milorde.  
  
- Dumbledore e o irmão idiota dele, os Longbottom, os Prewett, Lupin, Black, os Potter... Refresque minha memória, Rabicho.  
  
- Olho-Tonto Moody, chefe dos aurores; Dédalo Diggle do departamento de transportes mágicos; Emelina Vance do escritório de relações trouxas; Beijo Fenwick da diretoria do St. Mungus; Edgar Bones e seu sogro Carátaco Dearborn, aurores; Rúbeo Hagrid; Elifas Doge, chefe da Lílian Potter; Susan Timms, que está na Itália; Dorcas Meadowes, auror e Marlene Mckinnon, inominável.  
  
- Bem, acho que devemos começar com as damas... Meadowes escapou de minhas masmorras, dessa eu quero cuidar pessoalmente. E a Mckinnon, é a telepata, não?  
  
- Sim, milorde. - Pedro respondeu sem se mexer.  
  
- Ela usa algo para inibir os próprios poderes?  
  
Pedro forçou a memória. Marlene costumava usar uma tiara prateada na testa, uma tiara para controlar seu poder, ou enlouqueceria tendo a mente invadida pelos pensamentos daqueles que estavam ao seu redor.  
  
- Sim, milorde.  
  
- "timo. Ela sequer saberá de onde veio o golpe. É hora de começar a arrebentar os elos mais fracos de Dumbledore. Chame Travers. Vamos fazer uma visita essa noite.  
  


* * *

Sirius entreabriu os olhos, sonolento. Um vulto estava sentado diante dele, passando a mão sobre o seu rosto carinhosamente.  
  
- Susan? Você não estava...  
  
A italianinha sorriu enquanto Sirius se sentava na cama, acabando de acordar.  
  
- Eu voltei hoje à tarde. A Lílian conversou comigo pouco depois de eu acabar de desarrumar as malas. Ela me contou o que aconteceu com o senhor Potter.  
  
Sirius abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- O pai de Tiago sempre foi um pai para mim também.  
  
- Lílian disse que o Tiago está arrasado. Ela também não me pareceu nada bem.  
  
O moreno estendeu a mão, puxando Susan para o lado dele e deitando-se no colo dela.  
  
- Eu estou me sentindo uma criança perdida, Su. Ontem, no enterro, o olhar da tia Miriam... E tem havido dezenas de ataques, só essa semana dizimaram duas aldeias trouxas. Não houve um sobrevivente, Susan, eu...  
  
- Shhh... Vai acabar tudo bem, Sirius. - ela começou a fazer cafuné nele - Teve reunião da Ordem há duas semanas. O que foi discutido?  
  
- Fenwick fez mais um de seus intermináveis discursos sobre a importância do St. Mungus e que precisam de mais recursos, Moody alertou sobre "vigilância Constante", o sr. Doge mostrou um monte de tabelas e gráficos sobre os últimos ataques, Tiago enfeitiçou o peru de natal para dançar toda vez que as meninas iam colocá-lo no forno, Lílian teve uma crise histérica... Nada fora do usual.  
  
- Nenhuma novidade?  
  
- Fora o fato de que estamos de pés e mãos amarrados até o próximo passo de Voldemort, não.  
  
O silêncio voltou a cair no quarto. Susan observou o rapaz piscar os olhos, sonolento, até dormir completamente, deitado em seu colo. Com um sorriso, ela encostou a cabeça à parede e adormeceu.  
  


* * *

- É veneno sim, Marlene. - Alice respondeu, enquanto balançava um frasco onde um liquido transparente lentamente ia se tornando verde-escuro - E forte. Não há antídoto pra esse aqui. Onde o encontrou?  
  
- Foi apreendido pelo Edgar na última missão dele. Ele achava que era Veritaserum. Eu estava com Camille quando ele chegou, e perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que pudesse analisar a substância. Se fosse realmente Veritasserum, poderiam usar no Ministério. A poção está em falta e também está em falta bons mestres de poções para fazê-la.  
  
Marlene virou-se para a lareira de sua casa e viu Frank aparecer.  
  
- Alice, você já acabou?  
  
A baixinha assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- Vocês não querem jantar comigo? - Marlene perguntou sorrindo para o casal.  
  
- Sinto muito, Marlene, mas ultimamente eu não tenho tido muito apetite. Na verdade, tudo o que eu como sai antes que possa chegar ao meu estômago.  
  
- Enjôos de grávida. - Frank sorriu, abraçando a esposa - A curandeira que nos atendeu disse que é normal nos primeiros meses.  
  
- Camille não teve enjôos... - Marlene observou - Bem, se é assim então, até breve.  
  
- Até...  
  
Alice não chegou a acabar de se despedir. Uma a uma, as vidraças das janelas explodiram. Frank empurrou as duas mulheres para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que ele também se jogava. Confundindo-se com a escuridão da noite de lua nova, dois vultos surgiram.  
  
- Parece que não somos os únicos a querer visitar a senhorita Mckinnon essa noite. É um prazer revê-los, Longbottom.  
  
Marlene foi a primeira a se levantar. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um feitiço jogou-a contra a parede. O fecho da tiara se abriu e ela caiu no chão. E ela gritou de dor. De todos os lados, sussurros, gritos... E uma risada fria, aguda... Estava ouvindo os pensamentos de Voldemort.  
  
A garota mordeu os lábios. Embora não soubesse, o lorde acabara de dar a ela uma arma. Só precisva se concentrar o suficiente e poderia tentar um contra ataque mental. Mas primeiro tinha que tirar Frank e Alice dali.  
  
- _Legilimens_. - ela sussurrou, ampliando seu próprio poder.  
  
Travers assistiu impotente Voldemort cambalear ao seu lado, enquanto Marlene apontava a varinha na direção deles.   
  
- Os gritos... faça parar os gritos... - Voldemort ordenou - FAÇA PARAR OS MALDITOS GRITOS!  
  
Travers aproximou-se, mas Frank foi mais rápido.  
  
- _EXPELLIARMUS!_  
  
O comensal foi arremessado para a parede. Alice tentou se aproximar de Marlene.  
  
- NÃO! - a telepata gritou - Fujam, eu não vou conseguir me controlar por muito tempo. FUJAM AGORA!  
  
- Mas, Marlene...  
  
Frank observou a amiga por alguns instantes. Os olhos de Marlene estavam brilhantes de dor e lágrimas. Ele segurou a mão da esposa.  
  
- Vamos, rápido!  
  
Voldemort assistiu os Longbottom sumirem ela lareira, enquanto os gritos daqueles que tinham sido vítimas dele ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
- Satisfeito, Voldemort? - Marlene perguntou com desprezo, uma veia saltando na têmpora. Poucas vezes ela tinha usado seu poder de maneira tão completa.   
  
- _IMPEDIMENTA!_  
  
A garota foi novamente jogada contra o chão. Voldemort se endireitou e a varinha de Marlene voou para a mão dele.  
  
- Você poderia ser tão grande se estivesse ao meu lado...   
  
Ela levantou a cabeça para responder, mas nesse momento o olhar dos dois se cruzou e novamente ela foi invadida pelos pensamentos dele. Dor, ódio... traição.  
  
- Pettigrew... a Ordem... - ela murmurou.  
  
- É uma pena que não vá viver o suficiente para dizer aos seus companheiros o que descobriu, senhorita Mckinnon. Talvez, se em vez de inibir tivesse aproveitado seus poderes, a traição de um dos membros de sua Ordem tivesse ficado mais clara. - os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram - Adeus, Marlene. _Avada Kedavra!  
_  


* * *

- BLACK!  
  
Sirius acordou de um pulo e Susan bateu a cabeça violentamente contra a parede.  
  
- É a voz de Moody. - o rapaz falou enquanto vestia um roupão por cima do pijama - Aconteceu alguma coisa.  
  
Os dois desceram as escadas, encontrando a cabeça de Olho-Tonto flutuando entre as chamas da lareira.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Susan foi a primeira a perguntar, aproximando-se.  
  
Alastor olhou curioso para ela, e meneou a cabeça antes de se concentrar em Sirius.  
  
- Houve um ataque na casa de Marlene Mckinnon. Os Longbottom estavam com ela, acabaram de chegar. Vá direto para lá, o esquadrão já está chegando.  
  
Sirius assentiu e Moody desapareceu. O rapaz tirou a varinha do bolso e transfigurou o pijama em roupas normais.  
  
- Você fica aqui, Su. É melhor não arriscar, ainda pode haver comensais por lá.  
  
Ela assentiu e Sirius aparatou, aparecendo diante da casa de Marlene. A marca negra flutuava sinistramente sobre a rua, e muitos trouxas observavam aquilo incrédulos, o que significava muito trabalho para os obliviadores. O primeiro esquadrão de aurores já chegara, e eles levavam um prisioneiro. Sem se importar com isso, o rapaz entrou, encontrando Tiago parado junto ao sofá, enquanto Lílian estava ajoelhada ao lado de um corpo, as mãos no pescoço de Marlene. A ruiva levantou a cabeça, balançando-a tristemente.  
  
- Ela está morta.

* * *

Leticia Potter: Que bom que decidiu comentar! Eu entendo que tenha chorado, eu também me senti muitas vezes tentada a fazer isso enquanto colocava nosso querido casal para sofrer. Já deu para ver os tempos difíceis, não? Eu preferia pular essa parte e ir para o "felizes para sempre", mas como não dá...

Vera C.D: Não se preocupe, eu não vou matar voce só porque não vai ler e comentar TODO capítulo. Sinceramente, nem eu estou muito animada para esses próximos capítulos, mas fazer o quê? Quanto a uma terceira parte, eu repito, vamos com calma! Eu realmente não sei se vai dar. Mas, seja como merlin quiser, né?

Nina: Eu não pretendo demorar muito nessa última fase de Hades. Última sim, falta pouco mais de dez capítulos para chegarmos ao ponto final. E acho que sua idéia sobre os sogrinhos da Lily estavam certas...

Dynha: Eu não fiz o ano novo do Sirius e da Susan, mas temos um pouquinho deles nesse capítulo, né? Prepare o lencinho então. Você vai chorar um bocado...

Lele: Obrigada pela persistência e presença! Bem, eu vou pensar com carinho numa provável continuação, fiquem tranquilos, ok?

Marmaduke Scarlet: Gente, ainda não acabmos Hades! Deixem para pedir uma terceira parte mais pra frente, certo? Ou eu vou enlouquecer aqui na frente do pc... Sua vaga está reservada. Quanto a Bellatrix, sabe que eu realmente adoraria matar essa megera?

Flávia: Bem que eu queria matar o Pedro... mas aí eu tenho que mandar a J.K. reescrever os livros dela e manter todos nossos amiguinhos vivos... O que infelizmente não dá. Sim, eu vou escrever até um pouquinho mais da morte dos nossos queridos Potters. E já tivemos cena de S/S nesse capítulo. E eu não me importo com reviews quilométricos, ao contrário, eu amo todos eles!

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: E quem é fã dessa fase negra? Espero que continue gostando da fic apesar dos pesares... BUÁ, eu não quero matar eles!

Flávio: Que história de surpresa é essa? E que história é essa de eu estar traindo você? E desde quando eu traio você? Quer dizer, você é amante de mamãe e eu é que estou traindo você? Vá perguntar a Érica se está com dor de cabeça o que está acontecendo. E eu não te dei um fora. Que história de fora é essa? Sr. Uirapuru, trate de se explicar ou eu vou providenciar para que você seja internado na tamarineira antes mesmo que possa começar a faculdade e mande colocar uma camisa de força em mim!

Lily Dragon: Não, lily, não temos muitos mais capítulos até o fim de hades. sabe como é, eu não suportaria escrever sobre coisas tão depressivas por tão longo tempo...

Adriana Black: Sim, eu também posto no ED, mas aqui eu faço isso com mais frequencia, lá eu só coloco capítulo no fim de semana. Eu? Dar uma mãozinha a tia J.K.? Oh, Merlin...

AHHHHHHHH!!!!: Infelizmente, eu não vou tranformar a estória num universo alternativo. Sinto muito, por você e por mim, eu adoraria transformar tio Voldie em purpurina...

Morguene: Eles vão descobrir, não se preocupe. E, realmente, é uma pena...

Evenstar: Vamos com calma, depois eu penso numa continuação. E sim, a fic está entrando em sua reta final. Não demorei para atualizar, viu?

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	30. A primeira morte de Pedro

**

* * *

Capítulo 29 - A primeira morte de Pedro**

* * *

Um mês se passou desde a morte de Marlene. Para os membros da Ordem, o fato de um de seus companheiros ter sido assassinado não passava de mera coincidência. Ataques ocorriam quase que diariamente, comensais eram presos, aurores pereciam em missões... Era a guerra.

No escritório que dividia com Camille, Lílian trabalhava com a mente muito longe dali. Constantemente ela voltava seus pensamentos para o que descobrira na festa de ano novo. Por anos ela achara que tinha superado a morte dos pais, mas agora sabia que isso não era verdade. Ela só trabalhara em esconder a dor que sentia, mas não lidara realmente com o fato deles terem sido assassinados, mesmo porque, na época, estava muito ocupada com seu recém-descoberto dragão. 

Era uma sorte ter tanto trabalho nos últimos tempos, pelo menos isso a distraía um pouco dos pensamentos sombrios que Bellatrix despertara nela. Assim, para todos, parecia que ela estava meramente cansada. Lílian forçou-se a prestar atenção no documento que tinha diante de si, mas uma leve dor de cabeça a assaltara.

Camille observou a amiga com curiosidade por alguns instantes. Lílian estava pálida, e extremamente quieta. Isso não era normal. De repente, a ruiva levantou-se quase correndo e entrou no pequeno banheiro do escritório. A loira levantou-se também, preocupada.

- Lily? O que está acontecendo?

Lílian não respondeu, estava muito ocupada vomitando. Camille sentiu como se uma luz se acendesse em seu cérebro.

- Lily?

- Eu estou bem, Camille. - Lílian respondeu rouca - Só estou um pouco tonta.

- Isso tem sido contante, Lily? - Camille perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Bem... Desde o começo do ano, quando o pai de Tiago morreu. Acho que estou sofrendo de algum colapso nervoso.

Lílian lavou a boca e voltou ao escritório, procurando pastilhas em sua bolsa. Camille a seguiu com um sorriso.

- Na verdade, Lily, eu acho que não é um colapso nervoso. Aliás, me espanta você, sendo uma aprendiz de curandeira, sequer desconfiar disso.

A ruiva sentiu-se congelar. Como não pensara naquela possibilidade? Estava tão absorta em "planos de vingança" e coisas do tipo que não dera atenção aos enjôos, às tonteiras, os... desmaios.

- Ai, meu Merlin, Lílian, acorda!

Camille ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga, que acabara de desmaiar. Elifas Doge, atraído pelo grito da sra. Bones, entrou no escritório.

- Lílian? O que está acontecendo, Camille?

- Nós estávamos conversando... e ela simplesmente desmaiou!

O velho senhor saiu do escritório e pouco depois voltou com um medi-bruxo que sempre estava a postos no Ministério. Colocando um frasquinho com um líquido incolor sob o nariz de Lílian, ele conseguiu fazê-la acordar. A ruiva piscou os olhos com força, observando as três pessoas que ocupavam a sala.

- Lílian, acho melhor você ir para casa, descansar um pouco. - Doge observou - Tire o restante do dia para se cuidar.

Ela se levantou, apoiada no medi-bruxo.

- Obrigada, senhor Doge. Eu vou sim. Mas antes eu gostaria de tirar uma dúvida... Acho que vou passar no St. Mungus, com licença.

* * *

Hora do almoço. No quartel-general de aurores, Tiago e Sirius deixam seus cubículos para chamarem Lílian e Susan para o almoço. A morena, que trabalha no mesmo andar, logo se junta a eles em direção ao escritório que Lílian divide com Camille. Mas, chegando lá.

- Camille? - Tiago, após vasculhar com os olhos o aposento, virou-se para a colega da esposa

- Onde está a Lily?

- Ela foi pra casa mais cedo, Tiago. Lílian passou mal e o senhor doge decidiu liberá-la.

- Passou mal? - Tiago perguntou apreensivo.

- Bem, ela desmaiou e... é melhor você ir pra casa.

- Ei, Pontas, você não tá cuidando da sua esposa direito? - Sirius perguntou, cruzando os braços - Como padrinho do casamento, eu quero saber o que você está aprontando com a minha amiga para ela estar desmaiando no trabalho!

Susan sorriu discretamente, meneando a cabeça e Tiago virou-se para eles, confuso.

- Podem ir almoçar, eu... eu vou pra casa.

- Ei, e a Lílian não vai... O moreno logo aparatou e Sirius ficou olhando para o nada - ?  
Susan entrou no escritório, sorrindo para Camille.

- O que realmente aconteceu? - a italianinha perguntou sem prestar atenção no fato de Sirius não ter entrado no escritório.

- Bem, eu acho que logo, logo, vocês vão ser chamados para ser padrinhos de novo.

Sirius sorriu, encostando-se à parede mas não disse nada. Susan soltou um gritinho de excitação.

- Falando em afilhados, como vai a pequena Susana?

- Muito bem. Ela está gordinha... e finalmente deixou de ser careca. Ela é moreninha, que nem o pai.

- Então depois a gente se vê. Ainda temos que almoçar, só a Lily ganhou dia de folga. Tchau, Camille.

A loira fez um aceno com a cabeça e Susan fechou a porta do escritório, virando-se para Sirius.

- Bem, parece que o time de quadribol de vocês está começando a tomar forma. - ela piscou o olho - Vamos?

- Com toda a certeza.

* * *

Os olhos de Pedro se alargaram em choque.

- Milorde, eu, eu.

- Escolha, Pettigrew. - Voldemort disse com a voz fria - Você tem que decidir de uma vez com qual lado está a sua lealdade. Eu não irei tolerar que continue se negando a realmente ser um de meus comensais.

- Mas, senhor, eu sou um fiel seguidor de.

- E onde está a sua Marca Negra, Rabicho? Você não se mostrou digno de usá-la, recusando-se a usar minha mais bela maldição. Não seguirá em minhas fileiras até tê-la em seu braço. Estou lhe dando a escolha de seu meu servo de poder e direito, ou de morrer gloriosamente em nome do que chama "amizade". Ou não tão gloriosamente, já que ninguém saberá onde seu corpo imundo foi parar, não é?

Pedro abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu farei o que milorde deseja.

* * *

- Lílian! - a voz de Tiago soou da sala.

A ruiva se levantou com um sorriso, embora tudo ainda rodasse. Ela caminhou até o umbral da porta, onde encontrou o rapaz correndo pelas escadas, olhando-a preocupado.

- A Camille me avisou, eu vim correndo, deixei até o Sirius falando sozinho... O que você tem? Está doente? Com febre? É grave? - ele perguntou ansioso.

- Tiago... eu acho melhor você se sentar.

Ele ajeitou os óculos que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz em sua afobação e obedeceu à esposa. Ela estava sorrindo. Então não estava doente. Mas Camille dissera que ela passara mal e que era melhor ele ir procurá-la.

- Você sabe que eu não costumo enrolar, Tiago, então vou ser bem direta. Eu sei que vai ser um choque, que você.

- Lily, querida, você não disse que ia ser direta?

Ela respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Então... Certo. Tiago, você vai ser papai.

- Ok, eu vou ser... - ele piscou os olhos, levantando-se de súbito - PAPAI?! Você está querendo dizer que eu vou ser... papai? Hum, você comprou algum bichinho para ser nosso filhote? Um cachorro talvez?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Tiago estava em choque, como ela previra. Ela também se chocara. Como ter um filho no meio de uma guerra? Mas agora já estava feito, não havia para onde correr. O rapaz começou a andar de um lado para o outro e Lílian não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. A face de Tiago estava contorcida, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para pensar.

- Você tem certeza disso, Lily?

- Passei no St. Mungus para confirmar. Ele já está com três meses.

- Ele? Você já sabe.

- Lembra do nosso sonho? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

Tiago suspirou e passou a mão de leve sobre a barriga da esposa. - Harry, primeiro jogador do "Potter's king". Meu primogênito vai ser o apanhador. Ele vai herdar o talento do pai.

- Espero que não herde a modéstia do pai também... - ela sorriu e Tiago a abraçou com carinho.

- Acho que minha mãe vai gostar de saber da notícia. Lílian riu.

- É... E provavelmente ela vai estar se mudando de mala e cuia amanhã mesmo, para poder cuidar de mim, o que significa que ela vai tentar me prender na cama o dia inteiro. Como se gravidez fosse doença.

- Mas você vai precisar se cuidar mais, Lily. - o rapaz observou com uma pontada de preocupação - Voldemort ainda não desistiu de você. Ele a quer como aliada.

- Ele é um idiota. Como diz o Sirius, é uma velha amargurada porque criou uma verruga no nariz. Tiago riu.

- Espero que mantenha esse humor.

- Ah, senhor Potter, comece a se preparar. Nunca ouviu falar que uma mulher grávida é um vulcão de hormônios? É um coquetel de instintos assassinos, com tensão sexual e feminismo desregrado?

- Isso significa que eu vou ter que aguentar mudanças de humor a toda hora? - ele perguntou, segurando-a no colo - Está tentando fazer com que eu pague meus pecados, Lily?

- Por aí... - ela respondeu, eoubando um beijo dele enquanto ele a deitava na cama com cuidado - A propósito, eu estou com fome.

- A fase dos desejos... - Tiago suspirou - O que quer? Chapéus ao molho?

- Chapéus ao molho? - Lílian riu - De onde você tirou essa?

- Meu pai me dizia sempre que quando mamãe estava grávida de mim, manifestou o desejo de comer chapéus ao molho de tomate.

- E ela comeu?

- Eu não nasci com cara de chapéu, né?

A ruiva riu.

- Na verdade, eu queria uma macarronada ensopada com queijo e.

Tiago levantou-se.

- Isso me lembra que eu também não almocei. Muito bem, eu vou no restaurante da esquina fazer seu pedido e trago o almoço pra cá. Vamos fazer uma pequena festa para comemorar a notícia.

Ele saiu do quarto e Lílian se sentou na cama, observando o céu. A primavera se aproximava. A ruiva sorriu.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Se realmente herdar o gosto de seu pai por vassouras, espero que não me mate de preocupação.

* * *

A noite caiu silenciosamente na grande propriedade dos Bones. Camille colocou Susana no berço, depois de niná-la. A loira voltou-se para a janela de onde divisava o bosque que circundava o casarão. Uma sensação ruim a assaltou. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela pensou que morar num lugar tão remoto poderia lhes causar problemas.

O som de uma porta se abrindo fez com que acordasse de suas preocupações. Edgar acabara de chegar. Ele sorriu ao vê-la sair do quarto de Susana e a abraçou com carinho.

- Como foi o dia? - ele perguntou após beijá-la.

- Interessante. Parece que vamos ter um novo mascote para a Ordem.

Edgar olhou para ela, curioso.

- Como?

- Lembra que você tinha dito que a Susana seria a mascote da ordem, já que o pai e o avô dela estavam lá?

- Lembro. - Edgar sorriu - E quem vai ser a dupla de Susana?

- Bem, eu não sei ainda o nome, nem se vai ser uma ou um mascote... Mas Lílian está grávida.

- Tiago deve estar subindo pelas paredes de felicidade. - Edgar sentou-se no sofá, no que foi seguido pela esposa - lembro de diversas vezes em que ele disse que queria ter um time de quadribol só de filhos. Com direito a reservas.

Camille riu, balançando a cabeça. Edgar ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Edgar? O que foi? - ela perguntou suavemente.

- Não vai ser uma dupla, mas um trio. Os Longbottom também estão esperando um filho.

A loira pousou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Já pensou como seria, todos eles serem colegas em Hogwarts? Imagina um filho dos Potter... será que ele vai continuar com a tradição dos marotos ou vai puxar à mãe certinha?

- A Lílian não é tão certinha quanto aparenta. - Edgar riu - Fui monitor-chefe com ela, lembra? Eu me lembro de várias vezes em que ela infrigiu as regras... se bem que, em todas elas, ela fez por causa de Tiago.

Camille meneou a cabeça e voltou a se levantar, caminhando para a cozinha. Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo. - Edgar levantou-se e ela continuou seu caminho para a cozinha - Pettigrew?

Pedro sorriu tristemente. Duas sombras se moveram na escuridão, juntando-se ao loirinho. Uma delas apontou uma varinha para o peito de Bones.

- _Expelliarmus._

Edgar se viu desarmado e antes que pudesse protestar, o outro vulto o projetou para a parede. Ele atravessou uma cristaleira e cortes se abriram em seu corpo. O barulho chamou a atenção de Camille, que apareceu na porta da cozinha, seguida de um elfo doméstico.

- _Imperio!_ - o primeiro vulto gritou e os olhos dela vidraram-se - Vá, Pettigrew. Eles não vão lhe dar muito trabalho.

Pedro aproximou-se de Edgar, sentado no chão, respirando pesado. O olhar do auror era de puro ódio. Ele cuspiu quando o rapaz aproximou-se.

- Traidor. - Edgar murmurou, sem se importar com os pedaços de vidro que perfuravam seu corpo ou com os vários arranhões de onde o sangue minava - Covarde imundo, traidor!  
Tremendo levemente, Pedro levantou a varinha.

- _Avada Kedavra!  
_

Um lampejo de luz verde atingiu Edgar no peito. Nos olhos dele, embora já não houvesse vida, estava estampado o ódio que ele sentira no momento de sua morte. Pedro suspirou. Bones sequer tivera chance de se defender.

- Vamos embora. Eu já fiz o quê devia.

- Tão rápido, Pettigrew? - uma voz feminina soou e ele se virou para o menor dos vultos - Quer deixar testemunhas da sua traição?

- Eu.

- Mate a mulher.

Pedro se virou para Camille, que permanecia parada. O elfo doméstico chorava aos pés de sua senhora, mas um dos comensais o segurou com força pelo pescoço, até ele parar de se debater. Ele aproximou-se e notou que os olhos dela estavam pontilhados de lágrimas.

- O que está esperando, Pettigrew?

Ele ergueu novamente a varinha.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

O corpo de Camille caiu molemente no chão. Pedro abaixou a cabeça, resfolegando.

- Vamos olhar os quartos. Talvez haja mais alguém.

Pedro sabia que havia mais alguém. A filha dos Bones. Ele seguiu os comensais pela casa e. assim que eles se separaram, correu até o quarto da criança. Susana ainda dormia, alheia a tudo que acontecera. Um pacífico sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto. Precisava arranjar uma maneira de esconder a criança.

Não era tão competente quanto os amigos, mas a convivência com eles tinha lhe ensinado alguns truques muito bons. A menina, apesar de tudo, viveria. Quando saiu do quarto dela, ele encontrou os outros dois comensais.

- Encontrou alguém?

Pedro meneou a cabeça.

- Vamos embora.

Eles saíram da casa e, lá fora, o comensal mais alto ergueu a varinha.

- _Morsmordre.  
_

Sobre a casa dos Bones, um sinistro crânio verde com uma cobra saindo de sua boca, flutuou. Os três aparataram. E apenas o silêncio permaneceu como testemunha.

* * *

_Uma enorme planície. O céu escuro parecia tentar esconder a devastação a perder de vista. Ela caminhou calmamente, sem noção de tempo ou espaço. Apenas caminhava. Até chegar à beira de um pequeno córrego.  
_

_As águas tranqüilas contrastavam terrivelmente com a paisagem sombria. Lílian sentou-se numa das pedras sobre o chão, observando o lugar. Sabia que estava em mais um de seus sonhos estranhos. Passos a tiraram de sua contemplação e ela se virou para encontrar um homem alto, de barba ruiva espessa e olhos azulados, olhos que a lembravam de Dumbledore.  
_

_- Olá, guardiã. - ele a cumprimentou com voz forte.  
_

_Ela não precisou de mais nada para descobrir quem era aquele homem. Já ouvira a voz dele, numa noite tão sombria quanto era aquele mundo.  
_

_- Chaos.  
_

_Ele assentiu a põs-se de pé ao lado dela, observando a planície que tinham diante de si. De repente, um tremor fez a garota ficar em pé de um salto, mas ele não se moveu. Diante dos olhos atônitos de Lílian, uma montanha se ergueu.  
_

_- Como fez isso?  
_

- _Eu_ _não fiz nada. - ele respondeu - É da natureza desse lugar se destruir e reconstruir sempre. Para se criar alguma coisa, antes é preciso um ato de destruição. _

_- Porque estou aqui?  
_

_Ele sorriu.  
_

_- Porque está sempre atrás de respostas. Você as deseja tanto que consegue ultrapassar as fronteiras entre os reinos dos Perpétuos. _

_- Você é um dos Perpétuos? - ela perguntou fracamente.  
_

_- Sim, eu sou.  
_

_- Então, você pode me dar as respostas que procuro?  
_

_- Não. Só o que posso fazer é alertá-la. _

_- Alertar? - ela estava visivelmente curiosa.  
_

_- Você deve se lembrar do que eu disse em nosso último encontro. A Antiga Magia é feita de sacrifícios. Usá-la pode significar perder algo por demais importante. Só use seu verdadeiro poder em último caso. Lílian respirou fundo.  
_

_- Eu... eu poderia usar o meu poder para... para deter voldemort?  
_

_- Seria uma escolha sua. Mas devo avisá-la que o ódio que sente poderia fazer a magia se voltar contra você. Não apenas isso. Você poderia invocar o Ragnarock sem ter real consciência do que estaria fazendo.  
_

_Passos mais leves soaram e Lílian voltou a se virar. Uma garota de olhos claros e gentis. __Thanatus sorriu, aproximando-se._

- _Guardiã. - ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, sentando-se na pedra que a ruiva deixara livre.  
_

_A montanha que repentinamente se erguera começou a desabar, levantando nuvens de poeira. Lílian perdeu o equilíbrio, mas antes que fosse ao chão, Chaos a segurou. Quando a poeira baixou, um deserto de pedras se estendia a perder de vista.  
_

_- Obrigada. - Lílian se aprumou, olhando para Chaos, que apenas sorria de leve.  
_

_- Há outra coisa da qual deve ser alertada, guardiã. - a voz suave de Thantus soou. Lílian virou-se para ela, embora a garota observasse o córrego - O toque da morte jamais abandona aqueles sobre os quais caíram. Ele assombrará suas visões, sempre que alguém que ama estiver em sua hora._

- _Como? - a ruiva agora estava realmente confusa.  
_

_- Você sempre verá minha face antes que eu me abata sobre aqueles que ama. - Thanatus respondeu tranqüilamente - Suas visões se tornarão cada vez mais precisas, até o momento em que eu for buscá-la.  
_

Lílian sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos, mesmo que não compreendesse o que a garota queria realmente dizer. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, um torvelinho escuro a envolveu e ela caiu em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

* * *

Carátaco terminou de arrumar o lugar do piquenique, no meio do bosque da propriedade dos Bones. Prometera à filha e à neta que, naquele fim de semana iria levá-las num passeio pelo bosque. O velho sorriu ao ver tudo pronto e aparatou para a orla do bosque, ainda sorrindo.  
No entanto, a visão de uma caveira recortada contra o sol, flutuando sobre o casarão, teve o mesmo efeito de um soco no estômago. Ele observou a marca negra atônito, antes de começar a correr pelo gramado.

A porta da casa estava aberta. O velho auror entrou com cuidado, mas não precisou andar muito para encontrar a cena que tanto temia. Caído contra a parede, com um olhar de ódio, estava Edgar. Camille estava um pouco mais adiante, perto da cozinha, uma última lágrima descansando sobre os cílios. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha, limpando o rosto dela e fechando seus olhos.

- Camille.

Ele também fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. A casa estava em profundo silêncio... Não... Os ouvidos treinados de Carátaco Dearborn ouviram um choro fraco, cansado.

- Susana!

Ele se pôs em pé num pulo e subiu as escadarias quase correndo, entrando no quarto da neta. O choro fraco continuava e vinha dali, mas o cômodo estava vazio. Carátaco entrou com cuidado. E se fosse uma armadilha? Ao chegar no ponto onde o berço de Susana deveria estar, ele deu uma topada em alguma coisa. Sem se importar com a dor, Carátaco tirou a varinha do bolso e estendeu para a frente.

- _Aparecium!  
_

Instantaneamente o berço voltou a aparecer e, dentro dele, chorando, estava Susana. Com cuidado, o auror segurou a neta. Ela parou de chorar, embora fungasse de quando em quando. Carátaco abraçou a pequena órfã.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Eu vou pegar quem fez isso com você. Eles vão pagar caro.

* * *

Lílian entrou na sala, onde quase todos os mebros da Ordem já se encontravam. Ela sentou-se entre Tiago e Sirius e observou Dumbledore com ansiedade. O que poderia ter acontecido durante o fim de semana? Dumbledore se levantou imponentemente e tirou os óculos, limpando os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito por interromper o merecido descanso de alguns de vocês, mas Carátaco Dearborn se comunicou comigo agora há pouco e eu precisei convocar essa reunião. - o velho diretor respirou fundo - Essa noite, Edgar e Camille Bones foram assassinados em sua residência.

Susan sentiu algo ruim subindo por sua garganta.  
- Professor... - ela o interrompeu num fio de voz - E... e a filha deles?

- Susana foi poupada. Carátaco está entregando a menina a um irmão de Edgar que irá cuidar dela como se fosse realmente filha dele. Ela crescerá sem saber a verdade, achando que Edgar e camille eram apenas seus tios, que sequer chegou a conhecer, isso para a própria segurança dela.

A italianinha abaixou a cabeça e Lílian lembrou-se de seu sonho. A face da morte... Ela vira a face da morte na noite anterior. Então era isso? Seria sempre avisada quando alguém próximo a ela estivesse morrendo? Tiago percebeu a preocupação da esposa e segurou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa.

- Esse é o segundo ataque a membros da Ordem. - foi a vez de Moody se pronunciar - Quando Marlene foi assassinada, pensamos que era apenas uma coincidência, mas...

- Ao que parece, Voldemort descobriu sobre a Ordem da Fênix. - Dumbledore completou.

Sirius olhou para Remo, que parecia beber cada palavra do que era dito. Pedro abaixou a cabeça, culpado, lembrando-se do olhar de Edgar e de Camille. Em seu braço, a marca negra ainda ardia.

* * *

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Aqui está o mais novo capítulo. Que bom que está gostando! 

Marmaduke Scarlet: Eu realmente fico feliz que a história não esteja indo para o caminho do dramalhão mexicano!

Lily Dragon: É, você entendeu certo, a Lily está grávida. E não se preocupe, eu continuarei escrevendo sempre que tiver tempo!

Juliana: Que bom que não vai parar! Não se preocupe, eu deixarei de escrever fics, mesmo que não sejam continuações de Hades, ok?

Dynha: Pra começo de conversa, sim, eu recebi sua carta hoje. E, se conseguir arranjar tempo para respirar entre um trabalho e outro, posto a resposta até domingo! Infelizmente, a clínica não está pronta ainda, cobrem de Carol, Flávio e Vanessa para que eles se formem logo em piscologia.

Adriana Black: Pois é, todos estão morrendo... Até eu estou com vontade de chorar. Eu entro na campanha. Matem o Pedro!

Gaia: Eu não vou falar nada sobre a Susan porque esse é um dos grandes enigmas da história. Até mesmo para mim. Obrigada por todos os elogios como sempre!

Flávio: Eu exijo saber qual é essa surpresa ou vou entrar em greve. E você vai ter que lidar com dezenas de leitores furiosos querendo capítulos novos que não virão por SUA culpa!

Paulinha Granger: Obrigada, Paulinha! Você está imprimindo a fic? Uau... Bem, espero que eu esteja indo rápido o suficiente para você.

Evenstar: Pois é, se querem culpar alguém, culpem a tia J.K., eu não mataria ninguém se não fosse por ela. Não vou parar, não se preocupe, eu não começo nada que não possa ver terminado.

Carol Black: Sua vaga está reservada, não se preocupe. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e sim eu vou escrever até um pouco além da morte de Pontas e Lily (pensar nisso deixa até meu coração apertadinho...).

Keishi: Obrigada, Keishi, eu estou pra lá de feliz com o seu "excede as expectativas"!

Pessoal, agora um pouquinho de propaganda. Eu estou escrevendo num blog sobre fics de Tiago e Lílian ), quem tiver curiosidade de entrar, algumas autoras de fics dão dicas lá (inclusive eu) e tem também um fórum recém-inaugurado onde vocês podem postar fics, fazer perguntas aos autores (se quiserem me "entrevistar", eu prometo responder a qualquer curiosidade de vocês). Por hoje é só, pessoal!

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	31. A profecia de Sibila

**Capítulo 30 - A profecia de Sibila**

* * *

A primavera chegara com toda a sua força em Hogwarts. No escritório do diretor, Dorcas tentava mais uma vez convencer Dumbledore a procurar Snape. 

- Professor, depois dos últimos ataques, mais do que nunca, precisamos de alguém que possa nos dizer o que está acontecendo entre os comensais. Só através de Severo nós podemos fazer isso.

- Dorcas, eu analisei sua proposta nos últimos meses. Tavez não seja seguro nos arriscar dessa maneira, mas de Voldemort já sabe que sabe da existência da Ordem, acredito que terei de aceitar a sua sugestão.

A garota sorriu, voltando a se sentar, já que se levantara angustiada para provar seus argumentos.

- Então o senhor vai procurar Severo?

- Marque um encontro com ele, senhorita Meadowes. Acredito que amanhã eu esteja livre para conversarmos.

Ela assentiu e voltou a se levantar, despedindo-se do diretor.

- Até breve, professor Dumbledore.

- Até, Dorcas.

Dorcas deixou o escritório e Dumbledore ficou sozinho, pensativo. Era um passo arriscado, mas se Severo Snape realmente concordasse em ser um espião da Ordem, isso seria de grande ajuda. Mas outros pensamentos também preocupavam-no. Se Voldemort realmente sabia sobre eles, é porque alguém da Ordem dissera a ele. Marlene e Edgar... Teriam sido tristes coincidências ou o início de uma luta silenciosa, em que eles estavam cegos demais para saber quem eram seus amigos e seus inimigos? Fawkes soltou um trinado fraco e Dumbledore voltou-se para a fênix. E ainda havia os Potter. Eles tinham que ser protegidos. Voldemort os queria, em especial, à guardiã. E o poder de Lílian poderia decidir os destinos da guerra.

Ela não voltara a falar sobre a Antiga magia. Talvez ainda estivesse trabalhando nas traduções dos livros que ele lhe dera. Mal sabia Dumbledore que ela jogara todos os volumes no fogo, após a visão da abertura do Caronte. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma coruja que entrara pela janela aberta. Rapidamente ele tirou da pata dela o pequeno bilhete que ela lhe trazia.

- Parece que temos trabalho hoje. Os rumos da Adivinhação são muito imprecisos, mas ela tem uma descendência que, no mínimo, por questão de educação, devemos conhecer.

* * *

_Uma ampulheta. Gota após gota, o líquido que a enchia escoava para a parte de baixo. O tempo estava passando... Só faltava um pouco mais agora... Apenas mais um pouco... Antes, porém que a ampulheta pudesse terminar de marcar o seu tempo, algo fez com que ela caísse no chão. O vidro se arrebentou e o líquido vermelho espalhou-se pelo chão._

Tiago, sentado numa mesinha perto da cama onde Lílian dormia, observou o semblante da esposa se contrair e logo chegou à conclusão de que ela estava tendo mais um de seus terríveis pesadelos. Ele observou com carinho a barriga dela, que a cada dia ficava maior e levantou-se. Talvez fosse melhor acordá-la. Mas antes que pudesse cumprir seus intentos, o corpo da ruiva voltou a relaxar.

- Lily? - ele chamou num sussurro.

Não houve resposta. Ela continuava dormindo. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la assim. Resignando-se, ele voltou a se sentar para trabalhar. Os relatórios avolumavam-se em sua escrivaninha de tal modo que Sirius se perguntava se não estariam dando cria. Era tanto trabalho que o auror agora levava metade dos papéis para casa e trabalhava até altas horas da noite.

Mas ele não conseguiu voltar a se concentrar no trabalho. Sorrindo, ele se deixou ficar observando Lílian dormir, enquanto imaginava tempos futuros, tempos de paz... Harry ia ter um pai que ia precisar mais de babador do que ele, Tiago pensou por um segundo. Seria tudo tão perfeito se não houvesse aquela história de Antiga magia e Voldemort e comensais. Ele meneou a cabeça para si mesmo e voltou os olhos para os papéis.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. Eu vou proteger você e a mamãe, não se preocupe. - ele sussurrou para si mesmo antes de continuar a trabalhar.

* * *

Severo observou a rua escura, enquanto ao fundo brilhavam as luzes de um parque de diversões trouxa. Sentado na grama, junto a um centenário salgueiro que deitava suas folhas num pequeno lago diante de si, o comensal esperava. Passos leves denunciaram que ele tinha companhia. O rapaz não se virou, nem mesmo quando o dono dos passos sentou-se ao seu lado. 

- Boa noite, Severo. - a voz doce de Dorcas cumprimentou.

- O que quer agora, Meadowes?

- Sabe, eu tenho certeza que, um dia, você vai conseguir dizer meu primeiro nome. - ela sorriu e ele se viu tentado a corresponder, mas permaneceu impassível - Ora, vamos, Severo, você não pode ser um bloco de gelo permanente!

- Você me chamou aqui para discutir se eu devo ser mais frio ou mais polido? - ele perguntou seco.

Ela suspirou.

- Não. Escute, eu conversei com Dumbledore. - ele rolou os olhos e ela respirou fundo - Sei que já tinhamos discutido isso antes e você não concordou, mas, pelo menos converse com ele!

- E o que devo conversar com aquele diretor gagá? Talvez uma nova decoração para as masmorras do Lorde das Trevas... - ele retrucou sarcástico.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Severo. - ela levantou-se, triste - Eu acredito em você. E quero provar aos outros que eles também podem confiar.

- O que faz você pensar que eu seja uma pessoa tão confiável? Não passa pela sua cabeça que eu possa fingir que me junto a vocês e depois traí-los para o Lorde? - ele perguntou, levantando-se também.

- Você salvou minha vida. - ela respondeu num fio de voz - Só o que estou tentando fazer é pagar essa dívida, salvando a sua também. Se seu lorde for derrotado, você será mandado para Azkaban.

- Eu nunca cobrei essa dívida. - ele respondeu sério - E nem vou cobrar. Então, se é só isso, acho que devemos nos despedir aqui.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios enquanto ele a observava em silêncio. Quando Severo preparou-se para aparatar, no entanto, ela praticamente pendurou-se no pescoço dele, roubando um beijo. Quando se separaram, ela estava mais vermelha que o brasão da grifinória, casa à qual pertencera, e ele parecia perplexo demais para falar alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso apenas para pagar uma dívida, Severo. - ela disse quando recobrou o fôlego - Esteja aqui amanhã na hora do almoço. O professor Dumbledore vai estar esperando.

Com essas palavras, ela desaparatou e ele voltou a ficar sozinho. Um vento frio soprou, trazendo os gritos alegres que vinham do parque. O salgueiro balançou-se levemente, criando pequenas ondas na água. Severo suspirou.

- Até amanhã... - ele murmurou para o nada, antes de desaparecer também.

* * *

Voldemort sorriu, enquanto abotoava a pesada capa negra. Um comensal estava parado junto ao umbral da porta. 

- Muito bem, Wilkes. Fico feliz que tenha descoberto o esconderijo da nossa doce ex-prisioneira. Estou pensando em fazer uma visita a ela hoje. Vamos aproveitar e fazer uma farra no vilarejo dela. Avise os outros comensais. Diga a eles que estão livres para se divertirem com os trouxas da vila. E não se esqueça de dizer que, se encontrarem a pequena antes de mim, não toquem um dedo nela. A senhorita Meadowes é minha, entendeu?

- Sim, milorde. - o comensal fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e saiu do aposento.

- Hoje é dia de festa... - Voldemort cantarolou, sorrindo - Temos que nos preparar para a ocasião.

* * *

- Pense bem, Snape. - Dumbledore disse, levantando-se - Pense se realmente vale à pena continuar como está. 

Severo observou o diretor, mas permaneceu em silêncio, como durante toda aquela conversa. Dumbledore suspirou resignado. Fizera o que podia. Dorcas tinha razão, o rapaz tinha dúvidas sobre aquele a quem servia. Mas isso seria o suficiente para que ele se exposse desse modo, tornando-se um espião no meio daqueles que ele conhecera a vida inteira como companheiros?

- Eu tenho que ir. Há uma candidata para professora me esperando... - Dumbledore parou de súbito - A propósito, eu me lembrei agora que você era um excelente aluno de poções. Em breve a professora Estricnina vai se aposentar. Se desejar se juntar a nós... O cargo poderá ser seu.

As sobrancelhas de Severo arquearam.

- Colocaria um comensal como professor de seus alunos, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia simplesmente usar isso para conseguir mais seguidores para o Lorde das trevas?

Dumbledore sorriu. Finalmente conseguira arrancar algumas palavras do rapaz.

- A senhorita Meadowes confia em você. Acredito então que eu também deva confiar. Espero uma resposta sua, Severo Snape.

Ele desaparatou e Severo, com as mãos nos bolsos da capa, começou a caminhar, pensativo.

* * *

O cabeça de javali estava, como sempre, quase vazio quando Dumbledore penetrou no recinto. Sentada numa mesa afastada, estava uma mulher franzina, com grandes óculos fundo de garrafa, que brilharam quando avistaram o diretor. 

- Professor Alvo Dumbledore. - ela disse numa voz misteriosa, quando ele se aproximou.

- E a senhora deve ser Sibila Trelawney. - ele disse com um meio sorriso, sentando-se à mesa - Estou encantado em conhecê-la.

Sentado junto ao balcão do pub, um rapazinho de olhos azuis brilhantes escutava à conversa atento. Régulo Black puxou o capuz para esconder o rosto, enquanto apurava os ouvidos. Provavelmente seria só mais uma conversa chata, como todas as outras que ele ouvira de Dumbledore, desde que fora designado para seguir o velho.

Resignado, ele entornou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. E voltou a ficar atento na conversa.

* * *

Dorcas respirou pesadamente, esperando aquilo acabar. Voldemort brincara com seu corpo até o limite de sua resistência. As sucessivas cruciatus tinham findado toda a resistência que ela possuía. Os olhos dela vagaram pela sala, até a mesa onde, em uma ampulheta, a areia terminava de escoar. O homem de olhos vermelhos seguiu o olhar dela. Ele sorriu. 

- Como prometido, senhorita Meadowes, sua vida termina junto com o último grão de areia que cai daquela ampulheta. Dê um olá à Morte por mim.

Ele ergueu a varinha e ela fechou os olhos. Em seu último pensamento, ela pediu que Severo aceitasse a chance que lhe era oferecida. A voz grave de Voldemort voltou a ferir seus ouvidos.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

- Bem, então, se é só isso, acho que devo me retirar. - Dumbledore disse com um meio sorriso torto. Ao final, aquela visita não passara de perda de tempo. 

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse se distanciar da mesa, Sibila segurou firmemente o braço dele, com uma força que qualquer um, ao vê-la, não diria que ela possuía. Os olhos dela dilataram-se e foi com a voz rouca e praticamente irreconhecível que ela se pronunciou.

- _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima. Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..._ - uma confusão ocorreu às costas de diretor, mas ele estava por demais absorto para perceber isso - _E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar.  
_

Repentinamente, Sibila aprumou-se na cadeira, e olhou para o diretor com a face levemente desapontada.

- Então o senhor pretende abolir o ensino das artes da adivinhação em Hogwarts? - ela perguntou num tom choroso, a voz de volta ao normal.

Dumbledore voltou a se sentar, o semblante preocupado. Aquilo não fora um teatro, ele bem o sabia. Era melhor manter aquela mulher por perto.

- Esteja amanhã com suas coisas em Hogwarts. - ele sorriu - E seja bem vinda, professora Trelawney.

Ela o observou curiosa enquanto ele voltava a se levantar, saindo do pub. Meia hora depois, ele estava de volta a Hogwarts, diante de sua penseira, com um fino fio prateado saindo de sua cabeça.

- _"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_ - repetiu a voz de Sibila, reaparecendo na superfície da bacia.

Quatro corujas adentraram o escritório nesse momento. As três primeiras traziam notícias alarmantes sobre mais um ataque. Uma delas era uma carta oficial do Ministério e as outras eram de Moody e Doge. Mais um membro da Ordem fora assassinado. A quarta coruja trazia apenas um pequeno bilhete com uma única palavra.

"_Aceito."  
_

Dumbledore suspirou. Quantos mais teriam que morrer até o fim daquela guerra? Pegando pena e tinta, ele redigiu um bilhete para Severo Snape. Dera sua cartada final. Agora teria que esperar os próximos passos de Voldemort.

* * *

Jéssika Black: Poxa, obrigada. Fico feliz que minha fic esteja inspirando vocês. Eu sei que estamos entrando em momentos depressivos da fic, mas o que posso fazer? É culpa da tia J.K.

Dynha: você vive chorando... Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra isso, longe de mim. A propósito, ainda não tive tempo de postar sua carta, mas até o fim da semana ela vai. Pois é, e você vai continuar perturbada. A Susan é uma das personagens mais queridas da fic, então vou manter o mistério sobre ela até...

Dominium: realmente, também foi uma surpresa para mim, pensei que euando chegasse nessa fase eu ia empacar, mas acabei liberando meus instintos assassinos ;) Na verdade, o que eu quero é acabar o mais rápido possível essa fase negra. o problema é que a fase negra é a última! Oh, céus... Pois é, eu quero mais capítulos da sua fic! Não se preocupe, vou tentar continuar nessa rapidez, pelo menos até a faculdade começar a apertar (bem, ela já tá apertabndo, você acredita que em uma semana de aula eu tenho QUATRO seminários para apresentar até o fim do mês?).

Deby: Foi você que perguntou sobre hades lá no fórum, Deby? Qualquer outra dúvida, sabe onde me procurar, né?

Lele: O ff. não deixa aparecer link. Ridículo... Mas eu vou dar um jeito de engabelar o site. O endereço do blog vai vir na vertical dessa vez (vejamos se dá certo, né?)

Flávio: Olha, se formos apostar quem é o mais curioso, eu diria que é você, que telefona aqui pra casa querendo que eu poste capítulo novo todo dia! Eu não vou mandar te matar, mas é bom que essa surpresa seja algo muito interessante, ou mamãe vai ficar viúva.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Ela vai quase enlouquecer, isso eu te garanto. Espero que não tenha te torturado muito com a espera desse capítulo.

Natália: Ê, desaparecida... Eu já disse que o endereço do blog o ff. comeu. Vou tentar colocar ele na vertical. Obrigada pelos comentários! Está entrando em deprê? Bem, já que eu não te faço chorar, isso já parece um grande salto, não?

Juliana: Ah, a infalível Juliana... Você consegue comentar em TODOS os capítulos. Certo, não é só você, mas ainda assim, é gratificante. Sabe, a Lily, ao contrário de você, não gosta muito dos sonhos que tem, já que não pode fazer nada... Todo mundo tá curioso com o destino da Susan, né? Acho que vou fazer uma matéria especial sobre isso e colocar lá no fórum... O endereço na vertical abaixo.

Morguene: Desculpa estar matando tanta gente, pessoal. Eu realmente não queria fazer isso...

Gabriele Delacour: Desculpa estar tentando te matar de desidratação. Eu sei que está ficando muito triste. E só tende a piorar. Não se preocupe, o próximo capítulo vai se chamar "**Maternidade**" (só pra te deixar com gostinho de quero mais na boca). Sobre a Susan, entre lá no blog e depois no fórum (vou tentar deixar o endereço, se não conseguir, deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa mandar).

Adriana Black: A chacina ainda vai longe... E o Sirius desconfiar do Remo... bem, a culpa é da tia J.K. (tá ligado que ela é a culpada de tudo?)

Ana Luthor: Adoro reviews gigantes, Ana, nem se preocupe. Ainda mais quando aparecem palavras como as que você usou. Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário!

Bem, vamos à tentativa na vertical. O endereço do blog é:  
lilianetiago.  
weblogger.  
com.  
br  
Espero que dê para visualizar dessa vez. Para os fãs de Susan, temos uma matéria especial sobre o destino dela na parte de entrevistas com os autores. Quanto a "_Um dia a casa cai",_ eu não tenho a fic pronta, e, como eu já disse, ela é um surto, então eu não tenho idéia de quando vou atualizar.

A propósito, talvez vocês não se lembrem, mas eu disse que teríamos duas "enquetes" nessa fic. A primeira, mais para divertir vocês na fase **Thanatus**, foi a das corujas (para quem perguntou, não se preocupe, elas ainda vão aparecer).

E a segunda começa a partir de agora, faltando uns quinze capítulos para o _grand finale._ Não precisam responder agora, eu estou escrevendo isso para que comecem a pensar.

É o seguinte, pessoal: eu quero que vocês escolham as cenas mais marcante da fic (pode ser de a última guardiã, Fragmentos ou às portas do inferno). Vocês podem indicar mais de uma, é lógico. Não é capítulos, é cena! E, também, vocês devem fazer perguntas para serem respondidas numa espécie de talk-show que será um bônus junto com o último capítulo. Vocês podem fazer perguntas para TODOS os personagens, desde Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Hades, Remo, Helena, os membros da ordem da fênix, até Puck (para quem não se lembra, é o elfo doméstico da autora e que chama ela de tia) e... Silverghost!

Então, por favor, sejam criativos. Eu realmente preciso da ajuda de vocês para isso.

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	32. Maternidade

**Capítulo 31 - Maternidade**

* * *

Tiago depositou a mala sobre o sofá enquanto sua mãe ajudava Lílian a se sentar no sofá. A ruiva estava enorme e com dificuldade se acomodou, respirando profundamente como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
  
- É o segundo alarme falso essa semana. - D. Míriam falou com um sorriso - Não falta muito mais querida...  
  
- Eu não estou preocupada, D. Mimi. - Lílian sorriu - Mas quem está começando a ficar com os cabelos brancos é o seu filho.  
  
O moreno sorriu. Chamara a mãe depois do sexto mês de gravidez da esposa pois não conseguia mais cuidar dela sozinho. Primeiro por causa das contantes variações de humor dela. Uma hora, a ruiva estava extremamente carinhosa, outra, parecia ter liberado todos seus instintos assassinos. Segundo porque isso ajudava Míriam Potter a superar a depressão em que caíra após a morte do marido. A velha senhora parecia ter revivido com a espera do neto.  
  
- Mais um alarme falso e eu vou ter um infarte. - ele respondeu.  
  
- E isso é porque não é ele quem sente as contrações... - Míriam observou.  
  
Lílian sorriu de leve. A ligação entre ela e Tiago fazia com que ele tivesse uma pálida sensação do que se passava com ela. De certa maneira, podia dizer que ele também estava grávido. Os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, e, como se adivinhando o que ela pensava, ele suspirou resignadamente.  
  
Nesse momento, duas outras pessoas passaram pela lareira. Susan espanou a roupa enquanto Sirius tentava tirar a poeira do cabelo.  
  
- Alice já teve o pequeno Neville. - a moreninha informou.  
  
A ruiva assentiu. Tinham encontrado Frank (num estado de nervos muito próximo ao de Tiago) e a mãe dele no hospital. Alice já tinha entrado numa sala, em trabalho de parto. Depois que Lílian fora medicada e liberada, ela, Míriam e Tiago voltaram, mas Susan e Sirius tinham ficado por lá, na esperança de poder ajudar os amigos.  
  
- Vocês já pensaram nessa turma no futuro? - Sirius sorriu, sentando-se no sofá, próximo a Lílian - Os nossos herdeiros? "Marotos - a segunda geração".  
  
- Acho que Hogwarts não suportaria outros de vocês... - Susan riu.  
  
- Pois eu tenho a ligeira impressão que ela vai ter que suportar... - Lílian respondeu, pensando em alguns de seus últimos sonhos.  
  
Sonhos com um garoto franzino, montado numa vassoura, ou se aventurando pelos corredores escuros sob a capa de invisibilidade do pai... Sim, Hogwarts teria a sua segunda geração de marotos. Apesar de Voldemort e da guerra que acontecia (e da qual todas pareciam tentar protegê-la desde que descobrira estar grávida; até ser dispensada da Ordem ela fora!), seus filhos chegariam lá, com toda a certeza. Ela o sabia, e isso era provavelmente seu único consolo nos últimos tempos...

* * *

Dumbledore olhou preocupado os documentos que se avolumavam em sua mesa. Era oficial agora. carátaco dearborn desaparecera. O velho auror procurara por meses a fio os autores do assassinato de sua filha e de seu genro. Sem resultados.  
  
E agora, fazia quase quinze dias que ninguém tinha contato com ele. Talvez Carátaco tivesse encontrado afinal as respostas que tanto procurara. Infelizmente, ninguém poderia dizê-lo. Se Fawkes não o tinha encontrado, então era tarde demais.  
  
O velho diretor se concentrou num pergaminho a sua frente, escrito em letras verdes brilhantes. Um folheto sujo, de propaganda anti-trouxa. Um folheto encontrado numa sala de aula, provavelmente esquecido por um de seus alunos.  
  
Voldemort conseguira chegar a Hogwarts afinal. Não fisicamente. E isso é que era mais perigoso. Não havia igualdade de condições naquele embate. Dumbledore suspirou e lembrou-se inconscientemente da profecia.  
  
- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar... Amanhã o mês chegará ao seu fim. O filho dos Longbottom já nasceu. Mas... o herdeiro da guardiã...  
  
Fawkes cantou tristemente, como se concordasse com os pensamentos sombrios que iam pela alma de seu mestre.

* * *

Susan ergueu-se suavemente, retirando o braço de Sirius, abraçado a sua cintura. Ela sentou-se na cama, observando o moreno dormir. A face dele estava séria, como poucas vezes a vira.  
  
Ela suspirou. Embora tentasse fingir que nada estava acontecendo, Sirius mudara. Ele estava cada vez mais sombrio, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Cada vez mais distante, desde a reunião em que Dumbledore anunciara a morte dos Bones. A morte de Camille.  
  
Talvez ele ainda amasse a loirinha. Embora fosse extremamente carinhoso com ela, Susan sabia que não tinha Sirius completamente para si. Sempre soubera disso. Mas a perspectiva de estar perdendo-o para uma sombra era um golpe forte demais para ela.  
  
Com cuidado, ela passou os dedos sobre o rosto dele, e a expressão do rapaz se suavizou. Susan sorriu de leve, sem perceber uma lágrima perolada escapando de seus olhos.

* * *

Tiago se pegou sonhando pela milésima vez com um pequeno garoto de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos intensamente verdes, voando numa vassoura. Ele suspirou sonhadoramente quando Sirius entrou no cubículo. O outro maroto segurou o riso ao perceber que o outro estava, literalmente, sonhando.  
  
Lentamente, o maroto se aproximou do amigo.  
  
- BUUUUU!  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - Tiago pulou da cadeira, segurando o peito - Você quer me matar de infarte?!  
  
- Pontas, você esqueceu? VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!  
  
- Eu estava pensando...  
  
- No filho que quer ter. Eu já sei. Há tempos é a única coisa em que você pensa...  
  
Tiago sorriu.  
  
- Você também estaria assim se fosse com você. Sabe, Sirius, eu nunca pensei que me veria como pai. Mas, hoje, eu me pergunto se existe outra coisa tão maravilhosa quanto isso. Apesar dele ainda não ter nascido, eu o amo tanto que até me assusta.  
  
- Assim como você ama a Lily. - Sirius sorriu - Eu também estou ansioso pelo meu afilhado.  
  
- Pois é... Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?  
  
Sirius bateu na cabeça.  
  
- Eu me esqueci... Tia Míriam está querendo falar com você, na lareira.  
  
O rapaz saiu do cubículo, logo dando de cara com a face aflita de sua mãe na lareira.  
  
- Mãe, o quê...  
  
- Rápido, Tiago! Acabaram de levar a Lílian para o St. Mungus. Dessa vez ela está realmente em trabalho de parto!  
  
Tiago olhou para o relógio, sentindo o coração acelerar. Tinham tido dois alarmes falsos na última semana e ele correra a toda para o hospital nas duas vezes. Eram onze e meia da noite do dia 30 de julho de 1980.  
  
- Eu estou indo, mãe. Você está em casa?  
  
- Eu só esperei para te avisar. Vou aparatar agora.  
  
Ele assentiu e Míriam desapareceu nas chamas da lareira. Sirius tocou o ombro do amigo.  
  
- Vai dar tudo certo, companheiro. Dessa vez, é pra valer.  
  
Tiago sorriu.  
  
- Eu assim espero.  
  
Os dois aparataram, Tiago para o St. Mungus e Sirius para a casa de Susan, a fim de avisar a morena. O futuro papai correu pelo hospital, sob o olhar severo de vários curandeiros, sentindo uma angústia crescente acompanhada de uma dor fina no peito.  
  
Os gritos de Lílian puderam ser ouvidos assim que ele entrou no corredor da ala de maternidade do hospital. Logo localizou a porta de onde se originavam os gritos, mas antes que pudesse entrar, sua mãe lhe barrou.  
  
- Você não pode entrar aí, Tiago.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada de mas. Isso não é para os seus olhos.  
  
Pouco depois Sirius e Susan.  
  
- Como ela está? - a italianinha perguntou.  
  
O grito que veio através da porta fechada foi resposta suficiente. Tiago ficou repentinamente pálido e Sirius o segurou enquanto ele escorregava para o chão.  
  
- Tiago, o quê...  
  
- Eu acho que vou vomitar...  
  
Míriam observou o filho com apreensão.  
  
- Eu vou procurar alguém.  
  
Sirius ficou ajoelhado junto ao amigo, preocupado.  
  
- Tiago, não é você quem está dando a luz, cara! Te acalma!  
  
Susan já desaparecera dentro da sala de onde vinham os gritos. Tiago apenas revirou os olhos em resposta. Nesse momento, Míriam entrou no corredor, seguida de outro rapaz que Sirius logo reconheceu.  
  
- Remo? O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Até ontem foi lua cheia. Eu estou no hospital para me recuperar. - Remo também ajoelhou-se ao lado de Tiago - Cheira isso, Pontas.  
  
Remo colocou um pequeno frasco com um líquido incolor sob o nariz de Tiago e lentamente a cor foi voltando às faces do maroto. Míriam também entrou na sala onde Lílian estava. Os gritos tinham cessado.  
  
Os três marotos permaneceram em silêncio no corredor do hospital. Tiago continuava sentado molemente no chão, os olhos fixos no nada. Sirius observava os amigos com os cantos dos olhos, em especial Remo. O forte sentimento de desconfiança continuava no moreno. Enquanto isso, o lobisomem, sentado ao lado de Tiago, se deixava perder em seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
O tempo passou sem que eles se dessem conta disso. Eram quase duas horas da manhã quando a porta voltou a se abrir, deixando duas curandeiras, Miriam e Susan passarem.  
  
- Ela quer vê-lo, meu filho. - Míriam sussurrou para Tiago.  
  
O moreno se levantou lentamente, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz e fechando atrás de si a porta que o separara de Lílian. A sala estava numa penumbra confortável. Os dois únicos pontos de luz vinham das mesas ao lado da cama em que a ruiva estava recostada, tendo em seus braços uma pequena trouxinha. Ela ergueu a cabeça quando o pressentiu.  
  
- Ei, Harry, olha o papai. - a voz dela saiu suave, quase como uma canção de ninar.  
  
Tiago se aproximou de mansinho, notando olhos intensamente verdes a observarem-no. Mas não eram os olhos da esposa. Eram os olhos do seu filho. Harry ergueu as mãozinhas rechonchudas, um sorriso nos lábios pequenos. Lílian estendeu o bebê para Tiago, que o pegou com um certo medo. Harry tentou tocar seus óculos, deixando nas lentes as pequenas marcas de suas digitais.  
  
- Bem vindo ao mundo, Harry, meu filho. - o moreno disse com a voz embargada, sorrindo para o pequeno em seus braços e para mulher que contemplava a cena muda, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas - Bem vindo.

* * *

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Não tenha um infarto! Acalme-se... Ou não vai ter a resposta mais ainda mais perguntas que virão aí pela frente!  
  
Luthien Elessar: Provavelmente sim, ela vai sonhar com a Thanatus quando for a vez dela também. E estou esperando sua participação!  
  
Ana Luthor: Não seu preocupe, eu estou ADORANDO suas reviews gigantescas. Obrigada pelo elogio aos meus gostos... E você é outra fervorosa fã de Sirius e Susan? Uau... Não, não diminua as suas reviews! E eu não gosto de fazer ninguém sofrer! Tenho atualizado com uma frequência impressionante nos últimos tempos!  
  
Lele: Acho que essa cena do fim da maldição vai ganhar. Todo mundo está citando ela...  
  
Marmaduke Scarlet: Pois é, isso tá é parecendo açougueiro. Mas esse capítulo foi um capítulo mais ou menos feliz, não é mesmo? O endereço do blog está no capítulo passado, mas eu vou deixar ele de novo ali no fim das reviews hoje, certo?  
  
Adhara: É a segunda que vota nessa cena. Ahn... Sim, eu vou falar sobre a morte do Régulo. Vai haver um capítulo que trata justamente sobre isso.  
  
Morguene Evans: é só você clicar em "remove story" e depois selecionar a história que quer apagar. Se for só um capítulo, na página mesmo em que você atualiza os capítulos, do lado do nome do capítulo você clica em remove. E eu sinto muito, mas de acordo com o site da tia J.K. (pelo menos foi o que disse uma outra ficwriter conhecida minha) eles morrem bem jovens...  
  
Jéssy: De nada, Jéssy. Eu que tenho que agradecer. Sinto muito por estar fazendo você chorar tanto, mas a culpa é da tia J.K.!  
  
Juliana: Estou me preparando para sua releitura, Ju. Espero que encontre as cenas que mais te marcaram!  
  
Dominium: pois é, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio de escritora assassina e mais maligna de todos os tempos...  
  
Babi: Terceiro voto para essa cena. Pois é, já estamos na reta final. Mas não se preocupem. Na medida do possível, eu continuarei escrevendo. A propósito, passem pelo blog para ver sobre a CONTINUAÇÂO!  
  
lilianetiago.  
weblogger.  
com.  
br

(tem que ser assim na vertical ou o ff. não publica. Vê se pode uma coisa dessa?!). Chegando lá, entrem no fórum e procurem a parte de entrevistas, o nome Silverghost. Quem quiser pode deixar sua pergunta ali também!  
  
E participem da enquete! Que cena de Hades (incluindo "a última guardi", "fragmentos" e "às portas do inferno") mais marcou vocês? E que perguntas vocês gostariam de fazer a qualquer um dos personagens (incluindo a autora) em um talk-show?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: Há um fragmento baseado nesse capítulo. Não deixem de ler!


	33. Traição

**Capítulo 32 - Traição**

* * *

- Quem é o padrinho mais bacana do mundo? Hem? Hem?  
  
Sentado no chão, o pequeno Harry tentava tirar das mãos de Sirius a varinha com que o rapaz fazia figuras brilhantes flutuarem pela sala. Um pouco mais adiante, Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Gideão e Fábio jogavam snap explosivo, relembrando os velhos tempos de escola. Remo levantou-se quando o baralho explodiu em seu rosto pela terceira vez consecutiva.  
  
- Tiago, eu não sei como, mas sei que você está roubando.  
  
- EU?! - o moreno respondeu com um semblante inocente - Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.  
  
Gideão, ao lado de Tiago, tentava não rir, enquanto seu irmão apenas observava o moreno guardar a varinha no bolso. Remo meneou a cabeça.  
  
- E eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho.  
  
- Acho que está mais para lobo mau, Aluado. - Pedro observou.  
  
- Mudando de assunto, alguém além de mim percebeu que o Sirius está agindo como completo idiota?  
  
Todos seguiram o olhar de Remo. Sirius estava agora deitado no chão, com Harry engatinhando em cima de sua barriga, os dois com sorrisos bobos na cara.  
  
- Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir qual deles é o mais criança. - Tiago observou - No dia em que Sirius tiver filhos, ele endoida. Quase todo dia ele aparece aqui para atrapalhar minha vida conjugal...  
  
Gideão abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou se calando. Nesse momento, um grupo de moças desceu as escadas. O batizado de Harry fora naquela manhã, e depois da cerimônia, toda a turma almoçou na casa dos Potter para comemorar. Lílian e Susan seguiram diretamente para onde Sirius e Harry brincavam.  
  
Susan tirou o afilhado do colo de Sirius, entregando-o para Lílian. Ela sorriu enquanto o rapaz se levantava e lhe roubava um beijo. No colo da mãe, Harry bateu palmas incertas e seus padrinhos viraram-se para ele, sorrindo.  
  
- Isso é um garoto esperto... - Sirius riu, passando a mão sobre a rala penugem negra na cabeça do afilhado - Quando crescer, vai ser um conquistador, assim como o padrinho. Eu vou ensinar tudo o que sei para ele.  
  
- E eu, como madrinha, vou ter que desensinar tudo o que esse grande cachorrão botar na cabeça do meu pobre Harry...  
  
Todos riram enquanto Sirius olhava para a morena como se tivesse sido muito magoado.  
  
- O que está querendo insinuar com isso? - ele perguntou fazendo bico.  
  
- Exatamente o que você pensou. - ela piscou o olho, apertando a bochecha do afilhado de leve - Harry vai ser um menino comportado como a mãe e as tias, não é, Harry?  
  
- Ei, vocês estão tentando estragar meu filho? - Tiago aproximou-se - Ele tem que continuar com a tradição dos marotos!  
  
Os olhos de Lílian faiscaram na direção do marido.  
  
- Não se atreva a pensar que eu vou permitir que você forme um transgressor de regras debaixo das minhas vistas!  
  
- Como se ela tivesse sido sempre uma santa na escola... - a voz de Emelina saiu num sussurro muito audível.  
  
Lílian ficou vermelha enquanto todos riam.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Ora, Lily, quantas e quantas vezes você me ajudou a encontrar o Fábio escondido na sala da monitoria? - a loira continuou, olhando carinhosamente para o rapaz.  
  
- E eu também me lembro perfeitamente bem das vezes em que você pregou peças em umas certas sonserinas esnobes num baile, com a minha ajuda... - Selene lembrou.  
  
Os marotos entreolharam-se.  
  
- Foi você que derramou tinta nas minhas primas no baile de inverno do quarto ano? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.  
  
- Er... Bem...  
  
- E, lógico, não vamos esquecer o fato de que você abrigava no seu quarto de monitora um certo clandestino. - Susan sorriu, olhando para Tiago.  
  
A ruiva ficou mais vermelha do que seus cabelos.  
  
- Certo. Talvez, se Harry for ser uma dor de cabeça para os professores, isso não seja uma herança vinda apenas do pai.  
  
Tiago abraçou a esposa, beijando a cabeça de Harry.  
  
- É por isso que eu adoro essa mulher.  
  
A porta da cozinha se abriu e a mãe de Tiago apareceu, segurando um prato de biscoitos.  
  
- Brownies para todos! Para quem teve traumas com os brownies de Hagrid, eu juro que os meus estão uma delícia.  
  
- A senhora também sofreu com a culinária do Hagrid? - Selene perguntou, aproximando-se para pegar um biscoito.  
  
- Que grifinório não teve? - a velha senhora sorriu, entregando o prato nas mãos de Selene - E para o meu netinho, que ainda não tem dentes, eu vou dar uma coisa bem melhor...  
  
Miriam aproximou-se de Harry, um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Tiago recebeu das mãos da mãe o presente, abrindo-o com um sorriso de nostalgia. Assim que o embrulho de papel foi desfeito, uma pequena vassoura de ouro com um boneco montado nela começou a voar sobre a cabeça do bebê.  
  
- Esse foi meu primeiro presente quando eu nasci. - Tiago explicou para Lílian.  
  
- Acho que vou ter que me resignar a ter dois amantes de quadribol em casa, não? - a ruiva respondeu, recebendo um beijo do moreno.  
  
- Realmente, você não tem muita escolha. Está no sangue.  
  
Lílian sorriu e observou os amigos. Emelina e Fábio estavam de casamento marcado. Selene em breve viajaria para os Estados Unidos com uma turnê das Esquisitonas, que começavam a fazer muito sucesso. Susan e Sirius conversavam a um canto, sorridentes. Remo, Pedro e Gideão discutiam alguma coisa referente a Ordem. Alice, Frank e o pequeno Neville infelizmente não puderam aparecer por causa de um almoço de família com os pais de Frank.  
  
O olhar dela se encontrou com o da sogra. As duas sorriram. Tudo estava perfeito. E pela primeira vez, Lílian teve esse pensamento sem se sobressaltar pelo futuro.

* * *

Bellatrix observou o primo com altivez, enquanto Voldemort pensava nas informações que acabara de receber.  
  
- Nascido no fim do sétimo mês. Filho de pais que já me enfrentaram três vezes... O filho dos Longbottom... ou o filho dos Potter?  
  
Os dois Black se entreolharam.  
  
- Ainda há mais alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir, milorde. Me expulsaram antes que eu pudesse saber o fim da profecia.  
  
- Para mim, isso não passa de besteiras. A velha quis impressionar Dumbledore e inventou uma profecia de meia-tigela... - Bellatrix falou, com a voz cheia de tédio.  
  
- Dumbledore não a teria posto em Hogwarts se pensasse assim. Ele está preocupado. Talvez seja hora de fazer uma nova visita aos meus amigos... Conhecer os pirralhos, porque não? Régulo, você deve continuar vigiando aquele velho gagá. Até você se formar, no ano que vem, continuará espiando Dumbledore. Pode ir agora.  
  
Régulo fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e Bellatrix também se levantou.  
  
- Com a vossa licença, milorde.  
  
- Um instante, Bella. Há alguém que eu gostaria que você conhecesse essa noite. - Voldemort sorriu - Um membro da Ordem dos tolos.  
  
A morena sorriu.  
  
- E quem seria, milorde?  
  
- Um dos diretores do St. Mungus. Beijo Fenwick.

* * *

Tiago aparatou enquanto Lílian acabava de abotoar a capa. Miriam observava os preparativos da nora da porta do quarto, tendo Harry adormecido em seus braços.  
  
- Não se preocupe, D. Mimi. - a ruiva sorriu, enquanto puxava o capuz para a cabeça - Não deve ser nada demais, apenas uma reunião de rotina.  
  
Miriam sorriu fracamente. Sabia que isso não era verdade. Conhecia a existência da Ordem da fênix, seu marido fora convidado por Dumbledore, mas declinara o convite por causa dela. Aquele aviso de última hora através de Fawkes significava que ocorrera mais um ataque.  
  
Lílian também aparatou, ressurgindo na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Tiago esperava por ela na entrada do casarão, já tendo dito a senha. As flores que haviam nascido com a primavera principavam a morrer naquele início de setembro. Logo seria outono.  
  
Ela se apressou a chegar a passagem onde o moreno a esperava. Juntos, eles entraram no salão em que os outros membros da Ordem estavam reunidos. Lílin contou mentalmente os membros. Dos vinte e três membros iniciais, três haviam morrido, um estava desaparecido... e faltava mais duas pessoas. O irmão de Dumbledore estava em missão. Mas... Fenwick deveria estar ali.  
  
Como se adivinhando os pensamentos da guardiã, Dumbledore levantou-se. Os olhos dele não tinham aquele brilho de confiança que ela se acostumara a ver, e todos os anos que o diretor já vivera pareciam pesar nas costas dele como nunca pesaram antes.  
  
- Sinto muito tê-los tirado de suas casas a essa hora da noite, mas há coisas urgentes a se falar. Mais um de nossos membros está morto. Beijo Fenwick foi assassinado esta tarde numa rua próxima ao St. Mungus. Três trouxas e dois bruxos também morreram no ataque. - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar - Acredito que não há mais dúvidas de que Voldemort sabe da existência da ordem. Mais do que isso, ele está sistematicamente assassinando os membros dela, tentando nos enfraquecer.  
  
- Mas, professor... - Emelina o interrompeu - Como ele poderia saber?  
  
- É por isso que eu os chamei aqui. Creio, minha cara Emelina, que há um traidor entre nós.  
  
Sirius sentiu inconscientemente seu olhar pousar em remo, que escutava atento o que o diretor dizia. Nem por um momento ele percebeu que Pedro, sentado ao seu lado, começara a tremer de leve.  
  
- Um traidor na Ordem? - Gideão cruzou os braços - Isso é um absurdo, Dumbledore.  
  
- Eu não vejo por qual outra maneira Voldemort saberia sobre nós. E, convenhamos, esses assassinatos não são obra do acaso. É coincidência demais que os últimos ataques a bruxos tenham sido desferidos justamente contra membros da ordem.  
  
- E o que podemos fazer? - foi Remo quem perguntou.  
  
- Se Marlene ainda estivesse entre nós, seria algo muito simples. Mas ela foi a primeira a ser levada, e eu não duvido que tenha sido premeditado por Voldemort que nós poderíamos usar os poderes dela para descobrir o espião. Todos aqui dominam a arte da Oclumência, então não existe muito que possamos fazer...  
  
- Há o Veritasserum. - Susan observou.  
  
- Não há muitas pessoas que sejam capazes de fazer essa poção atualmente, Susan. - Dumbledore respondeu com pesar - E mesmo que houvesse, poderíamos confiar que essas pessoas não alterariam a fórmula? É perigoso até mesmo se feita dentro de todos os conformes, porque o Veritasserum poderia desencadear uma violenta reação que levaria quem a toma a morte.  
  
- Então estamos todos a mercê de um traidor? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Receio que sim, Tiago. Há algumas medidas que poderiam nos proteger, mas a essa altura, Voldemort já sabe nossos nomes. Não há como se esconder. Só o que posso pedir é que se cuidem mais do que têm feito. Alguém mais quer falar? - ninguém se manifestou e ele sentou-se - Acredito que seja tudo. Vocês podem ir. Menos os Longbottom e os Potter.  
  
Os dois casais permaneceram sentados enquanto todos deixavam a sala. Assim que se viu só, Pedro transformou-se em rato e voltou para a sala no exato instante em que os cabelos brancos de Dumbledore sumiam no fogo da lareira. Provavelmente, ele os tinha levado para Hogwarts. Não havia muito mais o que se fazer ali.  
  
Pedro saiu do salão, voltando a sua forma humana, e encontrou Susan e Sirius sentados junto a uma árvore, já fora da casa dos gritos. Ele se escondeu com cuidado, tentando ouvir o que o casal dizia. Ele pode ver Susan menear a cabeça.  
  
- Sirius, isso é impossível. Remo não pode ser o traidor. Ele é amigo de vocês e...  
  
- Ele é o único que sabia de certos segredos que Voldemort conhece. Toda aquela confusão da Thanatus... Remo se voltou para o lado das trevas, Su!  
  
- Você está delirando. - ela levantou-se e aparatou.  
  
Sirius logo a seguiu enquanto Pedro saía de seu esconderijo. Uma pontada de culpa logo foi absorvida pela euforia. Precisava alimentar as suspeitas de Sirius. Assim, o amigo confiaria cegamente nele. Seria perfeito...

* * *

Lílian viu a imagem de Sibila desaparecer na penseira de Dumbledore e sentiu o coração apertar. Alice também estava pálida, mas a ruiva sabia que a amiga não precisava se preocupar. Voldemort não teria dúvidas quando fosse escolher qual das duas crianças atacaria. Ele ia querer o filho da guardiã.  
  
Ela se viu tentada a arrancar do pescoço o pingente que trazia e fugir dali, para longe, bem longe, com Harry e Tiago. As palavras de Dumbledore passavam por ela sem que prestasse atenção a nenhuma. A porta do escritório se abriu e os olhos dela nublaram-se e Lílian ouviu a voz de sua mãe, que a assombrara por muitas vezes nos últimos tempos. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça e encontrou a sua frente os olhos sombrios de Severo Snape.  
  
Dumbledore sentiu a temperatura aumentar consideravelmente enquanto Lílian levantava-se, os olhos verdes brilhando assustadoramente. Tiago observava a esposa incrédulo enquanto Severo batia violentamente contra a parede, fazendo diversos instrumentos quebrarem e os quadros de ex-diretores olharem espantados para a ruiva.  
  
- Lílian, o quê... - Tiago começou.  
  
- Esse maldito matou meus pais! - ela disse entre dentes, tirando a varinha das vestes.  
  
Alice e Frank apenas observavam em silêncio, enquanto Lílian se aproximava, a varinha apontada para o peito de Severo, que continuava sentado no chão. O rapaz olhou firmemente para ela.  
  
- Eu não nego essa acusação, Evans. - ele respondeu com asco na voz - Eu não apenas matei seus pais como também fui eu quem os indiquei para a morte.  
  
Severo calou-se com gosto de sangue na boca, enquanto Tiago o erguia pelo colarinho. Lílian estava parada logo atrás do marido enquanto ele se preparava para mais um murro. Dumbledore segurou a mão do ex-aluno, fazendo-o largar Severo.  
  
- Não é hora para isso. Snape pode ter errado no passado, mas agora...  
  
- Um espião da ordem... Faça-me o favor, professor! - Tiago praticamente cuspiu as palavras - Como pode acreditar nele depois dessa confissão?  
  
Lílian sentiu-se zonza. Era sobre isso que Dumbledore falara? Snape era agora um espião para a Ordem?  
  
- É ele quem está nos traindo. - ela murmurou.  
  
- Não, Lílian. os ataques começaram antes de ele se juntar a nós. Além disso... Dorcas confiava nele. Snape salvou a vida dela nas masmorras de Voldemort!  
  
- E porque não poupou também a vida dos meus pais?! - a ruiva gritou, sentindo os olhos arderem.  
  
- Eu sinto muito. - Snape respondeu, abaixando a cabeça - Me arrependo profundamente do que fiz.  
  
- SEU ARREPENDIMENTO NÃO VAI TRAZÊ-LOS DE VOLTA!  
  
Tiago abraçou Lílian, que começou a chorar compulsivamente em seus braços. Snape permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada. Ele tinha uma boa idéia de como a garota se sentia.  
  
- Nós confiamos em você, Dumbledore. Se você quer acreditar no que o Ranhoso diz, ótimo. Mas, por favor, não nos faça voltar a ver a cara desse imbecil. - Tiago observou o diretor e aproximou-se da lareira - Não era preciso ele dizer que Voldemort está atrás de nós porque sabemos disso há muito tempo. Até logo.  
  
Os dois desapareceram através do fogo. Alice e Frank também se levantaram, despedindo-se silenciosamente do diretor. Finalmente, Dumbledore e Snape ficaram sozinhos. Dumbledore voltou para sua escrivaninha e Severo levantou a cabeça.  
  
- Continua confiando em mim, mesmo depois dessa cena?  
  
Dumbledore permeaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes.  
  
- Você teve uma coragem excepcional para admitir o que fez. Confio em você hoje, mais do que antes. Assim como Dorcas também confiou. Você tem a chance de expiar os seus erros. Não a desperdice.  
  
Snape assentiu a caminhou para a porta.  
  
- A propósito, diretor, eu aceito seu convite. Será uma honra ensinar em hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Obrigado, Severo. Agora pode ir.

* * *

Dynha: Tudo bem, não falta muito para sua curiosidade ser saciada. Mais um voto para o fim da maldição. Realmente, eu também adoro essa cena.  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Coincidência incrível, não? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também.  
  
Luthien Elessar: Obrigada! Quanto ao que você viu no fórum, bem, passe por lá de novo. Estamos leiloando o fim de Hades. O dinheiro arrecadado será revertido para a fundação da Clínica para Viciados em Hades.  
  
Marmaduke Scarlet: Estou esperando ansiosa a chegada da sua carta. Meigo? Eu também adorei o início desse capítulo.  
  
Lele: Tem que haver um pouco de esperança, né? Obrigada, como sempre, maninha!  
  
Deby: Você chorou? Oh, que fofo... Eu tenho esse "dom" de fazer o povo chorar... Aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que tenha gostado!  
  
Letícia Potter: Pois é, eu concordo com você, é muito sangue frio matar personagens tão maravilhosos... Eu sei que vou chorar quando pôr o ponto final em hades. Não se preocupe, você pode indicar quantas cenas quiser, eu não vou usar apenas uma no meu capítulo especial de encerramento. Se vocês escolherem só uma, eu vou ter que fazer a seleção das outras. E eu adoro reviews gigantescas!  
  
Paulinha Granger: desculpa, eu não quero matar ninguém do coração. Vá em frente, não falta muito mais agora.  
  
Nosalgi Camp: e quem não está triste com o fim dos marotos? Eu não quero matá-los! Eu quero matar o pedro! Droga, porque a Tia J.K. me obriga a fazer isso?  
  
Adriana Black: O Snape tem seus próprios fantasmas para atormentá-lo. A morte da dorcas é só mais um. Só que isso vai ser abordado na continuação de Hades.  
  
Juliana: Não se preocupe, eu tenho paciência. espero que temnha gostado desse aqui também!  
  
Babi: No stress, eu entendo, espero sua carta sem problemas! Pois é, pais de primeira viagem são hilariantes.  
  
Jéssika Black: Aqui está o próximo. E, aqui pra nós, pobre Harry. Eu adoraria ter pais como a Lily e o Tiago. Mas eu também adoro os meus. Mas, fala sério, um pai maroto?! Uau!  
  
Keshi: Tá virando criança de novo? Buá... Tudo bem, eu também vou chorar qualquer dia desses... Toda vez que me sento para pensar em hades as lágrimas me embaçam os olhos, mas eu estou conseguindo me controlar!  
  
Ana Luthor: Eu ADORO suas reviews gigantescas e fervorosas. Obrigada por todos os elogios. espero que esse capítulo esteja a altura da sua fervorosa adoração.  
  
Nina: Obrigada! E eu também adorei sua frase!  
  
Bem, eu acho que aqui eu me despeço, né? Antes que eu me esqueça, esse capítulo é dedicado a Flávio (esse chato triste...) que deu a idéia de confrontar a Lílian com o Snape. Lembrando: façam suas perguntas e votem nas cenas que mais marcaram a fic para vocês. Se quiserem, dividam em categorias; a mais engraçada, a mais romântica, a mais triste... E não apenas com lily e Tiago, mas também com os outros casais e amigos da trama!  
Não se esqueçam que, quando chegar o penúltimo capítulo, eu paro até ter o resultado da enquete em mãos.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost


	34. Adeus, Prewett

**Capítulo 33 - Adeus, Prewett**

* * *

Estava escuro... e frio. Um perfume suave invadiu as narinas dela... Margaridas. Havia um buquê caído no chão, única fonte de luz no quarto escuro. O barulho de metal fê-la se virar rápida. Um aro dourado rolou pelo chão até os pés dela. Lílian se abaixou para pegar a delicada aliança.  
  
Ela brincou com o anel em suas mãos por alguns instantes antes de perceber que a aliança estava molhada... de sangue. O aro voltou a cair no chão, enquanto os olhos da ruiva enchiam-se de lágrimas. Mais alguém ia morrer... E ela não podia fazer nada... Absolutamente nada!  
  
- Lily?  
  
Lílian abriu os olhos, encontrando a face de Tiago sobre a dela, olhando-a preocupado. Ela ergueu-se, enquanto Tiago sentava-se na cama, esperando que ela lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Lily? - ele voltou a chamar, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro.  
  
- Alguém mais vai morrer, Tiago... Eu sei que alguém vai morrer. Mas eu não sei quem. - a essa altura ela já estava chorando - Eu não sei e não posso fazer NADA!  
  
O moreno também levantou-se, abraçando a esposa, deixando que ela chorasse com o rosto escondido em seu peito. Tiago a puxou delicadamente enquanto voltava para a cama, sentando-a sobre seus joelhos, afagando os cabelos soltos dela. Ele sabia que não adiantaria dizer que eram apenas pesadelos. Porque não eram. Não havia como consolá-la, mesmo porque, de alguma forma, ele se sentia da mesma maneira.  
  
Um choro fraco veio do quarto ao lado. Tiago sentiu os soluços de Lílian diminuírem em seu peito. Delicadamente, ele levantou o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam dos olhos verdes que tanto amava. Com um sorriso triste, ele encostou os lábios nos dela antes de se levantar.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu cuido do Harry. Eu já volto.  
  
Lílian ficou sentada na cama, pensativa. Após alguns minutos, Tiago reapareceu, tendo o filho nos braços. Ele deitou Harry entre os dois e enlaçou a mão da ruiva. Ela sorriu, mais calma.  
  
- Você vai acostumá-lo mal desse jeito.  
  
- Não acho que haverá tempo para ele se acostumar. Temos tanto por fazer nesses últimos tempos... - Tiago a fez se deitar novamente - Deixe ele aproveitar enquanto pode o fato de dormir com a mulher mais linda e carinhosa do mundo.  
  
Ela sorriu, corando.  
  
- Deu para mentir agora, Tiago?  
  
- Eu nunca mentiria para você.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpinho de Harry se aconchegar em seu peito. Tiago também se aproximou, encostando a cabeça à dela.  
  
- Eu te amo. - ele sussurrou - Vai dar tudo certo, Lily.  
  
Lílian não respondeu. Queria poder fazer o tempo parar naquele instante. As palavras de Tiago ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Será que não haveria tempo de Harry se acostumar com o carinho dos pais? Por quanto tempo eles estariam seguros? Quanto demoraria para Voldemort voltar a persegui-los, por causa de uma estúpida profecia e do maldito pingente que ela trazia no pescoço?

* * *

Remo abriu a carta com cuidado, observando o convite que vinha junto. Ele sorriu ao ler o que Tonks escrevera. Ela estava se formando. E, assim como ele a convidara para ser seu par no baile de formatura, ela também o estava fazendo.  
  
Ele se sentou à mesa, empurrando um prato de biscoitos para Hórus, enquanto procurava uma pena. Não devia fazer aquilo, seus sentidos estavam sempre alertando para o fato de que era perigoso para Tonks se envolver com ele demais... Mas ele não podia resistir.  
  
Respirando fundo, ele começou a escrever o pergaminho de resposta. Sim, iria para o baile com ela... A título de amigo. Embora ambos soubessem que seus sentimentos eram bem mais do que amizade.  
  
Finalmente ele terminou a carta e, lacrando-a, amarrou na pata de Hórus. A coruja piou alegremente e logo levantou vôo. Remo ficou observando a ave sumir no horizonte, onde as luzes da aurora começavam a despontar. Mais um ano estava chegando ao fim... Logo seria natal de novo. Tiago o chamara para passar as festas com ele e Lílian. O único problema é que a noite de natal seria véspera da lua cheia... Mas, ao menos uma vez, ele queria esquecer os sofrimentos pelos quais passava todo mês.  
  
Deixando a janela, onde o ponto que era Hórus já desaparecera, Remo voltou ao trabalho. Dumbledore dera a ele a incumbência de investigar sobre as possibilidades de Voldemort saber da ordem através de outras fontes que não membros dela própria. Mas até agora, tudo levava a crer que realmente havia um traidor entre eles.  
  
Mas quem poderia ser?...

* * *

- Faltam duas semanas para o Natal. - Tiago observou pela quarta vez, sentado no chão, brincando com Harry, que começava a dar seus primeiros passos.  
  
Míriam olhou para a nora divertida. A ruiva revirou os olhos.  
  
- Eu sei, Tiago.  
  
- Mas só faltam duas semanas... O tempo passa rápido, não?  
  
- Eu sei, Tiago.  
  
- Então, já que só faltam duas semanas...  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou esquecer de comprar seu presente, Tiago. - a ruiva respondeu finalmente.  
  
- Mas eu não...  
  
- Eu já sei, Tiago. Você não está me tirando a paciência para que eu não me esqueça de comprar seu presente e o do Harry. É apenas uma observação casual.  
  
O moreno ia responder, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Harry agarrara seu dedão e o enfiara na boca.  
  
- AI!  
  
As duas mulheres se viraram, enquanto Tiago tentava tirar o dedo da boca do filho sem machucá-lo. Finalmente Harry o soltou.  
  
- Bem, parece que já sabemos o que dar para o meu pequeno neto, não? - Míriam sorriu, abaixando-se para pegar a criança - Agora que seus dentinhos nasceram, ele realmente quer sair experimentando eles em tudo o que encontra.  
  
- Em especial nos meus dedos. - Tiago observou as marquinhas dos dentes de Harry, a terceira só na mão direita.  
  
- Também temos que providenciar um presente para Emelina e Fábio. Eles se casam em janeiro.  
  
- E não vamos nos esquecer que em janeiro também temos a formatura da curandeira mais responsável do St. Mungus! - Tiago levantou-se - Só é uma pena porque eu não vou mais poder vê-la a qualquer hora no Ministério.  
  
Lílian sorriu enquanto ele a abraçava. Antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, no entanto, Míriam pigarreou.  
  
- Há crianças assistindo...  
  
A ruiva corou e Tiago revirou os olhos.  
  
- Mãe, eu adoro quando a senhora faz essas gracinhas... Se o Harry se tornar um estraga-prazeres, eu vou saber exatamente com quem foi que ele aprendeu.  
  
Míriam apenas riu, deixando a cozinha com o neto. Tiago voltou a se virar para lílian.  
  
- Enfim sós...  
  
Nesse momento, um grito soou na sala e os dois logo acorreram para lá, encontrando a cabeça de Moody na lareira.  
  
- Potter, você está me devendo oito relatórios para ontem! Eu quero você imediatamente no meu escritório!  
  
Tiago revirou os olhos.  
  
- Ah, a burocracia...

* * *

Lílian ergueu a cabeça dos documentos que analisava por alguns instantes. Era tão estranho trabalhar ali sozinha... Acostumara-se tanto com Camille. Ela levantou-se, caminhando pela sala, lembrando-se de seu sonho. Um buquê... uma aliança... O que aquilo poderia significar?  
  
Os olhos dela observaram todo o aposento, até parar em sua agenda aberta. Não precisava ler para saber quais eram os compromissos do dia. Comprar papa para Harry, acabar de fazer as compras da lista de natal e procurar alguma coisa para o casamento de Emelina. Lílian encostou-se na parede, subitamente chocada.  
  
- Emelina! É ela! O buquê e a aliança... Voldemort vai matar Emelina!  
  
Sem se preocupar com o escritório e o serviço que tinha que fazer, ela recolheu seu casaco e saiu praticamente correndo do prédio do Ministério. Na rua, a neve caía em seus cabelos, formando um forte contraste. Mas a ruiva não foi notada por ninguém.  
  
Emelina, àquela hora, estava no teatro Globe, dando suas aulas de expressão corporal e coisas do tipo. Ela adorava esse tipo de coisa. Se Voldemort a atacasse lá, mataria também os alunos de Emelina, crianças trouxas. Não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.  
  
Lílian aparatou na frente do teatro. Antes porém que pudesse entrar no prédio, sentiu o coração apertar. Alguma coisa já acontecera. Talvez tivesse chegado tarde demais... Decidida, ela empurrou as portas de vidro e entrou no salão escuro do Globe.

* * *

Gideão viu o irmão cair novamente e mordeu os lábios para segurar a dor que sentia. Sabia que Fábio não voltaria a se levantar. Ele fechou os olhos escurecidos. Se tinha que morrer, então levaria o maior número possível de comensais com ele para o Inferno.  
  
Dois já tinham caído. Mas ainda havia quatro em pé, preparando-se para mais um ataque. O rapaz apontou a varinha para si mesmo. Ele também lera os livros de Lílian sobre a Antiga magia quando ela estava em seu chalé, tentando ajudá-la. E um dos feitiços descritos no livro chamara sua atenção.  
  
O sacrifício... Dos recursos, o último. Gideão começou a cantar em voz baixa, enquanto os comensais se aproximavam. Gideão começou a levitar e uma aura negra o envolveu. Os comensais pararam e um deles aparatou. Pena... Um dos malditos conseguiria escapar.  
  
- _Mier corpus... mier sanguis... vorare... abscondere... facere apparescer et nyx... crepare et tempus..._  
  
O brilho negro desapareceu, juntamente com a consciência do último dos Prewett.

* * *

Emelina sorriu ao ver Lílian aparecer na porta do teatro, mas desfez o sorriso ao ver o semblante da amiga.  
  
- Lily? O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?  
  
A ruiva piscou diversas vezes, parecendo preocupada. A sensação de agonia desaparecera e uma imensa tristeza tomara seu lugar. Lílian olhou fixamente para os olhos da loira, vendo-se refletida neles, e percebeu seu erro.  
  
- Emelina... Eu sinto muito...  
  
- Do que está falando? - a loira agora estava séria.  
  
- Fábio e Gideão... Eles estão mortos.

* * *

Tiago afagou a cabeça de Lílian enquanto os dois caixões eram descidos ao túmulo. Apesar de nunca ter sido exatamente amigo de Gideão, ele o conhecera e o admirara como um dos melhores aurores do Ministério. E Fábio fora colega deles, se formara no mesmo ano.  
  
Emelina estava perto da cova, os olhos secos. Provavelmente já chorara todas as lágrimas que tinha. Sirius observou o casal de amigos, enquanto ele mesmo amparava Susan. Ela estava pálida. O rapaz voltou-se para olhar os outros amigos. Remo permanecia impassível e Pedro observava tudo com os olhos assustados. Dumbledore aproximou-se de Emelina, enquanto a terra começava a cobrir os dois caixões.  
  
- Perdemos dois grandes homens. Mais uma vez, Voldemort esteve a nossa frente. Gideão e Fábio Prewett morreram como heróis. Nunca nos esqueçamos disso.  
  
Lílian fechou os olhos, segurando as lágrimas. Não pudera fazar nada, de novo. Até quando seria assim? Até quando?

* * *

Isabelle Potter: E então, ficou mais nervosa nesse capítulo? A fic tem 43 capítulos, contando os bastidores (os bõnus que eu falei).  
  
Luthien: Acho que sua dúvida sobre Remo e Tonks foi mais ou menos respondida nesse capítulo... E esse capítulo, o que achou dele?  
  
Dynha: Estou fazendo um leilão do fim de Hades lá no fórum para angariar fundos para a clínica. Os lances estão em mil galeões. Sim, vou fazer a cena da morte dos Potter (embora isso me doa muito), eu já sei em que ponto a fic vai terminar (mas não vou dizer) e sim, vai haver uma continuação.  
  
Dominiun: Realmente, falta muito pouco para o final... Seu voto está computado! E aqui temos mais um sonho. Pobrezinha... Quando teremos capítulo novo da SUA fic?  
  
Carla: A Tonks vai ter mais espaço na terceira história... Eu também adorei a cena do Snape com a Lily. E a Susan não tem coragem de pôr o Sirius contra a parede... Mas isso vai ficar mais claro no próximo capítulo.  
  
Adriana: Só você? Eu daria tudo para matar o rabicho. Ainda vou escrever um UA só para ter esse prazer... Estamos quase chegando lá!  
  
Ana Luthor: Obrigada, obrigada! Sim, está perto de acabar... Muito perto, infelizmente. Você acha que eu mato "maravilhosamente bem" meus personagens tão queridos? Tem idéia de como meus nervos vão ficar quando for para escrever a fatídica noite do dia das bruxas?  
  
Natália: Bem, realmente, eu não tenho como colocar muita comédia nessa reta final... Eu também prefiro o riso, mas fazer o quê... Seu voto foi computado (sim, eu lembro da cena). E não, eu não estou com o ego enorme. Eu adoro receber reviews, mas sou muito humilde (sei...)  
  
Juliana: Putz... Ju, eu não posso continuar hades infinitamente. Infelizmente, tem que ter um ponto final. E não se preocupe, logo suas dúvidas serão respondidas.  
  
Lele: Eu concordo, o Sirius não devia dsconfiar do Remo... Mas, veja bem, ele acha que só o Remo sabe da Antiga magia. Se o Pedro não "sabe" da existência da guardiã, como poderia ter contado? Sirius, nesse quesito, foi MUITO inocente...  
  
Flávia: Tava com saudades... Espero que realmente continue! Seu voto foi devidamente computado. Eu também não gosto desses capítulos muito tristes, mas, como você mesma disse, fazer o quê?  
  
Flávio: Você sumiu! Sabia que causou uma briga de família lá no fórum? Explique qual era a sua idéia!  
  
Jéssika: Pois é, ele tem que ser um baita babão, né... Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.  
  
Bem, pessoal, por hoje é só. Continuem votando, eu já disse que o último capítulo só sai com o fim da enquete!  
  
Beijos e até a próxima...  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: Só para ficarem com um gostinho de quero mais... No próximo capítulo, Susan vai descobrir uma coisa muito interessante... Não percam "**O imão de Sirius**"! 


	35. O irmão de Sirius

**Capítulo 34 - O irmão de Sirius**

* * *

A noite estava clara, embora não houvesse lua. O cemitério estava em silêncio. Ninguém se atreveria a caminhar por ali àquela hora da noite. Exceto, talvez, por ele. Severo parou diante de um túmulo de mármore, onde a foto de uma jovem sorridente se destacava contra o fundo branco.  
  
Meia hora se passou antes que passos pudessem ser ouvidos. Passos leves... Como os da jovem que descansava ali. Ele não se virou quando a ruiva parou ao seu lado. Ela também evitava olhar para ele.  
  
- Onde está o Potter?  
  
- Ele não sabe que estou aqui. Ou, provavelmente, ia querer matá-lo. Não que eu não tenha esse desejo. - Lílian respirou fundo antes de continuar - Nunca pensei que um dia estaria num cemitério à noite, na companhia do assassino dos meus pais e Comensal confesso, diante do túmulo de um membro da Ordem que luta contra os Comensais e seu maldito mestre. Afinal de contas, porque me chamou aqui?  
  
- O lorde está atrás de vocês.  
  
- Eu não precisava de você para saber isso.  
  
- Ele planeja um ataque fuminante, assim que os outros membros mais fracos da sua ordem caírem. O lorde deseja a morte do seu marido... e do seu filho.  
  
- Dumbledore já nos tinha dito isso. - a voz fria dela não saiu tão firme quanto ela queria.  
  
- Mas ele a quer viva. Lestrange recebeu o encargo de sequestrá-la essa semana.  
  
Lílian finalmente virou-se para ele, os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva. Mas ela não disse nada. Dumbledore confiava naquele maldito sonserino. E, na atual situação, eles precisavam dos olhos e ouvidos de Severo Snape entre os comensais.  
  
Severo viu a ruiva voltar a caminhar, sumindo entre as lápides escuras. Ele voltou-se novamente para o túmulo.  
  
- Até logo, Dorcas. - ele sussurrou antes de aparatar.

* * *

- Então, o que você vai fazer agora que se formou? - Remo perguntou curioso.  
  
- Semana que vem eu estarei no Ministério para fazer os testes necessários... Mas minhas notas nos N.I.E.Ms. forma suficientes para entrar no curso de auror.  
  
Os dois caminhavam calmamente pelos jardins de Hogwarts. A música da festa chegava até eles quase como um sussurro e um vento frio os obrigara a conjurar casacos por sobre as roupas de gala. Finalmente, pararam diante de um caramanchão, onde a morena se sentou. Remo permaneceu em pé, um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Há cinco anos, eles tinham se abrigado sob aquele mesmo caramanchão, mas era então o baile de formatura dele. Tonks também parecia embalar-se nas lembranças daquele encontro. Ela ouviu o suspiro do rapaz e ergueu os olhos para ele.  
  
Sabia que ele também gostava dela. Mas alguma coisa o impedia de se aproximar. Remo colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco e sentou-se também. Ela sorriu. No dia em que descobrisse o que o afastava, ele não voltaria a escapar dela...

* * *

Fazia uma semana que tinha deixado Hogwarts e sua missão de espionar Dumbledore. Até aquele instante, ele não tinha ainda participado de nenhuma das noites de diversão dos outros comensais. E, sinceramente, ele se perguntava o que era divertido naquilo...  
  
Régulo fechou os olhos, enquanto Bellatrix apertava o pescoço da pequena criança que acabara de se tornar órfã. Os corpos dos pais, estendidos no chão com expressões de terror, ainda estavam quentes. A gargalhada da prima ecoou pela casa.  
  
- Morra, maldita sangue-ruim!  
  
A pequena chorava alto, debatendo-se inutilmente contra os longos dedos de Bella, presos em sua garganta. Os vergões vermelhos atestavam a violência com que a comensal estava tratando a menina. Régulo não conseguiu mais se conter.  
  
Bellatrix se virou no instante em que o primo caía de joelhos no chão, tirando o capuz e vomitando. Ela jogou a criança para o chão, que imediatamente se encolheu contra o corpo morto da mãe. Os outros dois comensais que estavam com eles se aproximaram para terminar o serviço.  
  
Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do primo, os olhos com um brilho febril. Régulo virou o rosto no momento em que o clarão verde atingia a menina. Estava acabado. Mas Bella não parecia pensar assim. Com força, ela fez ele virar o rosto em sua direção, quase enterrando as longas unhas no queixo dele.  
  
- O que está havendo com você, Régulo?  
  
Ele sentiu as ânsias voltarem. Porque diabos se metera com aquela gente? Não aguentava mais aquela vida. Mas teria alguma chance de sair dali com vida se o confessasse? Bellatrix, no entanto, parecia adivinhar o que se passava em seu íntimo. Não adiantaria negar.  
  
- Eu... Eu não... não quero mais...  
  
Os olhos azuis dela se estreitaram.  
  
- Está querendo pedir dispensa? - ela perguntou num tom perigosamente baixo - Bem, priminho, receio que eu não possa fazer nada por você. Porque não pede sua demissão diretamente para o lorde?  
  
Régulo empalideceu enquanto ela o fazia levantar com violência. Sabia que Bellatrix não perdoaria seu momento de fraqueza. Mas e seu lorde?...

* * *

Susan deitou-se cansada na cama, fechando os olhos quase que imediatamente. Acabara de chegar em casa. Estava atrasada, e acreditava que quando chegasse, Sirius já estaria lá. Mas não havia rastro do moreno.  
  
Ela se virou na cama, tentando ver o relógio na cabeceira. Ia dar dez horas da noite. Passara quase três horas no St. Mungus, sendo examinada minuciosamente por duas curandeiras, uma delas, Hestia Jones. Lílian, que se formara a pouco mais de um mês, estava em outra ala e por isso as duas não haviam se encontrado.  
  
A italianinha fechou os olhos. Grávida. Estava grávida de Sirius Black. Quem diria... Suspirando, ela voltou a se levantar. Passara dois meses acreditando que a comida de todo lugar onde ia estava estragada antes de desconfiar dos reais motivos de seus enjôos. E agora estava confirmado; ela ia ser mãe.  
  
Esse pensamento lhe despertou um sorriso. Mas isso não foi suficiente para que se acalmasse. Alguma coisa estava inquietando-a profundamente. Susan caminhou até a pequena sacada da sala, observando o céu, que parecia prenunciar tempestade.  
  
O que Sirius iria dizer quando soubesse? Ficaria alegre? Tinha certeza que o rapaz seria um ótimo pai, bastava ver como ele agia quando com Harry. Mas... ela suspirou de novo. Nunca entendera o que Sirius realmente sentia por ela. Ele jamais escondera dela que amava Camille.  
  
"_Mas Camille está morta e ele está comigo_", falou uma vozinha fraca, no fundo de sua mente. Sim, Camille estava morta. Mas estamos falando de Sirius Black. Quem garante que ele esteja contente estando amarrado a apenas uma mulher? Ele que era o galã da escola, que nunca passava mais de uma semana com uma mesma garota...  
  
Esses pensamentos foram todos postos de lado quando ela ouviu um suave estampido um pouco atrás dela. Sirius acabara de chegar. Ela virou-se para ele, com um grande sorriso no rosto, que morreu logo ao ver o semblante do rapaz.  
  
- Sirius... O que... O que aconteceu?  
  
Podia ver com clareza o quão transtornado ele estava. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes, não sabia se com lágrimas ou com ódio. Ela se aproximou dele, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ele se deixou cair no sofá, repelindo o abraço dela.  
  
- Sirius, o que...  
  
- Meu irmão está MORTO! - ele praticamente gritou - Ele era um comensal, mas quis desistir. E agora, eles o mataram. Eu perdi meu irmão porque ele era um covarde!  
  
Susan sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dele, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele estava reclamando porque Régulo desistira de ser um comensal? Sirius escondeu a face entre as mãos, mas ela ainda podia ouvir as palavras desconexas dele. Delicadamente, Susan começou a acariciar os cabelos negros do rapaz, que acabou por se encostar ao peito dela.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Sirius...  
  
- Voldemort está atrás dos Potter, Régulo está morto... Camille está morta...  
  
Ela sentiu o corpo enrijecer, mas ele não percebeu. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos negros dela, indo se juntar às várias que ele já chorara.  
  
- Sirius, você tem... - ela ouviu a voz tremer, mas em seguida falava com segurança de novo - Você tem que se acalmar. Nem tudo está perdido ainda e...  
  
Ele ergueu a cabeça e Susan se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele lhe lançava um olhar raivoso.  
  
- Calma? Como eu vou ter calma com tudo o que está acontecendo? Como eu vou ter calma sabendo que tenho um amigo que está me traindo...  
  
- Remo não está te traindo, Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, abra os olhos! Ele é seu amigo! Nunca Remo os trairia!  
  
- Remo É UM TRAIDOR! Você não pode estar defendendo ele!  
  
Ela se levantou, tremendo.  
  
- Você está cego, Sirius! Está deixando de confiar em alguém que esteve ao seu lado mesmo nas maiores burradas... Lamenta a covardia do seu irmão pelos motivos errados, como se Régulo devesse ter ficado ao lado dos comensais até o fim para provar sua coragem... E chora por uma mulher que nunca, NUNCA te amou! Você está criando problemas atrás de problemas, e na maior parte, são apenas problemas imaginários. Pare de agir como uma criança!  
  
Foi a vez de Sirius se levantar. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, mas mesmo assim, Susan não desviou o olhar por um instante sequer. Sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse dita, ele abriu a porta do apartamento, batendo-a com força ao sair, enquanto Susan finalmente se deixava abater, caindo sentada no chão, dando livre curso a todas as lágrimas.

* * *

Miriam nunca se sentira tão cansada na vida. Ela se deitou calmamente em sua cama, na velha mansão Potter. Passara o dia brincando com o neto, uma das crianças mais elétricas que tivera a alegria de conhecer. Harry era exatamente como Tiago fora na infância, sempre pronto para mais uma brincadeira, sempre querendo descobrir coisas novas...  
  
Fechando os olhos, ela sorriu. Gostaria que o neto fosse tão feliz quanto o filho fora. Infelizmente, Miriam sabia, não teria chance de ver o pequeno Harry crescer. Seu velho coração não agüentava mais tantas emoções e a saudade de Raymond começava a corroê-la, dia após dia.  
  
- Sejam felizes, meus queridos. - ela desejou antes de adormecer.

* * *

Lílian observou Tiago e Sirius lado a lado, enquanto o esquife era fechado. Ela sorriu calmamente, enquanto ninava o filho. Apesar da perda de Miriam, estava feliz pela sogra. Ela morrera em paz, dormindo, ao contrário de muitas outras pessoas que a ruiva conhecera.  
  
- Lily?  
  
Ela virou-se, encontrando a face de Susan.  
  
- Quando vai contar a ele?  
  
A morena estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
- Hestia me contou que você esteve no St. Mungus semana passada.  
  
- Depois conversamos sobre isso. Como está meu afilhado?  
  
- Querendo meter o dedo em tudo. É um consolo saber que não existe eletricidade lá em casa, ou ele já teria com certeza levado um choque por causa de uma tomada...  
  
Susan sorriu.  
  
- Eu vou jantar com Selene hoje de noite. Quer ir também?  
  
Lílian suspirou.  
  
- Eu adoraria, Su, mas... Eu estou tendo meio que... me esconder. Voldemort quer me sequestrar e, bem...  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu já esperava uma resposta desse tipo. Selene vai viajar em breve, por isso pensei que podíamos nos reunir para fazer uma despedida. Mas podemos deixar isso para outro dia, Emelina também não anda muito bem, e Alice está sempre às voltas com Neville...  
  
- Depois do almoço eu passo na sua casa. Tiago quer ficar um pouco na casa dos pais, mas eu não estou com vontade de ir com o Harry pra lá... Aquela casa não me traz muitas boas lembranças.  
  
- Eu vou estar esperando. - a morena respondeu, dando uma última olhada em Sirius antes de aparatar.

* * *

Dumbledore observou um pergaminho aberto em sua mesa. Vários nomes estavam escritos nele, muitos deles em vermelho. Ele suspirou, observando a janela, onde a lua cheia pendia assombrosamente bela.  
  
Fawkes não estava lá. O diretor não sabia exatamente onde sua querida fênix fora, mas tinha certeza que, o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo, era para ajudar seu mestre. Seu verdadeiro mestre. O sentinela.  
  
Helena e Hades... Lílian e Tiago... Eles não eram muito diferentes. Se fosse preciso, Lílian se sacrificaria, assim como Helena o fizera. Saberiam eles de toda a história? Ou o dragão escondera sobre sua morte e sobre o sacrifício da guardiã?  
  
Ele meneou a cabeça, tentando expulsar esses pensamentos. Havia alguma coisa de triste no ar... Aquela noite seria uma noite de lágrimas...

* * *

- Susan, você tem que dizer isso ao Sirius! - Lílian implorou.  
  
As duas conversavam enquanto Harry brincava com a pequena vassoura que ganhara da avó em seu batizado. A morena acabara de contar tudo o que acontecera na noite em que Régulo fora assassinado e Lílian parecia não acreditar que Susan deixara de dizer a Sirius algo tão primordial.  
  
- Se eu disse que estou grávida dele, ele vai se sentir na obrigação de ficar comigo. E eu não quero isso, Lily. Ele gosta da Camille.  
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Susan! Camille está morta! O Sirius não pode ficar com ela! Dê a si mesma pelo menos uma última chance! Vocês estão jutnos há mais de ano, ele não ficou com voce esse tempo todo sem sentir nada!  
  
- Eu não vou contar. - a mulher respondeu decidida - Ele não saberá por mim. E nem por você. Prometa.  
  
Lílian suspirou.  
  
- Algum dia você pretende contar que ele vai ser pai?  
  
- Se eu tiver certeza que ele não vai ficar comigo só por isso.  
  
- Certo. Eu prometo.  
  
Susan deu um sorriso cansado e levantou-se.  
  
- Tenho que me arrumar. Selene está me esperando a essa hora.  
  
A morena sentiu algo envolvê-la pela perna e abaixou a cabeça. Harry estava abraçado a ela, tentando balbuciar alguma coisa.  
  
- Madinha... - ele disse numa voz baixinha.  
  
Lílian sorriu.  
  
- Eu passei a semana tentando ensinar ele a falar isso. Desde que ele começou a falar mama, para ser exata.  
  
Susan se ajoelhou no chão, abraçando o pequeno, que tentava ficar em pé, vacilante.  
  
- Quer dizer então que o espertinho já está começando a falar? - ela beijou a testa do afilhado - Logo, logo, Harry, você vai ter com quem brincar.  
  
Lílian tomou o filho nos braços e levantou-se.  
  
- Bem, eu vou indo. Espero que essa sua decisão não se volte contra você.  
  
Susan assentiu, indo fechar a porta.  
  
- Tudo vai acabar bem.

* * *

Sirius acordou suado, descobrindo-se no sofá de sua casa. Ele respirou fundo antes de se levantar e encarar o grande relógio sobre a lareira. Dez para as onze. Porque adormecera no sofá?  
  
Ia subindo as escadas para seu quarto quando seu olhar cruzou com os olhos negros de uma certa italianinha, numa foto sobre o console da lareira. Aquela foto fora tirada no dia da formatura deles.  
  
Ele se aproximou da foto, com um meio sorriso. Sentia falta de estar com Susan. Ela tivera razão quando dissera tudo aquilo depois da morte de Régulo. O rapaz respirou fundo. Talvez fosse hora de pedir desculpas e quem sabe...  
  
Sirius sorriu, conjurando um casaco enquanto saía para a rua. Será que havia alguma joalheria aberta àquela hora?

* * *

- Selene, se esconda!  
  
- Mas, Su...  
  
- VAI LOGO!  
  
Selene saiu correndo pelas escadas, enquanto Susan tentava desesperadamente conter a porta, forçada por feitiços do lado de fora.  
  
Não ia aguentar muito tempo... Estava fraca demais. Fechando os olhos com força, Susan deu um último suspiro e baixou a varinha. A porta explodiu em pedaços. Teria que enfrentá-los cara a cara agora. 


	36. Chaos

Resultado de Silver ter ido assistir **Olga**: capítulo como esse que vocês vão ler agora. Tudo bem que eu já tinha quase tudo planejado, mas a tristeza que me ficou do filme ajudou um bocado a colocar o clima que eu queria em **Chaos**. Bem, pessoal, acredito que vocês já tenham uma boa idéia do que vai acontecer hoje... E, como fiz em capítulos anteriores, desloquei minhas notas para o começo a fim de preservar a efeito. Dessa vez não vai dar para responder seus comentários isoladamente, então eu vou simplesmente mandar um grande beijo para todos e agradecer por todas as reviews. No próximo capítulo voltamos ao normal...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: Antes que comecem a me ameaçar de morte, não se esqueçam que se eu me for, adeus terceira parte...

* * *

**Capítulo 35 - Chaos**

* * *

_Gritos. Dor. Sangue. Mais um ataque. Mais um maldito ataque. Porque diabos eles estavam lutando? Havia solta no ar uma cantiga estranha, numa língua antiga. A voz, feminina, era melodiosa... Mas de uma tristeza quase palpável. Em meio à toda destruição, a ruiva caminhava nervosa, o coração palpitando. A sensação de perda quase a sufocava.  
_  
- POTTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lílian acordou assustada, enquanto Tiago, ao seu lado, pulava da cama. O grito viera da sala. O moreno vestiu rapidamente um roupão sobre o pijama. Lílian seguiu o gesto dele, passando pelo quarto de Harry, que continuava dormindo tranquilamente, assistido por Zoe, a elfa doméstica que servira a Miriam Potter e cuidara de Tiago quando ele era ainda um bebê. Finalmente, ela decseu as escadas que levavam a sala, encontrando nas chamas a cabeça de Olho-Tonto.  
  
- O que houve? - Tiago perguntou, abaixando-se ao nível do homem.  
  
- Ataque em Oxford. Arrume-se logo, o lugar está em polvorosa. Esse foi, provavelmente, um dos piores ataques até agora. - Moody virou-se para a ruiva - Boa noite, Lílian.  
  
Ela respondeu com um aceno da cabeça enquanto Tiago subia as escadas aos pulos. O auror se despediu e ela juntou-se ao marido.  
  
- Eu também vou.  
  
Tiago virou-se para ela enquanto enfiava uma camisa.  
  
- Não, não vai.  
  
- Eu sou uma curandeira, Tiago. Posso ser útil. Mais útil do que você na verdade.  
  
- E quem vai ficar com Harry?  
  
- Zoe pode perfeitamente cuidar dele. Eu tive outro pesadelo, Tiago. Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados.  
  
Ele suspirou.  
  
- Detesto quando você tem razão. Eu não quero que você vá mesmo assim. - ele suspirou - Se arrume logo.  
  
Ela rapidamente vestiu-se e os dois aparataram. Encontraram vários aurores andando apressados pelo bairro, onde quase predominava a comunidade bruxa. Moody aproximou-se tão logo eles apareceram.  
  
- É bom que tenha vindo, Lílian. Há uma tenda com feridos perto da igreja. Não chegou ninguém do St. Mungus até agora, precisamos de alguém lá.  
  
A ruiva assentiu e Tiago voltou-se para o auror-chefe.  
  
- Onde está Sirius?  
  
- Ele chegou agora a pouco. Eu o encontrei na casa da Timms depois de tentar a lareira dele uma três vezes. Seria uma boa vocês inventarem um jeito de se comunicar, porque eu nunca consigo encontrar o Black quando preciso dele. - Moody respondeu irritado.  
  
- E os comensais? - Tiago perguntou novamente.  
  
- Bateram em retirada depois de enfrentarem o primeiro esquadrão. O mestre deles não veio para a festa, felizmente. Mas acreditamos que talvez ainda exista alguma ovelha desgarrada por aí. Há muitos becos escuros onde alguém ferido poderia facilmente se esconder.  
  
- Tivemos alguma baixa?  
  
- Mais de cinqüenta civis mortos, a maioria bruxa. E isso é apenas uma estimativa. Há vários desaparecidos.  
  
Alguém chamou o chefe dos aurores e Tiago retirou um espelho do bolso. Mas não chegou a usá-lo, pois logo a mão de Sirius estava sobre o seu ombro.  
  
- Tudo bem, Tiago?  
  
- O Moody disse que te encontrou na casa da Susan. Fez as pazes com ela?  
  
Sirius deu um meio sorriso.  
  
- Ela não estava em casa. E eu não queria só fazer as pazes. - o moreno tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso - Tomei vergonha na cara afinal.  
  
Tiago assentiu e observou o lugar com atenção.  
  
- O que aconteceu exatamente?  
  
- Eu cheguei já no final do ataque. Incendiaram metade das casas. Vai ser difícil encontrar alguns corpos, a maioria ficou completamente carbonizada. Perdemos oito aurores. Mas conseguimos capturar mais de dez comensais, inclusive alguns responsáveis pelas mortes dos membros da Ordem.  
  
- É Crouch quem vai julgá-los, não? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Não acho que Crouch vá perder tempo julgando todos. Ele vai condenar vários deles sem direito a julgamento. Eu quase tenho pena desses imbecis. Quase...  
  
- Isso não está certo. - Tiago observou, tirando a varinha do bolso enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo - Ele pode acabar jogando inocentes em Azkaban.  
  
- Não acho que haja inocentes entre aqueles que andam com essa gente. Por mim, todos os sonserinos seriam presos e teriam a chave da prisão jogada fora.  
  
Enquanto isso, Lílian se desdobrava para cuidar de todos os feridos que pareciam se multiplicar na tenda improvisada. Isso até encontrar uma morena com alguns cortes leves no rosto e a perna deitada num ângulo estranho. A ruiva se assustou, pensando que ela talvez estivesse morta, mas suspirou de alívio ao perceber que a amiga respirava. Sentando-se ao lado da maca dela, Lílian sorriu ternamente para a amiga.  
  
- Selene?  
  
A morena, aos poucos, abriu os olhos. Por alguns instantes, ela pareceu confusa, mas logo um brilho de terror apareceu nas orbes azuis.  
  
- Lílian? O que está fazendo aqui? - ela levantou-se assustada - os comensais, eles...  
  
A ruiva segurou a amiga firmemente, tentando tranquilizá-la.  
  
- Calma, Selene. O ataque já foi controlado. Não há mais comensais aqui.  
  
Selene ainda se debateu por alguns instantes antes de assentir, voltando a se deitar. Lílian percebeu que a amiga ainda a olhava confusa.  
  
- Onde está Susan, Lily?  
  
A ruiva sentiu uma pontada no coração. Naquele instante ela se lembrou que Susan dissera à tarde que ia jantar com Selene. Mas a italianinha podia ter saído mais cedo, não? Antes do ataque?  
  
- Susan estava com você durante o ataque?  
  
- Ela mandou que eu me escondesse, ficou segurando a porta... - Selene voltou a se sentar na maca - Eu ouvi explosões, e depois o fogo e desmaiei... Vocês não a encontraram?  
  
Lílian se precipitou para fora da tenda, caminhando pelas ruas cheias de aurores, apressada. Havia ainda muitos corpos a recolher. Sem se importar com nada, a ruiva continuou a seguir por entre os escombros, um sentimento de urgência. Ela lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Fora uma visão. Mais uma maldita visão.  
  
Chegou afinal aos escombros da casa de Selene, num beco afastado no fim de uma das ruas mais escuras do bairro bruxo. O lugar estava deserto. Febrilmente, ela começou a procurar. As mãos delicadas arranharam-se aos primeiros blocos de concreto que arrastaram. Nem por um momento, Lílian lembrou-se de usar a varinha.  
  
Tão desesperada estava que não percebeu quando um vulto se aproximou até ser brutalmente erguida pelo braço.  
  
- Lílian, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Tiago perguntou preocupado - Esse lugar é perigoso! Volte já para a tenda.  
  
- Susan, Tiago. Susan estava aqui. - ela falou, sem prestar atenção nas palavras dele - Por favor, me ajude a encontrá-la, por favor...  
  
O moreno olhou-a com tristeza e virou-se para outro vulto que se aproximava.  
  
- Sirius, vá buscar uma equipe de buscas. Rápido!  
  
O rapaz assentiu e poucos instantes depois a área era cuidadosamente vasculhada. Lílian chorava baixo, encostada ao peito de Tiago. No fundo, ela sabia que não adiantava procurar Susan ali. A aura dela... A aura de Susan tinha desaparecido completamente. Sirius aproximou-se novamente.  
  
- Quem estava aqui?  
  
Um outro auror veio até eles, avisando o fim das buscas. Lílian tentou se soltar de Tiago, cambaleante. Não podia... Pelo menos o corpo dela tinha que estar ali...  
  
- Ela estava aqui, Selene disse. Vocês precisam continuar procurando.  
  
- Lily, não há ninguém aqui. Se Susan realmente esteve nesse lugar... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.  
  
Sirius sentiu-se congelar. Susan estava ali? Era Susan que estavam procurando? Ele ouviu a voz de Lílian vir de muito longe.  
  
- Ela não pode ter morrido... Por favor, me diga que isso é só mais um estúpido pesadelo.  
  
Tiago não respondeu, mas a face dele era mais do que suficiente. Ele também estava cansado de perder aqueles que amava. Cansado... Cansado de toda aquela estupidez. Cansado de lutar e sempre acabar daquela mesma maneira... sem nada poder fazer.  
  
Sem outra alternativa, Lílian voltou a jogar-se nos braços dele. Não era um pesadelo. Aquela era a realidade. E ela não podia fazer nada, NADA, para mudar aquilo. Nada...  
  
- Sirius... - ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas, levantando a cabeça.  
  
O rapaz estava a poucos metros deles, tentando assimilar a perda de Susan. A caixa com a aliança que comprara parecia pesar terrivelmente em seu bolso. Ele se aproximou, transtornado pela dor.  
  
- O que quer, Lily?  
  
- Ela me fez prometer que não contaria... Mas você merece saber. Você tem que saber...  
  
- Do que está falando, Lily? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Susan, ela estava... Ela estava grávida, Sirius. Grávida... de você.  
  
Sirius sentiu o mundo rodar sob seus pés e tudo escurecer. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? Susan morta... Susan grávida... Um filho... Seu filho... Morto...  
  
- Sirius? Sirius, por favor!  
  
A voz de Tiago vinha de muito longe, assim como a de Lily. Ele sentiu o amigo segurá-lo, deitando-o no chão e colocando sua cabeça delicadamente sobre o colo de Lílian. Os olhos verdes da amiga estavam congestionados. E foram os olhos cheios de lágrimas da ruiva a última coisa que ele viu antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

Arthur e Mary Evans. Miranda Dawlish. Raymond Potter. Marlene McKinnon. Edgar e Camille Bones. Dorcas Meadowes. Carátaco Dearborn. Beijo Fenwick. Gideão e Fábio Prewett. Régulo Black. Miriam Potter. Susan Timms.  
  
Quantos mais eles perderiam naquela guerra? Quantos mais ficariam órfãos, quantos ficariam viúvos, quantos mais? Quanta esperança poderiam eles ainda cultivar? Tiago abaixou a cabeça, tentando não deixar a revolta explodir em seu peito. Estivera ali há uma semana para enterrar a própria mãe. E agora voltava para prestar as últimas homenagens a uma grande amiga.  
  
Selene estava séria, como poucas vezes estivera. Emelina também estava lá. A loira parecia ter envelhecido dez anos naqueles últimos meses. Frank, Alice, Dumbledore, Moody... Todos se confundiam com rostos que ele não conhecia. Os parentes de Susan.  
  
Sentados num canto, estavam Sirius, Lílian e Harry. Tiago deu um meio sorriso. Sua família. Ele caminhou até eles, descansando a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. Harry deu um sorriso para o pai.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
O rapaz ergueu para o amigo os olhos azuis, sem expressão.  
  
- Em toda a minha vida, apesar de ter tido muitas namoradas, eu só amei duas mulheres. E as duas agora estão longe de mim. - um suspiro... Sirius abaixou a cabeça e concluiu num sussurro - Uma delas ainda tem um túmulo onde eu posso ir chorar. Mas a outra não me deixou sequer esse consolo.  
  
Passos soaram logo atrás de Tiago. Lílian deu um sorriso triste para Remo, enquanto Harry brincava com o cordão que pendia de seu pescoço. Sirius voltou a erguer a cabeça e seus olhos se estreitaram ao dar de cara com o recém-chegado. Antes que Remo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius levantou-se, afastando-se.  
  
- Perdoe ele. - Tiago disse, notando a face confusa do amigo - Sirius não está muito bem. Foi muita coisa em poucos semanas para ele assimilar.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu entendo o que ele está sentindo, de certa forma. - Remo sorriu, aproximando-se de Harry - E então, como vai, pequeno?  
  
Harry fechou a mãozinha gorda nos dedos do lobisomem, sorrindo. Tiago saiu da sala, procurando Sirius, mas o outro rapaz já não estava mais lá.  
  
Sirius aparatou diante das ruínas da casa que fora de Selene. Não se salvara muita coisa do fogo. Ele andou pelos escombros, abaixando-se ocasionalmente para encontrar algum objeto mais ou menos reconhecível. Finalmente, seus pés bateram em uma pequena caixinha verde e dourada. O gravador de Selene._- Você gosta dele.  
  
- Não, não gosto.  
  
- Gosta!  
  
- Não gosto!  
  
- Su, admita, você está apaixonada.  
  
- E se eu estiver? Vocês duas não têm nada a ver com isso.  
  
- Eu avisei que ela ia responder isso, Emelina.  
  
- Você não percebe, Su? Nós só queremos seu bem. Você vai se machucar se continuar apaixonada por Si...  
  
- Não se manda no coração. Vocês duas já deviam saber disso.  
_O rapaz fechou a caixinha com força, enfiando-a num bolso da capa. Mais tarde prestaria atenção nela. Do mesmo bolso ele tirou uma outra caixinha, bem menor que o gravador. Silenciosamente, ele depositou a aliança no que restava de uma coluna de mármore que sustentara o vidro da mesa de jantar de Selene.  
  
- Elas tinham razão, Su. Eu sinto muito.  
  
Sem mais uma palavra, ele desaparatou. 


	37. O aniversário de Harry

**Capítulo 36 - O aniversário de Harry**

* * *

Tiago acordou sentindo um peso extra em sua barriga. Mãos delicadas colocaram seus óculos no lugar e ele pode ver através das lentes o sorriso de Lílian. Ela ainda estava usando a capa branca de curandeira, mas os cabelos, usualmente presos numa trança, estavam soltos, caindo até o meio das costas.  
  
- Boa noite, querido. - Lílian cumprimentou, sorrindo inocentemente.  
  
- Como foi o trabalho? - ele perguntou, tentando não notar o fato de ela estar sentada sobre sua barriga.  
  
- Graças a Merlin, nada de desesperador. - uma sombra rapidamente passou pelos olhos dela, mas logo ela estava novamente sorrindo - E você? Muito cansado?  
  
Tiago sorriu, virando o corpo, de modo a trocar as posições.  
  
- Eu nunca estou cansado para você.  
  
Ela sorriu, capturando os lábios dele num beijo antes de derrubá-lo para sair da cama e sentar junto a penteadeira.  
  
- Daqui a dois dias, Harry vai completar um ano.  
  
O moreno suspirou resignado, enquanto Lílian tentava se controlar para não rir.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Como está Sirius?  
  
- Já se passaram dois meses desde a morte de Susan. Eu não diria que ele está completamente bem. Mas eu já o vi pior. Na verdade, nos últimos tempos, eu só consigo reconhecer o velho Almofadinhas quando ele está com Harry.  
  
Ela assentiu.  
  
- Podíamos fazer uma pequena reunião de amigos para comemorar o aniversário de Harry. Talvez isso alegrasse um pouco Sirius.  
  
Tiago estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Porque você está tão preocupada em alegrar Sirius quando me deixa aqui a ver navios?  
  
Lílian não conseguiu controlar a risada.  
  
- Ô, pobrezinho do meu Tiaguito... Tão abandonado... - ela fez um biquinho antes de continuar - Não seja por isso, pobre e sozinho Tiago. Eu o convido a tomar banho comigo. Você está realmente precisando de uma ducha de água fria.  
  
Ele meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Prefiro esperar por você aqui. Pode tomar seu banho, eu vou ver como Harry está.  
  
Ela entrou no banheiro e Tiago levantou-se da cama, indo pé ante pé para o quarto do filho. Harry dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos negros bagunçados, extamente como os de Tiago. O rapaz se pegou pensando se Lílian também ia implicar com os cabelos do filho, como implicara com ele por anos a fio.  
  
Suspirando, ele afagou a cabeça do filho e lembrou-se do amigo. Sirius realmente precisava de algumas alegrias para variar. E ultimamente, apenas Harry conseguia arrancar um sorriso do padrinho. Lílian tinha toda a razão.  
  
Com essa resolução na cabeça, Tiago não podia esperar até amanhecer para mandar os convites aos amigos. Assim, ele subiu até o sótão, onde Deméter e seus dois filhotes, Pandora e Hades, costumavam dormir. Para sua surpresa, Apolo e Piu 1 também estavam lá.  
  
- Certo, eu não devia me suspreender. Se eu tenho a minha Lílian, porque o Apolo não pode ter a Deméter numa noite como essa? Vejamos então... Eu vou mandar vocês três. - ele disse para as corujas, apontando os três filhotes enquanto amarrava os pergaminhos que escrevera enquanto subia as escadas na pata de cada uma - Remo, Pedro e Sirius. As amigas de Lílian estão todas ocupadas com outras coisas, então essa vai ser uma reunião de marotos.  
  
As três corujas logo sumiram na noite e Tiago se pegou pensando em suas palavras. Sim, uma reunião de marotos. A velha e a antiga geração. Porque é óbvio que Harry também seria um maroto. Mesmo que Lílian parecesse ser contra, ela mesma era um maroto honorário, como dissera Sirius uma vez.  
  
Com esses pensamentos, ele voltou a entrar no quarto.

* * *

- E ele vai, e marca... GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL! - Sirius ergueu o afilhado nos braços, enquanto a pequena bolinha que ele arremassara num aro enfeitiçado para correr atrás da bola, caía no chão - Esse é o meu grande artilheiro.  
  
- Você foi batedor, Sirius. Porque quer que Harry seja artilheiro? - Lílian perguntou enquanto desamarrava o avental que usava na cozinha e entrava na sala.  
  
- Acho que ele ainda não tem força nos braços para segurar um bastão. Mas esse pirralho não nega, vai ser jogador de quadribol, e dos bons.  
  
- Lógico, Sirius, afinal, ele herdou o talento do pai. - Tiago, também escarrapachado no chão, sorriu, enquanto o filho saía dos braços de Sirius e andava cambaleante em sua direção - Vai ser o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos. E, como eu, vai ganhar todas as taças de quadribol enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.  
  
- Pontas, alguém já lhe chamou a atenção para o fato de que você é TÃO modesto? - Remo perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
- Mas eu não sou apenas modesto. Sou também bonito, inteligente, gostoso, engraçado, divertido, boa pinta...  
  
- Gabola, chato, cínico... - Lílian interrompeu o marido.  
  
- E além de tudo, tenho uma mulher que me adora, estão vendo? - ele perguntou, enquanto puxava a ruiva pelo braço, fazendo-a cair em seu colo, roubando um beijo dela.  
  
- E que cozinha muito bem. - Pedro observou, aproximando-se, enquanto mastigava alguma coisa.  
  
- Pedrinho, Pedrinho, você pensa em outra coisa que não seja comida e fofoca? - Sirius perguntou, tomando Harry novamente nos braços.  
  
O maroto riu. Sirius virou-se para Remo, único sentado no sofá, tendo o olhar distante. Não era à toa que o apelido do amigo era Aluado. No que ele poderia estar pensando? _Talvez em quem seria o próximo que ele entregaria a Voldemort..._ Sirius meneou a cabeça. Tinha que tirar isso da cabeça. Remo não podia ser um traidor. Não podia.  
  
Pedro observou o semblante de Sirius enquanto ele observava Remo. Podia ler nos olhos azuis do rapaz toda a desconfiança. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Muito em breve chegaria a hora de plantar definitivamente a semente da discórdia entre Aluado e Almofadinhas.  
  
Nesse momento, a cabeça de Dumbledore emergiu da lareira, e logo o corpo inteiro do diretor estava na sala de estar da casa dos Potter. Lílian imeditamente levantou-se, dando a mão para ajudar o marido a fazer o mesmo. Sirius sentou Harry em seu colo, virando-se para o velho professor, assim como Pedro e Remo.  
  
- Sinto muito estar interrompendo esse momento de alegria. Mas preciso conversar com vocês, Tiago e Lílian. Na verdade, eu preciso tirá-los daqui.  
  
- Mas o quê... - Sirius foi quem começou, abraçando o afilhado para depois se levantar.  
  
- Estão planejando um ataque contra o St. Mungus. Só que esse não é o verdadeiro alvo da operação dos comensais. Querem tirar a atenção dos aurores de outros locais. Como a casa de vocês, por exemplo. - Dumbledore continuou num tom grave - Vocês devem sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Essa noite mesmo. Façam suas malas.  
  
- Para onde vamos? - Lílian perguntou, enquanto tirava o filho dos braços de Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore passou os olhos pela pequena assembléia que o ouvia com atenção.  
  
- Primeiro para Hogwarts. Depois... é uma informação confidencial.  
  
Sirius sentiu um choque. Se Dumbledore não queria falar, era porque desconfiava de alguém ali presente. Ele não viu Lílian subir as escadas, estranhamente calma, quase como se já esperasse aquilo. Nem percebeu quando Remo e Pedro se despediram, deixando apenas ele, Dumbledore e Tiago na sala.  
  
Ele estava certo. Havia um traidor entre os marotos. _Aluado..._

* * *

O ambiente era sombrio, cortado apenas pela luz fraca da lua que se infiltrava pelos vitrais. Pedro observou a velha igreja com atenção. Não era seguro, por hora, se encontrar com seu mestre. Por isso, escolhera aquele lugar para que um dos comensais que sabiam de sua existência ouvir suas informações e levá-la para o Lorde. Bastava que a Ordem soubesse que havia um traidor, não era preciso também que ele desse bandeira de quem realmente era.  
  
O rapaz quase rtiu com a contradição da cena. Igrejas deveriam ser lugares de arrependimento e perdão. E ele estava ali, pouco depois de ter deixado a companhia de seus amigos, para traí-los. Um som difuso venho de algum lugar da escuridão. Alguém aparatara.  
  
- E então, Rabicho, alguma novidade?  
  
O comensal se aproximou com grandes passadas.  
  
- Dumbledore foi visitar os Potter hoje. Já sabem que o Lorde está atrás deles. Descobriram o plano do St. Mungus.  
  
O homem parou, obviamente curioso.  
  
- Como ele pode saber? Isso é informação restrita... A não ser que tenhamos um espião em nosso meio... Você não seria um agente duplo, não é, Rabicho?  
  
Pedro se sentiu gelar.  
  
- Nã-não, eu jamais, ja...  
  
- É, eu sei que não. Você é covarde demais. Bem, se é tudo, até a próxima, Rabicho.  
  
O comensal desapareceu e Pedro olhou com raiva o ponto em que ele estivera há pouco. Como podia mudar de sentimentos em tão poucos minutos? Talvez porque todos o acusavam de covarde.  
  
- Eu não vou me arrepender. Muito em breve serei tão grande quanto todos que me humilharam. Não importa o quanto isso custe.

* * *

Pessoal, nada de notas hoje, ou não teríamos capítulo. E como sei que estão todos ansiosos pelo final... Mas não se preocupem, eu li todas as suas mensagens com muito carinho. **400 comentários** (Nostalgi, você copnseguiu ser a 400º, não se preocupe)! Putz, eu amo vocês!  
  
Beijos a todos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	38. Fidelius

**Capítulo 37 - Fidelius**

* * *

Quase um mês se passou após o aniversário de Harry. Enquanto as férias duraram, Lílian, Tiago e Harry estiveram em Hogwarts. O pequeno Harry andava por todo o castelo, sendo paparicado pelos professores, que rezavam para que a criança fosse tão inteligente quanto os pais, mas que causasse menos problemas...  
  
Dumbledore pediu que eles se afastassem de suas funções. Embora relutantes, ambos concordaram. Mas agosto veio e passou, assim como o aniversário de Tiago, comemorado entre as velhas paredes da sala comunal vermelha e dourada. Era setembro.  
  
O velho diretor providenciou para que eles não se distanciassem muito. O casal agora morava em Godric's Hollow. Tiago, apesar dos pedidos de Dumbledore, voltou ao trabalho. Lílian, por outro lado, teve que continuar em casa, já que Zoe estava muito velha para cuidar de Harry sozinho.  
  
Era nisso que a jovem ruiva pensava absorta, deitada preguiçosamente na grande cama de casal. As folhas amareladas caíam das árvores, tornando o jardim um tapete macio. Um vento frio denunciava o início do outono. Através da janela de seu quarto, a paisagem nunca parecera tão bela a Lílian.  
  
Ela virou-se na cama, encontrando um pequenino ser que dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos, embora fossem poucos, já denunciavam a futura semelhança com o pai. Lílian fechou os olhos, sentindo uma presença nova invadir a casa. A porta do quarto se abriu e, com um sorriso, a ruiva levantou a cabeça.  
  
Lá estava Tiago, com seus olhos brilhantes, cheios de entusiasmo. Ela se acalmou quase que instantaneamente ao vê-lo. Ele sobrevivera a mais um dia de trabalho. Quantas vezes mais ela teria que ficar esperando o marido com o coração na mão, sem saber se ele voltaria ou não? Tiago sentou-se na cama e o pequeno acordou, os pequeninos olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando, exatamente como os da mãe.  
  
- E então, como vai a família mais linda do mundo? - ele perguntou, roubando um beijo da ruiva.  
  
- Muito bem. Só falta o papai deixar de ser teimoso e deixar a mamãe voltar a trabalhar. - Lílian respondeu com um olhar brincalhão.  
  
Sabia que Tiago estava muito satisfeito com aquele atual arranjo. Porque não estaria? Ela estava ali, trancada sem nada poder fazer, enquanto ele podia se correr todo tipo de risco.  
  
- Lily... Eu já disse que é mais seguro que fiquem aqui.  
  
- E você pode se arriscar à vontade. Realmente...  
  
- Não vamos discutir isso de novo agora, certo? - o moreno deu um beijo na fronte do filho e segurou firme a mão dela - Eu te amo, Lily. Não quero que nada aconteça a você.  
  
Ela sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Eu sei. Porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto em relação a você... - ela voltou a beijá-lo e Tiago a abraçou, puxando-a para o colo dele.  
  
Lílian fechou os olhos, achando aquela cena vagamente familiar. Vagamente? Tiago sentiu o corpo da esposa tremer com o riso e virou-0se para ela curioso.  
  
- O que é tão engraçado?  
  
- O sonho... Nós já vivemos isso num sonho. Se tivessémos combinado, não sairia tão perfeito.  
  
Ela viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dele e soube no mesmo instante que ele se lembrara das circustâncias em que tinham tido aquela premonição. Tiago a estreitou mais nos braços, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. Lílian afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.  
  
- Dumbledore quer nos ver. - ele disse após um breve suspiro.  
  
- Ele tem vindo aqui toda semana. Qual a novidade? - ela perguntou, procurando os olhos dele.  
  
- Voldemort ainda não sabe onde estamos. - ele respondeu sem emoção.  
  
Aquele "ainda" foi mais do que suficiente para que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer.  
  
- O que Dumbledore pretende?  
  
- Ele quer usar da sua magia. Da Antiga Magia. O Fidelius.  
  
Lílian fechou os olhos.  
  
- E o fiel?  
  
Tiago a observou surpreso.  
  
- Pensei que não concordaria. Faz anos que não usa da sua magia.  
  
Ela se lembrou da voz de Chaos."_Nunca se esqueça que a Antiga Magia é uma magia de sacrifícios. Sempre que usá-la, estará sacrificando algo para ela. Talvez não tenha percebido... Ou só agora tenha entendido... Depois do que viu e ouviu essa noite, só use sua magia quando for estritamente necessário. Ela pode se voltar contra voc_."  
  
- Eu não me importo mais comigo, Tiago. Mas eu quero que você e Harry sobrevivam. Eu sacrificarei o que for necessário para fazer o feitiço.  
  
Novamente, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago. Harry virou-se na cama, engatinhando até os dois e caindo sentado diante deles. Tiago deixou escapar um riso, e libertou uma mão para afagar o filho, enquanto com a outra segurava Lílian protetoramente pela cintura.  
  
- Daqui a duas semanas vai ser nosso aniversário de casamento.  
  
- O dia das bruxas... - ela riu - Só você mesmo para querer se casar no dia das bruxas... Entre os trouxas, isso provavelmente seria considerado um mau presságio.  
  
- Nosso destino está ligado ao dia das bruxas, Lily. - ele respondeu - Começamos a namorar no dia das bruxas, casamos no dia das bruxas... Porque seria um mau presságio?  
  
Ela deu de ombros e levantou-se. A campainha tocou nesse exato instante. Logo a voz de Sirius preencheu a casa alegremente.  
  
- Eu estou subindo! Espero que estejam decentemente vestidos até eu chegar aí.  
  
Tiago riu, balançando a cabeça e Lílian abriu a porta do quarto, recebendo o amigo com um sorriso.  
  
- Você tem uma mente muito poluída, sabia?  
  
- E você é uma santa?  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça e Sirius entrou no quarto. Harry logo ergueu os braços, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível. O rapaz abaixou-se, deixando o afilhado envolver seu pescoço com os bracinhos gordos.  
  
- Vocês não querem me dar esse pirralho não?  
  
Lílian estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Você acha que meu filho é uma coisa para se dar de presente?  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
- Ele me adora, eu adoro ele. Fomos feitos um para o outro.  
  
Tiago sorriu, mas logo esse sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão séria.  
  
- Sirius, Dumbledore quer que façamos o Fidelius.  
  
O outro rapaz imediatamente passou a prestar atenção.  
  
- Eu concordo plenamente. Vocês estariam bem mais seguros.  
  
- Eu quero que você seja nosso fiel de segredo. - Tiago disse olhando para a esposa. Lílian fez um sinal de concordância - Dumbledore queria que fosse ele, mas acho que nosso velho professor já tem muito com o que se preocupar.  
  
O moreno pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada a perder. Ao contrário. Vocês sabem que sempre podem contar comigo.  
  
Nesse momento, a cabeça de Zoe apareceu na porta.  
  
- O Professor está aí embaixo.  
  
Tiago e Sirius se levantaram, logo seguindo para a sala, onde Dumbledore se encontrava.  
  
- Boa noite. - ele desejou com a voz suave, observando os três alunos com carinho - Vocês já se decidiram?  
  
Lílian foi quem tomou a palavra.  
  
- Nós aceitamos, professor. Sirius será nosso fiel. Amanhã mesmo poderemos fazer o feitiço.  
  
Dumbledore assentiu.  
  
- Acho que é só, então. Mas, quanto mais pessoas forem protegidas, mais magia você deverá consumir. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia mandar Zoe para a mansão Potter.  
  
Tiago assentiu e o diretor se virou para ir embora. Já esperava por aquela resposta, nada mais havia a fazer ali. Mas antes que pudesse sair, uma mão pousou em seu ombro.  
  
- Professor, eu queria deixar umas coisas com o senhor. - Tiago estendeu um pacote - Aqui está a minha capa de invisibilidade e a chave do gringotes. Eu não sei como isso vai acabar, mas querto que guarde para poder entregar a Harry quando ele chegar em Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore assentiu e Lílian deixou uma lágrima escapar.  
  
- Eu prometo, Tiago.  
  
- E se... Se alguma coisa nos acontecer... - Tiago continuou - Eu nomeio Sirius tutor de Harry.  
  
Os dois amigos trocaram um rápido olhar e Sirius sorriu. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse com o amigo.  
  
- Como quiser então. - Dumbledore sorriu - Até logo.  
  
Ele desapareceu e um silêncio pesado caiu no aposento. Zoe entrou na sala.  
  
- A janta está pronta.  
  
- Já estamos indo, Zoe. - Lílian respondeu, enquanto tirava Harry de Sirius - Já estamos indo...

* * *

Pedro sorriu ao ver o amigo sentado numa mesa afastada. O Caldeirão Furado estava bem cheio para uma noite de domingo. Sabia que Sirius se acostumara, após a morte de Susan e a mudança dos Potter, a fazer suas refeições no bar. Aquela era uma das únicas ocasiões em que encontraria Sirius sozinho, e ele tinha que aproveitar. Tinha que usar a desconfiança em Remo ao seu favor. E, com alguma sorte, descobrir o esconderijo de Tiago.  
  
- Boa noite, Almofadinhas.  
  
Sirius sorriu, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o amigo se sentar. Pedro assentiu e logo eles estavam numa alegre conversa sobre os tempos de escola. Mas não era nesse rumo que Pedro queria que a conversa corresse. E assim que um silêncio mais prolongado surgiu enquanto Sirius pedia a conta, o rapaz decidiu introduzir o assunto que o trouxera ali.  
  
- Eu estou preocupado... - ele falou sério, logo chamando a atenção de Sirius - Como estão Lílian e Tiago?  
  
Sirius estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.  
  
- Estão bem. Porque está perguntando?  
  
Pedro olhou para os lados antes de se inclinar para falar em voz baixa.  
  
- Sirius... Remo sabe onde eles estão?  
  
- Porque... Porque está perguntando isso?  
  
O comensal tentou fazer a cara mais inocente que conhecia.  
  
- Na-nada não...  
  
- Pedro? - Sirius cruzara os braços, numa posição clara de quem queria resposta.  
  
O rapaz suspirou.  
  
- Bem, é que o Aluado tem estado tão estranho... E eu pensei... Quer dizer, Dumbledore acha que... Ele acha que temos um traidor...  
  
Essa última palavra saiu num murmúrio quase inaudível, mas Sirius entendeu perfeitamente bem o que Pedro estava dizendo. O moreno pareceu pensativo por algum tempo, antes de se levantar.  
  
- Pedro, você aceitaria, se eu pedisse... Pelo bem de Tiago, Lílian e Harry...  
  
- Sim? - o rapaz também levantou-se, os olhos ávidos.  
  
- Vem comigo, Pedro. Eu tive uma excelente idéia.  
  
- E para onde vamos?  
  
- À casa dos Potter.

* * *

Lílian suspirou contrafeita. Sirius conseguira convencer Tiago afinal. Ela levantou-se, enquanto acabava de desenhar com sal grosso no chão um antigo pentagrama. Pedro, Sirius e Tiago observavam seus movimentos, Harry nos braços de seu padrinho.  
  
O segundo pentagrama se fechou e, em silêncio, Pedro caminhou para ele, enquanto Lílian entrava no outro com Tiago e Harry. A ruiva fechou os olhos e a aura prateada dela a envolveu. Um vento fino soprou do nada e, de algum lugar veio uma triste cantiga.  
  
- _Discérne nobis, ab hómine iníquo et dolóso érue nobis. Tu, quia es Dómine, fortitúdo... per ad fide hac hora. Core, anima, corpus. Fidelius..._  
  
Gritos, um raio verde e um corpo no chão. Os flashs vieram tão rápido quanto as batidas de seu coração. Com um murmúrio, Lílian escorregou para o chão, sem consciência. A magia já estava fazendo efeito. Logo alguma coisa seria sacrificada a ela pela sua utilização... 


	39. Dia das bruxas

Deby: Você queria ler a morte de Lílian e Tiago? Ai, meu pai... Bem, espero que esse capítulo tenha atendido suas expectativas...  
  
Ana Luthor: Não se preocupe em postar reviews pequenas, na verdade, eu adoro essas gigantescas, de verdade! E desculpe fazer você se debulhar em lágrimas...  
  
Maíra: Eu ADOREI sua idéia! Como ninguém nunca pensou nisso antes? O Pedro pagaria pelo menos metade dos pecados dele vivendo sob o mesmo teto que os gêmeos Weasley! Genial! Espero que não tenha morrido junto com o Tiago.  
  
Juliana: Eu concordo plenamente! EU ODEIO O PEDRO! Todos se juntem ao coro! Juro que ainda vou escrever uma UA só para fazer tudo ao contrário do que acontece em Hades! Quanto a "Um dia a casa cai", eu vou voltar a atualizar quando acabar essa fic. Faltam poucos capítulos, você não vai ter que esperar muito. Infelizmente, a votação de cenas mais marcantes está encerrada... Foram muitas cenas... Mas tudo bem. Eu vou fazer o possível para... Peraí, eu tive uma idéia! (não vou falar se não estraga!)  
  
Adriana Black: São os últimos capítulos, eu estou louca para terminar logo, parar com essa chacina... Quanto a continuação... Esperem os bastidores para descobrir...  
  
Isabelle: Acho que todos já sabem o que acontece com a Lily, né? Bem, o Pedro vai sofrer, ainda mais agora, depois da brilhante idéia da Maíra...  
  
Evenstar: Ela já fez vários sacrifícios, alguns tão pequenos que ninguém percebeu. Geralmente, a fraqueza após usar seus poderes é o mais visível. Mas para se livrar da maldição Thanatus, ela teve que fazer um aborto... E a Fidelius... Bem, o fato de ter usado um traidor é sacrifício suficiente...  
  
Lele: Sem problemas, eu concordo com as palavras e teria mais uma série de palavras ofensivas para esses dois... Desculpe por não ter respondido esses últimos reviews, eu estava sem tempo (você preferia que eu demorasse mais para postar capítulo novo a fim de que houvesse respostas para todos os reviews?) e sem ânimo. Afinal, as horas mais negras estão chegando... Mas cá estou eu de novo, viu? Não faça greve, pelo amor de Merlin! Ou eu também faço... (huahuahuahuahua...)  
  
Keshi: Eu mudei um pouco o que tinha dito que ia fazer... Achei que ia ficar repetitivo matar a Lílian com ela grávida... Além de mais doloroso. Eu quase deleto esse capítulo e posto um FIM bem grande... Eu não queria... BuÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dynha: Também acho, também acho, porque eu não coloquei um ponto final no capítulo do casamento? Porque, porque, porque?  
  
Bem, eu coloquei essas notas no início porque o fim desse capítulo... Bem, ainda temos mais história, esse ainda não é o fim. Deixem-me ir agora antes que eu desate a chorar...

* * *

**Capítulo 38 - Dia das bruxas**

* * *

_O flash verde... Um baque no chão... Mas o que poderia significar aquilo? Não conseguia entender. Tinha certeza que já sonhara com aquilo...  
  
"- Eu não queria mostrar isso, mas é preciso. Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei que se lembre de nada."  
  
Aquela voz... Tão suave e gentil... Há muito tempo atrás... Não, não fazia tanto tempo... Sonhara com aquilo antes de ver Thanatus. Antes de enfrentar Voldemort pela primeira vez.  
  
- Não deixarei que se lembre de nada..._  
  
Quando Lílian se levantou da cama, naquela manhã, a janela estava entreaberta e um vento frio, prenúncio do inverno que se aproximava, fez com que ela se encolhesse enquanto vestia um roupão sobre a camisola. Não lembrava-se do sonho que tivera, apenas de uma grande escuridão. Ela virou-se, passando os olhos pelo quarto. Tiago não estava na cama e todo o andar parecia estranhamente silencioso.  
  
Ela prendeu os cabelos num coque desleixado e deixou o aposento, encaminhando-se para o quarto do filho. A penumbra ainda reinava ali, cortada apenas pelas estrelas que faiscavam nas paredes azuis. Mas Harry não estava no berço.  
  
Com um sorriso divertido, ela desceu as escadas que levavam ao térreo em silêncio, como aprendera com Tiago na época em que se esgueiravam sob a capa de invisibilidade dele. A porta da cozinha estava aberta e ela caminhou até lá, deparando-se com um inusitado espetáculo. Tiago estava com uma de suas cuecas samba-canção, roxa com abóboras, uma regata e um dos aventais dela, vermelho cheio de moranguinhos, fritando panquecas junto ao forno, enquanto Harry, sentado no chão, mexia alguma coisa que parecia mel numa panelinha de plástico.  
  
Ela apoiou-se no umbral da porta, observando os dois sem que eles a notassem. Harry largou a tigela do melado e caminhou levemente trôpego até uma grande abóbora, que eles tinham esculpido no dia anterior para o Hallowen. Ela riu baixinho quando o filho caiu sentado diante da abóbora e começou a enfiar as pequenas mãzinhas nos buracos da casca oca.  
  
Tiago virou-se quase que imediatamente, levantando as mãos como um criminoso após a ordem de prisão. Ela riu alto dessa vez e Harry também virou-se para ela, sorrindo.  
  
- Tiago, você tem idéia de quão... sexy está com essa insólita combinação?  
  
Ele riu.  
  
- Tem crianças no recinto, sra. Potter. Além disso, eu não queria acordá-la fuçando o guarda-roupa atrás de alguma roupa.  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça enquanto Harry se aproximava dela, levantando os braços.  
  
- Mamãe?  
  
Lílian sorriu, pegando o filho nos braços enquanto Tiago desligava o forno e a abraçava, roubando um beijo por cima da cabeça do filho.  
  
- Hoje é dia de comemoração. Faz sete anos que começamos a namorar e dois que nos casamos. Sete anos de convivência... Quem diria, não, sra. Potter? Para quem dizia que não me suportava?  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Você tem que me passar isso na cara todo ano?  
  
- A vida não é feita apenas de boas lembranças. - ele piscou o olho - E eu ainda não me sinto devidamente recompensado por todos os foras que ouvi dessa sua boquinha.  
  
Mais um beijo, e Harry deslizou do colo da mãe para o chão, balançando a cabeça e voltando para a abóbora, muito mais interessante que os pais, com toda a certeza. Aproveitando o espaço livre, Tiago enlaçou a esposa pela cintura. Quando finalmente se separaram, ela riu novamente.  
  
- Você não presta.  
  
- Eu tenho plena consciência disso. Nesses sete anos, você nunca me deixou esquecer disso.  
  
- Mas eu te amo. - ela retrucou, divertida.  
  
- Eu também. Quem não me amaria? - ele tirou o avental - Eu sou o máximo...  
  
Ela rolou os olhos.  
  
- Ai, Merlin, porque comigo?  
  
Tiago voltou a abraçá-la.  
  
- Porque se não fosse com você, não seria com mais ninguém.

* * *

Começava a anoitecer. Sirius terminou de arquivar os relatórios e deixou o quartel-general dos aurores. Naquela noite, ele iria visitar Pedro no esconderijo do amigo, para saber se estava tudo bem com ele, e depois iriam juntos para a casa dos Potter, comemorar o aniversário de casamento dos amigos.  
  
Ele saiu do ministério, ligando a velha e querida moto. Ao final das contas, não conseguiu se livrar dela. Adorava aquela moto. Logo ele pode sentir no rosto o vento frio e sorriu. Estaria com seu amigo, seu irmão, em poucos instantes. Tiago não fora trabalhar naquele dia, e ele podia entender perfeitamente porque. Quando se tem uma esposa como Lílian e um filho como Harry, deve-se aproveitar todo e qualquer instante.  
  
Sirius suspirou, estacionando a moto diante do esconderijo de Rabicho. Ele deveria ter descoberto isso antes de Susan morrer. Agora era tarde demais para se dar conta de algo tão importante...  
  
O rapaz entrou no casebre sujo em que Pedro decidira se esconder. Porque aquele lugar, Sirius jamais entenderia... Pedro dissera que era só por um tempo, para poder proteger a mãe. atitude louvável, sem dúvida alguma.  
  
Ele percorreu os três aposentos, sem encontrar sombra de gente. Pedro não estava ali. Talvez tivesse ido comer alguma coisa, como sempre. Sirius sentou-se num pedaço de sofá menos rasgado para esperar.  
  
Esperar... A mente do moreno começou a trabalhar a todo o vapor. Alguma coisa estava errada. Pedro sabia que ele vinha, teria comida à vontade na casa dos Potter... Alguma coisa... simplesmente não se encaixava.  
  
Os olhos de Sirius se esbugalharam quando uma dúvida surgiu em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos confusos... _E se Remo não fosse o traidor?_ E se... Céus, se aquilo fosse verdade, ele tinha entregue os melhores amigos nas mãos de Voldemort.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu para a moto. Godric's Hollow era protegida por uma magia parecida com a de Hogwarts, não conseguiria aparatar como Dumbledore. Só podia rezar agora para que não fosse tarde demais...

* * *

Tiago remexeu um pouco na lareira enquanto ela sentava no tapete. Harry acabara de dormir, passava das dez da noite. Sirius e Pedro tinham ficado de aparecer, mas até agora, não havia sombra dos dois. O moreno voltou para o lado dela, abraçando-a enquanto depositava um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.  
  
- E então, está feliz?  
  
Ela riu.  
  
- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Tiago?  
  
Lílian fixou os olhos nos dele e percebeu o semblante sério do rapaz. Ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e começou a brincar com ele, enrolando-o entre seus dedos.  
  
- Estamos juntos há tanto tempo... Eu sempre me perguntei se você era feliz comigo. Mas nunca tive coragem de verbalizar esse pensamento. Mas eu queria saber...  
  
Ela o calou colocando os dedos sobre seus lábios.  
  
- É claro que eu sou feliz com você, Tiago. Eu te amo, e isso é suficiente para mim. Por toda a eternidade. Se eu morresse nesse exato instante, só me arrependeria de não ter aceitado o que sentia mais cedo. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis que tivemos de enfrentar... Eu fui feliz pelo simples fato de ter você ao meu lado.  
  
Tiago puxou ela para seu colo, beijando a testa da ruiva ternamente.  
  
- Eu sinto muito...  
  
Ela levantou os olhos para ele.  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
De repente, a temperatura pareceu abaixar. Mesmo o fogo na lareira parara de crepitar. Tiago segurou a mão dela, levantando-se e ela percebeu a aura dos dois se confundir. E as cenas do sonho que tivera naquela manhã voltaram a sua mente. Ele a puxou novamente para um abraço, num beijo urgente, antes de separar-se bruscamente, empurrando-a na direção da escada.  
  
- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...  
  
O moreno virou-se para a porta, já empunhando a varinha, enquanto Lílian segurava as lágrimas e tropeçava, subindo as escadarias. Tinha que obedecer, Tiago tinha razão, havia Harry. Ela lutou contra o impulso de permancer e lutar ao lado do marido.  
  
- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... - ela balbuciou baixinho - Tiago... Harry...  
  
Ela ouviu a porta escancarar-se no andar de baixo seguida de uma gargalhada aguda enquanto seu coração debatia-se descontroladamente. Abriu a porta do quarto do filho com os olhos embaçados. E lá estava ele, Harry, olhando-a com uma inocente curiosidade. Ela aproximou-se do berço e, nesse instante, ouviu um baque surdo. Lá embaixo, Tiago Potter acabara de cair, vítima de Voldemort. Ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Tiago. Tiago estava morto. E era tudo culpa dela. Se ela não fosse um maldita guardiã, uma...  
  
- Ora, ora... Olá, pequena.  
  
Os olhos dela alargaram-se em choque ao ver Voldemort no umbral da porta. Tiago estava morto, mas ainda havia Harry. Harry tinha que viver. Com esse pensamento, ela tirou a varinha do bolso.  
  
- Dê-me o menino.  
  
Ela se pôs diante do berço, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.  
  
- Por favor... o Harry não... - ela falou com a voz fraca, as lágrimas atrapalhando. A razão para viver já se fora, mas ela precisava lutar. Por Harry. E por Tiago.  
  
- Afaste-se sua tola! Me entregue o garoto!  
  
- O Harry não, por favor, por favor... Me leve, me mate no lugar dele...  
  
Ele aproximou-se, segurando o braço dela com força. Lílian sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.  
  
- Afaste-se, menina!  
  
- _**Expelliarmus!  
**_  
Voldemort foi pego de surpresa e com isso foi mandado para trás, batendo na parede. Lílian voltou-se para o berço, pegando Harry no colo. Ele sorriu para ela, alheio a toda a tristeza que a mãe sentia.  
  
- Se quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis, que seja então do seu jeito. É uma pena que eu vá perder tão interessante aliada, mas...  
  
Lílian começou a cantar baixinho para Harry, enquanto uma aura prateada bem fraquinha a envolvia. Voldemort riu.  
  
- Sim, aproveite para niná-lo uma última vez. A última! - ele gargalhou antes de voltar a falar, dessa vez com a voz sussurrante, enquanto apontava a varinha para Lílian e Harry - _Avada Kedavra.  
_  
Não muito longe dali, um vulto de negro assistiu a casa que pertencera aos Potter em Godric´s Hollow explodir. Pedro tremeu. Estava tudo acabado agora. 


	40. Rabicho versus Almofadinhas

**Capítulo 39 - Rabicho _versus_ Almofadinhas**

* * *

A noite estava escura como breu; não havia sequer uma estrela no firmamento. Talvez os deuses soubessem o drama que se desenrolava naquele lugarejo escondido, ou talvez fosse só uma coincidência. Fosse como fosse, havia uma tristeza mal disfarçada no ar. A magia chorava a perda de sua guardiã.  
  
Mas Sirius ainda não sabia de nada disso quando pousou a moto no caminho florido apesar da proximidade do inverno, obra da magia de Lílian. Podia sentir, mas não conseguia acreditar. Mesmo diante das ruínas do casarão que abrigara seus amigos, ele não podia, ou não queria entender o que acontecera.  
  
Uma silhueta gigantesca levantou-se das ruínas com um pequeno embrulho que gemia baixinho em seus braços. Hagrid. Sirius imediatamente desmontou da moto e caminhou até o homem, tendo os olhos levemente embaçados. As poucas luzes acesas da rua atrapalhavam sua visão.  
  
- Hagrid, onde eles estão? Onde eles...  
  
O gigante apenas abaixou a cabeça como resposta e Sirius sentiu o desespero crescer em seu peito. Era mentira. Tinha que ser mentira. Um pesadelo... Dali a pouco ele ia acordar e ia encontrar Tiago deitado na cama ao lado, roncando, enquanto Remo acabava de se arrumar e Pedro tentava se erguer depois de cair da cama pela décima vez. E depois eles desceriam para o salão principal e Lílian estaria lá para gritar com Tiago, e Camille usaria um dos objetos de seu pai para afastá-lo. Susan estaria com seus recortes, Emelina iria para a mesa da corvinal tomar café com Fábio... Tudo estaria bem, na segurança de Hogwarts, sob as vistas de Dumbledore.  
  
- Sirius, o que você está sentindo? Está passando mal? - Hagrid segurou com um único braço o pequeno e com o outro apoiou Sirius, fazendo o rapaz se sentar - Eu sinto muito. Tiago e Lílian, eles não... Eles não sobreviveram. Mas Harry...  
  
Pálido e tremendo, Sirius finalmente se deu conta do embrulho que Hagrid segurava com cuidado.  
  
- Harry? Harry está vivo? Mas... Mas e Voldemort? - ele se levantou, sem conseguir se conter.  
  
Hagrid tremeu involuntariamente a menção do nome tão temido, mas encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz com alegria.  
  
- Ele se foi. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado se foi. Graças ao pequeno Harry. Devia se orgulhar do seu afilhado, Sirius. Ele vai ser famoso. vai ficar conhecido como O menino que sobreviveu. Graças a ele, podemos de novo respirar em paz.  
  
Respirar em paz. Ele nunca poderia respirar em paz sabendo que errara com Remo e entregara os melhores amigos nas mãos do mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas ainda havia Harry. O menino que sobreviveu. O filho de seu melhor amigo. De seu irmão...  
  
- Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele.  
  
Hagrid meneou a cabeça tristemente.  
  
- Não, Sirius. Dumbledore ordenou que eu levasse Harry para os tios trouxas. Ele quer que a irmã de Lílian cuide dele.  
  
O rapaz quase riu. Harry Potter sendo criado por trouxas? E, pior ainda, pela irmã de Lílian, a que os chamava de aberração, anormais e outras coisas do tipo? Mas ele não pode rir. Subitamente se lembrara de que ninguém sabia que Pedro fora o fiel de segredo dos Potter. Dumbledore achava que ele, Sirius, é que tivera esse encargo. E agora, eles iam achar que ele era um traidor.  
  
E porque não? Um Black, apenas mais um maldito Black. Todos iriam dizer que, assim como a prima Bellatrix, ele era um dos comensais mais fiéis ao Lorde das Trevas. Um seguidor de Voldemort.  
  
- Leve a moto, Hagrid.  
  
O homem olhou-o curioso.  
  
- Mas, e você?  
  
- Não vou precisar mais dela. - Hagrid assentiu e caminhou para a moto, antes, no entanto, que pudesse montar, Sirius correu até ele, segurando-o pelo braço - Deixa eu ver meu afilhado. Uma última vez.  
  
Hagrid assentiu, tirando a manta do rosto do pequeno garoto. Havia um corte na testa dele, mas Harry observou o padrinho com seus grandes olhos verdes, sem lágrimas. Sirius limpou o sangue que se coagulara ao redor do corte e beijou de leve a cabeça do menino, voltando a colocar a manta sobre ele.  
  
Afastando-se, Sirius viu o gigante montar a moto, ligando-a e logo desaparecendo na noite escura. Uma nuvem moveu-se vagarosamente, finalmente revelando a lua cheia em todo o seu esplendor. Em algum lugar, Remo Lupin estava sozinho, enfrentando mais uma de suas dolorosas transformações.  
  
Sirius voltou para as ruínas, revolvendo-as até achar os corpos. Primeiro foi Lílian, facilmente encontrada pelos cabelos flamejantes. Se não fosse pela palidez e por um corte na maçã do rosto, ele poderia dizer que a amiga dormia tranquilamente. Pouco depois, sob uma viga que sustentara quase todo o teto que desabara, ele encontrou Tiago. As lentes dos óculos estavam trincadas e ele conservava no rosto um semblante de desafio e um meio sorriso. No que Tiago pensara antes de morrer? Saberia que Voldemort encontraria seu fim no pequeno Harry?  
  
Com a varinha, ele flutuou o corpo do amigo para junto do de Lílian, consertando o óculos dele e cicatrizando o arranhão dela. Ali estavam eles como foram em vida; juntos. Sirius sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta, mas segurou-se para não chorar. Ele ainda não podia chorar seus mortos. Não enquanto Pedro Pettigrew estivesse em _liberdade_.  
  
Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da ruiva e tirou a corrente que ainda pendia em seu pescoço. A pedra branca do pingente pareceu brilhar por alguns instantes, mas foi rápido demais para que ele pudesse ter certeza. Guardando o cordão no bolso, ele começou a caminhar até os limites da cidade, onde poderia aparatar.  
  
Seu faro nunca falhara. Sabia onde encontrar o maldito traidor. Jurara nunca mais pôr os pés naquela rua, mas era preciso. Por uma última vez, ele precisava voltar ao Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

* * *

Bellatrix não estava. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Fora um idiota. Nenhum comensal iria ajudá-lo. Não agora que o Lorde se fora. Seria um "salve-se quem puder". Ninguém ia se preocupar com ele.  
  
Mas esse fato não era o mais preocupante para Pedro. Ninguém sabia que ele era o fiel de segredo dos Potter, exceto Sirius. E Sirius não seria clemente. Sirius ia matá-lo. Mas se ele simplesmente sumisse, poderiam ir atrás dele. E, pior do que a morte, Pedro seria mandado para Azkaban.  
  
Talvez a morte fosse a saída. Não nas mãos de Sirius, certamente. E nem nas próprias mãos. Era covarde demais para tentar suicídio. Não... A morte era a saída que Pedro precisava. Mas não a morte real. Ele lembrou-se de um livro que lera há muito tempo, esquecido no Profeta Diário, na seção de achados e perdidos. O protagonista forjava sua morte. E depois de tudo esquecido, voltava como um vencedor.  
  
Pedro não teve muito tempo para pensar nos detalhes de seu "plano". Porque Sirius, com os olhos azuis brilhando sinistramente, aparatara diante do casarão.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é meu velho e querido amigo Rabicho? E então, rato? Satisfeito? SATISFEITO, MALDITO?!  
  
Pessoas pararam para observar a discussão. Pedro começou a tremer. Tinha que dar um jeito de incriminar Sirius. Ninguém poderia acreditar no Black traidor. Ou iriam atrás dele. Pedro fez sua varinha escorregar do bolso para sua mão, escondida nas costas. Todo aquele povo... Os trouxas seriam testemunhas_ perfeitas_.  
  
Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram ao ver o supremo esforço que Pedro fazia para vencer o medo e falar. A face vermelha e confusa dele contrastavam com os olhinhos rápidos, que iam da multidão que começava a se formar para o moreno.  
  
-_ Assassino_.  
  
Sirius sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir essa palavra saída da boca de Pedro. Mas em vez de retrucar, o moreno só conseguiu rir, uma risada sem alegria, fria, quase mecânica.  
  
- Talvez eu seja, Rabicho. Por ter confiado em VOCÊ!  
  
Pedro deu um meio sorriso misturado com soluços fingidos. O amigo tinha caído em sua armadilha.  
  
- Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?  
  
Sirius fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, estendendo a varinha para a frente. Ele era inocente. Mas também era culpado. Deixara de acreditar em Remo, que nunca fizera nada que pudesse justificar sua desconfiança. Quando os reabriu, as orbes azuis se paralisaram nos lábios de Rabicho um segundo antes de uma enorme explosão ocorrer.  
  
Ele viu a forma humana de Pedro através da fumaça, encolhendo até tornar-se um ridículo ratinho inofensivo, que logo correu dali. A rua estava quase que completamente destruída, havia corpos ensanguentados no chão, gritos desencontrados... Mas nada daquilo importava. Uma garoa fina começou a cair enquanto Sirius se deixava cair no chão, rindo como louco.  
  
E foi dessa maneira que o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia o encontrou, diante de uma cratera e da capa de bruxo de Pedro Pettigrew, completamente ensangüentada.

* * *

Isabelle: Eu concordo plenamente, ainda mais depois desse capítulo. Por causa dele, nosso querido Sirius amargou 12 anos em Azkaban. MORTE AO RATO TRAIDOR!  
  
Paulinha: Se eu pudesse, também me afastaria da história para me poupar desses momentos. Mas eu não conseguiria ficar com a idéia de que fiz algo incompleto. Vou até onde planejei ir, mesmo que isso me parta o coração...  
  
Thais: Eu estou louca para começar a fazer o Pedro sofrer nas mãos dos gêmeos. E desculpa por te fazer chorar (de novo...). Beijos!  
  
Rose Mia: Uau, você por aqui? Bem, eu não uso os três pontinhos, mas ainda assim sou má, né? Quanto ao final... Adivinha só?  
  
Luthien: Ainda temos quatro capítulos, dois de história, um especial que é o capítulo final e outro com agradecimentos e curiosidades.  
  
Deby: Aí está seu capítulo novo. Realmente, obrigada por me aguentar por tanto tempo!  
  
(Pessoa não identificada): Eu só passei o fim de semana fora, não se preocupe. Quanto ao final, eu realmente adoraria matar o Pedro, mas não pude. Eu concordo que a J.K. é má, o Bush (abaixo o velhaco!) é terrível, mas os palhaços? Tudo bem que eles têm sorrisos sádicos, mas... E eu? Eu não sou má. Eu não queria ter feito isso, foi a tia J.K. Prometo que ainda escrevo um UA só para deixar todos nossos queridos personagens vivos e liquidar o Pedro (huahuahuahuahuahua...)  
  
Sarita: Pois é, acabou. Eles morreram. Todos morrem um dia, mas eles se foram muito cedo. BUÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana Luthor: Obrigada. Eu também adorei essa frase. Eu estava ouvindo aquela música "é, só tinha que ser com você, havia de ser pra valer, se não era mais uma dor, se não, não seria o amor, aquele que a gente não vê, amor que chegou para dar o que ninguém deu..."  
  
Nina: Pois é, acho que ninguém estava em condições psicológicas suficientes para o capítulo passado. E acredite, você ainda vai precisar do seu estoque de lágrimas, porque não acabou...  
  
Natália: Não, ainda não acabou. Não se preocupe. Quanto a Severo, Dorcas, Remo e Tonks, espere a próxima parte...  
  
Morguene: Eu tirei todos os sobrenomes do livro. Nenhum deles é invenção minha. Quanto ao título, eu prometo explicar isso no derradeiro capítulo, onde vou responder todas as dúvidas do pessoal. Não dá para colocar e-mail aqui na página do fanfiction, mas eu já mandei e-mail para você, lembra? Meu msn é aquele ali.  
  
Evenstar: Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu sei como é...  
  
Lele: Eu sei como é isso de interagir com o pc... Infelizmente, estamos muito próximos do fim. Eu vou chorar!  
  
Dominium: Eu enetndo sua confusão, não deve ter sido fácil esses dois elementos conjugados. Obrigada de novo.  
  
Sf-chan: Infelizmente, eu vou ter que fazer seu cachorrinho sofrer. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eu fiquei realmente feliz com a sua review, saber que uma pessoa mudou sua forma de pensar diante dos livros da grande J.K. por causa de uma fic minha me fez muito feliz!  
  
Lily Dragon: Eu também acho barra pesada. Mas já está acabando. Que bom que gostou, maninha! E os reviews são a luz da minha vida (exagerada eu, não?...)  
  
Adriana: Essa parte de Antiga Magia eu vou explicar um poquinho mais para frente, não se preocupe. E desculpe pela tristeza que te causei...  
  
Flávio: Só você mesmo para gostar dessa chacina... Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Só uma pergunta: e a minha surpresa?!  
  
Letícia: Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas espero que goste do resultado da votação. E não se preocupe, assim que eu tiver tempo, vamos ter um UA em que o Pedro sofra muito. Embora que na próxima parte eu já vá me encarregar de fazê-lo sofrer...  
  
Keshi: Desculpa! Obrigada como sempre pelos elogios e desculpa pela dor que te causo!  
  
Dynha: Obrigada como sempre. A propósito, sua carta foi ontem, viu?  
  
Jéssika: Eu realmente sinto muito por ter escrito linhas tão tristes. E ainda não acabou, infelizmente...  
  
Naiara: Eu não acabei Hades ainda. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Bem, pessoal, foram, realmente muitos comentários... Eu estou lisonjeada por todos eles e muito feliz... e triste também. Esses últimos capítulos ainda reservam tristezas demais. Acho que eu tenho que pedir desculpas a todo mundo que tenho feito chorar...  
  
Beijos a todos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	41. Sem julgamento

**Capítulo 40 - Sem julgamento**

* * *

****

Remo fechou os olhos, enquanto as palavras do juiz de paz penetravam em seus ouvidos sem que maior atenção ele lhes desse. A pesada placa de mármore que selaria o túmulo estava no chão e os dois caixões estavam sendo baixados para a cova. Muito longe do cemitério onde Lílian e Tiago estavam sendo enterrados, saía a sentença de Sirius Black.

**- Eu, Bartolomeu Crouch,...**

_- Que descansem em paz, esses que deram a vida para proteger aquilo que tinham de mais importante._

As palavras se confundiam em sua mente. Remo não tinha dúvidas de que estava ouvindo o que Sirius ouvia naquele momento, no salão vazio do tribunal de paredes de pedra. O lobisomem podia ouvir uma terceira voz se sobrepor àquelas que já ouvia; a voz de Dumbledore, no dia anterior, após a captura de Sirius. Até ali, ele estivera na ignorância do que havia acontecido com os amigos nos últimos dias da lua cheia.

- Eles estão mortos, Remo. Eu sinto muito.

**- ...juiz do Supremo Tribunal Bruxo...**

_- A morte desses nossos amigos não foi em vão. Eles lutaram bravamente, e lutaram pelo mais sublime dos sentimentos: o amor._

Pedro, Lílian e Tiago mortos. E Sirius... Sirius era um traidor. Remo jamais seria capaz de supor tal coisa. Nunca conseguiria admitir que Sirius traíra os marotos. Mas ele traíra. E agora, daqueles amigos sempre tão próximos, só restava ele. O último maroto.

**- ...diante de todas as provas apresentadas e do testemunho de Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts...**

Dumbledore não estava no enterro de seus pupilos mais queridos. Havia muito com que se preocupar. Voldemort se fora, mas ainda havia os comensais, seus seguidores. No entanto, a cerimônia, que ele acreditara estar quase vazia já que, dos amigos dos Potter, poucos agora restavam, estava cheia; havia quase uma multidão no cemitério para prestar as últimas homenagens ao casal.

Os Potter... Eles se tornariam lendas no mundo mágico, pais de Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Haveria alguém ali capaz de contar a verdadeira história dos dois? Ou eles seriam imortalizados simplesmente pela consequências de todos os seus atos? Saberiam quanto sofrimento, quantas alegrias, quando poder existia na história de Lílian e Tiago?

_- E foi graças a esse amor que seu filho está vivo. E, mais do que isso. Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, foi capaz de derrotar o mais temível bruxo que conhecemos em muito tempo... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Devemos agradecer o sacrifício que eles fizeram por seu filho e que, por conseqüência, trouxe paz a todo o mundo mágico._

**- Sirius Black culpado por traição ao Ministério e à sociedade bruxa, assim como pelo assassinato de treze trouxas, de Pedro Pettigrew...**

Era a hora do último adeus. Estava sozinho, como nunca imaginara que estaria. Nunca, nem em seus pesadelos mais terríveis, poderia prever aquilo. Estava orgulhoso de Pedro, que no último instante, provara ser um herói. Orgulhoso do pequeno Harry, graças a quem podiam todos respirar novamente tranqüilos. Mas havia nódoas que ele preferia esquecer nesse presente... Sirius...

**- ...e de Lílian e Tiago Potter.**

Sirius permanceu impassível enquanto ouvia sua sentença. Ninguém acreditaria na verdade, não havia porque tentar de novo... Pedro fizera um bom trabalho. Estava vivo... e livre. O mesmo não se podia dizer dele próprio. Perdera a liberdade. Estava vivo, mas que espécie de vida teria em Azkaban? Seria melhor que o matassem de uma vez.

**- Como tal, eu o condeno à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, sem direito a apelação. Seção encerrada.**

O moreno quase riu. Aquilo não era um julgamento, como ele poderia apelar? E a quem poderia apelar? As únicas pessoas que acreditariam nele estavam mortas. E, naquele exato instante, os corpos de ambos estavam sendo enterrados.

Ele foi levado de volta à cela que ocupava desde o dia anterior. Na manhã seguinte, ele seria levado para Azkaban. Sirius fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da sensação que tivera da primeira vez que vira um dementador. Não era uma lembrança muito boa... Não quando envolvia sua doce e querida mãzinha...

As horas se passaram sem que ele se desse conta disso. A cela voltou a se abrir e Sirius se perguntou se já vinham levá-lo. Mas, em vez de guardas, quem entrou na cela foi um rapaz de cabelos e olhos claros, alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Remo Lupin.

Os dois se encararam estranhamente. Por alguns instantes, Sirius pensou em contar toda a verdade para o amigo. Mas logo descartou essa idéia. Ele não acreditara nem em Tiago quando esse afirmara que Remo não poderia ser um traidor, porque Remo agora acreditaria nele? Que direito ele tinha de afirmar que era inocente para aquele que julgara culpado por tanto tempo?

Além disso, Sirius não tinha muita certeza se era inocente. Por sua estupidez, entregara os amigos para Pedro. Ele deveria ter aceitado ser o fiel. Se fosse pego, mesmo a morte não o impediria de continuar guardando o segredo. Porque fora tão impulsivo? Pedro jamais suportaria as torturas que poderiam lhe infligir... Mas, isso não teria muita importância, afinal, Rabicho era um traidor desde muito antes de ter os amigos nas mãos. Graças a ele, Voldemort soubera da Ordem e de seus membros.

- Tiago e Lílian foram enterrados hoje à tarde.

A voz do outro saiu rouca, muito diferente do tom sempre calmo de Aluado. Sirius virou-se para o pequeno quadrado que pretensamente chamavam de janela. Começava a escurecer. O silêncio se instalou entre eles e Remo se pegou perguntando porque estava ali. O que realmente queria? Ouvir do próprio Sirius a verdade? Ouvir da boca dele que traíra os amigos? E se Sirius dissesse que era inocente? Ele acreditaria?

Talvez ele simplesmente quisesse ver o amigo. Sentir, uma última vez que não estava sozinho. Que havia alguém em quem confiava o suficiente para dividir seu maior segredo. Mas Remo agora entendia que preferia não ter vindo. Preferia ter mantido na memória a imagem de um Sirius sem mácula, o amigo divertido e fiel... Ali ele via um homem de olhos tristes e culpados. Culpa...

- Como está Harry? - Sirius perguntou sem se voltar para ele.

Remo observou o rapaz com cuidado. Porque ele se importaria com Harry? O garoto estava órfão por causa dele. Teria algum plano também para o afilhado?

Céus, o que estava pensando?! Sirius não faria isso! Nesse momento, Remo percebeu que nunca poderia acreditar totalmente que o amigo os traíra.

- Dumbledore disse que ele está bem. Está com os tios.

Uma risada que mais se assemelhava a um latido saiu da garganta de Sirius.

- Então ele também vai ter sua própria prisão... A irmã de Lílian nunca foi um exemplo de tolerância. - Sirius tirou algo do bolso, erguendo a mão para Remo - Pode guardar isso? Acho que vai estar mais seguro com você.

Remo estreitou os olhos mas aceitou a cordão, que logo reconheceu como o mesmo que Lílian sempre carregava. O que faria ele com Sirius? Achava o rapaz que com ele teria o mesmo poder da guardiã? Não, se fosse assim, Sirius não estaria entregando a ele.

- Há mais alguma coisa que você queira? - Remo perguntou, fazendo força para a voz sair.

Sirius refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Há uma caixinha... Está no meu quarto. Um gravador. É a única coisa que quero levar comigo.

Remo assentiu. Mais um pesado silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Sirius voltou a observar o céu e Remo virou-se para ir embora. Antes no entanto, que pudesse sair da cela, ouviu um mumúrio triste.

- Eu sinto muito...

Rapidamente ele deixou a cela. Os aurores fizeram algums perguntas antes de deixarem ele ir embora. Ele aparatou na sala do casarão em que Sirius morara. Logo encontrou a caixinha que ele pedira. Voltou ao ministério e pediu a um dos guardas que entregasse o objeto a Sirius. Não tinha mais coragem de encará-lo.

Estava saindo do prédio do Ministério pela segunda vez quando uma auror o parou. Ele conhecia a mulher de vista. A esposa do jornalista Lovegood. Ela vira o cordão. Vira o brilho que o pingente emitia através do bolso da capa de Remo. E quando soube de quem Remo o recebera, ela o confiscou.

- Pode ser um objeto das trevas. Se estava com Black, ele pode ter...

- Minha senhora, eu já lhe disse, esse cordão não era de Sirius. Ele perteceu a Lílian. Deixe que eu o leve a Dumbledore, ele poderá entregar ao verdadeiro dono.

- Não posso, Lupin. O pingente pode ter sido inofensivo enquanto esteve com a senhora Potter. Mas Black pode ter usado magia negra para preparar uma armadilha para o pequeno Potter. O cordão será levado para o Departamento de Mistérios. E não argumente mais, ou eu terei que predê-lo também como cúmplice do Black.

Remo respirou fundo enquanto a mulher sumia pelos corredores do Ministério. Talvez ela tivesse razão afinal. Sirius os traíra. Entregara o melhor amigo nas mãos do maldito Lorde das Trevas. Como poderia confiar novamente nele?

* * *

Eu não vou responder reviews hoje porque estou ocupada no presente momento rapando a panela do recheio do MEU bolo de aniversário. Dia 9 de setembro, Silverghost completa dezoito aninhos... E o presente é de vocês! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos,

Silvergost.


	42. Última estrela

**Capítulo 41 - Última estrela**

* * *

Selene se deixou cair no sofá enquanto lia a carta de Emelina. Desde a morte de Susan, ela mudara-se para os Estados Unidos, de onde controlava os passos da banda que criara, "As esquisitonas". Fora a maneira que encontrara para se proteger da dor. Mas, aparentemente, esse sentimento não queria deixar de persegui-la.

Lílian e Tiago mortos... Assim como tantos outros. E Sirius... Sirius um traidor... Pedro, um herói... Alguma coisa ali não estava certa. Simplesmente não podia acreditar nas palavras borradas das lágrimas de Emelina Vance. Daquela alegre turma da Grifinória para a qual as Black Sabath fizeram sua primeira apresentação, restavam vivos ela, Emelina, Alice, Frank, Remo e Sirius... Mas Sirius os traíra...

Ela se levantou, caminhando até a janela de onde podia ver as luzes de Nova York. Talvez fosse hora de esquecer o passado, deixando-o descansar junto aos fantasmas... Gostaria de ser capaz disso. Escolhera o auto exílo. Não voltaria a Londres. Nunca mais...

* * *

Ela guardou o porta-retrato onde um casal sorria alegremente em sua bolsa, acabando de amarrar as sapatilhas ao redor de seus pés. Prendeu os cabelos dourados numa trança e levantou-se, fazendo um aceno com a varinha. Os botões da radiola se mexeram sozinhos e uma música suave começou a tocar. 

Após aquecer-se brevemente, Emelina começou a dançar. O teatro estava vazio, mas tanto fazia para ela que estivesse assim, ou com uma platéia numerosa. A única pessoa que importava a ela naquele espetáculo já não poderia assisti-la.

As horas se passaram, a música acabou, mas ela não deixou de dançar. Talvez, se esgotasse o corpo, pudesse deixar de pensar por algum tempo. Pudesse deixar de lembrar... O suor escorria pelo rosto jovem, e era com dificuldade que ela se movimentava agora; seus membros não pareciam querer obedecê-la.

Palmas soaram, quebrando o silêncio tão necessário a alma da loirinha. Emelina imediatamente parou, encontrando os olhos claros do responsável pelo teatro, um velhinho trouxa chamado John Milton, com quem, por diversas vezes, entrara em longos debates sobre Shakespeare enquanto Fábio esperava pacientemente lá fora, sob um guarda-chuva. Fábio...

- Senhorita Vance, raras vezes vi uma apresentação tão perfeita.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Obrigada, senhor Milton.

- Infelizmente, já é hora de fechar o teatro. Você passou a tarde ensaiando. Deve voltar para casa, tenho certeza que tem alguém a esperá-la.

Ela apenas acenou a cabeça, sem responder. O velhinho não sabia... Ele conhecera Fábio e como ela jamais retirara a aliança do dedo talvez ele pensasse... Meneando a cabeça, ela tomou nos braços a pequena mochila, encaminhando-se para o vestiário, de onde pouco tempo depois saiu, pronta para ir para casa. A noite a recebeu fora do teatro. Era madrugada quando ela parou o carro diante do prédio em que morava.

O apartamento estava silencioso, como sempre. Mesmo quando ela acendeu as luzes e começou a remexer na cozinha, procurando alguma coisa para comer, o lugar parecia estranhamente vazio. Talvez a casa, como sua dona, tivesse afinal se resignado com a melancolia.

Emelina caminhou até a pequena sacada, abraçando um pote de sorvete. A lua já tinha quase que totalmente sumido. Pouquíssimas estrelas ousavam se revelar. Mas o brilho de uma delas chamou a atenção da loira. Provavelmente, aquela era a estrela mais brilhante do céu, a única que importava, recortada contra o céu escuro.

Ela suspirou. Não tinha vontade de contar estrelas. Fizera isso dezenas de vezes, em épocas mais felizes que aquela. E a simples lembrança desse fato doía. Emelina voltou a entrar no apartamento, fechando as cortinas para não ter que olhar o céu. E que as estrelas descansassem em paz.

* * *

Severo sentou-se à escrivaninha de professor. Acabara de estar com Dumbledore. Apesar do Lorde ter desaparecido, seus seguidores ainda eram muitos, e naquela noite, eles tinham feito mais vítimas. 

Bellatrix... Ela fora pega afinal. Mas os aurores tinham chegado muito tarde para salvar os "brinquedinhos" dela. Frank e Alice Longbottom tinham sido removidos para o St. Mungus, mas provavelmente, não voltariam a sair de lá.

Fechando os olhos, ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos da velha senhora, sua primeira vítima, a mãe de Lílian Potter. Talvez Alice e Frank tivessem gritado daquela maneira também antes de se calarem para sempre, tendo a loucura como sua única proteção...

* * *

Silêncio... Um som de muitos significados. Alegria, raiva, frustração, dor... Remorso. Ele os traíra. Machucara-os, fizera eles sofrerem... E, por fim, matara-os. Seus amigos. Poderia considerá-los ainda amigos? Que direito tinha ele, um traidor, de usar essa palavra? 

Tiago, que sempre o defendera. Lílian, com seu sorriso sincero, sempre pronta a ajudar, mesmo quando não suportava os marotos. Sirius... Sirius, o amigo de todas as horas... Matara os dois primeiros. E entregara o último a Azkaban. E o que era Azkaban, se não algo pior do que a morte?

Pedro encolheu-se mais na escura toca em que se abrigara, enquanto o gotejar incessante dos esgotos espalhava seu odor fétido por todas aquelas tubulações. Todos lá em cima acreditavam que ele era um herói. Ele olhou para a pata, onde um dedo faltava.

Sua mãe agora estava sozinha. Mas, pelo menos, ela tinha o consolo de ter um filho herói. Morto, mas herói. Do que adiantava ser um herói estando-se morto? Jamais conseguiria entender a lógica da guerra.

Aos poucos, a luz do dia começou a irromper através do bueiro. Pedro voltou a sua caminhada. Ele, Rabicho dos marotos, era agora Rabicho de Voldemort. Mesmo que seu mestre tivesse desaparecido, Pedro estava marcado, para sempre, como um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. Sua traição fora profunda demais para que pudesse fugir dela.

Escolhera um lado. Só o que podia fazer agora era esperar. Um dia, seu "mestre" voltaria. Um dia... Sim, um dia ele estaria novamente, frente a frente com seus amigos. Quem sabe no céu... Ou no Inferno.

Finalmente cansou-se de caminhar e decidiu sair dos esgotos. O sol acabava de nascer, mas uma última estrela ainda teimava em não se despedir dos céus. Pedro levantou a cabeça, observando as construções do lugar onde saíra. Algumas eram, certamente, bruxas, ou simplesmente não se sustentariam em pé.

Ele escolheu a mais torta delas, de onde gritos de criança podiam ser ouvidos. Poderia ser um bichinho de estimação de uma criança bruxa até o Lorde das Trevas retornar. Ali, pelo menos, ele estaria bem informado do que acontecia no seu mundo. Ele parou no jardim. Uma placa estava fincada no chão, pintada em cores alegres. _A Toca_.

* * *

O cemitério estava silencioso. Apenas dois vultos em pé observavam um grande túmulo de mármore, onde, numa foto, um casal sorria. 

- Adeus, guardiã. Adeus, sentinela. - sussurrou uma voz feminina - Às portas do inferno estiveram por diversas vezes, e sempre manteram, apesar de tudo a sanidade. O livro do Destino passou mais uma página de sua história, mas seus nomes não serão esquecidos. Não por nós, Perpétuos.

- O último pilar da Antiga magia. Tua essência está agora na chave, junto às dezenas de outros que vieram antes de ti. - a voz mais grave de homem se sobrepôs na noite - Haverá alguém digno de envergar novamente o manto de guardião das portas do Hades?

Muito distante dali, um estranho pingente de cristal branco brilhou, como se aquela pulsação pudesse responder à pergunta do homem.

_- A profecia... Jamais te esqueças da profecia..._

_****_

_****_

_**Eis, meu amor, no céu**_

_**A última estrela**_

_**Passaram-se as horas**_

_**Foram-se a juventude**_

_**E os dias alegres e despreocupados**_

_**Que passamos sob ela**_

_**Passaram-se também os anos**_

_**E com eles, os rostos amigos**_

_**As longas noites de silenciosa vigília**_

_**As dores inconfessadas**_

_**Eis, meu amor, no céu**_

_**A derradeira estrela**_

_**Aquela que nos iluminou**_

_**Entre beijos intermináveis**_

_**E suaves juras de amor**_

_**A mesma que assistiu impassível**_

_**As discussões em alto brado**_

_**As explosões de fúria**_

_**Que sempre acabavam antes do fim**_

_**Sufocadas entre nossos braços.**_

_**Eis, meu amor,**_

_**Que nossa vida inteira se passou**_

_**Mais rápido do que poderíamos querer.**_

_**Ah, olhos brilhantes... quem me dera mais uma vez**_

_**repousar neles meu olhar cansado...**_

_**Brilha agora apenas a estrela**_

_**A última, a derradeira, a eterna e imutável estrela**_

_**Que nossos sonhos viu nascer na infância**_

_**E que os acalentou até esse último momento.**_

Fim.

* * *

Antes de responder seus comentários, eu quero avisar que, apesar da palavra "FIM" aí em cima, Hades ainda não acabou. O próximo capítulo é um episódio especial onde eu vou usar as cenas que vocês escolheram como mais marcantes. O outro é uma espécie de talk-show com os personagens (que, aliás, ninguém mandou pergunta nenhuma, mas tudo bem...) e comigo mesma, onde eu vou tirar uma série de dúvidas que ficaram sobre a história e falarei um pouco sobre a continuação dessa saga, além de contar algumas curiosidades da fic. Quanto ao poema, ele é da minha inteira autoria e responsabilidade, e foi escrito especialmente para esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Mas vamos às respostas.

(no capítulo 40...)

Deby, Adriana Black, Ana Luthor, Rose Mia, Lucilla, Naiara, Nick Malfoy, Natália, Dynha Black, Luthien Elessar, Evenstar, Naniinha, Keshi, Lele, Marmaduke Scarlet, Thaisinha, Nina, Dominium e Maíra: muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu concordo com todos vocês sobre um destino MUITO ruim para o Rabicho, mas não por agora... Quanto a eu substituir a tia J.K.... Bem, isso ainda está longe de acontecer, e eu não pretendo substituir ninguém, mesmo porque ela é insubstituível. Quanto ao corpo da Su... Isso é um mistério que ainda não posso revelar. Sobre o ataque aos Longbottom, eu simplesmente não tive forças para torturá-los. Quem quiser imprimir a fic, sinta-se livre. Eu ficarei feliz com isso! Todos essas reviews de vocês... Uau! É realmente emocionante!

(no capítulo 41...)

Esse eu vou responder um por um, antes de ir embora já que ainda tenho que preparar a apresentação do trabalho de sociologia hoje (eu vou ser a Inquisição!). Então, vamos a eles...

Dynha: Ele vai escutar o gravador em Azkaban, nem se preocupe com isso... Só que essas cenas só iram ao ar em Doze anos. Obrigada pelo cartão, eu adorei! E pela homenagem em "Perla e os marotos" também. Fiquei realmente emocionada!

Ana Luthor: Muito obrigada, como sempre, Ana. E eu não acho suas reviews histéricas. Ao contrário, eu as adoro!

Marina: Vocês merecem muito mais por serem esses leitores sempre tão presentes. Não imaginam a alegria que me dão comentando sempre e sempre!

Nostalgi Camp: Além do 400º você também pretende ser o 500º comentário? Nossa, gente, vocês querem me fazer chorar hoje, não é? Agora que eu olhei no site... faltam nove comentários para 500! Que recorde! E rudo graças a vocês!

Lele: Eu bem que queria isso também. Mas serviu para dar o toque de melancolia que eu queria no capítulo...

Irmãs Potter: Obrigada pelo parabéns, pelos desejos de felicidade e pelos doces (eu ADORO doces...). Quanto ao presente... Eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer... Um fã-clube de Hades... Nossa, vocês REALMENTE querem me fazer chorar. É lógico que eu autorizo, que eu ajudo, enfim... O que vocês quiserem de mim, eu estou pronta a fazer. Seus momentos favoritos foram anotados, mas infelizmente não poderei usar todos. De qualquer modo, espero que gostem do que pretendo fazer com essa enquete. Bem, vocês verão no próximo capítulo...

Luthien Elessar: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

Thaisinha: ...obrigada, obrigada... Ah, o Sirius fica com o gravador sim.

Adriana Black: Eu já disse e repito, vou escrever uma fic em UA para poder matar o Rabicho. E para que Lílian e Tiago tenham afinal um final feliz. Quanto aos ratos... MORTE A TODOS ELES! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuah...

Nina: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

Nick Malfoy: Com toda a certeza... Cuidado comigo, pedestres incautos!

Lily Dragon: Obrigada (nossa, eu estou muito repetitiva hoje... Existe algum sinônimo para Obrigada?)! E sinto muito por te fazer chorar.

Evenstar: Sendo assim, feliz aniversário para você também! Dezesseis anos? É uma bela idade. Já pode votar, hem? Não se preocupe, pode perguntar o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo em responder. Infelizmente, essa sua primeira dúvida é irrespondível (neologismo?). É um dos grandes mistérios da fic. A segunda pergunta já foi respondida por esse capítulo, certo? Quanto a última questão... A mãe da Luna era uma auror, ela apenas confiscou o cordão. Ele não morreu por causa de Hades e eu só a citei, não vou usá-la na história, mesmo porque, está acabando, né...

Babi Evans: Não se preocupe com a carta (falando em carta, avisa a Nanda que eu já respondi a dela) e obrigada, de novo!

Bem, pessoal, é isso. Por hoje é só, mas até segunda eu posto o próximo capítulo. Quanto a Fragmentos e Um dia a casa cai, eu só vou voltar a atualizar depois do fim de Hades (vocês não querem que eu me interne no hospício, né?). Além disso, daqui a duas semanas eu vou começar as provas, e bem... Certo, a gente se vê, pessoal!

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	43. Momentos

**Capítulo especial - Momentos**

* * *

_****_

_**Eu sem você não tenho porquê...**_

Ele abriu a porta da enfermaria e encontrou a ruiva olhando para ele, pensativa. Assim que os olhos deles se encontraram, a face dela se fechou numa carranca. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, embora soubesse que ela odiava isso e sorriu.

- Olá, Lily!

Se é que isso era possível, ela fechou ainda mais a cara. Tiago se pegou pensando que talvez não fosse a melhor hora de cutucar o dragão... Mas logo se esqueceu disso, caminhando na direção dela para se sentar numa cadeira ao lado da cama dela.

- Estava muito bem, Potter, até você fazer o desfavor de aparecer. - ela o observou sentando-se e revirou os olhos - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você é bem mais simpática dormindo, sabia?

Lílian bufou, recostando-se mais nos travesseiros. Tiago sorriu. Já estava acostumado com o jeito explosivo da garota. E era isso que ele mais gostava nela. Ele não conseguia manter uma conversa decente com nenhuma garota, já que elas pareciam derreter sempre que ele chegava perto. Não que as conversas com a ruiva passassem das ofensas, mas isso era porque ele simplesmente adorava implicar com ela.

Ele virou-se para a janela, pensando em como as coisas seriam bem mais simples se ela simplesmente deixasse de ser teimosa e se rendesse aos encantos dele. Finalmente, Tiago saiu de seus devaneios e percebeu que a ruiva o observava com um meio sorriso.

- Então, hoje tem visita a Hogsmeade. Você não quer ir comigo para comemorar a quinta vitória da nossa casa no quadribol?

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

- Deixe-me pensar... Comemorar o quinto ano em que VOCÊ é apanhador e VOCÊ ganha a taça de quadribol para a Grifinória em Hogsmeade? É realmente uma proposta irrecusável, mas eu não pretendo estragar sua festa, Potter. E, conhecendo meu temperamento, eu com certeza faria você beber cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Então, porque simplesmente me deixa em paz e vai comemorar com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew? - ela falou sarcasticamente, embora tentasse manter a calma a todo custo.

- Seria interessante experimentar cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Se eu fizer isso, você vai comigo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Porque não tenta? Se você fizer isso eu posso PENSAR na possibilidade, embora tenha esperanças de que você morra asfixiado antes disso... Quer saber, Potter, não faça isso. Seria deprimente demais você chegar a tal ponto.

- Mas se você vai PENSAR na possibilidade...

- Os pensamentos serão todos negativos, pode ter certeza.

- É uma pena... Mas não se preocupe. Ainda temos seis meses de aulas e possibilidades de encontros, Lily.

- Não me chame de Lily. - ela disse num tom perigosamente baixo - E nem nos meus pesadelos eu sairia com você, Potter.

Tiago suspirou, decidindo sair dali antes que levasse algum tapa ou coisa do tipo. Abrindo a porta, ele olhou uma última vez para a ruiva.

- Até mais tarde, Lily.

Ele mal pode desviar do livro que veio voando em sua direção. Sorrindo, ele seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Ainda tinha uma vitória a comemorar.

_**Porque sem você não sei nem chorar**_

- Então, o que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Remo, enquanto acabava de beber seu suco de abóbora.

- Ela ganhou um anel que utiliza "princípios trouxas da eletricidade". - Sirius sorriu, arrumando o cabelo - Eu adoro aquela maluca.

Pedro riu.

- Vocês dois são muito espertos, mas quando se trata de garotas... Foram escolher duas pimentinhas...

- Ah, cala a boca, Rabicho. - Tiago levantou-se levemente irritado, embora o "pimentinha" tivesse lhe dado uma idéia para mais tarde.

- Mas é verdade, Tiago. - Pedro continuou, levantando-se também, seguido de Remo e Sirius. Eles começaram a deixar o salão - Você e o Sirius podiam conseguir qualquer garota. Desde o ano passado vocês deixaram todas a população feminina de Hogwarts de lado e passaram a correr exclusivamente atrás dessas duas.

- Eu concordo com você, Rabicho. - começou Remo, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor que levava a sala de transfiguração - Mas eu sei porque esses dois elegeram Lílian e Camille suas musas.

Sirius riu, piscando o olho para o amigo enquanto entrava na sala de McGonagall.

- Elas são um desafio. É isso que as fazem tão especiais, Rabicho.

- Eu diria que é mais que isso, Almofadinhas. - Remo sorriu, depositando seu material numa das carteiras do fundo da sala - Não é apenas pelo desafio. Há outras garotas em Hogwarts tão ou mais difíceis que elas.

- E o que você diagnosticou em nós, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Bem, isso vocês terão que descobrir por si mesmos.

_**Sou chama sem luz, jardim sem luar**_

Lílian observou surpresa Sirius encurvar-se de dor enquanto Camille Dearborn desaparecia nos corredores que levavam a torre da Corvinal. Mesmo um tanto distante, ela podia ver com perfeição a marca dos dentes pequenos de Camille na mão do moreno. Respirando fundo, ela aproximou-se, parando na frente do colega.

- Precisa de ajuda, Black? - ela perguntou, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Se você puder ajudar, eu agradeceria muito. Seria humilhante chegar com isso para Madame Pomfrey.

Lílian assentiu e fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele segui-la. O rapaz obedeceu até chegarem às escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Lílian subiu sozinha e instantes depois voltou com uma pequena caixa branca.

- É um kit de primeiros-socorros. - ela disse ao ver o olhar inquisidor dele - Minha mãe me deu no primeiro ano quando vim para Hogwarts.

Rapidamente ela limpou o ferimento e fez um discreto curativo, finalizando com um feitiço cicatrizante. Sirius sorriu agradecido.

- Obrigado, Evans.

- Pode me chamar de Lily.

Os olhos azuis de Sirius adquiriram um brilho divertido.

- Oras você vive brigando com o Tiago porque ele te chama de Lily! Está dando em cima de mim, ruiva? Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso com meu melhor amigo. - o olhar dele ficou mais malicioso - Embora você não seja de se jogar fora...

A garota sorriu, piscando o olho marotamente enquanto dava um tapa de leve no braço do rapaz.

- Vocês garotos vêem segundas intenções em tudo, não? - ela mudou o semblante de repente, ficando séria, embora

mantivesse um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios - Sinto muito por não ter sido muito legal com você por todos esses anos. Amigos?

Ela estendeu a mão e Sirius sorriu, correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Amigos. Mas como fica o Tiago nessa história?

- Não fica. Ele corre por fora. - os dois riram enquanto caminhavam para os sofás da sala comunal - E então, quer conversar sobre sua relação com a Dearborn?

O rapaz suspirou.

- Essa é uma looooonga história...

_**Luar sem amor, amor sem se dar...**_

- Mataram meus pais. - ela disse num soluço - Comensais.

- Lílian... Eu sinto muito. - ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes - Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

A garota não se importou por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome. Na verdade, não fazia diferença nenhuma. Ela voltou o olhar para a porta que Gideão deixara entreaberta e pensou ter visto uma sombra se escondendo.

- Não. Não há nada que você possa fazer. A não ser que possa trazê-los de volta à vida.

Lá fora, Tiago ouvia com atenção o diálogo que se desenrolava. Fora na monitoria para tentar encontrar Remo, mas ele não estava lá. Ao invés de encontrar o amigo, descobrira porque a ruiva saíra mais cedo das aulas. Ele encostou-se à parede, desejando que pudesse ser ele a consolá-la. Mas não era.

- Lílian, eu sei que está doendo muito, mas seus pais não iam gostar que ficasse assim. Eles iam querer que você superasse isso e só guardasse na memória as lembranças dos momentos que tiveram juntos. Nenhum pai quer ver o sofrimento do filho.

- Mas...

- Você pode e deve chorar agora para aliviar o que sente. Mas, prometa que vai reagir. Que vai enfrentar tudo com o sorriso doce que sempre tem nos lábios. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai conseguir. Agora, prometa.

A garota assentiu, dando um tímido sorriso e Gideão a ajudou a se levantar.

- Você vai jantar?

Ela negou com a cabeça e caminhou para a porta.

- Até outro dia, Gideão.

_**Eu sem você sou só desamor**_

- Muito bem, é hora de deixar a razão de lado...

Fechando os olhos, a ruiva passeou com as mãos sobre a madeira, sentindo novamente a sensação gostosa que sua aura lhe proporcionava. O barulho de uma tranca se abrindo pode ser ouvido. Lílian sorriu. Funcionara.

Ela agora estava diante de um grande salão de paredes de pedra. Embora não houvesse tochas nem nada do tipo, uma luz suave inundava o recinto. Vários objetos estranhos abarrotavam o chão, junto com livros antigos e armas enferrujadas. Em algum ponto muito distante do passado, aquele fora um suntuoso aposento. Ela observou tudo com curiosidade, especialmente os livros, pensando em que tesouros eles poderiam esconder entre suas páginas.

Finalmente, após uma minuciosa observação, os olhos dela encontraram um velho cortinado de veludo, puído em alguns cantos, mostrando fios de prata soltos, brilhando. Com cuidado, ela afastou o pano, encontrando uma escadaria que levava para ainda mais fundo em Hogwarts.

Respirando fundo, a garota principiou a descer, chegando a outro salão, esse, completamente escuro. Ela ergueu a varinha, tenatando iluminar o local. Mas era um salão muito grande, ela só conseguia ver as paredes atrás dela, que levavam à escada. Foi então que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha.

Havia outra respiração ali, uma respiração forte e pesada. Ela começou a caminhar lentamente, enquanto a luz de sua varinha bruxuleava pelo chão. Lílian tropeçou e fez um som alto, encolhendo-se no chão em seguida, enquanto sua varinha escorregava de sua mão com um baque surdo e se apagava. O que quer que estivesse ali, já sabia da presença dela.

_**Um barco sem mar, um campo sem flor**_

- Helena... - Lílian disse num sussurro.

Hades fez mais um movimento tentando se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou novamente.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! VÁ EMBORA!

Tiago notou que grossas lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Helena, que eram idênticos aos de sua "pimentinha". A ruiva deu um passo à frente, observando a face confusa de Hades e só nesse momento o maroto reconheceu o cavaleiro.

- Helena, porque estás agindo assim? - ele perguntou num tom magoado.

- Vá embora, Hades. Eu te imploro, não te aproximes. - ela pediu soluçante.

- Eu não vou até que me digas porque devo ir.

Uma risada fria soou atrás dos grifinórios. Os dois se viraram, como Helena e Hades, notando um homem alto, de cabelos

muito negros e olhos escuros.

- Saint-Germain. - sussurrou Tiago.

Lílian virou-se para o rapaz, confusa, mas antes que pudesse falar, Helena passou por eles sem vê-los, a saia negra do longo vestido brocado esvoaçando, furiosa. O homem que Tiago chamara de Saint-Germain retirou das vestes uma varinha.

- _Petrificus Totalus._

Helena parou já bem próxima a ele e Hades aproximou-se mas, antes que pudesse tocá-la, a morena quebrou o feitiço, esquivando-se novamente. Sem voltar-se para o cavaleiro, ela aproximou-se novamente do bruxo, cheia de ódio.

- Acha mesmo que pode me vencer com essa ridícula varinha?

- Essa "rídicula varinha" já provou ser páreo para ti, Helena.

Lílian pensou consigo mesmo que a voz grave e firme do homem teria sido o suficiente para conquistar qualquer mulher se não fosse pontuada por um frio sarcasmo.

- O que está acontecendo afinal, "senhor conde"? - Hades virou-se para o homem com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Pergunte a sua querida Helena, meu caro "amigo".

- Ele me amaldiçoou. - Helena disse tristemente, olhando para os olhos sombrios de Hades - Com a Thanatus.

Lílian empalideceu.

- Você está entendendo alguma coisa? - Tiago perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

- Thanatus, em grego, significa morte. É uma maldição baseada no mito de Midas. Mas enquanto o rei grego transformava em ouro tudo em que colocava a mão, o amaldiçoado pela Thanatus terá seu toque transmudado em morte. Mas, para se usar esse feitiço, é preciso um sentimento muito forte entre os envolvidos.

_**Tristeza que vai, tristeza que vem**_

Pedro caminhava em silêncio entre os amigos. Sirius e Tiago pareciam nunca ter brigado e caminhavam pelos corredores como reis, cantando todas as garotas do caminho, embora Tiago prestasse muita atenção se não havia alguma cabeça ruiva caminhando por ali por perto. Remo fazia jus ao apelido olhando tolamente para o nada. Enquanto isso, o louro assimilava tudo o que ouvira na noite anterior.

Eles passaram por um grupinho de sonserinos entre os quais ele reconheceu Bellatrix Black. Ela estivera na reunião do dia anterior. Respirando fundo, Pedro lembrou-se da falta de confiança que os amigos depositavam nele.

Rabicho tinha a opinião de que o mundo pertence aos vencedores. E ele sempre ficara ao lado dos mais fortes. Em Hogwarts ele tinha Sirius, Remo e Tiago. Mas quando saíssem da escola, eles não continuariam a ser o "máximo". Talvez fosse hora de pensar em seu futuro. Talvez fosse hora de mudar de lado...

_**Sem você, meu amor, eu não sou ninguém...**_

Antes que Tiago pudesse retrucar, ele se sentiu desabar. Rindo, Lílian observou o moreno completamente encharcado, tentando secar os óculos enquanto a olhava furioso.

- Definitivamente, você tem que ser internada, sua louca perigosa, sua...

- Cuidado com o que diz, Potter. - ela advertiu-o, enquanto voltava a colher suas ervas.

- Você é uma tonta, é isso! Como alguém pode resistir tanto tempo a mim? Você...

- Começou de novo a sessão de tortura com o "eu-sou-o-arrogante-Potter"?

- E você não é nem um pouquinho arrogante não é, senhorita Evans?

A ruiva começou a perder a paciência.

- Potter, será que dá pra calar a boca?

- Ah, a verdade dói, não é? - ele disse, desistindo de secar os óculos e colocando-os de volta, ainda sentado dentro d'água - Você também é orgulhosa, cabeça-dura, histérica, chata, convencida só porque é a toda poderosa monitora-chefe,...

Enquanto o moreno desfiava um rosário de defeitos da ruiva, Lílian, depositando a cesta no chão, começou a entrar na água. Se ele não ia se calar por bem, ia por mal mesmo. Tiago só a notou através dos óculos embaçados quando ela estava bem diante dele, com água até os joelhos.

- ...e detestável, petulante, e, e... - ele começou a gaguejar à medida em que a garota se abaixava, agarrando-o pela gravata para em seguida colar os lábios aos dele.

Tiago ficou em choque, mas o contato não durou mais de dois segundos, pois tão subitamente quanto começou, a ruiva interrompeu o beijo, soltando a gravata dele, erguendo-se rápida. Ele voltou a cair sentado dentro d'água com toda a força enquanto ela passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Ai, meu Pai, que foi que eu fiz?

Lentamente Tiago levantou-se e segurou a mão que ela mantinha no rosto corado, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

- Porque fez isso? - ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu... eu não sei... - ela ia dizer "esqueci", pois realmente esquecera porque o beijara.

Tiago levou a mão livre à face da garota, passeando com os dedos pela pele sedosa até tocar os lábios dela, vermelhos e levemente úmidos. Lílian fechou os olhos, desejando que ele nunca findasse o toque. Ela sentiu a mão dele escorregando até sua nuca. Com um passo, o rapaz venceu o pequeno espaço que separava os corpos dos dois.

Ela reabriu os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele sobre sua face, enquanto a mão em sua nuca deslizava até a cintura. Tiago soltou a mão da dela, acompanhando o destino da primeira. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, ela envolveu com os braços livres o pescoço de Tiago.

Finalmente os lábios dos dois se tocaram, de início timidamente, até que Lílian os entreabriu, permitindo que Tiago aprofundasse o beijo. Ela sentiu como se tivesse uma companhia completa de balé sapateando em seu estômago.

Um vento frio começou a soprar e Tiago apertou ainda mais a ruiva contra seu corpo. Sentir a boca dela sob a sua era mais perfeito do que imaginara em seus sonhos mais malucos. E era ainda melhor porque não era um beijo à força, roubado, como tantas vezes imaginara. Lílian estava correspondendo!

_**Ai, que saudade...**_

O Salão estava repleto de Comensais quando ele e alguns outros alunos, quase todos muito novos, entraram. Voldemort estava sentado em um trono negro e sorriu ao ver o grupo. Pedro sentiu as pernas bambearem ao ver os intensos olhos vermelhos que o encaravam. O bruxo se levantou.

- Jovens, meus caros jovens... - ele começou a discursar - Estou feliz em tê-los aqui conosco. Hoje começaram a se preparar para se tornarem parte de meu exécito negro. Ainda há muito a aprender e alguns de vocês terão que dar o sangue para isso. Sim, meus jovens comensais, o caminho que escolheram não tem volta, mas lhes dará, com certeza, poder e honra imensuráveis quando, finalmente forem dignos da minha marca.

A um aceno da varinha do bruxo, um fiapo de luz verde projetou-se sobre o salão. Pedro sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto mirava o crânio, morsmodre, a marca prometida. Sim, ele. Rabicho, seria grande. Provaria aos amigos que era forte, confiável, poderoso. Voldemort confiaria nele, nos segredos que ele ouvira no colégio, e faria dele o maior de seus comensais.

_**Que vontade de ver renascer nossas vidas**_

- Falta três meses para deixarmos Hogwarts. - ela observou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio - O que vamos fazer depois que sairmnos daqui?

- Eu vou ser Auror e você curandeira, como viemos planejando desde o resultado dos N.O.Ms., vamos ficar juntos, ter um time de quadribol de filhos...

Ela riu.

- Um time de quadribol? Você acha que eu tenho cara de quê, Tiago? - ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos dele - Quando a escola acabar, eu vou ter que voltar para casa, ficar com Petúnia... E acho que ela não vai gostar muito de receber visitas suas.

- Você não precisa ir para a casa de sua irmã. - ele respondeu sério - Pode ficar comigo, pode casar comigo.

Ela o olhou surpresa. Ele não estava brincando, podia perceber pelo semblante dele.

- Tiago, somos muito novos para casar.

- Lily, seu maior defeito é pensar demais. - ele sorriu - Sem casamento então, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas se você for morar com a sua irmã, eu vou junto, nem que tenha que viver debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

_**Volta, querido...**_

- Bom, parece que o meu amigo Pontas vai agora desertar do dormitório masculino. Você vai ter mesmo coragem de nos abandonar? - Sirius disse com a voz chorosa, sentando-se na frente deles.

Encostada no ombro do namorado, Lílian observou o amigo por cima de um livro.

- Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas, depois eu empresto o quarto para você matar a saudade do seu querido Pontas. Eu sei que sou só um passatempo, você é que é o grande amor da vida dele. Mas se serve de consolo, você pode ajudar o Tiago a fazer as malas.

Tiago observou a garota com um tênue sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sirius ficou mudo por alguns instantes (como se diz, "o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro"), surpreso com a resposta.

- Você não é a Lily. A Lily foi abduzida! Onde você escondeu ela, seu monstro devorador de donzelas?!

Tiago tentava a todo custo se conter, mas estava sendo difícil segurar as gargalhadas. Lílian simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? Seu cérebro perdeu o prazo de validade? Abduzida? Ora, francamente... A propósito, a única donzela por aqui é você. Será que devo devorá-lo? Ou talvez eu mande o meu "dragão de estimação" fazer o serviço.

Sirius riu.

- Muito bem, eu me dou por vencido. Pontas, pelo visto logo teremos uma marota honorária.

- Não, obrigada, Almofadinhas, os marotos costumam dividir tudo o que têm, ou melhor, tudo o que EU tenho, como a capa de invisibilidade por exemplo, e eu definitivamente não quero ter que dividir a MINHA namorada com vocês.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - Remo perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius e começando a se servir.

- Só o show particular do Almofadinhas. A propósito, Sirius, você não deveria estar correndo atrás da Camille? - Lílian perguntou.

Sirius virou-se para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Camille conversava animadamente com Hestia, Marlene e um garoto que estava de costas para eles.

- Mais tarde. Eu tenho muitos planos para mais tarde. A propósito, alguém aqui não vai a Hogsmeade?

_**Os meus lábios precisam dos teus...**_

Lílian e Edgar Bones entraram no salão, caminhando até a mesa dos professores de onde, após alguns instantes conversando com Dumbledore, seguiram para suas respectivas mesas.

- E então, garotos, animados com os testes? - a ruiva perguntou, sentando-se após ter dado um beijo no namorado.

Apenas Remo não fechou a cara a esse comentário e a resposta veio de Susan, que acabava de chegar, seguida de Selene e Emelina.

- Sabe, Lily, nem todos são insanos como você para gostar de exames. Aliás, hoje à noite vamos ter reunião.

- Eu sei. - a ruiva respondeu pensativa - E lá se vai mais uma noite de sono...

- Vocês não podiam marcar essas reuniões para de dia, não? - Tiago perguntou, mal humorado - Já basta que eu não possa saber o que minha namorada anda fazendo por aí de noite, ainda vou ter que esperá-la de novo até depois da meia-noite?

A ruiva corou enquanto os amigos disfarçavam os risos.

- Tiago, fica quieto ou vai dormir no sofá hoje. - a garota disse entre dentes.

- Eles não são uma gracinha? - Sirius observou, soando como uma daquelas típicas tias velhinhas que adoram apertar as bochechas dos sobrinhos.

A turma riu e quando finalmente voltaram ao silêncio, Emelina virou-se para Sirius.

- Eu me lembrei agora, Sirius, você tinha dito que ia batizar a nossa "banda". E então, será que você já tem alguma sugestão?

- O Sabá do Black! - ele disse, estufando o peito - Vocês podem se vestir de odaliscas e eu fico de sultão no meio.

- Por acaso está propondo que sejamos o seu harém? - Selene perguntou, divertida.

- Porque não?

- Sirius, você se esqueceu que a Alice e a Lílian também estão na banda. - Remo observou, apontando Tiago, que olhava perigosamente para o amigo.

- Sinto muito, Pontas, já que você é egoísta com as suas coisas, também não vou dividir meu harém com você. - Sirius disse sorrindo.

- Meninos, não vamos brigar... - Lílian disse, segurando o namorado.

- Sabe, até que não é uma idéia tão ruim. - Susan observou - Com algumas pequenas modificações, lógico. Em vez de "Sabá do todo-poderoso Black" podemos ser o sabá negro, Black Sabath!

_**Teus abraços precisam dos meus...**_

Camille parou diante da sala, tensa. Tentara não se importar com as cartas diárias de Sirius, mas a situação estava agora crítica. Se não falasse com ele, o rapaz acabaria por enlouquecê-la. Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta, entrando no aposento mergulhado em completa escuridão.

Antes, no entanto, que pudesse se acostumar com a falta de claridade, a porta se fechou e ela se sentiu prensada contra a parede, enquanto alguém (que ela tinha plena consciência de quem era) a beijava fervorosamente. Por alguns instantes ela apenas correspondeu ao beijo, sem se importar com os pensamentos estranhos que passavam pela sua mente. Mas aquilo não podia continuar. Camille enlaçou Sirius pelo pescoço, virando o pequeno anel que tinha no dedo, despejando uma descarga elétrica no corpo do pobre rapaz, fazendo com que ele se afastasse. Finalmente voltando a respirar, a corvinal pegou a varinha.

- _Lumus!_

A sala se iluminou e ela pode ver Sirius parado diante dela com um sorriso maroto.

- Sentiu saudades, Mille?

- Eu ainda não estou usando camisa de força, Black. E você sabe que eu detesto que me chame assim.

- Exatamente por isso é que eu a chamo assim, Mille. - ele disse, dando ênfase ao apelido dela - A propósito, quantas vezes devo dizer que pode me chamar de Sirius?

- Até o fim de seus dias, Black. - ela disse no mesmo tom que ele.

_**Estou tão sozinha...**_

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, não. - a italiana fez um muxoxo de descrédito e ele deixou-se cair numa cadeira em frente a ela - Você tinha razão.

- Sobre? - ela perguntou, sentando-se à frente dele.

- Camille. Ela vai para o baile com o Bones.

- Sinto muito. Mas, bem, você não queria que ela te esperasse sentada para o resto da vida, não é?

- Você está me consolando admiravelmente, Susan... - ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

- Desculpe. Mas, e então, o que vai fazer? Desistir?

Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- Eu nunca desisto. Só dou um tempo. Eu vou pensar numa estratégia para reconquistar a camille. Enquanto isso, eu preciso de um par para o baile...

- É bom correr, Sirius. Embora eu acredite que qualquer uma que você convide, se já tiver par, vai dispensar o garoto rapidinho. - ela riu, levantando-se - Boa sorte.

Antes que ela pudesse ir para seu dormitório, no entanto, Sirius a segurou pelo braço.

- Su?

- O que é agora? - ela perguntou num suspiro.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Ela piscou surpresa.

- Ir ao baile com você?

- Você já tem par? - ele perguntou receoso.

- Não. Mas...

- Por favor, Susan, eu queria ir com uma amiga para o baile, não com a primeira oferecida que me surgisse pela frente.

A garota observou atentamente por alguns instantes e acenou timidamente com a cabeça.

- Certo, você me convenceu. Eu vou com você ao baile.

Ele soltou o braço dela e sorriu.

- Obrigado, Susan.

_**Tenho os olhos cansados de olhar para o além**_

- Boa noite, senhor monitor.

- Quem é você afinal? - ele perguntou depois de ter ensaiado aquela frase muitas vezes enquanto estava sozinho, levantando-se.

- Primeiro, meu medalhão. - ela disse, aproximando-se com a mão estendida, revelando a face ao luar.

Remo observou os olhos castanho-azulados, a boca pequena, cada covinha no rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo negro que se perdia atrás da orelha. A sensação de que conhecia aquele rosto que o perseguia em sonhos e o estava enlouquecendo voltou a invadi-lo.

- Porque eu deveria entregá-lo? - ele perguntou, voltando a se sentar.

- Porque ele me pertence e você sabe que isso não é certo.

- E o que está fazendo comigo é certo?

Ela respirou fundo, sentando-se diante dele.

- Não. Mas eu não tive muita escolha. Escute, eu realmente gosto de você, mas não posso responer suas perguntas agora. Então, por favor, será que pode me devolver o medalhão?

O rapaz observou o olhos dela com atenção por alguns instantes e depositou o medalhão sobre a palma dela, levantando-se em seguida.

- Já conseguiu o que queria, agora, com licença.

- Calminha aí! - ela exclamou, segurando-o e fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar - Eu não queria apenas o medalhão. Também quero entender o que está acontecendo com você. Eu já te observo a um bom tempo e notei que está triste. E eu me preocupo com isso.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Eu tenho muitos motivos para estar assim. E você é um deles. Pode parecer loucura, considerando que essa é a segunda vez que nos encontramos, mas...

Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele, inclinando-se levemente para sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Um dia, quem sabe, você vai entender porque estou fazendo isso. Agora, se prometer não perguntar nada sobre mim, podemos voltar a nos encontrar.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo sinceramente.

- Mas eu não posso fazer nem uma pergunta?

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Pode fazer. Mas eu não prometo uma resposta.

- Você aceitaria ir ao baile comigo?

A morena mordeu os lábios.

- Isso é um pouco difícil. Mas eu vou tentar. - ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto vencia a pouca distância entre eles.

_**Vem ver a vida!**_

A lua apareceu por entre as nuvens, refletindo-se exatamente sobre o meio do lago onde ele e a ruiva tinham trocado seu primeiro beijo. Lílian caminhou lentamente pela água, molhando-se até os joelhos. Mas não parecia se importar com isso. Na verdade, para Tiago, a garota parecia estar em transe. Ela ergueu as mãos e uma luz diáfana a envolveu.

- _Pelo poder a mim concedido, eu renovo a magia destes seres. Concedo vida aos sentinelas e morte àqueles que buscam corromper meu sagrado segredo. Pelo sangue inocente aqui derramado, eu peço perdão. Concedo paz aos que aqui foram sacrificados e terror aos que se sujaram com ele. Pela noite de vigília eu invoco os espíritos desterrados. Concedo a eles a chance de se redimirem e proteção aos que a mim se unirem._

As respostas ao encanto de Lílian não tardaram, vindas de todos os pontos da floresta.

- _Nós saudamos a nova guardiã, detentora dos poderes antigos, do sangue, da alma, da paixão. Aquela que protege a escuridão para que possa a luz reinar._

- _Saudamos a nova magia, união da Alta e da Antiga, daquela que segue o coração usando da inteligência_.

Como num coral, mais vozes se sobreporam àquelas.

- _Nós saudamos a nova guerreira, que usa espada e varinha, sendo mortal quando quer._

Tiago viu quando Firenze, ao seu lado, começou a falar, junto com os outros centauros, enquanto o mais velho deles, Magoriano, se ele bem se lembrava, aproximava-se da beira do lago.

- _Saudamos a nova vidente, capaz de desvendar o destino através de seus sonhos_.

Firenze fez Tiago se levantar e o olhou com respeito.

- Você também tem uma escolha para fazer. Ela precisa de um sentinela, alguém com quem dividir seu fardo. Se você aceita, apenas ouça o que a magia lhe sussurra.

Magoriano abriu uma pequena caixa quando Tiago aproximou-se dele, enquanto Lílian se virava para ambos.

- _A ti, guardiã... _- continuou o velho centauro - _...oferecemos nossa sabedoria, nossa força, nosso poder, nossa proteção, nossa lealdade._

Tiago observou dentro da caixa, pendendo de um cordão dourado, uma forma lapidada no cristal, um dragão. Magoriano acenou com a cabeça para ele, como se a encorajá-lo e Lílian sorriu levemente, encontrando os olhos do namorado.

- _Por amor e devoção, eu me ofereço livremente como sentinela da guardiã dos Perpétuos_.

A aura prateada dela expandiu-se lentamente, envolvendo o rapaz e, para surpresa de ambos, uma torrente de pensamentos invadiu a mente deles. Era como se pudessem sentir exatamente o que o outro sentia. Mas a ligação logo cessou e Magoriano ofereceu a caixa a Tiago. Lílian caminhou até a beira do lago, parando bem diante dele. Tiago abriu o cordão, envolvendo o pescoço dela com ele, afastando-se em seguida.

- _Eu aceito a responsabilidade de guardiã da Antiga Magia e disponho minha vida nessa proteção. Diante de vós fiz meu juramento. Sois testemunha de meu compromisso._

Fawkes desceu até Dumbledore.

- Está feito afinal... - o diretor sussurrou para si mesmo.

No horizonte, o céu começava a nascer.

_**Sem você meu amor, eu não sou ninguém...**_

- Nenhuma resposta, Hórus? - a morena perguntou tristemente.

A coruja piou baixinho e Tonks deixou escapar um suspiro resignado enquanto levava o animal de volta para a janela, para que pudesse voar ao corujal.

Quando Hórus desapareceu em meio à noite, a garota voltou-se para o espelho no dormitório vazio. Se a visse agora, o ex-monitor certamente a reconheceria. Exceto pelo cabelo, um pouco maior do que usara para se encontrar com ele, aquela era exatamente a imagem da garota que agarrara Remo Lupin na torre de Astronomia.

Ela se sentou em sua cama antes de se deixar cair, olhando desolada para o teto. Quase três anos... Três anos em que só tinha notícias pelas raras cartas que ele respondia. Maldita diferença de idade. Ele já tinha vinte e ela, só catorze. Seis anos a separavam de estar junto do rapaz. Só seis anos...

- Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo se continuar me torturando por isso. Ele não responde minhas cartas, quando dá sinal de vida é só para pedir que eu me acalme nas toneladas de papel que mando ou vou acabar matando Hórus! No mínimo deve ter arranjado outra para fazer companhia!

Tonks revirou-se na cama com esses pensamentos nada animadores. Na verdade, eles não tinham nenhum compromisso, ela não podia cobrar nada dele. Além do que, ele sequer sabia quem ela realmente era! Talvez fosse hora afinal de esquecer aquela paixão infantil que sentia desde que pusera os olhos sobre Remo Lupin.

_**Eu sei que vou te amar...**_

Por mais anos que se passassem, a ruiva jamais conseguiria descrever a sensação que percorreu seu corpo naquele momento. Era como se toda a vida que existia nela houvesse evaporado, como se cada célula se tornasse uma pedra de gelo, rasgando-lhe a carne e a alma. Quando o toque cessou e a garota desapareceu da mesma forma que aparecera, restou em Lílian apenas o sentimento de perda.

- Você não pode...

- Eu pesquisei muito, minha cara, para criar minhas próprias maldições. Sei que apenas pessoas ligadas por um sentimento muito forte podem lançar essa maldição. Mas acredito que, a essa altura, você já tenha percebido que o maior poder que possuo é o ódio. Se não acredita em mim, porque não tenta se aproximar de seu amado Potter para se certificar? Eu imagino o que vai sentir com ele morrendo em seus braços, apenas porque você o tocou com as pontas dos dedos.

Lílian olhou para suas mãos e, num delírio febril, imaginou-as cobertas de sangue.

- Seu... - ela avançou para cima dele, pela primeira vez na vida sentindo vontade de acabar com a vida de alguém.

- Hoje não, minha cara. Eu não estou preparado para morrer.

Antes que ela se aproximasse o suficiente, Voldemort desapareceu. Ela ajoelhou-se sobre o lugar em que ele estivera, sentindo as lágrimas a lhe queimarem os olhos. Ela sabia que era verdade. Vira a garota, sentira o toque dela. Nunca mais... Nunca mais poderia tocar alguém, nunca mais poderia sentir Tiago...

Repentinamente, ela se levantou. Ainda havia Tiago. Ele precisava de cuidados. Lílian aproximou-se dele, mas parou antes que pudesse tocá-lo. Precisava de algo que pudesse transformar numa chave de portal. Inconscientemente, ela levou a mão até o pescoço, onde o cordão de Hades repousava.

Lílian segurou o pingente com força, arrancando o cordão de seu pescoço, que ficou levemente vermelho. Sem se importar com a dor que sentia, ela observou as lágrimas se misturarem com o brilho prateado da aura em sua mão.

- Adeus, Tiago. - ela disse num sussurro, abrindo a mão.

O cordão caiu sobre o peito do rapaz e, pouco depois, o moreno desapareceu. Ao longe, o sol finalmente começava a se pôr.

_**Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar**_

- Sirius esteve comigo. - ele disse simplesmente, observando os olhos dela. Mas ela continuou em silêncio - O que ele disse é verdade?

Lílian se levantou, dando as costas a ele. Não tinha forças para mentir dessa vez. Tiago sorriu. O silêncio dela, para ele, era resposta suficiente. Ele deu mais um passo e, para sua surpresa, conseguiu se mover. Um soluço escapou dos lábios dela e Tiago mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se novamente até ficar diante dela.

- Lily...

- Sirius contou tudo a você, não? - ela voltou-se para ele - Porque está aqui então?

- Você acha que é tão fácil esquecer? Será que não conseguiu entender, depois de todos esses anos que eu AMO você?

- Tiago, por favor, vá embora. Desista. Procure outra pessoa que possa...

- E você acha que eu não tentei? - ele perguntou encarando-a com insistência - Você acha que eu não tentei me livrar da sua lembrança, que não tentei... Merlin, eu quase enlouqueci, Lily. Eu tentava me concentrar nas suas palavras, tentava ficar com raiva de você...Mas eu não consegui.

Ele levantou a mão, como se fosse limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Mas Lílian deu um passo para trás.

- Desista, Tiago. - ela pediu num sussurro.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Lily - ele retrucou, anormalmente sério - Nunca. Nem que o troco seja a morte, eu quero você. E eu não me importo se...

- MAS EU ME IMPORTO! - ela gritou, não deixando que ele continuasse - Vá embora, Tiago. Por Deus, VÁ EMBORA!

Ele suspirou enquanto ela mirava nele os olhos verdes, agora extremamente vermelhos. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, voltando para a porta.

- Eu vou, Lílian. Mas essa história ainda não terminou. - ele sorriu de leve - Tenha certeza que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil...

Ela ficou novamente sozinha. Encostando a cabeça na parede, por entre as lágrimas, um tênue sorriso apareceu.

_**Em cada despedida, eu vou te amar**_

- Não me chame de Ninfa... Esquece. - a morena respirou fundo quando sua mãe desapareceu no corredor.

- Parece que você tem a quem puxar, não? - Remo observou quando ela lhe entregou os últimos pergaminhos que estavam no chão.

- É verdade. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Está aqui por causa da Ordem?

- Como? - ele perguntou assustado.

- Por causa do meu dom, Dumbledore decidiu me colocar sob a proteção da Ordem. Ele acha que eu posso estar em perigo se alguém descobrir que além de ser filha de um trouxa, eu sou uma metamorfomaga.

Remo assentiu, observando os olhos dela agora que Tonks finalmente levantara a cabeça para ele. Dessa vez eles estavam tão azuis quanto os de Sirius e Andrômeda. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Remo se inclinou levemente, roçando os lábios da garota, que o observava surpresa. Mal ele se endireitou, a mãe da garota ressurgiu.

- Bem, Lupin, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Vamos, Ninfadora.

Dessa vez a garota não se deu ao trabalho de contestar o nome, apenas seguiu a mãe em silêncio, sem entender o que acontecera. Remo observou ela desaparecer antes de seguir pelo corredor que o levaria até Dumbledore.

_**Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar...**_

- Eu sou ridículo, não? - Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um soluço - Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu choraria por uma mulher.

- Você se acostumou a fazer chorar. - Susan respondeu tristemente.

Ele observou a moça por alguns instantes. Distraidamente, ela começou a fazer cafuné nele.

- Eu fiz você chorar também, não foi, Susan?

Ela piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, surpresa. Sim, chorara muitas vezes por causa do moreno, mas jamais revelaria o que sentia por ele. Sem que ela se desse conta, Sirius endireitara o corpo, aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Susan só saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz colados aos seus.

Ele a abraçou com cuidado, sentindo-a tremer sob seu beijo. Por alguns instantes eles estiveram assim até que a morena se separou, levantando-se, o rosto extremamente vermelho. Sirius estava bêbado, ele gostava de Camille e a situação sairia de seu controle se continuasse por muito tempo. Susan caminhou de um lado para o outro, sob o olhar observador de Sirius, encostando-se à porta de seu quarto.

- Sirius, eu...

Ele levantou-se, caminhando até ela, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios para silenciá-la.

- Por favor, Su... Cuida de mim...

Os olhos dela alargaram-se em choque, mas suas últimas resistências se foram quando ele voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura, levantando-a a alguns centímetros do chão enquanto a beijava. Susan sentiu a porta do quarto se abrir sob seu corpo e Sirius caminhar para dentro do quarto escuro, cerrando-a novamente.

_**E cada verso meu será...**_

Ele entrou rápido, assustando-se com o silêncio que havia na casa. A porta do quarto estava cerrada. Tiago atravessou a sala, abrindo-a. Uma nuvem de vapor saía do banheiro, junto com o barulho do chuveiro. Sorrindo, ele entrou no banheiro.

Lílian não o percebeu, já que estava com a cabeça sob a água. Através do box enfumaçado, ele pôde observar o corpo da namorada, o corpo que tanto adorava e que por tantas noites dormira próximo ao dele. A ruiva desligou o chuveiro, puxando uma toalha para enrolar-se, ainda sem se virar para ele. Mas Lílian já sentira a presença de Tiago.

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão, colocando-a sobre o vidro, na altura da face dela. Lílian fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar como era sentir os dedos dele sobre sua pele. Ela também levantou a mão, colando-a a dele, embora o vidro os separasse.

As lágrimas começaram a correr, juntando-se à água que escorria dos cabelos encharcados. Ela afastou-se, abaixando a mão.

- Saia, Tiago.

- Lílian...

- SAIA AGORA!

O rapaz respirou fundo, dando as costas a ela.

- Eu estou te esperando no quarto.

Ele saiu do banheiro e a ruiva encostou-se na parede, escorregando para o chão, sentindo como se estivesse se partindo por dentro.

Sentado na cama, Tiago apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Se Voldemort os tivesse matado, não seria tão doloroso... Enquanto não tivesse a ruiva de volta, ele jamais poderia ser ele mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou ríspida, saindo do banheiro - Eu já disse que...

- Eu tenho que repetir, Lily? Eu não vou desistir de você.

- E o que pretende fazer? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Eu conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar, que conhece a Thanatus.

Os olhos dela brilharam, febris. Ela sentiu a boca secar de nervosismo. Tiago estaria falando a verdade?

- Quem?

- O fantasma de meu antepassado, fundador da família Potter, o Conde de Saint-Germain.

_**...pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar...**_

Tiago acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a inundar o aposento. Tirando os óculos, ele esfregou os olhos com força. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, ele divisou as formas translúcidas de Lady Glamis contra a luz. Todo o castelo estava mergulhado no silêncio.

- Onde está Lílian? - ele perguntou para a fantasma.

- No quarto em frente. - ela respondeu.

O rapaz levantou-se num pulo, indo para o quarto onde a ruiva passara a noite. De algum ponto de suas confusas memórias da noite anterior vieram gritos, que ele sabia pertencerem a Lílian. Ele levou a mão à maçaneta. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa enquanto ele dormia? E se Lílian estivesse morta? Balançando a cabeça com veemência, Tiago abriu a porta.

Sentada no chão em meio a uma poça de sangue, estava Lílian. Ela tinha arranhões por todo o corpo e respirava entrecortadamente, apoiando-se no pé da cama. Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, Lílian levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o cabelo pregava-se em seu rosto suado, ainda marcado de lágrimas.

Tiago aproximou-se lentamente, ajoelhando-se ao lado da garota, sem se importar com o sangue. Ele levantou a mão, deixando-a a milímetros da face dela, encarando-a. E se não tivesse dado certo? E se...

Mandando as precauções às favas, Tiago tocou o rosto dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima se misturar ao riso cansado. Ele acariciou a face dela por alguns instantes, sentindo-se explodir de felicidade, os lábios curvados num misto de riso e suspiro enquanto começava a chorar.

- Lily! - ele exclamou alegre, abraçando-a com força.

Ela retornou o abraço, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. Como ansiara por aquilo, como pedira aos céus para voltar a tê-lo tão perto de si...

Tiago finalmente a soltou, beijando todo o seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas de ambos até finalmente encontrar os lábios da ruiva. Lílian se deixou perder num mar de sensações que conhecia muito bem e que sabia que apenas Tiago era capaz de fazê-la sentir.

Quando finalmente se separaram, mais por falta de ar que por vontade, ela passou a mão sobre os olhos dele, limpando as lágrimas. Nunca tinha visto o rapaz chorar, e mesmo quando o magoara ou quando estavam separados, ele sempre fora forte. E agora, ali estava ele, como um bebê chorão...

- Eu nunca tinha te visto chorar...

- É de felicidade. - ele respondeu num sussurro, aproveitando a sensação de cada toque dela - Eu te amo demais, pimentinha.

- Eu também te amo, Tiago. - ela disse com um sorriso - Amo tanto que até me assusta.

_**Por toda a minha vida...**_

Sirius acordou pouco depois de o sol ter nascido. Por alguns instantes ele se perguntou onde estava, mas as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram quando ele viu a cabeça de Susan repousando sobre seu peito, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pela cama.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, ele se levantou, vestindo-se rapidamente, observando a morena dormindo. Susan tinha um ar tão inocente... Ele sorriu com esse pensamento ao observar num espelho os vergões avermelhados de suas costas que as unhas dela tinham deixado. Bem, não tão inocente...

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, conjurando uma rosa e depositando a flor num vaso junto a cama da italianinha. Não queria que ela achasse que a estava usando, que aquela noite fora apenas um erro de um bêbado. O moreno debruçou-se sobre o corpo da jovem, roçando os lábios dela levemente. E, ainda sorrindo, deixou o quarto.

_**Eu sei que vou chorar**_

- SURPRESA!

Do alto do bolo saíra Lílian, vestida num colant negro, meias arrastão, e um par de graciosas orelhinhas de coelho cor-de-rosa. Além, é claro, do rabinho de pom-pom.

- Li-lily?

- Não, Tiago, querido, apenas uma visão causada por sua imensa bebedeira. - ela inclinou-se dando um selinho nele e saindo do bolo.

Todos os rapazes tinham parado, e olhavam para ela assustados. De algum ponto do salão, veio a voz de Selene, magicamente ampliada.

- _Dormire!_

Um a um eles caíram no chão e logo a música foi substituída por uma orquestra de roncos que mais pareciam moto-serras. As garotas se aproximaram de Lílian, Emelina estendendo para a amiga a capa que a ruiva tirara.

- Parece que agora é hora de a gente ter a nossa festinha, não? - Marlene sorriu - Vamos, Camille está nos esperando com chá e doces.

- Pobre Tiago. Você podia pelo menos deixar um bilhete para ele não achar que vai ser deixado no altar, Lily... - Selene piscou o olho.

- Hum... Não. Um pouquinho de ansiedade sempre é bom. Vamos.

As outras assentiram e, em instantes, todas tinham aparatado.

_**A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar**_

- Minha pimentinha... - ele sorriu ao vê-la contorcer o rosto - sabe, eu às vezes me pergunto se você me enfeitiçou, ou coisa do tipo, já que não entendo como alguém pode amar tanto. Porque eu amo cada sorriso seu, cada olhar repleto de alegria, cada fungada da sua alergia. Amo irritá-la para ver você corar e depois poder pedir perdão. Amo sua amizade, e até seus achaques e piripaques. Amo esses cabelos cor de fogo, esses olhos brilhantes... Amo fazer amor contigo todas as noites, tê-la sempre entre os meus braços, sempre perto de mim. Amo vê-la cozinhando pra mim, amo ajudá-la enquanto isso e amo até mesmo ir de vez em quando para a panela em seu lugar, só para ver seu rostinho surpreso. Amo cada linha que escreves, cada nota que cantas, cada suspiro que dás. Amo cada parte do teu corpo e da tua alma, amo você mais do que posso suportar, e se te amasse menos, não seria eu. Amo você com cada fibra e pensamento e a única coisa que preciso para ser feliz é tê-la ao meu lado.

Ele beijou a mão dela levemente antes de colocar a aliança. Lílian respirou fundo tentando não chorar ou não seria capaz de fazer seus votos.

- Você não me deixou muita coisa para dizer, meu caro Pontas. - ela sorriu - E se alguém aqui tivesse sido enfeitiçado, tenha certeza que fui eu a vítima. Eu escondi por muito tempo o que sentia, mas uma vozinha muito chata intiulada consciência sempre repetia que aqueles duelos verbais eram mais do que raiva. E tudo o que você fazia e falava era o suficiente para me deixar totalmente confusa. Mas, ao final das contas, eu descobri que não pudia fugir do que sentia, não podia simplesmente dar as costas a esse sentimento. Eu tinha medo de me apaixonar, porque sabia que quando isso acontecesse eu ia me entregar por completa. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. E eu não me arrependo disso. Já passamos por poucas e boas juntas e, se quer realmente saber, eu passaria por tudo de novo se tivesse você ao meu lado. A vida é realmente irônica, não? Eu que jurava para todos que preferia sair com a lula gigante do que com você, estou aqui, agora, olhando nos seus olhos e repetindo o que já está cansado de saber. Eu amo você, Tiago Potter. E você vai me ter pra sempre, porque eu também não consigo imaginar numa vida sem a sua existência!

_**Mas cada volta tua há de apagar**_

Mas para que se importar? Agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ele olhou para o braço, que ardia terrivelmente. Lá estava a marca negra. Finalmente fora "digno" de recebê-la. Em troca dela, ele seria assombrado eternamente pelo olhar de ódio de Edgar, pelas lágrimas de Camille e pelo sorriso inocente da pequena, que continuara dormindo, mesmo quando seus pais caíam mortos no chão.

_**O que esta ausência tua me causou**_

- Ela quer vê-lo, meu filho. - Míriam sussurrou para Tiago.

O moreno se levantou lentamente, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz e fechando atrás de si a porta que o separara de Lílian. A sala estava numa penumbra confortável. Os dois únicos pontos de luz vinham das mesas ao lado da cama em que a ruiva estava recostada, tendo em seus braços uma pequena trouxinha. Ela ergueu a cabeça quando o pressentiu.

- Ei, Harry, olha o papai. - a voz dela saiu suave, quase como uma canção de ninar.

Tiago se aproximou de mansinho, notando olhos intensamente verdes a observarem-no. Mas não eram os olhos da esposa. Eram os olhos do seu filho. Harry ergueu as mãozinhas rechonchudas, um sorriso nos lábios pequenos. Lílian estendeu o bebê para Tiago, que o pegou com um certo medo. Harry tentou tocar seus óculos, deixando nas lentes as pequenas marcas de suas digitais.

- Bem vindo ao mundo, Harry, meu filho. - o moreno disse com a voz embargada, sorrindo para o pequeno em seus braços e para mulher que contemplava a cena muda, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas - Bem vindo.

_**Eu sei que vou sofrer...**_

- Sirius, você tem... - ela ouviu a voz tremer, mas em seguida falava com segurança de novo - Você tem que se acalmar. Nem tudo está perdido ainda e...

Ele ergueu a cabeça e Susan se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele lhe lançava um olhar raivoso.

- Calma? Como eu vou ter calma com tudo o que está acontecendo? Como eu vou ter calma sabendo que tenho um amigo que está me traindo...

- Remo não está te traindo, Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, abra os olhos! Ele é seu amigo! Nunca Remo os trairia!

- Remo É UM TRAIDOR! Você não pode estar defendendo ele!

Ela se levantou, tremendo.

- Você está cego, Sirius! Está deixando de confiar em alguém que esteve ao seu lado mesmo nas maiores burradas... Lamenta a covardia do seu irmão pelos motivos errados, como se Régulo devesse ter ficado ao lado dos comensais até o fim para provar sua coragem... E chora por uma mulher que nunca, NUNCA te amou! Você está criando problemas atrás de problemas, e na maior parte, são apenas problemas imaginários. Pare de agir como uma criança!

Foi a vez de Sirius se levantar. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, mas mesmo assim, Susan não desviou o olhar por um instante sequer. Sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse dita, ele abriu a porta do apartamento, batendo-a com força ao sair, enquanto Susan finalmente se deixava abater, caindo sentada no chão, dando livre curso a todas as lágrimas.

_**A eterna desventura de viver**_

Lílian se precipitou para fora da tenda, caminhando pelas ruas cheias de aurores, apressada. Havia ainda muitos corpos a recolher. Sem se importar com nada, a ruiva continuou a seguir por entre os escombros, um sentimento de urgência. Ela lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Fora uma visão. Mais uma maldita visão.

Chegou afinal aos escombros da casa de Selene, num beco afastado no fim de uma das ruas mais escuras do bairro bruxo. O lugar estava deserto. Febrilmente, ela começou a procurar. As mãos delicadas arranharam-se aos primeiros blocos de concreto que arrastaram. Nem por um momento, Lílian lembrou-se de usar a varinha.

Tão desesperada estava que não percebeu quando um vulto se aproximou até ser brutalmente erguida pelo braço.

- Lílian, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Tiago perguntou preocupado - Esse lugar é perigoso! Volte já para a tenda.

- Susan, Tiago. Susan estava aqui. - ela falou, sem prestar atenção nas palavras dele - Por favor, me ajude a encontrá-la, por favor...

O moreno olhou-a com tristeza e virou-se para outro vulto que se aproximava.

- Sirius, vá buscar uma equipe de buscas. Rápido!

O rapaz assentiu e poucos instantes depois a área era cuidadosamente vasculhada. Lílian chorava baixo, encostada ao peito de Tiago. No fundo, ela sabia que não adiantava procurar Susan ali. A aura dela... A aura de Susan tinha desaparecido completamente. Sirius aproximou-se novamente.

- Quem estava aqui?

Um outro auror veio até eles, avisando o fim das buscas. Lílian tentou se soltar de Tiago, cambaleante. Não podia... Pelo menos o corpo dela tinha que estar ali...

- Ela estava aqui, Selene disse. Vocês precisam continuar procurando.

- Lily, não há ninguém aqui. Se Susan realmente esteve nesse lugar... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Sirius sentiu-se congelar. Susan estava ali? Era Susan que estavam procurando? Ele ouviu a voz de Lílian vir de muito longe.

- Ela não pode ter morrido... Por favor, me diga que isso é só mais um estúpido pesadelo.

Tiago não respondeu, mas a face dele era mais do que suficiente. Ele também estava cansado de perder aqueles que amava. Cansado... Cansado de toda aquela estupidez. Cansado de lutar e sempre acabar daquela mesma maneira... sem nada poder fazer.

Sem outra alternativa, Lílian voltou a jogar-se nos braços dele. Não era um pesadelo. Aquela era a realidade. E ela não podia fazer nada, NADA, para mudar aquilo. Nada...

- Sirius... - ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas, levantando a cabeça.

O rapaz estava a poucos metros deles, tentando assimilar a perda de Susan. A caixa com a aliança que comprara parecia pesar terrivelmente em seu bolso. Ele se aproximou, transtornado pela dor.

- O que quer, Lily?

- Ela me fez prometer que não contaria... Mas você merece saber. Você tem que saber...

- Do que está falando, Lily? - Tiago perguntou.

- Susan, ela estava... Ela estava grávida, Sirius. Grávida... de você.

Sirius sentiu o mundo rodar sob seus pés e tudo escurecer. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? Susan morta... Susan grávida... Um filho... Seu filho... Morto...

_**À espera de viver ao lado teu**_

- Lily?

- Sim, Tiago? - ela respondeu com a voz doce, erguendo a cabeça, fixando os olhos intensamente verdes nos dele.

- Nunca mais se afaste de mim. Nunca mais... Por favor.

- Tiago...

- Eu não suportaria, Lily. Não suportaria perdê-la. Não suportaria sobreviver a você. Prometa que nunca mais vai se afastar de mim.

A ruiva passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do rapaz e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando a carícia. Calmamente, ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a.

- Eu sei que pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas eu não quero ter que chorar sua perda. Eu não sobreviveria a isso, Lily. Eu te amo demais para deixar que se vá.

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam com as lágrimas e ela se aconchegou um pouco mais ao corpo do rapaz.

- Eu também não suportaria mais viver sem você, Tiago. Por mais absurdo que seja dizer isso, eu gosto até da sua arrogância, das nossas discussões... - ela sorriu - Eu também te amo. Mais do que jamais pude imaginar. E vou amar sempre.

_**Por toda a minha vida...**_

O ambiente era sombrio, cortado apenas pela luz fraca da lua que se infiltrava pelos vitrais. Pedro observou a velha igreja com atenção. Não era seguro, por hora, se encontrar com seu mestre. Por isso, escolhera aquele lugar para que um dos comensais que sabiam de sua existência ouvir suas informações e levá-la para o Lorde. Bastava que a Ordem soubesse que havia um traidor, não era preciso também que ele desse bandeira de quem realmente era.

O rapaz quase riu com a contradição da cena. Igrejas deveriam ser lugares de arrependimento e perdão. E ele estava ali, pouco depois de ter deixado a companhia de seus amigos, para traí-los. Um som difuso venho de algum lugar da escuridão. Alguém aparatara.

- E então, Rabicho, alguma novidade?

O comensal se aproximou com grandes passadas.

- Dumbledore foi visitar os Potter hoje. Já sabem que o Lorde está atrás deles. Descobriram o plano do St. Mungus.

O homem parou, obviamente curioso.

- Como ele pode saber? Isso é informação restrita... A não ser que tenhamos um espião em nosso meio... Você não seria um agente duplo, não é, Rabicho?

Pedro se sentiu gelar.

- Nã-não, eu jamais, ja...

- É, eu sei que não. Você é covarde demais. Bem, se é tudo, até a próxima, Rabicho.

O comensal desapareceu e Pedro olhou com raiva o ponto em que ele estivera há pouco. Como podia mudar de sentimentos em tão poucos minutos? Talvez porque todos o acusavam de covarde.

- Eu não vou me arrepender. Muito em breve serei tão grande quanto todos que me humilharam. Não importa o quanto isso custe.

_**De tudo ao meu amor serei atento**_

_**Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto**_

_**Que mesmo em face do maior encanto**_

_**Dele se encante mais meu pensamento**_

Ela se lembrou da voz de Chaos."_Nunca se esqueça que a Antiga Magia é uma magia de sacrifícios. Sempre que usá-la, estará sacrificando algo para ela. Talvez não tenha percebido... Ou só agora tenha entendido... Depois do que viu e ouviu essa noite, só use sua magia quando for estritamente necessário. Ela pode se voltar contra voc_."

- Eu não me importo mais comigo, Tiago. Mas eu quero que você e Harry sobrevivam. Eu sacrificarei o que for necessário para fazer o feitiço.

Novamente, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago. Harry virou-se na cama, engatinhando até os dois e caindo sentado diante deles. Tiago deixou escapar um riso, e libertou uma mão para afagar o filho, enquanto com a outra segurava Lílian protetoramente pela cintura.

- Daqui a duas semanas vai ser nosso aniversário de casamento.

- O dia das bruxas... - ela riu - Só você mesmo para querer se casar no dia das bruxas... Entre os trouxas, isso provavelmente seria considerado um mau presságio.

- Nosso destino está ligado ao dia das bruxas, Lily. - ele respondeu - Começamos a namorar no dia das bruxas, casamos no dia das bruxas... Porque seria um mau presságio?

Ela deu de ombros e levantou-se. A campainha tocou nesse exato instante. Logo a voz de Sirius preencheu a casa alegremente.

- Eu estou subindo! Espero que estejam decentemente vestidos até eu chegar aí.

Tiago riu, balançando a cabeça e Lílian abriu a porta do quarto, recebendo o amigo com um sorriso.

- Você tem uma mente muito poluída, sabia?

- E você é uma santa?

_**Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento**_

_**E em seu louvor, hei de espalhar meu canto**_

_**E rir meu riso, e derramar meu pranto**_

_**Ao seu pesar ou ao seu contentamento**_

- Você não presta.

- Eu tenho plena consciência disso. Nesses sete anos, você nunca me deixou esquecer disso.

- Mas eu te amo. - ela retrucou, divertida.

- Eu também. Quem não me amaria? - ele tirou o avental - Eu sou o máximo...

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Ai, Merlin, porque comigo?

Tiago voltou a abraçá-la.

- Porque se não fosse com você, não seria com mais ninguém.

_**E assim, quando mais tarde me procure**_

_**Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive**_

_**Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama**_

- E então, está feliz?

Ela riu.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Tiago?

Lílian fixou os olhos nos dele e percebeu o semblante sério do rapaz. Ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e começou a brincar com ele, enrolando-o entre seus dedos.

- Estamos juntos há tanto tempo... Eu sempre me perguntei se você era feliz comigo. Mas nunca tive coragem de verbalizar esse pensamento. Mas eu queria saber...

Ela o calou colocando os dedos sobre seus lábios.

- É claro que eu sou feliz com você, Tiago. Eu te amo, e isso é suficiente para mim. Por toda a eternidade. Se eu morresse nesse exato instante, só me arrependeria de não ter aceitado o que sentia mais cedo. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis que tivemos de enfrentar... Eu fui feliz pelo simples fato de ter você ao meu lado.

Tiago puxou ela para seu colo, beijando a testa da ruiva ternamente.

- Eu sinto muito...

Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

- Do que está falando?

De repente, a temperatura pareceu abaixar. Mesmo o fogo na lareira parara de crepitar. Tiago segurou a mão dela, levantando-se e ela percebeu a aura dos dois se confundir. E as cenas do sonho que tivera naquela manhã voltaram a sua mente. Ele a puxou novamente para um abraço, num beijo urgente, antes de separar-se bruscamente, empurrando-a na direção da escada.

- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

_**Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):**_

_**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama**_

_**Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.**_

A noite estava escura como breu; não havia sequer uma estrela no céu. Talvez os deuses soubessem o drama que se desenrolava naquele lugarejo escondido, ou talvez fosse só uma coincidência. Fosse como fosse, havia uma tristeza mal disfarçada no ar. A magia chorava a perda de sua guardiã.

Mas Sirius ainda não sabia de nada disso quando pousou a moto no caminho florido apesar da proximidade do inverno, obra da magia de Lílian. Podia sentir, mas não conseguia acreditar. Mesmo diante das ruínas do casarão que abrigara seus amigos, ele não podia, ou não queria entender o que acontecera.

Uma silhueta gigantesca levantou-se das ruínas com um pequeno embrulho que gemia baixinho em seus braços. Hagrid. Sirius imediatamente desmontou da moto e caminhou até o homem, tendo os olhos levemente embaçados. As poucas luzes acesas da rua atrapalhavam sua visão.

- Hagrid, onde eles estão? Onde eles...

O gigante apenas abaixou a cabeça como resposta e Sirius sentiu o desespero crescer em seu peito. Era mentira. Tinha que ser mentira. Um pesadelo... Dali a pouco ele ia acordar e ia encontrar Tiago deitado na cama ao lado, roncando, enquanto Remo acabava de se arrumar e Pedro tentava se erguer depois de cair da cama pela décima vez. E depois eles desceriam para o salão principal e Lílian estaria lá para gritar com Tiago, e Camille usaria um dos objetos de seu pai para afastá-lo. Susan estaria com seus recortes, Emelina iria para a mesa da corvinal tomar café com Fábio... Tudo estaria bem, na segurança de Hogwarts, sob as vistas de Dumbledore.

_**Eu sei que vou sofrer...**_

_"Às minhas caras amigas:_

_Este é um mundo muito mau, não é mesmo? Nunca sei se volto viva quando de casa saio. Mas não importa. Nada importa quando fazemos aquilo que gostamos. Por isso não me importam os riscos, eu os enfrentarei para ter a companhia de vocês._

_Não sei se já pararam para pensar, mas amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher. Não é necessário que tenhamos o mesmo sangue. Sangue não significa afeição. Mas o espírito... Sim, são irmãos de alma os nossos amigos. Muitas vezes a ligação é tal que não se precisam palavras para compreender o que o outro pensa. É palpável a alegria, a tristeza, a dor. Percebemos através dos sorrisos que algo o corrói, através das lágrimas, um pouco de alívio._

_Mas, apesar de todo o amor que sentimos por esses "amigos-irmãos", algumas vezes os machucamos e somos por eles machucados. Sempre é assim entre pessoas que têm uma amizade tão profunda como a nossa. Muitas vezes brigamos para cinco minutos depois nem lembrarmos mais o porquê. Ou então, brigamos por preocupação. Dificilmente criamos confusão se não temos certa afeição. Lílian e Tiago são, decididamente, os maiores exemplos disso._

_É um bocado difícil reconhecer nossos erros. Pior ainda é pedir perdão por eles, revelar ao mundo nossa imperfeição. Mas, aos nossos amigos, não apenas pedimos perdão como, muitas vezes, relevamos os erros deles. Não foi à toa que Camões disse que o amor (seja ele fraterno, enamorado ou amizade) "é ter com quem nos mata lealdade", pois não importa o quanto errem conosco, nosso amor, nosso carinho, nossa afeição estará sempre ali, firme, imensurável, indescritível._

_Assim é quando encontramos verdadeira amizade. Quando sabemos que, não importa o que aconteça, teremos alguém para nos ajudar e que ajudaremos, que nos acompanhará e a quem faremos companhia, que nos compreenderá com um olhar ou um toque e a quem entenderemos com menos de um sussurro. _

_Sei que tem sido difícil nos vermos nos últimos tempos. Acho que só nos encontramos nas reuniões da Ordem nesses últimos dois anos. Tem sido muito difícil organizarmos reuniões festivas com uma guerra acontecendo. Mas ainda assim, quero que saibam que me preocupo com todas e que minha grande alegria nos últimos tempos tem sido lembrar da época em que estávamos sempre juntas. O que me motivou a escrever essa carta dramática? Bem, em primeiro lugar, foi a morte de alguns de nossos antigos colegas numa emboscada semana passada, em Kent. Descobri que podia amanhecer amanhã e me arrepender de nunca ter dito isso a vocês. Em segundo lugar, foi o reencontro com um antigo álbum de fotografias que reproduzi e estou mandando como presente para vocês junto com essa carta._

_Espero que possamos tirar ainda muitas fotos felizes como essas, que possamos completar nossos álbuns e sair de toda essa confusão vivos._

_Beijos,_

_Susan Timms Matteotti."_

_**A eterna desventura de viver**_

Silêncio... Um som de muitos significados. Alegria, raiva, frustração, dor... Remorso. Ele os traíra. Machucara-os, fizera eles sofrerem... E, por fim, matara-os. Seus amigos. Poderia considerá-los ainda amigos? Que direito tinha ele, um traidor, de usar essa palavra?

Tiago, que sempre o defendera. Lílian, com seu sorriso sincero, sempre pronta a ajudar, mesmo quando não suportava os marotos. Sirius... Sirius, o amigo de todas as horas... Matara os dois primeiros. E entregara o último a Azkaban. E o que era Azkaban, se não algo pior do que a morte?

_**À espera de viver ao lado teu**_

Sirius relutou antes de deixar o ônibus que o levara até a ilha. Finalmente ele pisou em Azkaban e, quase que imediatamente, as lembranças começaram a vir. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e o corpo paralisou-se, enquanto ele revivia alguns dos piores momentos de sua vida.

- Espero que se divirta muito com seus novos companheiros, Black. - um dos aurores o empurrou ao chão - Alimente-se bem, quero você saudável por um bom tempo, para dar aos dementadores tempo suficiente para se arrepender até o inferno do que fez.

O moreno voltou a ficar sozinho e viu um dementador se aproximar. Ele ouviu Dumbledore anunciar a morte de Camille ao mesmo tempo que a voz de Lílian soava, dizendo que Susan esperava um filho dele. Mas, diante de seus olhos, estavam novamente as ruínas da casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow.

_**Por toda a minha vida...**_

**__**

* * *

Agradecimentos e coisas do tipo, no próximo e último capítulo dessa saga...


	44. Os bastidores

**Os bastidores**

* * *

****

**1. Como você começou a escrever?**

Bem, vejamos... Aos sete anos eu tive meu primeiro texto publicado em jornal, no Diário da Serra de Campo Grande (MS), uma redação sobre o dia das mães. Aos oito eu inventei de publicar um jornal na minha escola, "O TAGARELINHA". Mas histórias mesmo, eu só fui começar a escrever em 1999, aos 12 anos na sétima série, inspirada em Agatha Christie. Desde então, eu vivo com um caderno e uma caneta sempre ao alcance da mão porque nunca sei quando uma inspiração repentina vai me assaltar...

**2. E as fics?**

Eu já conhecia fics muito antes de conhecer Harry Potter. Gosto muito de animes e mangás, embora hoje em dia não tenha tempo para assistir nada... Eu vivia procurando fics dos meus animes preferidos. Nessa época eu já escrevia, mas não tinha coragem de mostrar minhas histórias para ninguém. Acho que foi depois de ter lido "O Senhor dos Anéis" pela terceira vez quando comecei a escrever "Aliança", que eu tomei coragem para mostrar minhas maluquices a outras pessoas. Falando nisso, eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e revisar aquela monstruosidade... Foram quase 500 páginas de cadernos escritas na minha letra miúda... Não posso desperdiçar dois anos de trabalho...

Em todo caso, Carol, Bruno e Tatiana, que leram e me ajudaram a digitar a história, adoraram. E foi isso que me encorajou a mostrar aquilo que eu escrevia para outras pessoas. Eu fazia coral na escola e no último ano, em 2003, eu escrevi uma história homenageando sobre uma rádio clandestina que luta contra a ditadura. Meus amigos eram os personagens, todos com pseudônimos de pássaros. "Nascemos para Cantar" era o nome da história. Todo mundo adorou. Além disso, eu fazia do ato de escrever uma forma de terapia para aguentar a pressão do vestibular.

Mas, voltando às fics... Eu tinha a idéia fixa de escrever algo com os marotos desde o terceiro livro, "O prisioneiro de Azkaban". Eu tinha simplesmente me apaixonado pelos personagens. Só que meus outros projetos e a falta de muitas informações adiaram o projeto até a saída do quinto livro, que coincidiu com a minha passagem pelo vestibular. Obrigação cumprida, eu tinha seis longos meses antes de a faculdade afinal começar. Aí, comecei a desencavar das minhas gavetas as passagens já escritas que eu tinha, junto às anotações de física e matemática (eu simplesmente não conseguia lutar contra isso, sempre nessas aulas eu tinha que começar a escrever...)

**3. De onde veio o nome Hades?**

Para quem não sabe, Hades, na mitologia grega, é o nome do deus dos infernos. E é, também, a denominação genérica do próprio inferno. Quando comecei a pensar em criar a história, esse nome me apareceu na cabeça, mas como eu tinha muito pouco de base, eu acabei esquecendo dele. No começo de 2004 eu me sentei ao computador e jurei para mim mesma que não saía de lá até ter um prólogo decente para uma história com os marotos. Quando comecei a digitar (e a apagar), a palavra Hades me voltou a cabeça. Aí eu desliguei o computador e voltei aos meus livros. Reli os cinco de HP, anotando cada dado do passado dos marotos, e depois me enfurnei na mitologia. Barsa, dicionário, livros específicos... E voi lá! Juntei o ragnarock dos nórdicos e o hades dos gregos e comecei a construir as bases da saga.

**4. E as personalidades dos personagens?**

Eu me inspirei principalmente nos meus amigos da época da escola. Três deles me forneceram a base para os marotos: Thiago, Felippe e Flávio, respectivamente Tiago, Sirius e Remo. O Pedro não teve ninguém da realidade para dar base. Agora as meninas... Não é muito difícil, para quem me conhece, traçar um paralelo entre eu e a Lily. Eu sempre fui meio escandalosa e, antes de estabelecer amizade com os garotos, era cheia de não me toques e pavio curto (bom, pavio curto eu sou até hoje...). Se não acreditam em mim, podem perguntar a Flávio, que sempre está por aqui... Emelina, a mais equilibrada da turma, foi baseada em Vanessa, mil e uma utilidades, como o bombril. Vanessa faz psicologia na faculdade, teatro, dança, música... Eu sempre tive uma imagem de fragilidade da mãe de Neville, a Alice. E liguei ela a Aline, outra amiga minha. Gabriela é Selene, sempre na moda e ligada em horóscopos e coisas do tipo. E Susan... Bem, a Su é uma homenagem minha a Carol, amiga e praticamente irmã.

**5. Como surgiu a idéia da Antiga magia e de fazer de Lílian uma guardiã?**

Eu gosto bastante dessa luta entre antigo e novo. A velha e a nova ordem. Eu tirei a denominação "Antiga e Alta magia" de livros sobre mitos nórdicos, mas ela teve muito mais envolvido em sua criação. Eu poderia citar Marion Zimmer Bradley, Philip Pulman, Tolkien... Além disso, eu queria responder a muitas das perguntas que a Rowling tinha deixado em suspense. O que Dumbledore fala sobre o Departamento de Mistérios no fim do quinto livro foi o que me deu a idéia final: o pingente de hades. Os boatos sobre um segredo de Lílian me fizeram escolhê-la como detentora de um poder que todos quisessem. Voldemort não quis matá-la. Porque? Porque a queria como aliada. Foi assim que a história foi surgindo.

**6. Porque um dragão? E afinal, Hades é bom ou ruim?**

Eu queria aproveitar o lema de Hogwarts. E também porque o dragão é um símbolo de poder em diversas culturas. Eu nunca questionei o fato de um dos personagens mais importantes da história ser um dragão. Minha grande dúvida era a cor dele (ridículo, não?). Eu escolhi o branco, símbolo da paz e da inocência. Quanto a Hades ser bom ou ruim... Eu não acredito nesse maniqueísmo que separa o mundo em bons e maus. Ninguém é perfeito. Ninguém pode ser 100 sempre. Hades foi um pirata e assassino antes de se tornar um dragão e, como tal, ensinar a Lílian o que ela precisava para ser uma guardiã.

**7. De onde surgiu a Thanatus?**

Quando eu assisti o primeiro filme de X-men, o que mais me fascinou na história foi o fato de a Vampira não poder tocar as pessoas sob pena de sugá-las até a morte. Quando comecei a escrever Hades, eu tinha na cabeça cenas em que algo do tipo acontecesse. Numa ficha de biologia eu encontrei o nome em grego da morte. Daí foi um pulo para inventar a temida maldição.

**8. E Helena?**

Quando li a "_Ilíada_", coloquei na cabeça de escrever uma estória em que uma personagem se chamasse Helena. Eu precisava de um contra ponto para o dragão. E alguém que pudesse introduzir aos leitores o significado da antiga magia e da Thanatus.

**9. Saint-Germain é um personagem real?**

Sim. Eu pesquisei alguma coisa antes de decidir quem seria o vilão do passado de Hades e Helena. Aí me deparei com Saint-Germain, Lady Glamis (dizem que ela realmente assombra o castelo de Glamis, não é invenção minha) e outros personagens que acabei usando na fic.

**10. Qual a explicação para os subtítulos das duas fics?**

A última guardiã é um tanto óbvio. Refere-se a Lílian, único pilar da Antiga Magia. Às portas do inferno merece uma explicação mais elaborada... Eu adoro história (acho que já deu para perceber...) e sempre gostei de estudar sobre as guerras que já foram travadas em nossa sociedade. Eu tenho como filosofia que é só com o conhecimento do que erramos que podemos não errar. Então me apliquei em estudar os motivos e o que aconteceu nessas guerras, em especial nas do século passado, a primeira e a segunda guerra mundial. Nessa época (acho que foi por volta de 2000 ou 2001) eu cheguei a conclusão que estar numa guerra é estar à beira de um inferno. E essa conclusão voltou a minha cabeça quando comecei a escrever a segunda fase de Hades, em que os personagens estão numa guerra. Eles estão às portas do inferno, sempre por um fio.

**11. Você sentiu vontade de abandonar a fic alguma vez?**

Muitas vezes. Não na primeira parte, a última guardiã foi até bem leve de escrever. Mas em às portas do inferno, eu estive muitas vezes a ponto de ter uma crise de nervos. Quando Voldemort amaldiçoa Lílian por exemplo. Agora, a pior crise foi depois do casamento dos Potter. Porque não um ponto final? Mas eu não gosto da sensação de que deixei algo inacabado. Não quando eu já tinha planejado até o último capítulo...

**12. De onde você tirou as brigas de Lílian e Tiago?**

Essas brigas são praticamente auto-biográficas. Não digo mais do que isso...

**13. Você prefere Sirius com Susan ou Camille?**

Sempre fui uma simpatizante da Susan. A Camille estava, desde o começo, comprometida com o Edgar na minha cabeça. Mas o desaparecimento da Susan também ja estava planejado desde o começo da fic. Eu fiz isso porque, se realmente houvesse alguém com o Sirius, ela teria aparecido nos livros. Se não apareceu, é porque ficou no passado. Não me peçam para explicar isso, eu sei que ficou confuso...

**14. A continuação?**

Vocês estão curiosos, heim? Vejamos o que eu posso dizer sem comprometer meus novos mistérios... A fic vai se chamar Doze Anos, e vai ser contada a dois tempos. Como assim a dois tempos? Isso significa que passado e presente vão se misturar, já que os personagens estarão sempre relembrando seus anos em Hogwarts. Dessa maneira, retomaremos os marotos desde o primeiro ano. A história vai ser contada sob quatro pontos de vista: Sirius, Remo, Severo e Pedro.

**15. E o Harry, vai aparecer?**

Eu não gosto de escrever com o Harry. Prefiro muito mais os marotos. A gente tem mais liberdade para inventar. Por isso, não vai haver continuação com ele. Doze anos encerra definitivamente a saga de hades.

**16. E a Susan, ela vai reaparecer?**

Isso é uma coisa que eu realmente não sei dizer. Eu não tenho certeza do que vou fazer com a Su. Se ela vai continuar desaparecida ou vai reaparecer. Vai depender dos rumos que a história tomar enquanto eu escrevo. Eu sei que vocês adorariam que ela voltasse, mas, mesmo que ela volte, acho que as coisas não seriam como antes. Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas em HP não apareceu até hoje nenhuma madrinha para o Harry. E eu estou fazendo o possível para seguir os livros.

**17. Você tem mais algum projeto além de Hades?**

Sim. Eu quero escrever uma fic em Universo Alternativo, para poder dar vazão a toda a minha raiva do Pedro e de Voldemort. Também tenho outra fic sobre os marotos em estágio de pesquisas (eu sempre pesquiso antes de escrever). E "Um dia a casa cai", que eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e voltar a ela.

**18. Quando estréia Doze Anos?**

Para quem não sabe, eu faço faculdade. De jornalismo. Só que eu vou fazer dois cursos e o segundo (Direito), vai começar agora em outubro. Ou seja, duas faculdades... E minhas provas começam agora no fim de setembro. Como Doze Anos tem capítulos bem maiores que Hades, eu vou demorar mais a escrever. Sendo assim, a fic só vai sair quando eu entrar de férias da católica, ou seja, lá para novembro. Até lá, divirtam-se com meus projetos menores e com Fragmentos.

**19. Você vai continuar Fragmentos?**

Sempre que tiver inspiração. E vou usar as idéias de vocês também. Agora que eu acabei hades, vou reler as sugestões que me mandaram para Fragmentos. E eu tenho alguns que eu estou querendo fazer também já a algum tempo.

**20. De onde vieram os Perpétuos?**

Não são criações minhas, infelizmente. Os Perpétuos são do grande Neil Gaiman. Eu só fiz mudar o nome deles. Morte virou Thanatus. Sonho, Morpheus. Destino, Destruição, Delírio, Desejo e Desespero viraram, respectivamente, Chronos, Chaos, Delirium, Eros e Phobos.

**21. Porque você não escreve um livro?**

Eu penso em escrever livros, mas não agora. Para mim, as fics são uma espécie de aquecimento, de treinamento. Eu sou perfeccionista e pretendo escrever livros quando souber que estou realmente madura para isso. Idéias não me faltam. E eu sou louca para fazer livros históricos... Não apenas fantasia.

**23. Algum recado para os leitores?**

Foi um enorme prazer tê-los por aqui, receber suas dúvidas, críticas e comentários. Se Hades chegou até aqui, isso foi em grande parte, mérito de vocês, que me acompanharam em todos os momentos, até mesmo no meu aniversário. Obrigada por tudo _Dynha _(que me acompanhou desde o primeiro capítulo e que foi a primeira a deixar comentário nessa fic), _Mya Angel, Nessinha-Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Flávia Fernandes, CiNzAs, Saky, Natália, Lele Potter Black, Gabriele Delacour, Juliana, JujuBlack, Lady-Liebe, Bru, Deby, Vera C.D, Jasmine Riddle, Evenstar, Dominiun, Morguene Evans, Keshi Toshimasa, Flávio, Sf-chan, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Luiza, Sarita, Adriana Black, Carolina Lesache, Luthien Elessar, Helga, Babii Evans, Nick Malfoy, Ang, Nina Evans, Jessika Black, Bru Black, Daniele, Marina, eu, mi, Erika, Ma Madden, Wendy (Carol, maninha!), Jéssy, Natasha Malfoy, Lily Dragon, Thaisinha, Gaia, Irmãs Potter (Isabelle e Babbi), Nostalgi Camp, AHHHHHHHH!!!!, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Nycolly Black, Letícia Potter, Paulinha Granger, Naaaaaaao!!!!, Carol Black, Adhara, Ana Luthor, Carla, Nathi-Evans, Black Angel, (, Naiara, Maíra, Rose Mia, BabI Black, NaIzInHa, Naniiinha, Lucilla, Drika, Fabio, Mile, Giulinha Black, Mcsfbb,Becky W. Granger, Elisabeth, Jesuíne_, pessoal do blog Lílian e Tiago, do fórum Lílian e Tiago, do blog Embarque no expresso, povo que conversa comigo no MSN, pessoal que migrou da Edwiges para cá... Enfim, se eu me esqueci de alguém, por favor, me perdoem. Um grande beijo a todos que acompanharam a fic mesmo sem comentar, que comentaram, que me adicionaram em sua lista de contatos... Enfim, acho que é isso.

_**Até a próxima...**_

_**Silverghost.**_

**P.S.: **Bem, eu queria fazer desse último capítulo um talk-show especial, mas não tivemos muitas perguntas para os personagens, então eu acabei adaptando para uma "entrevista" de mim para mim mesma (...). Espero ter respondido a maioria das dúvidas, mais alguma coisa, vocês podem comentar e deixar o e-mail que eu respondo sem problemas. Não tenham vergonha de perguntar, foquem à vontade, eu vou ter o maior prazer em responder a vocês!

**P.S.¹: **As irmãs Potter (Isabelle e Babbi) estão fazendo um site fã-clube para Hades. Elas pediram para que o pessoal entre em contato com elas. Como o ff. não aceita colocar endereço nem de site, nem de e-mail, quem estiver interessado, deixe um comentário aqui mesmo na história.

**P.S.²:** Entrem no blog na Mia, onde eu também escrevo! lilianetiago.weblogger (o resto vocês já sabem, se eu colocar acho que vai sumir...). Tem muitos autores de fics L/T lá, para quem gosta, vale a pena conferir.

**P.S.³: **Entrem no blog embarquenoexpresso.weblogger, eu estou participando da fic coletiva que está sendo escrita lá com o nome de Mina MacFusty. E, no diário da Mina (proezasdemina.weblogger) vocês vão encontrar uma história original minha, **Relicário**. Certo, eu acho que por hoje, basta.

Para terminar, um presente para vocês. Um pequeno trailler de **Doze Anos**. Espero que gostem do que virá...

* * *

_**Essas são noites escuras... como há tempos não se via...**_

Sirius ouviu o alarido sem se mexer. Seus olhos apenas observavam o céu, por demais escuro. Bellatrix, os dois Lestrange e um rapazinho que ele não conhecia estavam sendo levados a suas celas naquele instante.

Quase podia sentir pena da prima. Não sabia como ela fora capturada, nem lhe interessava saber. Sua mente estava muito longe dali, muito longe dos gritos que se juravam inocentes, muito longe dos espectrais dementadores que deslizavam pelo chão de terra batida, muito longe da escuridão que parecia se adensar a cada instante.

Finalmente ele saiu de sua imobilidade, tirando do bolso quase esfarrapado um pequeno objeto, que, à primeira vista, poderia ser confundido com uma caixinha de música. Ele passou os dedos longos sobre a gema verde da tampa e ela se abriu. Uma voz suave começou a cantar. Sirius sorriu, enquanto descansava a cabeça contra as barras de metal da cela.

_**...repletas de neblina... e de remorso...**_

O pequeno Perebas saiu quase correndo do quarto dos gêmeos, passando por um assustado Rony e pela senhora Weasley. Percy tentou aproximar-se para pegar seu rato, mas não teve tempo. Perebas saiu correndo desabalado pela porta, embrenhando-se no jardim da Toca.

Pedro ainda ouviu Molly tentar consolar o filho, dizendo que o rato certamente voltaria, enquanto ralhava com os gêmeos, que apareciam com as caras sorridentes igualmente cobertas de fuligem.

O rato logo deixou o jardim, chegando ao pequeno bosque que circundava a propriedade. Lá, o rato voltou a sua forma humana, já bastante maltratada sem as idéias mirabolantes dos gêmeos em que o usavam como cobaia.

O rapaz sentou-se numa pedra, observando a neblina que pairava sobre o bosque. Por algum motivo, ele lembrou-se da Floresta Proibida e dos amigos. Quantas vezes tinham entrado na Floresta junto com Remo, em noites de lua cheia?

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto rechonchudo. Aqueles tempos felizes nunca mais voltariam. E a culpa era toda dele.

_**... escondendo o luar, multiplicando as sombras...**_

Remo observou o semblante da jovem. Não havia terror nos olhos dela, apenas uma triste surpresa. Ela levantou-se, andando pela pequena sala. Porque ela não ia embora? Não entendia que corria perigo continuando ali?

- Foi por isso que me afastou? Por isso que...

- Por favor, Tonks, vá embora.

- Mas, Remo...

- A noite está chegando. Eu me sinto fraco demais para lutar contra a minha própria natureza. Vá embora, para sua própria segurança.

Ela aproximou-se da lareira, enquanto tirava um pouco de Pó de Flu de um saquinho, guardado em um dos bolsos da capa.

- Amanhã eu volto para cuidar de você.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e ela jogou as chamas no fogo, gritando alguma coisa antes de desaparecer nas chamas verdes. O sol acabara de se pôr.

_**Há gotas de sangue em meu passado...**_

Severo observou cada uma daquelas faces com seu habitual desprezo. Nenhuma daquelas tolas cabeças estava realmente interessada em ouví-lo. Todos o temiam, de certa forma, isso lhe agradava; mas não passavam de cabeças ocas, sem nada conhecer do mundo, prontos para cair em armadilhas preparadas por eles mesmos. Como ele caíra no passado...

Com um movimento de varinha, ele fez palavras surgirem no quadro e começou com seu habitual discurso introdutório de todos os anos. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de um rapaz numa das primeiras cadeiras. Olhos verdes e tristes...

Durante a chamada, ele tirou a dúvida de quem seria o rapaz. Um Meadowes. O que ele seria da pequena Dorcas? Severo meneou a cabeça, tentando espantar da cabeça tais pensamentos. Não era hora de se deixar dominar por essas fraquezas.

_**Um passado que me persegue... como uma profunda ferida, uma mágoa que não quer cicatrizar. Só o que eu queria era adormecer. Simplesmente adormecer e conservar o pouco de sanidade que me resta. Doze anos... Doze anos que me foram dados... Doze anos que me foram tirados... E eu permaneço prisioneiro de minhas lembranças...**_

* * *

Agora é realmente a hora do adeus. Ou melhor, como eu já falei ali em cima... Até a próxima!


End file.
